Kingdom Hearts: Oath Harmony
by RaidenThunderGirl
Summary: After the events of 365/2 days, Roxas decide to confront the organization, sadly he's captured and taken to an underground facility. In there a man called Diz tried to put Roxas inside a Digital recreation, but he managed to gather enough energy to create a small dark Portal,
1. Chapter 1:Skyscraper battle

Well guys im going to share some feelings with you, basically I'm doing this to improve my grammar and writing skills, so i don't care if the rates are bad or good im just doing what i like, and if you don't like my work, its it's alright everyone has different opinions, and we didn't have to write bad stuff on the comments, so if you dont like what you are rereading just go away and don't insult the job of others.

Ok, without any interruptions lets begin.

it was a cold night, a teenage wearing a black coat was escaping from weird white creatures.

After a little time, another person wearing the same black coat approached the teenager.

-What are you doing here, Axel?- the teenage said.

-Im trying to stop you Roxas- Axel response.

-For what? turning against the organization?-

-I told you before, the Keyblade choose me, and i have to know why-Roxas answered.

-But, you get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!- Axel said trying to convince his friend.

-No one would miss me-Roxas said continuing his path to the truth.

-Thats not truth, i would-Axel said speaking really quite.

A couple of days later

Roxas was heading to the organization headquarters with a single idea in his mind, try to set free Kingdom Hearts and get his friend back.

With two Keyblades in each hand he sliced his way to the giant castle.

But he notice notice someone was watching him above a giant Skyscraper.

Roxas rush against that person who was watching him in the distance, he threw one of his Keyblades against the man but he easily grabbed it, getting down from the building.

Roxas did the same thing landing right behind him.

-Who are you?- Roxas asked.

-what does it matter?, im here for you- the guy answered.

-Why are you trying to stop me?-- Roxas asked again.

-Because i want back, the part of Sora's memories-

-Sora!?, enough about Sora!-Roxas said angrily.

-What?, you have a plan once you infiltrate Organization XIII headquarters-the man asked.

-I'll set Kingdom Hearts free!, she'll come back, and the three of us will be together again, just like before- Roxas answered.

-You mean Xion, Its a struggle to remember the name now-

-Either way I can't let you go doing anything crazy-The man said.

-Im going to free Kingdom Hearts and I'm going to find Sora-Roxas said.

-I want Xion back, I want my life back!-

-If you try to make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back.-

-The organization will destroy you-the man spoked.

-Enough!-Roxas rush against him attacking in the process.

However the young man was very skilled with the Keyblade too, so they're both change slashes and punches for a couple oof minutes but in the end Roxas rise victorious.

-Why?, why do you have the Keyblade- the man asked.

-Shut up!-Roxas said attacking his Mystery opponent

The young man saw an opportunity and counterattacked Roxas making him fall.

The man was ready to carry Roxas to the extraction point, but he managed to wake up making a last effort.

-Why don't you quit!!-Roxas said.

The man with a silly smile on his face said...

-Come on Sora, i thought you were stronger than that-

Roxas unconsciously responded...

-Get real, look which one of us is winning-

-So its true, you really are his nobody-The man said.

-Guess DIZ was right after all-

-What are you talking about, I am me nobody else-Roxas said angrily rushing one last time towards his opponent.

With a pair of slashes Roxas make his opponent kneel.

Inside the mystery man mind he sound someone saying.

-Riku please you have to stop him-

-How many times do I have to beat you-Roxas said.

-All right you left me with no other choice, i have to release the dark power in my heart, even if it changes me forever-Riku screamed.

Suddenly Six dark pillars surrounded Riku absorbing him in the process.

Then, Riku transform in to a mature version of himself, also a Dark monster appear on his back.

That event caught Roxas unguarded, So Riku easily take care of him, leaving him unconscious.

-I have accepted it-Riku said.

Meanwhile the last memories of Xion disappeared from Roxas mind.

A couple of Hours later.

Roxas was laying out in the floor of a weird laboratory.

He barely could move.

The only thing he could do right was hearing someone talking close to him.

-preparing everything to send the nobody in to a Digital recreation of a town called Twilight Town. blocking some of his memories in 5...4...-a computer said.

-I have to do something-Roxas thought.

-Maybe if i create a Dark corridor, yeah thats what im going to do-

-3...2...1-

Roxas waked up throwing his Keyblade to the computer making it overcharge and explode, then he create a Dark corridor, but the explosion make the power of dark corridor even bigger than before.

Having no other option, Roxas get inside the dark corridor sending him towards time and space.

Suddenly a voice in his mind started to talk.

-Roxas, dont be sad, I'm a part of you just like I'm part of Sora, You'll forget me, but the memories themselves won't go away.-

-Xion?, is that you...?-Roxas said falling in the sky towards a unexplored world.

Thanks to his magic his shape started to change according to the world order his hands turned into hooves, his body became like a skinny stallion with lightish gray fur, yellow spiky mane, a pair of wings, big blue eyes and in one of his flanks a mark of a Nobody appeared also he was wearing the organization clothes.

-What happened to me, i feel kind of funny-Roxas said looking around him.

-Were is this place?-he thought.

Roxas was so confuse of the place he was, but when he saw that his hand turned into hovees and now he walks in for legs he almost passed out.

But he decide to continue exploring the new world.

After a little time getting used to his new form, he managed to reach a small farm with apple trees.

When he was going to asked where is the name of the place he is.

Random memories of Someone with brown spiky hair appeared on his mind making Roxas collapse in the outskirts of the farm.

Until an orange female pony with yellow mane and a yellow filly pony with red mane found the young stallion unconscious on the grass.

-Ya thin' he's alright?-the filly.

-Ah dont know, let's bring him back to the house-the orange pony said


	2. Chapter 2: Exploring the World

Roxas woke up inside an old wooden room, the place looked confortable and it had really good space for a normal room.

-Where are my cloaths?- Roxas though seeing his Organization coath lay down on the chair back.

-Sure walking in 4 legs is pretty hard-He thought trying to get closer to his cloaths.

-Wait I can't use this cloath anymore, now I'm not part of the organization, I guess I stoked for it just a couple of days-

-Well is time to go...-Roxas said trying to summon a dark corridor...but nothing happened.

-What is happening?, I can't go back to my world, it seems like I'm really far away from my universe-

Suddenly Roxas heard someone approaching to his room.

He cancel the dark magic before other could see it.

The door opened only to reveal a orange pony with yellow mane.

-Ya'll alright?, you collapse yesterday-The orange pony asked.

-Yeah I'm fine thank you for asking-Roxas response.

-Ugh were are we exactly?- Roxas asked.

-You are in sweet apple acres my family's farm, everyone works here-The mare said.

-Come downstairs the dinner is almost ready-

-By the way we didn't present ourselves, ah'm applejack-the mare said.

-Im Roxas-the teenager responded.

-Roxas, aah never heard that name before, are ya foreign?--Applejack asked.

-Yeah I'm from very far far away-Roxas said trying to cover his truth identity.

"Soup's on, everypony!" an elderly voice called out from the kitchen.

-That's grandma the dinner is ready- Applejack said.

Roxas go downstairs only to see the family reunion in the kitchen.

-Roxas, this here's mah little sister, Apple bloom, and mah big brother, Big Macintosh! Apple bloom, Big Mac, that's Roxas!"-

-You are the pony that mah sister found collapsed in the outskirts- Apple bloom said.

-Thats a weird cutie mark on your flank- Apple bloom said.

Roxas look at his flanks and saw the Nobody symbol on his flank.

-Whats a cutie mark-Roxas asked.

-Ya'll don't know what a cutie mark is, yet ya have one!?-Apple jack said.

-What kind of pony are you?-

-I don't know this last days my mind is getting flash memories of someone I dont know-Roxas said.

-So you have amnesia?- Apple Bloom asked

-Kind of, it's a very weird sensation maybe if I eat a little...I could clear my mind-Roxas said.

That words shock the three siblings, now they were trying to help Roxas.

-Well let me explain to ya, a cutie mark is the symbol of your personality or talent that makes you different from everyone in that case you have that weird symbol and a Key thing? I dont know- Apple jack said.

-I see, well at least I know something else-Roxas said trying to raise the mood of the conversation.

Within a couple of seconds Big Mac alongside a green little old mare brought the dishes to the table.

-Our guest has to feel comfortable so let's give him the best dishes we have-the lime granny mare said.

-Thats my grandma, granny smith, she is really adorable.

-Come'on little boy you have to eat to or your legs and body are going to dissapear-Granny smith said squeezing one of Roxas cheeks.

Roxas made a funny face that make Apple jack and Apple Bloom laugh.

-So Roxas why ya don't try speaking about yourself maybe that help ya remember-Applejack said.

-Eyup-Bic Mac agreed.

-Well, where do I start? hmmm-Roxas was thinking what to say.

-I,ve used to hang out with one guy, he had red mane and a couple of droplets Mark's in his eyes, we used to watch the sunset above a giant clock tower eating ice cream-Roxas said eating pie.

-And what about your clothes?-Apple bloom asked.

-They were from my job, but I quit-He said.

-And your cutie mark?-Apple jack asked.

-The symbol is...is...Key...-Roxas started to scream grabbing his head.

-Wow are ya ok-Apple jack grabbesgrabbed him and everyone get closer to him.

Roxas started seeing images if the brown teenager, he was in some kind of alley when a Dog started to lick his face.

The brown spiky hair boy said...

-What happened to my home...my island...-

Roxas regain consciousness thanks to Applejack's dog.

-Winona! down girl-Applejack said.

-Are ya Ok Roxas?-Apple bloom asked.

-Yeah it was another memory flash of that...pony?-Roxas said remembering he was in another world.

-Who?-Applej-Applejack asked.

-Sora-Roxas said.

-Is it your friend?-Apple bloom asked.

-No, I don't know him-Roxas said.

-Why don't you try some job to relax-Granny Smith said.

-Yeah, follow me- Apple jack said taking Roxas to the garden.

-Ya'll see these trees-

-Were going to harvest them to get the apples.-The mare said.

-How?-Roxas Asked.

-Let me show you-

Apple jack stand behind the three and with her hind legs she kicked the three so hard that all the apples fall down towards the basket.

-That was quite impressive-Roxas said.

-Try it Roxas-Applejack said.

Roxas stand behind the three and copying Applejack moves he strike the three just as hard as Applejack did it before.

All of the apple fall right into the basket.

-Wow you also have skills of harvesting-Applejack said.

-Lets make harvest-Apple jack said.

Roxas and Applejack began to kick all of the trees surrounding Sweet Apple Acres collecting a lot of Apples to make some delicious Food.

After a long day of Work Roxas went to the top of the barnyard and started to see the sunset.

-aah know aah found you here Roxas-Applejack said.

-What are you doing here Apple jack?-Roxas asked.

-Im here just to make you company while watching the sunset.-Applejack said.

-Oh thank you-Roxas said.

-Ya know, at first aah thought you were a completely mad pony-Apple jack said.

-Wow, thanks for the complement-Roxas said on a funny tone.

-Let me finish-Applejack said pushing Roxas.

-But know I see that you aren't that mad after all-Apple jack said.

-Like I asked Know-it-all-Roxas said pushing Applejack.

-Hey-Applejack said.

They're both started laughing seeing the sun go out.

-Well tomorrow is another day, and aah was going to ask you if you could do me a favor-Applejack said.

-Sure why not-Roxas answered.

-I have a list of "to do stuff", I was going to asked if you could help me with that list-Applejack said.

-Ok, I dont have problem-Roxas said.

-Thank You Roxas-.

**On the next morning**

The stallion grabbed the list, his coath and proceed to do everything on the list Applejack gave him.

He arrived to a town called ponyville it was great seeing a lot of colorful pony's, it was a weird change of background, from a dark rainy city to a colorful sunny town.

-Lets see From Carousel Boutique? I have to picked a red ribbon, ok that would be easy-Roxas thought.

-That has to be the building-Roxas though.

He approached de boutique and hit the door.

-Just...a...minute-a female voice said.

The door opened revealing a filly unicorn with fuschia mane and tail.

-Carousel Boutique how can we help you-she said.

-You are the owner?-Roxas asked.

-Well...no but my sister is occupied right now-She said.

-Sweetiebell how did I tell you about lies.-an older white unicorn with dark Purple mane said.

-how can I...-The older white unicorn said, getting speech less by the look of the young stallion.

-uhhh hello?-Roxas said.

-Sorry I was seeing your appearance-She said.

-Im Rarity nice to meet you-

-Im Roxas nice to meet you too-

-Have you ever thought about getting new clothes-Rarity asked.

-Yeah actually I was planning buying new ones-Roxas said.

-well dear I could make you new ones-Rarity said.

-Really?, but I don't have any money-Roxas said.

-Dont worry dear, my first work is always free, so do you have something in your mind-Rarity asked.

-Actually yes-Roxas said.

-I had a white jacket with black squares and a black shirt so could you make that for me-Roxas said

-Of course, but is going to take sometime, also let me examine you-Rarity said.

Rarity started taking notes about Roxas sizes, his height, his leg length and his wingspan.

-With your skinny-skinny-svelte figure I calculated about two weeks for finishing your jacket-Rarity said.

-Really? thanks-Roxas said.

\--Oh! I almost forgot, I came for Applejack Ribbon-Roxas said.

-Take it, is on that mannequin over there-Rarity pointed out.

Roxas grabbed the ribbon and he started looking all of Rarity jobs.

-Well I see that you like making dress and suits-Roxas said.

-Yeah someday I will become the best designer of all equestria-Rarity said.

-Well thank you but i have to go I wish I could stay talking with you-Roxas said.

Rarity continued watching him until she lose sight of him.

\--He is so handsome- Rarity said

-My sister is in love-Sweetiebell said making fun of his older sister.

-Shut up Sweetiebell-a blush Rarity said.

Roxas take a look of the list and start reading what was the next job.

but he heard someone screaming at him.

-Look out!!!-

Roxas do a reversal and he stand behind of the object that was about to hit him.

Surprisingly it was not an object it was a pegasus.

-Wow nice reflexes buddy-the pegasus mare said.

-Who are you-Roxas asked.

-Im the great Rainbow dash, I was practicing my acrobatics skills but I lose control and fall right to the floor-

-So you are Rainbow Dash, Applejack told me if you could give her the weather schedule-Roxas asked.

-You are a pegasus buddy, you could do it-Rainbow dash said.

-Well the problem is I dont know how to do it-Roxas said.

-Really, something that easy, and you cant do it?-Rainbow asked.

-Look I'm having amnesia problems so I forgot how to do that ok?-Roxas said a little angrier.

-Yeah sure, I'm going to tell you just one time so I hope you memorize it-Rainbow said.

That words make Roxas started to collapse again.

-Wow wow wow are you ok dude-Rainbow asked.

Luckily Roxas managed to regain control of himself.

-Yeah, just some memories flashing through my mind.-He said.

-Ok??-Rainbow said.

-Look, you see all of those clouds?-Rainbow said.

-Yeah, why?-Roxas answered.

-You are a pegasus like me, you can grab and move the clouds-The colorful mare said.

-Really?-Roxas said flying towards a puffy cloud.

-I love that the wings work exactly the same as flying in neverland-Roxas thought.

-Look you just grab de cloud and move it somewhere else-Rainbow said.

-And how I calculated the weather report?-Roxas asked

-you see that factory over there?-Rainbow said.

-Yeah-

-That factory makes the weather report I just help them to control the weather-

-Ohhh I get-Roxas said.

-Well here you have it, now I have other stuff to do-Rainbow said giving the weather report to Roxas.

-Bye, nice to meet you-Roxas said.

-The pleasure is mine-Rainbow said flying away from the gray stallion.

Roxas saw the list again to see what was the next thing to do.

-Hmm...Flowers for Decoration, ask for fluttershy-He read.

-Lets see, Applejack said that fluttershy lives on a shack near to the the forest, and that she is very shy, well I hope dont make her feel uncomfortable-He thought.

Roxas headed up to the small shack closer to the everfree forest.

-I wonder why Applejack told me to stay away from the forest, uhg I doesn't matter now-

Roxas arrived to the small shack and knock the door.

-c-coming-said a low female voice that Roxas barely heard.

Suddenly a small cute bunny stand behind Roxas.

-Hi little guy, did you leave here?-Roxas asked.

From one moment to another the bunny turned diabolical and make a little grunt to Roxas.

-What is wrong with you-Roxas said.

-Angel what did I tell you about growling to people-A yellow mare said.

-Hi, you are...-Roxas asked for the name of the mare.

-flutter...shy-The yellow mare.

-Excuse me?-Roxas answered.

-Flutter...s...hy-the mare said even more lower.

-Fluttershy? you are Fluttershy?--Roxas asked.

The yellow mare nodded with her head.

-Good that I found you, Applejack send me to pick the flowers for decoration-Roxas said.

-They're on the table-Fluttershy said.

-Thank you, well see you later-Roxas grabbed fluttershy hoove and shake it to said bye.

-uff I hope I didn't make her fell uncomfortable-.

Fluttershy saw the young stallion getting away.

-I never see him before, is he new in the town-Fluttershy thought.

Roxas return to ponyville and the last place he had to go was Sugarcube corner.

-Last but not least, apple pie recipe-Roxas thought.

-Man I'm really hungry I hope when I finished the list, I hope there's food hour in the farm-

Roxas arrived to the building and he notice the door was half-closed-

-Hello? is anypony here?-Roxas asked.

The lights were turned off and no one responded.

-Well I should return later-Roxas thought.

Suddenly the door behind him closed and the lights turned on.

-Surprise!!!!-a pink pony scream in front of Roxas face.

-Whaaaa-Roxas said getting back quickly.

-Who...who are you-

-Im pinkie pie, I'm the owner of this place- the pink mare said.

-Im Roxas, you almost killed me Pinkie.-Roxas said.

-Oh sorry I didn't mean to do that-Pinkie said.

-I just make a surprise for every new pony I meet-Pinkie said.

-Dont worry is ok, i'm here for Applejacks new pie recipe-Roxas said

-Sure, there you have it-Pinkie said.

-I see that you make every kind of desserts right here-Roxas asked to the pink mare.

-Well I made everything that is on a party-pinkie pie said

-Have you ever heard about sea-salt ice cream?-Roxas said.

-No, what kind of delicious flavor is that?-

-is an ice cream I used to eat-Roxas answered.

-Did you know the recipe?-Pinkie pie asked

-I guess so...-Roxas said.

-Tell me, tell me-Pinkie pie said very excited about the new recipe.

-The recipe was Vanilla, sugar, egg whites, milk and a couple of sea salt-Roxas said.

-Uwu I'm going make that ice cream popsicle, mark my words-Pinkie said in a more serious tone.

-And I cant wait to try it-Roxas said copying pinkie serious tone.

-Hahaha I like you Roxas, you are a very funny stallion-Pinkie said.

-Same here-Roxas said.

-Well I have to go, I need to deliver all of these stuff to Applejack's-

-See you later Roxas- Pinkie said.

-Bye pinkie-Roxas waved his hoove saying goodbye.

Roxas finally returned to Sweet Apple acres.

Applejack was finishing harvesting some apple trees.

-Hey Applejack!!!, where did I put all of your stuff-Roxas said.

-how ya' doin Roxas, ya can leave my stuff on mah bedroom-Applejack said.

Roxas proceed to leave all of Applejack's stuff in her bedroom.

Then he returned just in time for the dinner.

-How ponyville treat you Roxas-Apple bloom said.

-Good, I met some friends of your bigger sister-Roxas said.

-Oh yeah aah almost forgot, Roxas could ya go to the barnyard after eating-Applejack said.

-Sure-

After finishing eating Roxas went to the barnyard were all of the ponies he met before were there.

-What are you doing here-Roxas asked.

-Pinkie pie decide to make this party for you-Rainbow dash said.

-The purpose of this is to make you feel comfortable in ponyville-

-Thank you girls, I think you are the first pony's that care about me-Roxas said.

Pinkie pie appeared carrying Six popsicles.

-Courtesy of Roxas, sea-salt ice cream-

-Oh is almost time, hey you wanna come with me to see the sunset-Roxas asked to the other 6 mares.

Everyone say yes.

They climbed up the barnyard a sit down of the rooftop.

-Why are we doing this exactly-Rarity asked.

-I dont know, watching the sunset and eating ice cream, makes me feel...-Roxas said.

-Come on Roxas don't let us hanging-Rainbow said.

-I don't know it makes me feel whole-Roxas said.

-Whats that supposed to mean?-Fluttershy asked.

-I don't know, is like sometimes I feel incomplete, that something is missing inside me, but when I see the sunset that feeling disappear, just for a couple of minutes-Roxas said.

The five mares were amazed by Roxas's words, so they started to feel the same about seeing the sunset.

-You know?, may be you girls are one of the few truly friends I had in my life-Roxas said.

-I hope it never changes-Pinkie said.

-Yeah you are our friend too Roxas-Rainbow said.

The six pony's enjoyed there ice creams watching the sunset and talking, it seems like a new adventure was going to begin.

**Ufff this chapter was a real challenge to do guys, but I hope you like it, in case you have any doubts about why Roxas forgot somethings the answer is right like in kh2 when diz brain washed Roxas to live in Virtual Twilight town, in my Story happens the same way only not in that level.**

**also I don't know if you want any couple in special cause I'm planning to have a couple but I have to thinks how.**

**Just tell me if you had one in mind.**

**And for the last, I'm sorry if the story has grammar errors I'm trying my best to fix it, I hope if I continue writing and you guys letting me now my errors, improve the quality of the story.**

**without more to say this was raidengirl signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Elements of harmony

"""-As the key bearer, you must already know, one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds.-""

"What do you mean "junior heroes""""

-Power-the voice of a brown hair teenager echoed from the distance.

-Or are too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?-A silver haired boy said.

"""Sora?, where are you going?""""

Roxas wake up in his bed in sweet Apple acres.

-Whoa-he screamed.

-The same dream, about him-Roxas though.

-Ugh maybe eating will help me refreshing my mind-

Roxas went downstairs and prepared something to eat.

-Ya'll good morning Roxas-Applejack said.

-Good morning Applejack-Roxas answered.

-Aah hear you screaming so I went immediately to your Room, but ya weren't there-Applejack said.

-Sorry I was just having another dream about him-Roxas said.

-Sora?-Applejack asked.

-Yeah, I need to find who is him-Roxas said.

-Dont worry i know we will find the truth together-Applejack said rising up Roxas mood.

-I hope we made it-Roxas said.

Roxas finished eating, and he started to do some harvest.

-Hey Roxas, could ya do me a favor-Applejack asked.

-Yeah what is it?-Roxas said.

-Could you take Apple bloom to school?-Applejack said.

-Sure where is it?--Roxas asked.

-Is at the center of ponyville-Applejack said.

-All right I'll do it-Roxas said.

**A couple of Hours later.**

-Apple Bloom, is time for school-Roxas screamed.

-Im comin' Roxas-Apple bloom said.

Apple bloom Rush down the stairs and jump right in Roxas back.

-Auch!!-Roxas screamed in pain.

-Sorry-Apple bloom said apologizing

-Try to land softly next time-Roxas said.

The duo started talking until they arrived at the school.

-So...Roxas...what does your cutie mark means-Apple bloom said.

-Ugh??, oh my cutie mark?-Roxas asked.

-Yeah-Apple bloom said.

-ughh a...-Roxas changed the subject of the conversation.

-Why are you so interested about cutie marks-Roxas asked.

Luckily his plan work.

-Argh, is 'cause Ya'll on my classroom had one-Apple bloom.

-And how did you get one?-Roxas asked.

-Well is supposed that the cutie mark appears once you find something that ya are good for-Apple bloom answered.

-Technically finding something you are good for takes some time-Roxas replied.

-But why everyone in my class has one-Apple bloom asked

-Everyone works different, look why don't you try to see the positive way of your situation, maybe your cutie mark is taking sometime cause the thing you're going to be good Is something Real special-Roxas said.

-Ya know, maybe ya'll right I'll try thinking positive-Apple bloom said.

-Well end of the line, maybe I came to pick you up too-Roxas said.

-Allright, see ya later Roxas-Apple bloom said entering to school.

Roxas headed back to sweet Apple acres but because he was thinking about the dream he had this morning he crash with a pony on the way.

-Ow Sorry, are you ok?-Roxas said.

-Watch were you're going-she said in a bad mood.

It was a purple unicorn with a little dragon on her back.

-What's wrong with her?-Roxas though.

Roxas returned to sweet Apple acres, just to see that a big meal was made before he arrived.

-What happened here Applejack?-Roxas asked.

-Well a purple unicorn mare came before, aah think she was in charge of seeing that everything is going right before the festival-Applejack said.

-Festival?, what festival?-Roxas asked.

-the summer sun celebration-Applejack said.

-And what are you celebrating-Roxas asked.

-You know, when The princess celestia seal her evil sister away, and the peace return to equestria- Applejack explained.

-Oh I get it-Roxas said.

-Maybe if you find the unicorn mare, she could explain you everything about that story-Applejack said.

-Did she told where headed up next?-Roxas asked.

-I thinks she was going to carousel boutique-Applejack said.

-Alright, I'm going to ask Rarity, maybe she saw her, thanks for the help Applejack-Roxas said flying towards Carousel boutique.

Roxas open the door just to see Rarity with a lot of job.

-Hey Rarity how you're doing today-Roxas asked.

-Fine my dear, only I have a lot of work to do before the festival, I have to deliver a lot of dresses-Rarity said.

-Do you need some help?-Roxas asked.

-Oh no, no, no I still have a lot of time, don't worry about me-Rarity said.

-Come on were friends, friends are supposed to help each other-Roxas said.

-i hope we were more than friends-Rarity whisperer.

-What did you say?-Roxas asked.

-Oh nothing, nothing my dear, I was just thinking with my mouth open-Rarity explained.

-Anyway, i was going to ask if you saw a purple unicorn nearby-Roxas asked.

-Actually yes, she came here, and it was awful, her hair was scrambled and her fur was dirty-Rarity explained.

-Did you know where she lead to?-Roxas asked.

-Im sorry my dear, she left the shop before I could finish my job with her-Rarity said.

-uhm I'm going to talk with Fluttershy or Rainbow maybe one of they saw her, alright, see you later Rarity.-Roxas said.

-Goodbye my dear-Rarity said.

Roxas started flying, searching for the purple unicorn but he doesn't see anypony with that characteristics.

After a little while, Roxas stumbled against Rainbow dash. Also the sky was clear so she done her job today.

-Hey Rainbow you make your job today-Roxas said.

-I just won a bet-She said really confident.

-Really?, what kind of bet?-Roxas asked the blue mare.

-A purple unicorn bet that I couldn't clean the sky in less than 5 minutes-Rainbow explained.

-Ohh I see, I suppose she didn't know your speed-Roxas said.

-i hope she learned a lesson about dont mess up with Rainbow dash-She said.

-Hahaha, right, one question why did she go before losing the bet-Roxas asked.

-Well, she went to Rarity's house, but she get out and went to Fluttershy shack-Rainbow said.

-Thanks, See you later Rainbow-Roxas said.

-Wait, why did you are Searching for her-Rainbow asked.

-Applejack told me, that the purple unicorn knows the story about the festival-Roxas said.

-Ohhh I get it, you want to learn more about the story, well if you didn't find her there's a library in the town, maybe you could fine a book about the festival-Rainbow said.

-Really, thank you Rainbow dash-Roxas said.

-youre welcome pal-She said.

Roxas headed up now to Fluttershy shack.

-Fluttershy?, are you home?-Roxas asked knocking the door.

-sure.-Fluttershy responded Softly.

-Have you seen a purple unicorn mare?-Roxas asked.

-Ahmm, actually yes, I was teaching my birds to sing, but she came up and give me a big scare- Fluttershy said.

-Did you see where did she go?-Roxas said.

-Yeah she was heading to sugarcube corner-Fluttershy said.

-Thank you, see you later Fluttershy-Roxas said.

Roxas finally arrived to Sugarcube corner hoping that the unicorn mare was there but he fail.

After asking pinkie, she said she didn't saw her where did she go.

-Dont worry pinkie, I'm sure I'm going to see her sooner or later-Roxas said.

-Well I hope you find her Roxas, are we going to see the sunset today?-Pinkie said.

-uhmm, we can see it before going to the festival-Roxas answered.

-Yeaaaaaaaaaa-Pinkie said jumping to the kitchen.

Roxas started thinking where did the unicorn mare could be, after a couple of hours he gave up and remembered something rainbow told him.

-Hmmm maybe in the library I found the truth-Roxas thought.

Roxas went to the llibrary, and he realized that the door was opened, he entered knowing that someone was inside, and for his surprise it was the purple unicorn mare he was searching for.

-I finally found you-Roxas said.

-Oh,no dont tell me that you are with those crazy ponies from before-The mare said.

-Who are you talking about?-Roxas asked.

-I don't know, a weird pink earth pony came to the library and organized a giant party with other five mares I met before-She said.

-Wait a minute, are you the pony who crash with me when I was heading to carousel boutique?-She said.

-Yeah..., that's why I was Searching for you-Roxas said.

-To apologize?-She said.

-No, after I crash with you I returned to sweet Apple acres to see how my friend Applejack was helping with the food of some kind event-Roxas said.

-You mean the Summer sun celebration?-The unicorn said.

-Exactly, what's that all about-Roxas asked.

-Hhgh, finally someone I can talk with-The unicorn said.

-The story begins with two princesses Celestia and Luna-the unicorn mare said.

-They both control the day and night.-

-But Luna realized that when it was night everypony started to sleep, and when it was day everypony play and laughed-

-Then, in an attack of rage, Luna tried to plunge Ponyville into an eternal night, becoming into Nightmare moon-

-Celestia and Luna had a big fight, and luckily Celestia was victorious, so she decide to seal her sister in the moon, and according to my calculations, the seal breaks today-The unicorn said.

-And how you are so sure?-Roxas asked.

-Because I been reading the legend book, and very unique scrolls about the seal-She answered.

-Well, if that's the case, we have to do something to stop them-Roxas said.

-I know but I tried to warn Celestia, but she doesn't believe me, and everyone in this town is mad-She said with a really angry face.

-Ok?, let's make a plan, we go to the festival, and if we see something strange we told Celestia-Roxas said.

-Fine, also what's your name? I never ask before-

-Roxas, and you?-

-Im Twilight sparkle, and he is spike-The unicorn mare said presenting a little purple dragon.

-Hope we can be good friends-Roxas said to the duo.

-Yeah, I hope too-Twilight said.

Roxas returned to Sweet Apple acres, and he prepared for the festival, all of his friends come and saw the sunset together.

Then the 6 friends went to the festival, a lot of ponies where there, but the main event was the words of celestia to all the ponies.

-I don't see anything strange-Roxas thought.

-It looks that all of the ponies are having fun-

Roxas saw when Twilight arrived to the festival.

But something different caught his eye.

The curtains started closing and the searchlights aim to the main stage.

A royal stallion spoke to all of the party.

-And now, a few words from our beloved princess celestia-

Roxas move his attention to the center of the stage.

-hmm I guess I finally going to meet princess Celestia-Roxas thought but the situation change from being happy to the prelude of chaos.

No one was behind the curtains, and a mystery black smoke started to fill the room.

-Huh?-Roxas grunted.

A dark mare with dark blue mane, giving her a cosmic color effect, she also had a half moon cutie mark and a helmet that covered all of his face.

Roxas looked around only to see twilight, crumbling in fear.

-That has to be Nightmare moon-He thought.

-Stop her, she knows where princess celestia is-The mayor said.

-Step Back, you fools-Nightmare moon said summoning lightning bolts to attack the guards.

Nightmare moon turned into space mist and fly away from ponyville.

Rainbow tried to reach her but she failed.

-What does eternal night mean?- Rainbow thought.

-Huh?, where are they going- Rainbow said seeing Twilight and Roxas running.

-So... how do we stopped her-Roxas asked Twilight.

-I dont know, without the elements of harmony, we cant do much-Twilight said.

Suddenly Rainbow dash crashed into the library saying...

-And what are those elements of harmony-She said.

-And how did you knew about Nightmare moon, arent you a spy right?-Rainbow said.

Little time later Applejack and the other mares joined the conversation.

-Well she is the only one who knows the situation, right Twilight?-Applejack asked.

A awkward silence fill the room, everyone was seeing Twilight so she decide to finally speak.

-I read about the prophecy of nightmare moon, and the elements of harmony are the only power that could stop her, but I dont know where they are, or what they do-Twilight said.

-Elements of harmony, a complete guide of what are they-Pinkie said.

-Where did you find that book-Twilight said pushing pinkie pie aside.

Twilight open up the book and start reading.

"There are 6 elements of harmony but only five had been discovered: Laughter, Kindness, generosity, honesty and loyalty, the six element is a mystery, it is said that the last know location of the 5 elements was the ancient castle of the two loyal pony sisters, located inside the everfree forest"

-Alright let's go to the forest-Roxas said

-Is not that simple Roxas, the everfree forest is a very dangerous location, some of the worst monsters are crawling inside-Rarity said.

\--yeah, but we dont have another option-Applejack said.

-Dont worry I keep you save all the time-Roxas said.

The seven ponies went to the entrance of the everfree forest but something was following them.

-Have anyone of you been here before?-Fluttershy said.

-No, just look at it, is all dreadful-Rarity answer.

-Hmm but ah think is really weird that there's no sign outside what's that supposed to mean.-Applejack said.

-No pony knows, you know why?-Rainbow said trying to scare the other part of the group.

-Come Rainbow quit it now-Roxas said.

suddenly a black mist entered inside the rocks.

-Because everypony who has been here they never come BACK!-Rainbow scream

And the Cliff where the protagonists were standing broke, causing Pinkie pie,Rarity Applejack and Twilight started falling to the ground.

-Oh no, Roxas Fluttershy quick!-Rainbow said.

-Lets go-Roxas said grabbing Rarity before she crashed into the ground.

Rainbow grabbed pinkie and Fluttershy grabbed Applejack.

-Where is Twilight?- pinkie asked.

-Someone save me-Twilight said.

She was grabbing a root that came from a tree.

-Twilight listen to me, Ya have to let go-Applejack said.

-Are you crazy?-Twilight said.

-Trust me ya are going to be safe, I never risk a life of a friend-Applejack said.

Twilight let go the root and started falling to the ground, but Roxas was waiting to catch her in the air.

-I told you, there's nothing tho fear-Applejack said.

The group continued walking, until they ran into a manticore.

-We have to attack him-Twilight said.

And all of the ponies except Fluttershy started to attacking him but the manticore was beating up they one by one.

-Do I really have to use the Keyblade?-Roxas though.

But the mares stand up again and prepare a conjoined attack.

The 5 ponies ran against the manticore...

-WAIT!!!!-Fluttershy said stopping the rest of the ponies.

-Look, he has a sliver stuck in his paw-Fluttershy said approaching to the manticore paw.

-Now this is going to hurt a little-She said pulling out the sliver.

The manticore grabbed Fluttershy and started licking her hair.

-Thats a very weird form to say thank you-Roxas said.

The ponies continued they journey to the ancient castle, until the reach the darkest part of the forest.

Suddenly a group of scary trees stood in front of they starting to scare everyone except Roxas and pinkie.

-You two what are you doing-Twilight said.

-Hmmm this is not so scary at all, it looks a little funny-Roxas said.

-Yeah, looked at that face-Pinkie said.

-When I was a little filly-

\- and the sun was going down...-

-Tell me she's not -

-The darkness and the shadows-

-they would always make me frown... -

-She is I'd hide under my pillow -

-From what I thought I saw But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way-

\- "To deal with fears at all-

-" Then what is She said 'Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall Learn to face your fears-

-You'll see that they can't hurt you Just laugh to make them disappear' Ha! Ha! Ha! -

-So, giggle at the ghostly Guffaw at the grossly Crack up at the creepy Whoop it up with the weepy-

-Chortle at the kooky -

-Snortle at the spooky-

\- And tell that big dumb scary face-

\- to take a hikeand leave you alone-

\- and if he thinks he can scare you-

\- then he's got another thing coming-

\- and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... -

-hahahaha heh... Laaauugh!-

Roxas and the mares started laughing at the faces and make them disappear.

-That was a really good advice Pinkie-Roxas said.

-Thank you Roxas, now let's go to the ancient castle hahaha-Pinkie said.

The journey continue and so the problems now the protagonists were stuck in the other side of a river with extremely fast currents.

Twilight noticed a big purple dragon crying in the river.

-Excuse me sir, why are you crying?-Twilight asked.

-A black mare fly through my beautiful moustache, look at it is completely Ruin.-the dragon said.

Now it was time for Rarity to shine.

-dont worry my dear I have the perfect solution-Rarity said grabbing a dragon scale and cutting part of his mane putting it in the moustache that the dragon lost.

-Rarity your beautiful mane-Twilight said

-Dont worry my dear it will grow back-Rarity said.

-So as the moustache-Rainbow said.

-Look we can cross now-Twilight said.

-Oh, please allow me to help you-The dragon said.

The group continued walking until they finally reach the ancient castle.

-Look girls, we finally made it-Roxas said.

-Lets go-Twilight said rushing to the castle but the bridge was broken.

-What are we going to do?-Fluttershy said.

-Dont worry, Rainbow is here-

Rainbow fly down of the cliff and grabbed the string thathat was attached to the other side of the bridge.

-Ok, now tie up this, right here and...-

-Rainbow dash...-A mystery voice said.

-Come on I'm not scare of you-.

-We need someone really fast and really clever to join our group-

-What are you part of the wonder bolts, cause I always wanted to be part of their team-Rainbow said.

-No, we are a better group than the wonder bolts, we are the shadow bolts, join us and you will have everything you want-

-Of course, just let me tie up this bridge and I can be with you guys all the time-Rainbow said.

-NO!!, you have to choose one-The shadow bolt leader said.

-Rainbow dont listen to them...-Roxas said.

-So what's your choice???-

-You...-Rainbow said.

The leader of the shadowbolts was smiling but that wasn't the last words Rainbow was going to say.

-Thank you for the offer, but I afraid I have to say no-Rainbow said tying up the bridge and returning with her friends.

The group finally arrived to the castle and started searching for the elements of harmony.

-Look, we finally found them-Twilight said.

-Those rocks are the elements of harmony-Roxas asked.

-But there's only 5 of them-Pinkie said.

-The book said, when the five elements are reunited the six one will appear-Twilight said.

-So what do we do-Rarity said.

-stay back, I have an idea-Twilight said. gathering energy to make a spell.

-Come on y'all she needs to concentrate-Applejack said.

Everyone leave Twilight behind until she completed the spell, but a mystery Tornado destroy the five elements.

-Oh no, The elements-Twilight shouted.

-Girls that was Twilight.-Roxas said.

-Lets go-Rainbow said

The group returned to the Ancient castle but Twilight wasn't there.

-Twilight where are you-Applejack scream.

-Look- Fluttershy point a tower of the castle that was shining.

-Where am I-Twilight said.

-It's over Twilight, you and your friends cant do anything now that I possess the five elements of harmony-Nightmare moon said.

Twilight got into attack position challenging Nightmare moon to a Duel.

-Your kidding right?-Nightmare moon said.

Twilight charged against Nightmare moon, she responded with the same action.

when they were about to clash Twilight teleport to where the elements were.

-Just one spark come on-Twilight said.

Twilight started to charge the elements of harmony but Nightmare quickly stop her.

Roxas arrived to the scene.

-Twilight are you ok?-Roxas said.

-Yeah, but I couldn't find the sixth element-Twilight said

-It's over, you're never going to see your princess again and the night will be eternal-Nightmare moon said breaking the elements.

-Twilight are ya ok?-Applejack said.

For an instant something inside Twilight shine, the answer she was looking for was there all the time.

-Roxas, I have an idea but i need you to buy me sometime-Twilight said

-Ok leave it to me-Roxas said

Roxas stand In front of Nightmare moon.

-Get ready-Roxas said summoning his Keyblade.

The other pony's arrive to the scene just to saw Roxas wielding a Key shaped sword.

-Was that on Roxas's hand.-Rainbow said.

-I dont know I never saw something like that-Rarity said.

-We asked him later I have a plan pony's-Twilight said.

-Whats the plan Twilight?-Pinkie said

-Dont you see, We are the elements of harmony-Twilight said.

-What are ya talking about-Applejack said

-Yeah the souls of the elements are inside us, we just have to set the power free-Twilight said

Meanwhile with Roxas and Moon.

\--What an interesting tool you have there-Nightmare moon said.

-Are you're going to stand there or we are going to fight?-Roxas said.

-You little...!!!!-

Nightmare moon rushed against Roxas using her dark thunder bolts.

Roxas use his Keyblade to block all of Nightmare moon attacks, and counterattack her with some thunder magic.

-Roxas can use Magic, even if he's a pegasus?-Twilight said.

-Twilight concentrate-Rainbow said.

-What kind of Weapon is that-Nightmare moon said.

-It's a Keyblade, that's all you need to know-Roxas said.

-A...Keyblade?-Nightmare moon said

-Yeah, now prepare yourself-Roxas said throwing his Keyblade To nightmare moon

Nightmare moon managed to dodge Roxas Keyblade.

-Is that all you got?-Nightmare moon said roasting Roxas.

The Keyblade suddenly returned it's way back to Roxas hand, moon barely dodge it in time, but part odof her armor broke with that attack.

-No matter how many times, you try, the only way you can defeat me is with the elements of harmony-Nightmare moon said.

-wanna bet?-Roxas said charging his Keyblade, but Twilight stopped him.

-Nightmare moon, you may have destroyed the elements of harmony but their souls will lived in us for the eternity.

-Applejack, who ensure my safety by telling me the truth, represents the element of honesty-Twilight said.

-Fluttershy who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the element of Kindness-

-Pinkie pie, who make funny of those horrible faces in the forest, represents the element of Laughter-

-Rarity, who sacrificed her beautiful tail to give it to someone else represents the element of generosity-

-And Rainbow dash, who didn't betray her friends for her own heart desires, represents the element of Loyalty-

-Ha, but you still haven't the sixth element-Nightmare moon said

-Yeah, but the sixth element is something special, is just like a spark that I feel when I knew that you were my true friends-Twilight said.

A magic sparkle appear in the ceiling of the castle, showing a Rock with a star emblem.

-You see nightmare moon, when the other elements are combined they show were the last element is, the element of magic.-Twilight said.

The mane 6 hover above the ground and with a powerful spark they summoned a giant rainbow that attacked Nightmare moon.

-Could it be?-Roxas though pointing his Keyblade to the Rainbow.

A ray of light appeared from Roxas Keyblade.

-Maybe I can seal part of his darkness away-Roxas thought.

A giant flash knocked out the mane 6, Roxas was the only one stand up.

-Are you ok?-Roxas said.

-Aghh, my head-Rainbow said.

-Is everypony ok?-Applejack said.

-Absolutely perfect-Rarity said waving her new tail that just grew up, thanks to the elements power.

-Look we have necklaces-Fluttershy said.

-Oh Yeah-Rainbow shouted.

-Wow Twilight you have a crown-Roxas said.

-Roxas!!-Twilight said angrily.

All the mane 6 saw Roxas with a threatening look.

-you're not the one you seem to be-Rainbow said.

-Whaaaaats that suppose to mean-Roxas said.

-Told us who ya really are-Applejack said.

-Girls, I'm me, Nobody else-Roxas answered.

-Then what's that magical tool you summon before-Pinkie pie said.

-You mean the Keyblade?-Roxas asked.

-Yeah, what is that thing-Twilight said.

Roxas stay quiet, he couldn't explained to his friends the truth about the Keyblade.

Luckily Celestia arrived to congrat Twilight for doing what she expected for so many years, make true friends.

When Twilight was about to tell Celestia about Roxas, he wasn't there anymore.

No pony saw him when he disappeared.

Roxas was walking in the Everfree forest trying to get to ponyville.

But something pushed him on the back.

-Who do that?-Roxas said angrily.

A white creature jump out from the bushes and strike Roxas again.

@We have come for you my liege$$.


	4. Chapter 4: A new life

-Dusks?-Roxas thought.

-Why they are here-

Roxas summoned his Keyblade and started attacking the white creature.

When the creature was about to counter attack, Roxas do a Reversal to regain control of the fight.

Roxas wiped the floor with them, but new nobodies were coming to join the fight.

-Ghhg, it's no use-Roxas said.

-ROXAS!!!!!!!-Somepony screamed.

Rainbow dash arrived to the scene in the forest followed by the other 5 mares.

-You better give us a very detailed explanation of who you are and what is that Key shaped sword.-Rainbow dash said.

-What is that thing-Twilight pointed out the strange white creature.

-Look, it has a very similar Mark that Roxas has on his sides-Twilight said.

-We have a lot of questions about ya Roxas-applejack said.

Roxas saw his friends and told them to ran away.

-Get out of here those creatures are Dangerous-Roxas said.

-No we're here to help you Roxas- Rarity said.

-You don't understand, if you dont get out of here you will...-

Roxas got attacked by the dusk.

-Roxas!-Everyone shouted.

-enough, I'm going to teach some lesson to this weirdos-Rainbow dash said punching the dusks at great speed.

-Let me help ya-Applejack said kicking another dusk.

Then another type of Nobody manifested behind Celestia. It was covered in a purple and silver bodysuit and It had segmented arms each lined by four blades.

-Watch out-Fluttershy screamed.

Roxas returned to the fight slashing the Nobody in half.

-Assasins?-Roxas thought.

Pinkie pie was jumping and making very weird moves, thanks to that the Dusks weren't able to catch her.

Rarity and Twilight use her magic to paralyze some of the dusks, until Rainbow or Applejack punch them making them disappear.

After a long time fighting the Nobodies everyone fell exhausted.

-Now...Roxas you have to tell us everything about... you-Twilight said.

Roxas got up from the ground and his head started hurting.

%$Those worlds will be restored if we beat ansem right#$$££ a black haired boy said.

Roxas fall unconscious to the ground.

-Roxas, hey Roxas wake up you liar-Rainbow said shaking Roxas body.

-Rainbow stop, he is unconscious- Fluttershy said.

-We can help to wake him up-Celestia said.

-My sister can make him wake up-Celestia said showing her sister to the rest of mares.

-Princess Luna?-Fluttershy said.

-But how?-Rarity asked.

-It seems like the combination of the power of the elements of harmony and that pony's magic Blade wipe out all of the darkness that was inside my body-Luna said.

-Wait, let's bring him back to canterlot castle-Twilight said.

-Yeah, it will be easier to interrogate him there-Pinkie said.

**A couple of hours later.**

Roxas was unconscious on a bed inside canterlot castle. Luna point her horn on Roxas forehead.

-There, he has to wake up in the next couple of minutes, let's wait for him in the throne room-Luna said.

**Meanwhile on Roxas mind**.

-Where is this place?-Roxas though.

Roxas was on a giant blue glass pillar that had an image of a brown haired boy with the same key that Roxas used on his battle against the nobodies before.

He was also on his normal form.

-Is that a door?-

Roxas opened the door leading to a giant room fill with 3 pillars that had the same boy as before, only one was blue the other was green and the last one was red.

-Theres another door on the red pillar-

Roxas starstarted crossing the giant room but he wasn't alone, more dusks were falling from the void.

-More dusks?-Roxas thought

Roxas started attacking the dusks slashing them all, until he reached the final door.

Roxas entered the door, and the door headed to another glass pilar room.

The door behind Roxas disappeared and a giant Nobody appeared in front of Roxas eyes.

-A Twilight Thorn?-Roxas said.

The Twilight Thorn grabbed Roxas and threw him, up in the air, Roxas counterattacked with a somersault and hitting Twilight Thorn head.

The Giant Nobody moved behind the pillar, grabbing it in the process.

Roxas fall Down to the void but the Twilight Thorn created a giant energy ball to catch Roxas.

Roxas again countered, throwing the Keyblade inside the giant energy orb making it explode.

Roxas fall from the sky landing in the glass pillar.

The Twiligh Thorn fall shortly after Roxas did.

He started attacking the head of the Nobody.

But the creature regain consciousness, and nailed his limbs around the pillar, his head was covered with dark vines, Roxas use Reversal to unravel the vines and attacking directly to the head.

The Twiligh Thorn decide to do a final attack charging his head to make an explosion, Roxas jump and stuck the Keyblade on the Nobody head making it dismiss.

The pillar where they were fighting cracked and Roxas began to fall into the abyss. but he heard a mystery voice.

Roxas started to transform into his pony form, the voice he heard was Luna's voice.

-Roxas wake up-Luna said.

Suddenly a dark purple hoof appeared in the sky of the void and grabbed Roxas hoof.

**Back** **to Canterlot castle.**

Roxas woke up in a room with very fancy decorations.

When he leave the bed a weird silhouette of a brown pony with spiky hair manifest inside him.

-Is this the castle that all of the girls talk about?-Roxas thought.

Roxas examined the room finding a note...

"Roxas when you wake up come to the throne room. signs...Twilight Sparkle."

-Well, I dont have other choice-Roxas though.

Roxas went downstairs heading towards the throne room, when he arrived, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Rarity and Fluttershy were waiting for him alongside Celestia and Luna.

-Look who is finally awake-Applejack said.

-The Mystery pony-Pinkie pie said.

Roxas looked each of his pony friends seeing a ungrateful expression.

-You better tell us all the truth Roxas-Twilight said.

-Yeah, what's that weird sword that you summoned before-Rainbow said.

-And what was that white creature, that attacked us before-Fluttershy said.

Roxas, not seeing any other option, decided to talk about the situation.

-First of all, if you want to know the truth I have to tell you about me-Roxas said.

-The last thing I remember was that I woke up outside a mansion, then a man with a black coat appeared and show me a name...Sora, he told me if I felt something by hearing that name...-Roxas told.

**Flashback.**

**-You seek answers-The man said.**

**-I could give you a purpose-**

**Roxas nodded with the head, the man scramble the letters that said Sora and add an X in the half of the word.**

**"Roxas"**

**-That is right the new you-The man said disappearing.**

**End of flashback**

-So you dont remember anything before that event?-Celestia asked.

-No, the only thing I knew is that I can use the Keyblade since that-Roxas answered.

-Anyway, the man that I told you before, has an organization, he used me to gain hearts from other creatures called heartless-Roxas said.

-And, what is a heartless-Rarity asked.

-When a pony has to much darkness his hearts begins to corrupt, if he spends to much time using the darkness, the darkness swallows all of his body and lose its heart, now if the pony who lost his heart is a very powerful one, the empty body regains consciousness and becames a nobody, that's the white creature you saw before-Roxas explained.

-ugh, too much information-Luna said.

-Please, continue Roxas-Celestia said.

-After working, 10 months with the organization, I started to search answers about who was Sora, and why he was so important-Roxas said.

-After researching a lot of time, I discovered the truth about the organization, they wanted the hearts to open something called Kingdom Hearts-Roxas said.

-Kingdom hearts?-Applejack asked.

-It is the heart of all worlds, and a source of great power and wisdom.-Roxas said.

-And why is that a bad thing-Fluttershy said.

-That kind of power in one person is to much, and besides if you absorb the heart of a world, the world falls into the Darkness-Roxas said.

-And...what happens if a World falls in Darkness?-Twilight asked.

-It Dissapears-Roxas answered.

Every pony in the room was shocked by the words Roxas spoke.

-And how did you ended up here-Pinkie pie said.

-I escape from the organization, but I returned with the mission to set Kingdom Hearts free-

-but I failed, and the last thing I remember was waking up in applejacks farm-Roxas said.

-And what are we going to do, if that things come back-Rarity said.

-Dont worry, were going to be prepared, and with the Keyblade, I can stop them from now one-Roxas said.

-Roxas, you are our friend, so let us help you to protect equestria from those creatures.-Rarity said.

-And maybe we can help ya finding that Sora, you're talking to-Applejacksaid

-Yeah all for one and one for all-Pinkie said rising her hoove in the air.

-Youre in?, Twilight-Fluttershy asked the purple mare.

Twilight saw Celestia as she nodded with her head to let Twilight join the group.

-Now, with the 6 elements of harmony and the Keyblade wielder, my friends and I, were ready to protect Equestria-Twilight shouted.

-Tomorrow, is going to be a new day-Fluttershy said.

Roxas and Applejack returned to Sweet Apple acres, and the others to their houses respectively.

Roxas saw the moon throughout the window in his room, he close his eyes and started to think.

"Maybe live in this world forever isn't a bad idea, everyone in this town cares about me, I never felt that before"

**Day 3 in ponyville: ****The grand galloping gala.**

-Wake up Roxas, if ya wanna stay here, you would have to work on the farm with us-Applejack said.

-Just five more minutes please-Roxas answered.

-NO, we don't accept lazy's on the farm-Applejack screamed.

-Ok, I'm on it-Roxas answered.

Roxas and Applejack head out to the apple tree garden to assign the jobs for the day.

-Put attention Roxas, you're going to help me to harvest-Applejack said.

-I get it, what do I do?-Roxas asked.

-Get closer to a tree-Applejack said.

-Now, with you're hind legs kick the tree log as many times you need to tear all the apples-Applejack said.

Applejack with a single hit made all the apples fall.

-Wow, let me try-Roxas said.

-Well its pretty hard to do it for the fir...whaaaaaa?-

Roxas with a single hit made all the apples fall just like Applejack.

-How, How did you do that?-Applejack said.

-I just do what you said-Roxas answered.

-I never expected you do it in the first try-Applejack said

-I guess I'm pretty good listening-Roxas said.

-Thats great, now with the three of us, we will make the harvest a lot faster than before-Applejack said.

-Ok, lets begin the harvest-Roxas said.

Applejack and Roxas began to kick the Appletrees and recollecting the apples.

After a couple of hours Twilight Sparkle and Spike arrived to the farm.

-Hi you two, what are you doing-Twilight said.

-Roxas was helping me with the harvest, he is such a great help-Applejack said.

-What brings you here Twilight-Roxas asked.

-Spike wanted an Apple to eat-Twilight answered.

-I see, he can grab one from that basket-applejack said.

-You heard Spike, grab one-Twilight said.

Spike grabgrabbed the most precious apple from the basket.

-Argh, finally something to eat-He said.

-That was delicious, thanks applejack-Spike said.

The four continue talking about some bet applejack do with her brother, suddenly spike belched a scroll from Princess Celestia.

-He can do that?-Roxas asked.

-Of course, Celestia use Spike fire as a mail delivery service-Twilight said.

-What does the letter say-Applejack said.

Spike grabbed the letter and began to read it.

"Dear Twilight, as you probably remember today is the grand galloping gala, so I Princess Celestia invite you to attend this wonderful event you and a friend of yours"

Roxas looked to the other two mares.

-THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA-they screamed.

-What is that?-Roxas asked.

The other two ponies watched Roxas with angry eyes.

-Cmon In my world we don't have that kind of stuff-Roxas said trying to calm the other two ponies.

-The Grand galloping gala is an annual royal ball held tocelebrate thecompletion ofCanterlotafter Equestriawas founded.-Twilight said.

-So it's like a high class reunion?-Roxas asked.

-Exactly-Applejack answered.

Little time after that Spike belched two tickets for the event.

-Well, Roxas did you want to go?-Twilight asked.

-Nah, I pass I usually died from boring in reunions, give it to Applejack.-Roxas said.

-Roxas is part of my team-Spike said.

-haven't you went to that event before Spike?-Roxas said.

-Nope and I'm planning to keep it that way, I dont like going to tha girly events-Spike said.

-Ok Twilight give it to Applejack, I will take care of spike when the night arrives-Roxas answered.

-Really?, thanks Roxas-Applejack said.

-if I put a stand at the grand galloping gala where can i sell my apples, imagine all the money I would earn, and with that money i could improve the farm and repair granny smith hinds-Applejack said.

-Well in that case, would you like...-Twilight was speaking with Applejack but the two were interrupted by Rainbow dash.

-Are we talking about the grand galloping gala?-Rainbow said.

-Why did you have to land on me?-Roxas said.

-Dont be a filly, I'm so soft-Rainbow answered.

-Anyway, what are you doing here, ya say ya were to busy to help me do the harvest-Applejack said.

-Oh I was busy, napping-Rainbow said pointing to a blanket and a pillow on a tree branch.

-But I'm going directly to the point, did you have an extra ticket?-Rainbow asked.

-yeah about...-Twilight said but she was interrupted.

-Imagine, the wonderbolts are going to make a demonstration, but in the middle of the act I'm going to interrupt them with my skills-Rainbow said.

-And what's the purpose of that?-Roxas asked.

-Well, when they see me fly, they will have no choice but to accept me in their ranks-Rainbow said.

-Ohh, I " would " like to see that-Roxas said roasting Rainbow.

-Are you joking about me?-Rainbow said punching Roxas on the legs.

-But anyway, Twilight you have to invite...-Rainbow was pulled back by an angry Applejack.

-Hey, ah ask first for the ticket.-Applejack said.

-That doesn't mean she is going to give it to you-Rainbow said

-Well, then I challenge ya to a hoove wrestling, winner gets the ticket-Applejack said.

-Bring it-Rainbow answered.

-Girls, stop, I decided who is going to the event, and I'm going to decide based on who need it more-Twilight said.

-Cmon Twilight, for the farm-Applejack said.

-Dont you want to see your friend happy-Rainbow said.

-Do it for granny Smith-Applejack said.

-Do it for my dream-Rainbow said.

-ugh, oh...let me think, I'm starving right now so...I'm going to take a lunch and I be back just wait-wait-Twilight said.

-Fine-Applejack and Rainbow said

-I go with you Twilight, I'm hungry too-Roxas said.

When the two ponies left Applejack and Rainbow continued their competition.

-So...Twilight who is going to be the winner of the ticket-Roxas asked.

-I dont know I have so much hunger that I cant think clearly right now-Twilight answered.

-Lets go to the restaurant that is right in front of Sugar cube corner-Spike said.

-Thats a pretty good idea spike-Roxas said.

Suddenly Pinkie pie appeared out of nowhere crashing with Twilight.

The two tickets for the gala fall right in front of Pinkie pie.

-WAIT!!!, are those two tickets for the grand galloping gala?-Pinkie said.

-Oh men, I wish I could go to the event, is the most incredible party of all equestria-

-Twilight you have to invite me-Pinkie pie said.

-Ugh actually...-Twilight said.

Spike grabbed the tickets, but Rarity also arrived.

-Are these what I think they are?-Rarity asked.

-Oh no...-Roxas muttered.

-Rarity, Twilight has tickets for the grand galloping gala-Pinkie said.

-Hmm I design dresses and suits for the gala, but I never had the opportunity to assist.-Rarity said.

-Roxas I hope you come along with me-Rarity said.

-uhh, I...dont have a ticket-Roxas answered.

-Oh, I see, then I would get a ticket for you my dear-Rarity said.

-Thanks... I guess?-Roxas said.

-So Twilight, who are going to choose-Rarity said.

But then a bunny stole one of the tickets and give it to Fluttershy.

-Argh I hate that bunny-Spike said.

-Yeah me too-Roxas said.

-Hey Twilight those are yours, I wonder If you could invite me-Fluttershy said.

-You...want to go to the gala-Rarity said.

-no...-Fluttershy said with a low tone but the bunny shake her leg making her an advice.

-I mean, yes I would go to the garden and see all the plants and animals that are there.-Fluttershy said.

-WAIT A MINUTE-Rainbow dash said.

-Rainbow were you following us?-Roxas said.

-Yes, I mean no, it's just not fair that you're offering the ticket to everypony that is in your way-Rainbow said.

-WAIT JUST ANOTHER MINUTE-Applejack said.

-Applejack you too?-Roxas asked.

-no ah was just following her for trying to steal ma' ticket-Applejack said.

-But Twilight was going to invite me-Pinkie said.

The normal situation change into a chaotic discussion were everypony was screaming.

-Everypony shut up-Roxas screamed.

-Dont you see that you are bothering Twilight-Roxas said.

-We dont need arguing against each others-Twilight said.

-Im going to decide who is going with me by the end of the day, now shoo-Twilight said

-Come on Twilight let's go to the restaurant, maybe after eating your mind made up-Spike said.

-Maybe you're right let's go-Twilight said.

Roxas,Spike and Twilight went to the restaurant to finally order something to eat.

Suddenly in the restaurant began to rain and Twilight was the only pony who wasn't getting wet.

-Hi my best friend in the world how are you doing, good that you have, or you would be all wet-Rainbow said.

-This is incredible now their gonna try to win your confidence-Roxas said to Twilight.

-Hey you miss one spot-Roxas said to Rainbow.

-Silence Roxas you're not part of this-Rainbow said.

-Lets get out of here Twilight-Roxas said.

-Hey guys, come with me before you catch a cold-Rarity said.

Rarity make Twilight and Roxas come to her house.

-Now since the weather is pretty bad we will have to do a sleepover-Rarity said.

-And now Twilight, let me help you with attire-Rarity said.

Rarity grabbed Twilight and take her into a changing room.

-Do you like it-Rarity asked.

-Actually yes is pretty good-Twilight answered.

-And now...-Rarity grabbed spike and take him to a changing room and dressing him like a poet.

-Hahahaha-Roxas laugh.

-Shut up Roxas-Spike answered.

-I told you before, I'm not assisting to that girly party, so see you at the library-Spike said running away.

-Well after the sleepover we're going to go to the grand galloping gala-Rarity said.

-Oh and look, I have the other pair dress that combines with the dress of yours, we are going to be the best pair in the gala-Rarity said.

-Wait, wait wait I see what's going on you're trying to buy my confidence to win the ticket, and that's not going to happen, you will have to wait until I finished my decision, for now I'm going to search something for lunch-Twilight said.

-Did somepony say Lunch?-Applejack said grabbing Twilight and carrying her out from Rarity's house.

-Oh no, sorry Rarity I see you later-Roxas said.

-See you later Roxas-

Roxas followed applejack and Twilight, until they arrived to a farm car full of delicious food.

-Twilight, do ya want some?-Applejack said.

-UGH, No, I'm not going to give the ticket so easily-Twilight said running away from applejack.

-Well if she doesn't want some, I'm going to grab the apple pie, bye Applejack-Roxas said.

Roxas went to Twilight Library just to see Twilight and Fluttershy arguing about the ticket.

And right behind him was pinkie pie preparing a party cannon for Twilight.

-Ok, this is going to far, I have to do something about this-Roxas thought.

-Alright i have a plan-

Roxas waited until pinkie pie finished her song.

-Twilight, come with me-Roxas said.

The two ponies run away to the farm, and hide on a bale.

-Roxas what is the point of this-Twilight asked.

-i have a plan, and if it works the others will stop chasing you-Roxas said.

-Really and what's the plan-Twilight asked.

-Well if you dont mind, you will have to break both tickets-Roxas said.

-But...oh I get it, if no one gets the tickets, then there's no reason for keep fighting for it, that's a very balanced choice Roxas, thanks-Twilight said.

-Ok, you know what to do-Roxas said.

A couple of Hours pass it was sunset and Twilight gather all of her friends in the library.

-Girls, I finally made my decision, the pony who win the ticket is...-

-NO ONE-Twilight said breaking the two tickets.

-But why did you do that-Everypony answered.

-Simple, look at yourselves you were fighting against each other just for a dumb ticket, so I decide if I'm going to lose my friends thanks to an event that happens every year, I obviously discard the event-Twilight said

-And besides I dont wanna go anymore to the gala I prefer hanging out with you guys-Twilight said.

-you make the right choice Twilight-Roxas though.

Suddenly from spikes insides a letter came out.

-Twilight, you choose your friends over a big event, I make this test for you and I want to say that you pass, so here is your prize- Sign Princess Celestia.

The letter contained 6 tickets for the grand galloping gala one for each member of the group.

The 6 mares rushed to canterlot castle to celebrate.

-Well Spike is seems that we are on our own-Roxas said.

immediately after everypony left, spike receive another letter.

-What does it says Spike-

-Dont worry, boys, I haven't forget about you, here's two tickets for you- Sign Celestia.

-Well I guess we're going to the gala-Roxas said.

Spike was jumping for happiness but when he saw Roxas laughing, stop and put a "sad face".

-Argh, what a pain-Spike said.

\--Hahahaha, girls wait for me-Roxas said running towards his friends.

**That's chapter 4 guys, I know that is going to have a lot of grammar errors, but I'm trying my best to improve my skills. but i hope that you're enjoying the story**.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Treasured memories

**Day 5: Applebuck session.**

#*#@#My heart may be weak and sometimes it may be given, but i learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!@#$%%.

-Kingdom Hearts, fill me, with the power of Darkness-

$$@Kingdom Hearts is Light$$%@.

Roxas woke up.

-Another dream about him-He said.

-Roxas, are ya ok?-Applejack said.

-Yes, it was just a Nightmare-Roxas answered.

-Ya want me to enter?-Applejack asked.

-No, its okay im fine Applejack.-Roxas said.

-Are ya sure cause tomorrow is going to be a hard day-Applejack said.

-But i explain you in the morning, later Roxas-

-Good Night Applejack-Roxas said returning to sleep.

Roxas returned to sleep but now something was different the dream was different.

-Ughhh, where am i-Roxas thought.

Roxas was on a weird tunnel separated in one blue part and one orange part.

-So...Roxas, where can you possibly be?-Someone said.

-Who are you?-Roxas screamed.

-What don't you recognize your old pal-a man with a black coat appeared in front of Roxas.

-You know, Axel-

-What are you doing here Axel-Roxas said.

-Man, the boss was really mad when you dissapear, he menace everyone in the organization-Axel said.

-Hahaha, So now everyone is missing me, but guess what, i have a new life and new friends that care about me-Roxas said.

-You dont get it Roxas, you are safe with us, if you don't come with us, he will find you-Axel said.

-Who?, the guy with silver hair, im not scared of him anymore-Roxas answered.

Suddenly another black portal appeared behind Axel.

-But you...should be scared-A man said.

-Ugh Xemnas!-Axel said.

-Ahh the traitor, Number XIII Roxas the key of destiny, or should i say, The half of the key bearer-Xemnas said.

-Xemnas, i didn't expect your visit, you're here just to scold me?-Roxas said.

-Indeed, but i have more important things to do, we need you back in the organization, Roxas, you have to collect more hearts for us-Xemnas said.

-And if i refuse?-Roxas asked.

-You will have to attend the consequences, but since i am a very clever being, i will grant you two options-Xemnas said.

-You returned to us by volunteering or i turn your 6 little horse friends into dusks-Xemnas said.

-ehem, but you don't know where am i Right now-Roxas said.

-Sooner or later, the nobodies will find a gateway to your world-Xemnas said.

-Think Roxas, your time is running out-Xemnas said.

-Axel, find the way to get to Roxas and bring him to the castle, conscious or not-Xemnas said.

-See you later Roxas-Axel said.

-NOOOO, WAIT!!!-Roxas screamed.

-NOOOOOOO, Ahhhhhhh-Roxas woke up again in Sweet Apple acres.

-Sooner or later...-Roxas thought.

-Roxas are ya ok?-Applejack screamed.

-Applejack, no matter what, im gonna protect you all from the nobodies-Roxas said grabbing Applejacks hooves.

-What was that for...-a blushed Applejack said

-uhh, nothing, i just had a Nightmare, -Roxas said.

-But i think im going back to sleep-

-Ok?, see you later Roxas-applejack said.

**a couple of hours later**.

Roxas finally wake up, it was half day and nothing new was happening on the house.

-Im really hungry, i hope theres one piece of apple pie left-Roxas thought.

Roxas went downstairs to the Kitchen, but he ran into Big mac.

-How's your wound Big mac, getting any better?-Roxas asked.

-Yuup!-Big mac said.

-Good to hear that-Roxas said.

-have you seen Applejack, maybe she has work for me-Roxas asked.

-She is in the backyard-Big mac answered.

-Thank you, see you later big mac-Roxas said.

Roxas headed out to the backyard, Applejack was there but she looked really tired.

-Hello Applejack-Roxas said, but Applejack didnt respond.

-Uhhh, earth to Applejack?-

Applejack turned around showing a nearly death from insomnia.

-Wow Applejack, you look terrible are you ok?-Roxas said.

-Of course am ok-Applejack answered.

-You look very tired, have you been sleeping recently?-Roxas asked.

-Of course not, i make a promise to Big Mac, and im plan to keep it-Applejack said.

-But look yourself, you're failing kicking the trees-Roxas said

-Dont Worry Roxas, im fine-Applejack said.

-its no use, i need somepony to help me-Roxas thought.

-Ill asked Twilight, maybe she knows what to do on this situation- Roxas thought.

Roxas headed up to the library, Searching for Twilight.

-Twilight?, are you here?-Roxas said.

-Roxas, how are you-Twilight said.

-Good, the new life has treated me really well-

-What about your headaches, did they stop?-Twilight said.

\--No, but now their occur occasionally-Roxas said.

-But why did they happen?-Twilight said.

-I dont know, when i got to sleep i see the image of Sora-Roxas answered.

-Memories of him-

-hmmm, i think i have a magic spell, to supress specific memories-Twilight said

-Supress?-Roxas asked.

-Yeah, your mind cant stop thinking about an idea or an ilussion, the mind just organized all your thoughts, giving priority to the most recent and important ones, just like an habit, eventually the other memories began to store in your mind-Twilight said.

-How did you know all of this-Roxas said.

-Well i been studying for a long time-Twilight said.

-Oh, well lets try that spell-Roxas said.

-Ok here i go Roxas-Twilight said.

-1, 2, and...3-

Twilight cast the spell and hit Roxas directly.

-Now is your turn Roxas, try to focus on the memory you want me to store-Twilight said.

Roxas started remembering things from the past, when he was on the organization, and his battle with Riku, but some of he's memories were different...

-Hghhh, i think this one is the correct-Roxas said.

$$%;#@%#%$Those Worlds will be restored if we beat answem...#$$$@

%$Darkness is the hearts true essence$$%%

-Thats not true, the heart may be weak and sometimes it may be given in, but I learned that deep inside is a light that never goes out- a brown haired boy said.

Roxas started screaming in pain.

-Twilight, help!!!!-

-Hang in there, Roxas, just wait a few more time-.

Twilight shoot another magic beam towards Roxas mind, she put a magic lock on the memory Roxas told her.

Roxas stopped feeling pain.

-Is it over?-He said

-Yeah, the magical lock i put in your brain will be there for a long time, as long as you have that lock, you wont be able to remember that memory-Twilight said.

-Alright, now i need more help from you-Roxas said.

-Whats the problem-Twilight said.

-Applejack is in trouble, follow me-Roxas said rushing to the farm.

Both arrived to the farm seeing Applejack pretty tired, barely kicking the appletrees.

-Applejack, are you ok?-Twilight asked the yellow mare.

Applejack was really tired that she couldn't heard the words correctly.

-What did you said?-Applejack asked.

-Are you ok?-Twilight asked.

-if i am a key?, im not a key-Applejack answered.

-No, i need to talk with you-Twilight said.

-Did you want to go to the zoo?-Applejack said.

-NOOOO, I WANT TO TALK WITH You-Twilight screamead.

-Ohhh do you want to talk with me?-Applejack said.

-What do you want to talk about-Applejack said.

-Your pretty tired, you havent sleep for 3 days, because you refused help from other Pony's-Twilight said.

-c'mon Applejack you need help-Roxas said.

-I dont like kelp, Roxas-Applejack said.

-HELP, APPLEJACK, I SAID HELP-Roxas screamed.

-Oh no, no, no i say i was going to do all the harvest by myself, so thank you for caring about me but now i need to help pinkie pie-Applejack said walking very disoriented.

-Its no use Twilight, she would stay asleep unless we do something-Roxas said.

-I think i have an idea-Twilight said.

-meanwhile, go and find applejack before she cause another problem-Twilight said.

-Right, Spike, do you wanna come with me-Roxas said.

-Sure-The purple dragon answered.

Roxas and Spike headed to ponyville searching for the yellow mare.

-Where she could be?-Spike said.

-Look-Roxas pointed a tent filled with ponies.

-What happened here?-Roxas asked.

-Ugh, the muffins Applejack help me to cook, tasted weird-Pinkie pie said.

-Ok Spike step aside-Roxas said.

-What are you gonna do-Spike said

-Just watch-Roxas said summoning the keyblade.

-Esuna!!!!-

A yellow aura covered all the ponies that were poisoned by the muffins, healing them in the process.

-Lets find Applejack-Roxas said

-Uhh, you can thank me later-

The duo continued searching for Applejack, but in the middle of the search they found a stampede running towards them.

-Roxas watch out-Spike said.

Roxas spread his wings and began to fly, saving Spike and himself in the process.

-Those were Fluttershy's animals right?-Roxas said.

-I think so-Spike answered.

-Allright i think we are getting close-Roxas said.

Roxas and Spike finally found applejack kicking a death tree.

-There you are, we were looking for you-Roxas said.

Applejack barely could say a word, the only thing she could say was...

-ah finally made it...i harvest every apple in sweet apple acres-Applejack said.

Roxas took a look to the acres and realized that only the HALF of the appletrees were harvested.

-uhh Applejack?, you only harvested the half of the forest-Roxas said.

-What are ya talking about?-Applejack said

-Take a look by yourself-Roxas said pointing the other part of the forest.

-wha...what the...-

Applejack fainted.

After a couple of minutes Applejack regained consciousness. And Twilight was there to help too.

-Now Applejack, you need to step aside your stubbornness and let us help you-Twilight said.

-Please, ah need ya help-Applejack said.

-ah sorry, for not listening to you, ah did it because ah wanted to prove to my brother that I'm strong-Applejack said.

-Is okay, but have in mind that resting for a while is good-Roxas said.

-Well, let's begin with the harvest-Twilight said.

Twilight call the rest of the team, and with 6 ponies working, the job was done in just a couple of hours.

-A'right everyone come here-Applejack said.

-i want to apologize, i know a was a little stubborn-applejack told.

-A little?-Roxas said.

-hahaha, well maybe too much stubborn-Applejack answered.

-I know the town gave me the prize for bein the best helper in ponyville, but the real gold is having you as mah friends-Applejack said.

-All of these harvest made me feel hungry, lets go to a restaurant-Rainbow said.

-I pass-Roxas said.

-Why?-Twilight said.

-Im feeling so sleepy, i want to rest-Roxas said.

-Uhm maybe is a good opportunity to test if the spell work-Twilight said.

-Well, see you later-Roxas said

-Bye Roxas-The mane 6 said.

Roxas went upstairs, he was scared, he didn't want to have these dreams, but he had no choice.

he prepared the bed and started to sleep.

-Hope, Twilight's spell worm-He said falling asleep.

Roxas started dreaming about the brown haired boy.

$@now S#r# lets...#$

A magical lock appeared in the dream making it all fuzzy.

Roxas woke up very happy, because he didn't dreamed something strange or with someone else

-I cant believe it work, i have to tell Twilight about this-Roxas said.

**Day** **6**: **Griffon the brush off.**Roxas was heading to the library to thank Twilight for helping him with his memory disorder.

Roxas was thinking alot of things, but he mainly focused on one thing, why the nobodies and heartless stopped appearing.

-Is someone preventing the invasion of the dark or emptiness creatures?-Roxas though.

-Nah, maybe the magic that the town emanates are preventing the dark infection-He thought.

Roxas suddenly crossed paths with Rainbow Dash.

-Roxas, Roxas please help me-the Rainbow mare replied.

-Whats wrong, what did you do now?-Roxas asked.

-Im running from that-Rainbow pointed out Pinkie pie.

-Is Pinkie pie, whats the problem with her?-He said.

-She wants me to help her with some strange stuff-Rainbow answered.

-And what kind of stuff is that, did you ask her in the first place-Roxas said.

-Nope, but that doesn't matter right now, help me-Rainbow said.

-Fine-Roxas said putting out the Keyblade.

-What are you going to do with your key?-Rainbow asked

-Just watch, meanwhile, hide behind that tree-Roxas said pointing the tree.

The gray-white stalion approached the pink jumping mare without causing any suspicious behavior.

-Hello, Roxas, im looking for Rainbow dash do you know where she is?-Pinkie said.

-Nope, i think she returned to cloudsdale, why you dont search for her there-Roxas said.

-Ok, Roxas see you later-Pinkie pie said returning to ponyville.

-Wow that was easy-Roxas said.

-Did she left?-Rainbow asked.

-I think so-Roxas answered.

-Then what was the purpose of the Keyblade dude-Rainbow asked.

-If pinkie saw you, then i use the Keyblade.-Roxas said.

Suddenly pinkie appeared behind Roxas.

-What were you saying?-Pinkie said.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH-Roxas and Rainbow screamed.

-Stop!-Roxas screamed.

-Hurry lets get out of here-Roxas said

Both Rainbow and Roxas started flying away from the frozen pinkie, they both fly for almost a 5 minutes until they reached a lake.

-Do you think we lost her-Roxas asked.

-I dont know, we flew for a couple of minutes-Rainbow answered.

Suddenly Pinkie appeared from the bottom of the lake scaring both ponies.

-Rainbow, i just want to ask you a favor-Pinkie said.

Rainbow thought if she could fly away again but she just gave up.

-Whats the problem Pinkie...-Rainbow said very tired.

-Cmon you're gonna like it, and besides since Roxas is a pegasus too he can help us-Pinkie said.

-Wait whaaa...-Roxas said...

-Deal, i help you if Roxas help us-Rainbow said.

-Yeahh-Pinkie said.

Pinkie explained the plan to both ponies.

-Thats all?-Roxas said

-Yeah-Pinkie said.

Rainbow and Roxas grabbed a electric cloud and put them were Pinkie wanted.

-A little to the left Roxas-Pinkie said.

-And You Rainbow a little to the right-

-Rainbow now move your cloud up and you Roxas move your cloud down-Pinkie said.

-Now Roxas move your cloud...-

-Pinkie!!!!!-Both pegasus screamed.

-I mean, its perfect, perfect, now on the count of three-Pinkie said.

-One..., two..., THREE!-Pinkie said.

Both Rainbow and Roxas kicked the electric clouds making a huge noise.

Spike was the victim, he was carrying Twilight Sparkle message scrolls, but when he heard the noise, he screamed and dropped all the scrolls, also he began to have hiccups.

Both three ponies started laughing, when they saw the purple dragon trying to pick up the scrolls.

-Wow Pinkie i never expected you were such a prankster-Rainbow said.

-See, i told you, this kind of stuff is funny-Pinkie said laughing in the floor.

-Hey i think I have a pretty good idea-Roxas whispered to Rainbow.

The gray stallion move the electric cloud behind Pinkie and kick it again, making the same noise.

Pinkie screamed and began to have hiccups just like spike.

Both Roxas and Rainbow started laughing.

-You know Pinkie, you're not as annoying as I thought-Rainbow said.

-You wanna hang out?-The Blue mare said

-Sure lets make pranks to others-Pinkie said.

-You wanna come with us Roxas?-Rainbow asked.

-Sorry but i have some slopes to do, see you later girls-Roxas said.

Roxas arrived to the library, Twilight was working on some stuff.

-Hey Twilight, the spell work-Roxas said

-Really?, I can't believe it-She answered.

-Yeah, those dreams about Sora, just disappeared-

-Oh, im so happy for you Roxas-Twilight said.

-I was wondering that if you have some freetime, you come to visit me, i want to study that Keyblade of yours-Twilight said.

-Sure why not, maybe if i finish the chores on the farm, i came over here for a little while-Roxas said.

-Alright Twilight, see you later-Roxas said

-Did i just ask him to go on a date?-Twilight tought.

-Nahh, i dont think so-She replied to herself.

Roxas returned to sweet Apple acres, hoping that Applejack had job for him.

Luckily she had, Roxas started soiling the earth for future harvests, everything was going perfectly, until Applejack arrived with a new chore.

-Roxas ah need ya help, with something-Applejack said.

-Whats the problem?-Roxas asked.

-Could ya wash those apples?-Applejack said showing Roxas a couple of painted apples

-Why are they paint?-Roxas asked.

-Well, i think it was Rainbow Dash and Pinkie pie, they are being doing pranks all over ponyville-Applejack said.

-Ohh...-Roxas said.

-Its Its something wrong?-Applejack asked.

-No..no...no, i wash these apples immediately-Roxas said.

-Good, thank ya Roxas-Applejack said

Roxas finished washing the apples, and began looking for Rainbow dash or Pinkie pie.

Roxas found Rainbow dash preparing a cloud for sleep in it.

-Hey, Rainbow dash-Roxas screamed.

Rainbow dash approached Roxas with funny mood.

-Sup Roxas-The blue mare said.

-Have you been doing pranks all the day with Pinkie?-Roxas asked.

-Yeah so...-Rainbow replied.

-Nothing, i just wanted to know who was the pony that make me wash SIX DOZENS OF APPLES-Roxas screamed.

Rainbow dash started laughing.

-Is it funny to you?-Roxas asked.

-Yes, you should see your face-Rainbow said.

Roxas calm down and understand the situation, but in the end he smiled a little.

-Well i should go to sleep, because tomorrow is going to be a day full of pranks-Rainbow said.

-You know tomorrow i dont have to work, maybe i catch up with you in the morning-Roxas said.

-Deal-Rainbow said

Both friends say goodbye with a hoof bump.

Roxas returned home and sleep, not having weird dreams again.

-Is so good not having Nightmares, i finally can sleep well-He said.

-Now i should meet up with Rainbow dash-

Roxas went to cloudsdale, to meet Rainbow dash, and when he arrived someone very different appeared.

It was a giant bird with a Lion body.

-Uhh, what are you?-Roxas asked.

-Im a griffon, are you blind or something-The griffon girl said.

Roxas change of mood very quickly, he didn't like the actitude of the bird.

-Whats your name?-Roxas asked.

-Gilda, and you?-She asked.

-Roxas-the gray white pegasus anwered.

Rainbow dash arrived to the scene.

-Roxas, looks like you met my best friend Gilda-Rainbow said.

-Where did you two meet?-Roxas asked.

-In the junior speedsters flight camp-Rainbow answered.

-Okay. (I dont know where that place is)-Roxas answered.

-Hey remember the chant-Rainbow asked gilda.

-Of course tthe instructors forced us singing it every morning-Gilda amswered

-Soooo...-

-Ugh only for you dash-Gilda said.

Both girls started singing...

"Junior speedsters are our lives,

Sky-bound soars and daring dives

Junior Speedsters, it's our quest,

To some day be the very best!"

Roxas started laughing at the chant.

-So what are we going to do then-Roxas asked.

-Well Rainbow promise me a flight-Gilda said Flying up.

-Oh yeah, well, you can come with us if you want-Rainbow said.

-Ok, lets see who is better flying between you two.-Roxas said.

Both Gilda and Rainbow flew with tremendous speed to the other side of ponyville.

Roxas barely could stand closer to them, after a couple of seconds, they arrived to the finish line.

-So Roxas, who won the race?-Rainbow asked.

-I think Gilda, but just for a little-Roxas answered.

The gryphon stand very proud of her victory, making fun of Rainbow dash skills.

-I need to do something really fast, ill be back in a minute Roxas-Rainbow said leaving the pegasus stallion and gryphon alone.

-Geez, Rainbow has really weird friends-Gilda said.

-What are you talking about?-Roxas asked.

-Look, you and you're pink friend, can go somewhere else, now that I'm around, dash doesn't need to hang out with you, so get lost-Gilda said very angry.

-What did you do to pinkie?-Roxas asked with angry tone.

-I just tell her, that Rainbow doesn't want to be hang out with her.-Gilda answered.

-You are the worst-Roxas said.

-I dont care, just get lost-Gilda said pushing Roxas.

-Hmm, i deal with you later-Roxas said.

-Was that a threat?-Gilda said.

Roxas didn't say anything as he flied away from the angry gryphon.

Then he started looking for Pinkie pie, hoping that Gilda didn't hurt her feelings too much.

-There you are Pinkie-Roxas said.

-Roxas, did you meet Rainbow's new friend?-Pinkie said.

-Yeah, the gryphon, she is so disrespectful-Roxas answered.

-i know right, im planning a little revenge for her later, but i need more ponies to pull it out-Pinkie said.

-you can count me in-Roxas said.

-Really?-Pinke replied very confuse.

-Why not, she bother me before-Roxas said.

-Allright, lets asked some of our friends if they want to help us-Pinkie said.

Time pass, amd almost every pony acceded to collaborate.

-Alright Roxas, now lets asked Rainbow if she could set up the pranks for gilda-Pinkie said.

-I cant believe you make all this plan by yourself-Roxas said.

-Thank you Roxas, i like doing plans that involve laugh and celebration to the others, but with a little spoon of Revege, hahahaha-Pinkie said.

-Ok...?, i asked Rainbow if she wants to cooperate-Roxas answered.

Roxas visited Rainbow's house making sure that gilda was not around.

-Rainbow, are you there-Roxas said knocking the door of the house.

-Yeah, just wait a little, im organizing some stuff.-The blue pegasus replied.

-Sup Roxas, whats the problem-Raimbow said.

-Pinke is making a party to gilda, she has been very grumpy since she arrived, but we wanted you to help us hiding a prank or two in the party, just to make her laugh a little-Roxas said.

-Count me in Roxas, let me prepare the most unforgettable prank of the history-Rainbow said rushing to the party.

-Perfect, now the last thing we need is gilda, but now the best thing i can do now is return to the party.-Roxas thought.

**A couple of hours later.**-Allright everything is set, Rainbow called Gilda to come, so she will be arriving in a minute-Pinkie said.

-Hey Roxas, could you cast a thunder spell to charge my shock armlet-

-Sure Pinkie-Roxas said.

-Shh, there she comes-Rainbow said.

The gryphon entered to the room where everyone was waiting, she was received with a giant SURPRISE scream from everypony.

-Gilda, its an honor that you assist my party-Pinkie said extending her hoove with the shock armlet.

Gilda didn't notice the toy, so when she extended her paw to shake pinkie's hoove, she got electrocuted by the little device.

Everyone started laughing at gilda, but she couldn't scream back to them because Rainbow was there, so she decide to keep going. Without first whispering something to pinkie.

-I know what your planning, so i keep an eye on you-She said.

Pinkie replied immediately.

-And i keep an eye on you, because you are our main guest-Pinkie said offering vanilla lemon drops.

-I guess i can eat one-Gilda said.

The vanilla drops were super charged, so her tongue started feeling really spicy

-Water, i need some water-Gilda screamed in pain.

-Theres punch Gilda- Rainbow said.

Gilda grabbed a glass full of punch, but it was a fake one.

She ended up grabbing somepony else punch, just to calm down the heat in her mouth.

-Look presents-Rainbow said.

The gryphon again trying to surpass all of the guests, rushed and open a present full of toy snakes that exploded on her face.

And the pranks continued for almost all of the event, but finally the plan work, Gilda lose control of herself and started screaming to everypony.

-Thats it!!, what kind of "idea of a good time is it",-

-And you Pinkie pie, tried to embarrass me with your stupid weak pranks, but guess what, me and dash are 10 times more cool than everyone in this party combined-Gilda said.

-Lets get out of here, dash-Gilda replied.

-I said lets go Rainbow dash-She also replied.

-You know what Gilda, im the one who set up all this "weak" pranks on the party-Rainbow said.

-WHAT?!-Gilda replied.

-So im guess im the lame one-Rainbow said.

-Come on Dash, they tricked me-The female gryphon said.

-Thats not right, you didn't contribute in anything, i dont want my old friend treat like that my new friends-

-If being cool is the only thing you care about maybe is time you find another friend-Rainbow dash said.

Gilda didn't take that nicely, she ended up leaving the party with a very angry face.

-Guys im really sorry that dhe ruined that awesome party you made for her-Rainbow said apologizing to her friends.

-Not big deal, it was her problem in the first place, theres nothing to be sorry for-Roxas said.

-Yeah, and besides we can continue the party even better than before-Pinkie pie said.

-No hard feelings-Rainbow das said rising her hoove to Pinkie pie.

-No hard feelings-Pinkie answered.

They're both get shocked because of the shock armlet they have on their hooves.

Shortly after when the party ended, Roxas returned to his room in sweet Apple acres, he was very tired about what happened in the day.

But he surely was going to have a very good sleep, not worrying about the nightmares he had on the past.

When he was about to sleep he saw something outside the window that caught his attention...

**That's all for this chapter, i want to apologize for not publishing something in the last days but you know, Christmas and new year celebrations made me change my agenda, but at last here is the new episode.**


	6. Chapter 6: A message from the mind

Roxas was following the weird thing, outside the barnyard.

"What is that?" Roxas thought seeing a little bear covered with a cosmic fur and white star shaped dots.

"Wow, what kind of creature is that thing" Roxas thought.

But the environment lost its peace when 6 nobodies fell from the sky to attack Roxas.

"Again?"Roxas thought attacking the white creatures.

The poor bear returned screaming to the woods, Roxas was thinking, if it was good idea follow the animal to the deep of the woods, but when he heard a loud noise, Roxas returned home preventing another fight with a mysterious treat.

"Is it just me, or the nobodies are getting crazier out there" Roxas thought beginning to sleep.

Day 7:The Boast Busters.

"Roxas!!!" Applejack screamed.

"Whats wrong, Applejack?"Roxas screamed back.

"Come'ere for a second"Applejack said

Roxas went downstairs waving at every member of the apple family.

"Here I am Applejack"Roxas said.

"Well Roxas, as you can see, today is break, so we don't have any job for ya"Applejack said.

"Good to hear that"Roxas said.

"So I was thinking if ya want to hang out this day"Applejack said.

"I would like to, but I promise Twilight that I help her with her experiments"Roxas said.

"If I finish quickly, then count me in Applejack"Roxas said.

"Allright, see ya later Roxas"Applejack said with a little sadness In her face.

Roxas went to the library to see Twilight, when he arrived he saw Twilight casting a Spell to spike making a moustache grow on the young dragon.

"Hahahahah, what's with the new look, Spike"Roxas said.

"I was helping Twilight cast the 25 spells for basic equestrian magic"

"Cool, hey Twilight could you cast that on me, I want to see how I look like with a moustach" Roxas asked.

"Sure"Twilight said.

Twilight cast the growing spell on Roxas, making a blonde moustache grow on the Pegasus stallion.

"Hahahahah, look at yourself"Spike said.

Twilight use her horn to grab a mirror, showing Roxas his new look.

"Woah, it looks weird hahaha" Roxas said.

"Could you make it dissapear please"Roxas asked to his Unicorn friend.

"Sure, just don't move"Twilight said cancelling the spell.

"Thanks Twilight"Roxas said.

"Now, Roxas could you show me the Keyblade"Twilight asked.

"Here, take a look at this"Roxas said summoning the Keyblade.

"Interesting, what a weird shape your blade had"Twilight said.

"Can I grab it?"Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure if you can"Roxas answered.

Twilight tried using her telekinesis abilities, but the Keyblade dissapeared and reappeared on Roxas Mouth.

"Hmm, so the blade only obey his master"Twilight said writing every single discovery in her notebook.

"I wanted to ask you, if that's the only blade that exists." Twilight said.

"Actually no, if I were in my normal form, I could wield to different Keyblades, but the thing I wanted to know was, why did this thing choose me, why I can wield it"Roxas said.

"Maybe, if I continue my research, we could find the answer" Twilight said.

"What else, your Key can do"Twilight asked.

"Well.as you probably expected, it can unlock and lock different types of Keyholes" Roxas said.

"I also saw that you can cast different type of magic, unlike mine"Twilight said.

"Yeah, its basically attack and defense magic"Roxas answered.

"Could you show me please"Twilight said.

Roxas nodded, proceeding to show all the spells that he could cast in a very small mode.

"Fire, freeze, thunder, Cure, Stop, Esuna, Gravity, Reflect, and wind"

"Incredible, you can control elements, time and Reflect spells" Twilight said.

"I practiced a lot to know all the spells, but you are more talented than I, I mean 25 spells aren't a joke"Roxas said.

"Thanks, Roxas how about a break, let's hang out in ponyville"Twilight said.

"Spike, let's go"Roxas said.

Spike was imagining going with Rarity with his new moustache but Twilight ruin his fantasies removing the spell on the dragon.

The three friends started a walk around ponyville, Spike was praising Twilight magic, saying that no other pony knew the 25 magic spells that Twilight cast.

But he was interrupted by two young fillies running Towards him.

"Hey stop"Roxas screamed.

"Snips?, snails? What are you doing?"Spike asked.

"Haven't you heard about the new unicorn mare that arrived to ponyville?" Snails said.

"Yeah, she claims to be the most powerful magician In all ponyville"Snipes said.

Roxas and Twilight approached the two fillies.

-Hey, who is that mare that you're talking about?-Roxas asked to the two fillies.

-Follow me, we will take you to Trixie-Snips said.

The two fillies took Roxas and Twilight to the main stage in the middle of the town.

When they arrived, a lot of ponies were reunited in front of the stage, Applejack, Rainbow dash, Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Whats going on?" Roxas asked to Applejack but when she was going to response, a voice coming from the stage started talking with a very weird accent.

"Welcome everpony, come and witness the all powerful Trixie"

A blue unicorn mare appeared in the center of the stage showing her magic to all of the ponies from the town.

"Now prepare to see all kind of magic that exist in all Equestria" Trixie said.

"With my talent on magic arts I can cast every type of spell you ask"

"What a show off"Applejack said.

"Yeah no pony is more talented in magic than Twilight"Spike answered.

"Theres nothing wrong with being talented" Twilight said.

"Nothing wrong, when you're not a school filly showing off fancy Ribbons"Applejack said.

"Yeah just because you know magic, doesn't mean you're better than anypony here"Rarity said.

"Especially when you have me around being the better than the rest from us"Rainbow dash said causing a angry look from Roxas and Applejack.

"Uh...I mean...yeah, magic is magic boooo"Rainbow said to Trixie.

"Well, well, well it seems we have some NEIGH-sayers in the audience."

"Who is so ignorant to try challenging the all powerful Trixie to a magic duel" Trixie said.

"Pfff, c'mon is obviously that Twilight"Spike was saying but he was interrupted by Twilight.

"Wait Spike, didn't you see how the audience saw her, I don't want to make them think that I'm a show off"Twilight said.

Trixie was waiting somepony who asked her a challenge, Roxas was about to raise his hoove but Rainbow dash acted first.

"Soooo, all powerful Trixie, what makes you so awesome?"Rainbow dash said in sarcasm tone.

"I'm awesome because i'm the only pony, with enough magic knowledge to defeat a ursa mayor" Trixie said showing a firework with the shape of the giant bear.

The audience was wordless seeing the great "achievement" of Trixie, but she was still waiting for a duel with somepony.

So she decided to change the odds.

"Since no one is trying to challenge me, then I'm going to challenge all ponyville, any activity you choose I can do it better" Trixie said

"Please Twilight just beat her, she is so show off"Spike said barely crying.

"No spike, I'm not that type of pony" Twilight answered.

Trixie pointed Twilight and menace her saying that if she had something in mind so she could beat her easily.

Applejack had enough of this attitude so she challenged Trixie to a tie dance.

Applejack did an awesome performance but Trixie use her magic to control the Tie humiliating Applejack in the process.

Rainbow was the next one, she flight really fast across some clouds landing a perfect stunt on a windmill and finally making a skydive to the stage.

"They don't call me Rainbow and Dash for nothing"

"The only thing they were going to call you is loser" Trixie said casting a tornado spell on Rainbow dash making her dizzy.

"The thing is that we need a unicorn to beat her, just like Twilight"Spike said.

"Yeah Unicorn vs Unicorn"Rainbow said.

"Enough, all of you, I will take the challenge"Rarity said.

"What are you going to do?"Trixie asked.

"How about this" Rarity said using her magic to make a gorgeous dress from the stage curtains.

Trixie counterattacked Rarity with her magic causing her hair become green.

Rarity ran away crying from the stage.

Roxas was starting to get mad about the situation.

All of his friends were being hurt by a smug pony, if Twilight doesn't do nothing he will take justice from his own.

"Well Twilight is up to you"Spike said.

"Show that mare that you are better than her in magic"

"What, do you think you're better than the great powerful Trixie, so prove it prove it to everpony" Trixie said.

"Whaaaat? Me?, oh no no no I'm not special I'm just a spectator of this show, and you know what I think I left the laundry on so have fun" Twilight said running away crying.

"Ha, once again, I proved that I am the most powerful unicorn of all Equestria"

Suddenly Roxas had a flashback...

#%$$Please just give me another chance$%%#%.

"We can't afford to take anymore chances on you. You were a mistake we never should have made you" a blue haired man said.

Roxas tried to call the girl in the black robe, but for some reason he forgot her name.

Roxas woke up again in ponyville after seeing all of his friends humiliated he raised his hoove.

"I challenge you, to a sword fight"Roxas said.

"Oh really?, do you think a pegasus can beat me in sword fighting, you cant even use kinesis" Trixie said.

"No but I have a mouth"Roxas answered grabbing a wood toy sword.

"Well prepare yourself"Trixie said.

Trixie tried to attack Roxas but the stallion blocked all of the attacks.

"Is that all you got?"Roxas said mocking Trixie.

"Just wait and see"she said.

Trixie cast magic to gain the lead on the situation but Roxas also knew magic so he countered Trixie spell with reflect beating her in the progress.

"Ouch, this can't be how did you manage to beat me so easily and where did you learn to fight like that''. Trixie said.

"Who cares when somebody hurts my friends I won't hesitate or hold back to keep them safe" Roxas said.

"Thank Celestia that you didn't summon real swords or you would've ended up not seeing the light again"

The crowd and trixie became in awe of what Roxas said.

Roxas was planning to go with Twilight but the other manes approached him first.

"What was that Roxas?"Rainbow asked.

"Yeah a never saw ya that angry"Applejack answered.

"I was really scared"Fluttershy amswered.

"Me too"Pinkie said.

"Are you ok dear" Rarity said.

Roxas didn't respond he just grabbed them all, with his wings and nuzzling all their faces in a group hug with his forelegs and while he did that he also use his wings to move up and down their bodies so they can be comfort being around him however as he did this some of his wing feathers were touching each of their cutie mark flank's and all 5 mares were starting to shudder a little and feel some heat rising up to their faces from his actions as his feather wings is stroking their flanks.

"I'm sorry if I acted like a bad guy up there girls its just what she had did to half of ya'll, brought back some terrible memories from my past and I didn't wanna go through that again which was having somepony tear apart my friendship with those I cared about little by little."

"Where I once work at so we'll be at each others throats and then resulting us being Cold, Distant, and Alone from one another so we'll nothing more than what my superiors wanted us to be Tools to be used and discarded without having any second thoughts about what we're doing with our lives."

"I can't live through that again I won't so that's why I did that back there but now I gotta go see how twilight doing guys we'll talk more later goodbye''

Roxas went to the library leaving the 5 mares blushed and with a strange feeling in all of their hearts.

"Roxas..."every mare thought seeing the young pegasus stallion walking away from them.

"Twilight?, are you there?" Roxas asked hoping that his friend is fine.

"Yes, I'm here" The unicorn mare answered.

"What happened are you ok?"Roxas asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine"She replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"Roxas asked.

"Nah, it's ok, let's continue the experiments on the Keyblade"Twilight said avoiding the conversation.

"Let's see, we make the magic test, summoning test, let's see the strength test"

Twilight went outside to collect some rocks, boxes and wood logs.

"Allright Roxas, try smashing the Keyblade against these things"Twilight said.

Roxas do what he was told to do, he smash all the props with ease.

"Impressive, let's see what we can test now"Twilight said.

Time pass until night, Twilight and Roxas continued testing the Keyblade.

"Its the final test...durability" Twilight said very exhausted.

"Uhh, I think is not a good idea"Roxas answered.

"Come on let me try"Twilight said.

"Ugh,...fine"

Roxas summoned the Keyblade again, but this time he leave it on top of a table.

Then Twilight cast a magic ray from her horn aiming to the Keyblade.

When the magic ray struck the Keyblade reflected towards the purple mare.

"Watch out" Roxas shouted approaching Twilight.

"Reflect" he said creating a magic barrier preventing the magic ray from hitting Twilight.

"Are you ok?"Roxas asked.

"Yeah, thank you, Roxas"Twilight answered.

Suddenly Spike appeared screaming and trembling in fear.

"Twilight, Roxas you need to come"Spike said.

"What happened?"Roxas asked.

"Spike if it is to deal with Trixie I'm not coming"Twilight answered.

"No, no, no the problem is..."Spike said pointing the window but all the library started shaking.

"Is that what I think it is?"Twilight asked.

"Yeah, majorly"Spike said.

Roxas, Twilight and Spike arrived to the main street of ponyville just to witness Trixie losing to the giant monster.

Snips and snails were watching all the caos from the distance.

"Hey, you two, what did you do"Twilight said.

"Oh, we brought an Ursa major to the Town so Trixie could show us how powerful she is" Snipes said.

"You What?"Twilight said.

"Come on Trixie defeat once and for all"Snails said.

"I can't do it, I just made the story just to be more interesting." She said hiding on an alleyway.

"Well Twilight is up to us" Roxas said.

"What are we going to do, Roxas" Twilight asked.

"Well I buy you some time, think a way we could defeat her without killing her"Roxas said casting a powerful blizzaga to the paws of the beast flying towards her.

Roxas saw something weird in the back of the animal.

"Wait is that?, a Heartless?"

A monkey shaped heartless was on the top of the beast controlling her from the beginning.

Roxas flight were Twilight was.

"We have a problem Twilight"Roxas said.

"What's wrong?"Twilight asked.

"A heartless is controlling the Ursa major" Roxas said

"A what?"

"A heartless, you know the other creature I told you about" Roxas answered.

"Well.if that creature is controlling the Ursa major I can't put her to sleep" Twilight said.

"Ok leave it to me"Roxas said.

"Wait, let me help you"Twilight replied.

"Are you sure about it?"Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I can do this"Twilight said.

Both friends approached the giant bear, Twilight summoned mist to blind the creature, while Roxas flighted to the back.

The Ursa started attacking everything with her paws making a lot of buildings fall, one of the rubble reached Twilight.

"Twilight!!!!"Roxas screamed killing the heartless.

Thankfully Twilight stood up and with her horn she used wind magic to make the plans sing a song for sleep, and use kinesis magic to move a giant container to the farm, getting some milk in the process.

When the Ursa major finally started sleeping, Twilight once again use her kinesis magic to move the Bear to the caves of everfree.

"We made it!!!" Roxas said.

All the ponies arrived to congratulate Twilight and Roxas for taking care of the Ursa Major.

"It wasn't a big deal"Roxas said.

"Wow, Twilight we thought that you could cast magic, but not to that level"Rainbow dash said.

"Yeah you were amazing fighting that Ursa major" Applejack said.

"I think that was an Ursa minor."Twilight thought.

"Wait your telling me that thing was just a baby"Trixie said very Impressed.

"So if that was just an Ursa minor how does a Ursa major look like." Spike said.

"Hmm, you don't want to know"Twilight said.

Trixie recover her senses and started trash talking Twilight.

"So what you might have defeated an Ursa minor, but you would never surpass the powers of the great and powerful Trixie"She said throwing a smoke bomb to the Ground.

"Wait, she is escaping"Rainbow said.

"Just let her go, maybe someday she'll learn the lesson"Roxas said.

Twilight didn't say anything, she just returned home.

"What happened to her?"Rainbow thought.

"I don't know, I should talk to her, maybe i find the reason for why she is acting like that, until then take care of these two"Roxas said pointing snips and snails following Twilight to the library.

"Curaga" Roxas scream healing the cuts and bruises that Twilight had.

''Twilight whats really going on here why are you so determine to not let others know how better unique you are on casting spells and not losing too much energy in the process aren't you proud that somepony such as you can accomplish something amazing like that''

Twilight grabbed some air and began to express herself.

'' Because I don't wanna make ponies think that I'm better than any of them you saw how it went with trixie and look at the results I woulda be no better than Trixie and might end up losing my friends by showing off They be jealous of me because I can do things that they can't and then they'll resent and hate me for it I can't bear that rejection and pain again that I went through ever since I was a filly Roxas NOT AGAIN''.

After saying that she began to sob a lot on the library floor so Roxas grab her face with both hooves and lift up her face for her to look at him and says

"Twilight look at me do you really think I Hate You?''

She respond after looking at him for a bit:

"No Roxas"

''Exactly Twilight I don't care if you can do something better than me, what matters most is as long as you don't brag too much about it and become an attention seeker like Trixie you'll be fine, our friends will understand twilight, everyone's good at doing some things and there are some things that they aren't good at nobody's perfect just accept that magic is a part of who you are twilight it'll helps you uncover your true talent in your own special way and discover who you really are because I know the real you beneath all that noble modesty you do I see a smart kind caring misunderstood pony that wants to make a new change in her life by learning how to accept friendship in her life so she won't be alone like I was in the past before I met you all so cheer up'' Roxas said.

After saying that Roxas pull Twilight's body towards him and hug her with his hooves and wings covering her in a passionate embrace As he did that Twilight hug him too while silently sobbing on him with a smile on her face.

''Thank you for always being here for me I'm so glad to have met somepony special as you''

Roxas respond by nuzzling her cheeks, using both his hooves rubbing up and down her back while also stroking her long mane in the process, and saying'' I feel the same with you as well Twilight I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now''.

Twilight also responded by hugging and nuzzling Roxas affectionately as she move her hooves up and down just like his stallion friend.

After they finished with the emotions sharing, Twilight made a comforting sigh and her face started to form pink blushes.

Both let go each other go and proceed to say goodbye.

"Now I have to go Twilight, probably Applejack is waiting for me"Roxas said.

"Oh, ok see...you later Roxas" Applejack said.

When the young stallion left the library, Twilight started writing a friendship lesson letter to Princess Celestia.

"Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned a very important lesson about Friendship, I was so afraid of being thought of as a showoff that I was hiding a part of who I am. But my friends (especially Roxas) helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends, but if it wasn't for Roxas help, I'm not sure how all this caos could ended, but when he helped me with my internal struggle I felt a strange heart coming from my heart, I'm...not sure what it is, bu it make me feel more happy than ever, and I'm sure that I will find the answer.

Your unicorn student Twilight Sparkle".

After that Twilight send the letter to Celestia and went to sleep, she still had the pink blushes in her face.

But what was the feeling that Roxas awoke inside her. She sleep with that cuestion on her mind.


	7. Chapter 7: look before you sleep

Day 9:Confession.

Roxas was helping the other pegasus to prepare a rainy day, meanwhile Applejack and Rarity were pruning the trees to avoid serious damage in ponyville.

However Rarity was not helping removing the branches from the trees she instead was make topiaries out of the loose branches.

Applejack saw all of this, so she decided get closer to Rarity to exchange some words with the white unicorn.

"Just cut down the tree branches, didn't ya care bout the others?"Applejack said.

"Of course I care about the others, but look at this, you're making a huge mess Applejack"Rarity replied.

"But the storm's going to make a bigger mess if we dont cut off the branches" Applejack said.

Suddenly the pegasus finished preparing the rainy day, and so the storm began.

"Oh no, my makeup is starting to fall" Rarity said.

"Well, if you had finished early, you're makeup wouldn't have fall off" Applejack said.

Roxas Keyblade slash to the remaining branches of the tree.

"Applejack, Rarity what are you doing, the storm just started"Roxas said recovering his Keyblade.

"Well, Rarity was taking so long cutting the branches from the trees so I tried to help her, but now look Roxas"Applejack said pointing out the stressed Rarity.

"Hey Rarity, try using that bench over there"Applejack said.

"Are you crazy, there's mud in it, I don't want my hooves muddy"Rarity said.

''Girls we don't have time to argue about this we need to get out of here quickly, the rain and wind speed is starting to pick up'' Roxas said.

Suddenly from the distance the three friends heard the voice of Twilight calling for them.

"Guys, come here"

Roxas, Rarity and Applejack ran through the rain to approach golden oak library.

Rarity saw that Applejack carried over a little mud in her hooves to the house, so she make her clean her hooves outside.

Applejack didn't take that order nicely, she was starting to get mad at Rarity.

"Thank you for the hospitality Twilight"Roxas said.

"Dont worry, since Spike is in canterlot finishing some unfinished business in the library, I have the library just for me" Twilight said.

"Hey since you are here, how about a slumber party, I always want to make one of those."

"Slumber party?"Roxas asked.

"Yeah, is when you and you're friends do a lot of activities before going to sleep" Twilight said.

Twilight use her magic to move a book into the front of Rarity's face.

"Slumber 101, a full guide of how to do Slumber parties"Rarity said.

"Yes my very own copy"Twilight said.

"I was waiting to use it and this is the perfect opportunity"Twilight said.

"Well I hope that you're guide work" Rarity said seeing Applejack struggle outside trying to clean her hooves with a hose

A little time later Applejack return to the library now with her hooves clean just to see Twilight, Rarity and Roxas with mud masks.

"What in tarnation is this?" She said.

"I don't know, she said that this is going to hydrate my skin" Roxas said pointing out Rarity.

"So it's bad that I have mud in my hooves, but it's ok that ya have it in your face?" Applejack said.

"Darling this is a Mud mask, it helps you with your skin" Rarity said.

"Were putting makeup on each other, that's what the book said" Twilight said showing the book to Applejack.

"Oh, ehm ok maybe I come back later, I still have much work to do on the farm" Applejack said going outside.

Applejack was heading towards the door, but when she heard the screaming of the thunders, she immediately returned with Roxas, Rarity and Twilight.

"Yaknow what maybe 'm staying too" Applejack said.

"Great this is going to be the best sleepover ever" Twilight said

And so it started, the four friends lead by Twilight started to do all the things from the Book, from a Epic pillow battle to a fancy makeover on each other.

Until they finally arrived at the scary story telling, Applejack was really excited so she went first.

She told a brief story about a ghost that made every other pony crazy if they look at him directly to the eyes.

Unfortunately Rarity was such a killjoyer with Applejack that mess up all of her story.

She went next telling a pretty bad ghost story that Roxas made fun about it.

Twilight was next, her story was the scariest, causing Applejack and Rarity get closer to Roxas trembling in fear.

But being at the side of Roxas was surprisingly calm making the two mares blushed.

Twilight was about to end the section but Roxas stopped her.

"Wait a sec, I have a story too"he said.

"Well, tell us what is about"Twilight said.

"I'm going to tell you about my time when I joined the organization"

The three mares point all of they attention to Roxas.

"It all began 7 days later after receiving my new name and my code number, these people made me do countless of Dangerous missions every day, collecting hearts captured by the heartless and finally getting all of them together to make Kingdom Hearts"Roxas said

"What is that?"Applejack asked.

"To be fair, I don't know what it is, I even don't know what a Heart is...Nobodies don't exist...We in the organization were born without hearts, so if we don't have hearts does that mean we don't exist? The Keyblade releases hearts so why am I the only one who can wield such a thing? I'm learning all these things, but there's so much more that I don't get. Back and forth, to and from the same places everyday sometimes we go to other places on real missions but we can't cross the walls that divide the worlds. That's why we created our own paths in the darkness, or so they say. There are nice guys and not-so-nice guys in the organization, but everyone's working together to complete Kingdom Hearts. There's lots I don't know, but I do know I have to keep fighting the darkness...so I can be whole. When heartless are destroyed the hearts remains and then those hearts gather together to form the great Kingdom Hearts, but what remains if a Nobody is destroyed what's there to leave behind? We're not supposed to ''be'' in the first place. Absolutely nothing will be left of us those who have met us during our missions will never see us again if that happens to us. Xemnas the leader of Organization 13 wanted me to meet him at a place called The Dark Margin and this is what he said to me I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you. I'm what's left or...maybe I'm all there ever was my name is of no importance. But what about you do you remember your true name? You have been with us for six days now the time has come xemnas then remove his black hood revealing his face to me, walk past me, and put his forearm on my shoulder and says the word Sora to me before leaving to go back to the Castle where our other members were too prepare for my Initiation into their ranks."Roxas said.

"Sora, Nobodies?"Rarity thought.

"What is all of this about, what does this means" Twilight though.

"After a couple of months and training with the other Organization members, I was able to do missions alone, but sometimes my friend axel helped me with ones.

"But some of my memories are blurred, I remember a girl on those days that hanged out with me."

"Even...when I woke up on that lab, and suddenly I was here in this world"

"And the fight with that silver haired boy"Roxas said.

"But anyway look at the clock its starting to get pretty late" Roxas said but his friends were shocked.

"Wait,wait,wait,wait so...you're saying that you dont have a heart?"Rarity said.

"Can I check your pulse?"Twilight asked to Roxas.

"Yeah I don't know what it is but go ahead"Roxas said.

Twilight place her ear at roxas's chest, she couldn't hear anything, so she press herself deeper into him to get a better response, but after some time past she remove her ear away from him and walk back to her friends with shaking legs and fear on her face .

''He's right I can't feel anything not even a slightly pulse, Roxas doesn't have a heart girls''

Rarity and Applejack became concern of the situation

''That's just can't be darling twilight how can somepony live without a heart he shouldn't be breathing then''. Rarity said.

''I haven't the foggiest idea either sugarcube this is unprecedented''.

Rarity went towards him and hug him with tears in her eyes while saying

'' Oh Roxas you poor boy I can't imagine what its like for you not having a heart to cherish and help you experience the amazing wonders it can do for your life."

Roxas answered " Well for me it was pretty empty and hollow girls I'm missing something very crucial in my life, so I'm just a shadow of who I used to be a shatter remains of a broken body filled with memories of what's probably left of a dead man, that has no purpose in life what so ever, and is only an incomplete empty vessel.''

Applejack and Twilight came towards him as well and hug him too with tears in their eyes as well while saying

'' Sugarcube that's enough don't hurt yourself anymore than what you have told us what you been through in the past it was very Tragic and Sad for you not having any knowledge about your old life and the day when you were born but thats all over now your here safe and sound with us and we'll treat you more fairer than them and we'll do everything in our power to help you have a new better life here in Equestria and help you find Closure to your troubled past''

"Yeah, let us your new friends become the missing piece that your lacking inside your body so you'll feel less lonely and know what's it like being Alive." Twilight said.

''Thank you Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack for everything that your doing for me and helping me find a place somewhere in the world that I can called home and I'm so glad to have told you guys this issue it feels like a heavy burden was just lifted out of me after talking about it with somepony who was willing to listen to my problems I can have a calm state of mind now''. Roxas said.

After this friend connection moment, Roxas, Twilight, Applejack and Rarity continued with the sleepover activities they even have a problem with a three branch that broke Twilights window and made a huge mess, but with a couple of magic and teamwork they managed to clean the library before going to sleep.

Time pass and the bed time hour began, Roxas gave Applejack and Rarity the guest bed, so he will be sleeping on the couch.

Twilight made the letter to Celestia, saying all the things she learned about sleepover and about Roxas past.

But the real problem was just getting started, everyone was sleeping. But Roxas was having a nightmare.

"This place again?"

"He he he he"

"Xemnas show yourself"Roxas screamed.

"I never expected that you were able to make friends"Xemnas said.

"They have nothing to do with this"Roxas said

"Indeed, but its seems like this friends of yours are giving you emotions" Xemnas said.

"Let's see what happens when I do this"

Xemnas summoned all of her pony friends, they were surrounded by non existent vines.

"Please, dont do this" Roxas said.

"You're feeling empathy, for them, interesting" Xemnas said.

"Unfortunately that's not what I'm seeking" Xemnas said turning his friends into dusks.

The process of transforming is very slow and painful, Roxas was hearing the cries for help coming from his friends.

"STOOOOOOP, PLEASE" Roxas screamed.

"Anger, hate that's what I was looking for, the strongest emotions are the negative ones.

"Remember those emotions, and you will grown powerful enough to become the perfect vessel" Xemnas said.

A weird dark shape appeared behind Xemnas and started to surround everything In the dream, luckily a beam of light appeared in front of Roxas making him wake up.

*5 minutes earlier.*

Twilight heard noises coming from downstairs which made her wake up but not rarity and applejack so she decided not to wake them and investigate alone as she arrive in her living room she saw roxas moving out of control all over the couch like he's in a fight so she came towards him in order to wake him up from his nightmare as she was about to touch him with her hoof she heard roxas scream out STOOOOOOP, suddenly a nobody appear right in front of her but not just any nobody it was one that is a Pegasus pony and it had the distinctive mark shown on its flank surprising Twilight it made her stumble backwards.

More nobodies appear near Roxas a unicorn pony, and an earth pony, they also had the same marks on their flanks as well, before Twilight can attack them an assassin nobody appear behind her and grab her with its arms, one of its blade was touching her neck ready to slice her head off, she saw more dusks appearing again but this time its the ones she and her friends first saw and fight before from the Everfree Forest.

And then a few seconds later roxas woke up and says ''GIRLS'' as he did twilight call out''Roxas Help Me'' Huh roxas says and when he look towards that sound he became in shock when he saw twilight with an assassin nobody with a sword to her neck, the dusks all around the room, and 3 new nobodies that he never seen before.

"What are those things"He though summoning his Keyblade.

The new nobodies didn't do anything they were just waiting.

"Wait a sec..."Roxas though again.

Suddenly the 3 pony-nobodies attack the rest of enemies leaving Twilight damageless.

"What was that?"Twilight asked to Roxas.

"I...I..I dont know, I thought the only nobodies I could control were the Samurais"Roxas said.

"Ok? You would have to explain me that later, but what happened?"Twilight asked.

"I had a nightmare that almost became real, thankfully you are Allright" Roxas said.

Roxas breathe a sigh of relieved

''Whew glad that's all over with, but this is something we have to talk about now''.

"Sure, just let me light the fireplace, I'm going for snacks too, you want some?" Twilight asked.

"Nah thanks I'm fine"Roxas answered.

After Twilight finished preparing the room, she and Roxas got close to the fireplace and began with the talk.

Roxas told all about his nightmare and how the black figured appeared, and how Xemnas turned his friends into dusks.

"Woah, that's some story and what your boss did to you was terrible" Twilight said.

"I know is not real, but for some reason he keeps getting inside my mind, like if we were connected, I'm very scared about this."Roxas said.

Twilight move closer to him and nuzzle his cheek with hers

''Roxas I can answer that for you, its because the pain you felt was not wanting to see us suffer under the wrath of your enemies Organization Xlll due to us being Innocent citizens you don't want those who have nothing to do with the organization plans get hurt and murder in the process when trying to find out your past life and stopping whatever Evil Agenda they have in store planned''

"Yeah you're right, I just don't wanna see that happen to any of you girls turning into one of us or becoming dead because of them I'll be Devastated if something like that happen to you girls". Roxas said nuzzling Twilight.

''Well then that just means that me and the girls have to get stronger so we can watch each others backs including yours if that happens your not alone anymore roxas you have us now from this point on we're in this together lets help keep each other safe and alive as a family'' Twilight said as she put her foreleg on Roxas shoulder's giving him more comfort.

"Thanks Twilight, I will do my best to protect you"Roxas said.

"And I will do my best either"Twilight said.

"For now let's go to sleep"Roxas said.

"But what about with them" Twilight said pointing the 3 pony- nobodies.

"It looks like I have some hidden powers I never knew about, for now I shall name you the Equestrian trio"Roxas said fading out the pony nobodies.

"Let's go"

Twilight clean the livingroom and turn off the fireplace.

"Wait, Roxas are you sure you will sleep well again?"Twilight asked.

''I don't know twilight after what I been through in the dream its hard to tell whether not if its going to happen again''.

Twilight thought on the situation for a bit until an idea pop into her head.

''Well there is something I can do to help you but please don't be mad at me when I ask'' Twilight said with a blush appear on her face.

"Ask away Twilight whatever it is I'm sure we can work it out without making too much of a fuss about it."Roxas answered

''Ok then roxas I want you to sleep with me on my bed so in case your having nightmare's again I'll be right there to stop it before it gets any worse for you''.

Roxas became shock by twilight's idea so

''Twilight I wow I didn't expect that but are you sure? because I never slept with anyone before''.

''Me neither, well except when I was a little filly and I would go sleep with my brother or my family whenever I have nightmares its been so long since I have done that with anypony and if you think about it you are trying out new things that you never try before back where you came from so this is another opportunity for you to experience something new'' Twilight said.

Roxas thought about it and since he's gonna be staying here in this world for a really long time he might as well enjoy what it has to offer him before he has to leave and end the organization plans before anyone gets hurt in their mission to obtain Kingdom Hearts.

Roxas agrees to Twilight idea and it made her jump of happiness hearing that.

Twilight proceed to take Roxas to her bedroom. When they arrive rarity and applejack was still sleeping .

''Man these 2 are like very heavy sleepers''

They sat down in the bed, and before roxas could lay down twilight said

''Wait roxas can I take your black coat off so we can both be more comfortable sleeping right next to each other?''.

Roxas stare at her for a while until he realize that ponies don't usually wear clothes due to having fur all over their bodies covering their skin so its okay to sleep in naked.

"You know what forgot I ever asked it was a foolish ide..."

but before she could finish, Roxas touch her hoof with his and brought it towards his coat zipper and start pulling it down with her as they did this Twilight blush came back and once the zipper was all the way down Twilight use her magic to pull the coat off of Roxas body and put it on her bed post she took a liking on how his skinny athletic body looks and couldn't wait to feel that on her body. They both start to lay down together in bed with the blanket over them Roxas on the left side and Twilight on the right side.

Twilight put her head on roxas chest while roxas puts his head on top of her head as they sleep together and saying goodnight to one another.

A few hours has past and Twilight is enjoying sleeping with roxas and feeling his bodily fur all over hers until she start to hear him mumbling about something and slightly moving his body around it woke her up a bit

''No, Xemnas don't hurt Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash, and Twilight sparkle please its me you want not them''.

"Roxas is having another nightmare" Twilight thought.

She move her head to his face feeling his cheek and put both her forelegs around his neck and use one of them to rub up and down his spiky hair saying

''Shh its okay roxas I'm right here don't worry everything's going to be just fine''

She then did something she had never done before in private and in public with another pony which is giving Roxas a Kiss on the cheek which made Roxas sigh and started to relax for a bit until he put his forelegs and one of his wings around her body and hold her in a tight embrace

''mmmm twilight'' Roxas said whispering.

When roxas held her, he move his hooves and wing up and down her body it making Twilight cuddle more closer to him as much as possible as they faces were touching each others cheeks.

Not only that but Roxas wing was stroking her body, his feathers did the same touching her cutie mark flank making her shudder a lot and increase her hold on Roxas body as well resulting in her having her face become fully pink from roxas's actions and rubbing his body the same way he''s doing to her and using her tail to touch his cutie mark flank as well by stroking it up and down like how his wing is doing to her flank causing roxas to shudder the same way as her.

Before sleep finally took uphold on them Twilight said in a whisper.

''Oh Roxas thank you for doing this with me''.

After twilight says that sleep came to them both as they held each other tightly with the occasional breathing ins and outs and still having their hooves, roxas's wing, and twilight's tail touching each other bodies in a Comforting Embrace.

At the next morning Twilight woke up and for her surprise Roxas was still there, but Applejack and Rarity wasn't.

But there was a note on the guest bed.

"Sorry, for not saying goodbye but we didn't want to disturb your moment lucky girl"

Twilight was totally pink after reading that.

Pd: When Roxas wakes up tell him that I need him back in the farm.

Sign Rarity and Applejack.


	8. Chapter 8: Weird things

Day 10: A brief Aftermath.

Twilight decided that it was time to Wake up Roxas, so she could return to the everyday activities.

She took a deep breath and concentrate to eliminate the blush she had from reading the note.

''Have I finally found somepony who I can understand and confine my lonely past with"

"Roxas could it be you''? Twilight though giving Roxas a little shake making him wake up.

''Morning Roxas how are you feeling''? Twilight said.

''To be honest I feel great thanks for helping me last night it really helped me'' Roxas answered.

"Looks like you had another nightmare after we went to sleep"Twilight said.

"Yeah, I dreamed about that place again, Xemnas was torturing you and the girls and I couldn't do anything, but I felt something warm in my face and suddenly a light appeared rescuing me from the dream" Roxas said.

''So that's why you held me so tightly, and when you were touching my flank with your wing'' Twilight said.

"W...W...WHAT?, did I really do that?, I'm really sorry Twilight" Roxas said apologizing with his friend.

Twilight move towards and hug him

''Roxas its okay I was surprise when you did it to me, your the first stallion to have ever touch my plot but you were in pain from Xemnas and you wanted something to hold onto that can help you relax and well I actually like it when your wing was stroking my cutie mark flank it was gentle and careful so if you were to touch me their again with your wings and/or hooves I won't mind I like being around you your so warm and cozy''. Twilight said.

"And besides I touched your flanks with my tail too" Twilight said blushing herself.

Roxas hugs her back

''Really Twilight I...uhh thank you as a matter of fact I find that your very soft and smooth and I hope that if I have anymore nightmares we can do this again''

''I would love to Roxas, Cuddling and snuggling with you is amazing especially when your not wearing any clothes, we should hug each other more often this way and if I'm not available you can ask the others if they can fill in for me''Twilight said.

"Yeah, I guess I need to have more connection with the others"Roxas said.

Twilight let go Roxas from the hug and ask something to him.

'So Roxas how are you gonna tell the others about your new powers''?

"Maybe in the aftermath, i still have a lot of things to do"Roxas said.

"Are you staying for the breakfast?"Twilight asked.

"Sure, just let me put on my black coat" Roxas said.

Roxas went downstairs and have eggs, toasts, and hay bacons with orange juice for breakfast.

''I got to say Twilight if I didn't have my magic to change my body features I wouldn't have been able to eat hay''.

''Wait you would have gotten sick from it just what kind of a pony are you roxas''? Twilight asked.

"Oh I guess I haven't told you or anyone this" Roxas said.

"This isn't my normal self, imagine a creature with just hair on its head a d walks in two legs, but I promise, someday I'll show you and the others how I really look like"Roxas answered.

Twilight touch roxas hoof with hers and squeeze it while saying

''Roxas no matter what creature you are it won't change how we feel about you we seen on how kind and caring you are just make sure not to take too long revealing your true self to us come on lets finish up and I'll take you back to applejack's farm''.

After Roxas and Twilight finished eating, they went to ponyville just to find that the town was very isolated.

"Roxas this is weird something is happening"Twilight said.

"Wait a sec Twilight" Roxas said whistling with his hoove summoning the equestrian trio.

Twilight couldn't hear anything from what the nobodies say.

"We wait for your orders my liege"

"Sky Trooper, fly up and scout out the entire village for any strange activities, heartless or other nobodies, Arcane and Fighter troop, secure the perimeter around the town, I don't want anything to happen" Roxas said finishing giving the orders.

The equestrian trio go out on they first mission.

"Ha, I could used to this" Roxas said.

"You sound like a Military officer, maybe you would like to meet my brother" Twilight said.

"Let's save that for later, let's go to Sugarcube corner"Roxas said

"Sure, maybe Pinkie pie know what is happening"Twilight said.

When they arrived to Sugarcube corner Pinkie opened the door and Inside, they find Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy who nervously explain that they are hiding from a strange hooded creature named Zecora. The only pony not scared is Applejack's younger sister Apple Bloom who is also present.

Just then Roxas nobodies appear in the room surprising the mane 5 and applebloom.

''Equestrian trio status report now what did you find?'' Roxas asked.

''Our liege the village perimeter is safe and account for no threatens scene, heartless or enemy nobodies, but our scouting turns up with a strange creature in a brown coat at the center of the town square''. The nobodies says while pointing to the window.

"Thank you, dismiss now" Roxas said vanishing out the Equestrian trio.

"Woah, Roxas simce when you can do that?"Rainbow dash asked.

"Yesterday I unlocked this power with the help of Twilight but I'm still trying to control it" Roxas answered.

"But...they are...friends right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course Fluttershy I can control them they won't do anything to hurt others" Roxas said.

"Well at least we have some special back up but now the problem is Zecora"Applejack said.

"Zecora?, who is Zecora?"Roxas asked.

"Let's spy her on the window" Rarity said.

Roxas took a look from the window just to see the hooded figure walking in the of the plaza.

The creature proceeded to remove his hood of revealing a black and white creature.

"Its a Zebra, I read about them in one of my books"Twilight said.

"And I can tell she is not very old"Applejack said.

"Sometimes she comes to ponyville, but we don't know why, everypony thinks she is a witch and a bad entity just because she lives in the everfree forest." Applebloom said.

"Can anypony explain what thing does she ever do here?"Twilight asked.

Rainbow dash started thinking but when she was about to talk Pinkie pie interrupt her with a song.

"She's an evil enchantress

She does evil dances

And if you look deep in her eyes

She'll put you in trances

Then what will she do?

She'll mix up an evil brew

Then she'll gobble you up

In a big tasty stew

Soooo... Watch out!"

After that song Applejack, Rainbow dash, Rarity and Fluttershy were totally scared.

Thanks to that the mane six started a discussion about the truth intentions of Zecora.

Roxas approached Applebloom saying:

"Well I think the girls are going to be discussing around for a while, do you wanna find out by yourself?" Roxas asked Applejack younger sister.

"Yeah Roxas c'mon"

Just when they were about to leave Applejack stops them.

"What in the world are you too planning?"

"I was going to escort Applebloom so we can find out what Zecora is planning" Roxas said.

"Are ya Crazy, Roxas?, putting my younger sister in danger?, what's wrong with you" Applejack answered.

"Come on I been to a lot of things before, I'm sure u can protect your little sister, besides, you were to busy discussing and not doing anything about it"Roxas said.

"Ghhhh, fine but we all going"Applejack said.

"Then let's hit the road" Rainbow said.

The group was following Zecora to the everfree forest, Applebloom decided to get closer to Zecora, following her from a very short distance, meanwhile the others were following Applebloom route.

But without noticing the group encounter a small trail of blue flowers. Zecora just found out that she was being followed by Roxas and company.

She found out that the group was about to touch the flowers so she decided to gave them an advice.

"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!"

Applejack scoops Apple Bloom off the ground while the other ponies, save Twilight, Roxas, and Fluttershy, taunt the zebra and ignore her warning.

On their way back, Twilight tries to explain to her friends the difference between magic and Zecora's "curses" but to no avail.

Twilight classifies the "curses" as harmless and fictional "pony tales". However, Applejack warns her that some "pony tales" are indeed true.

''Like Nightmare Moon'' Roxas stated but he also says to her:

''unless we have more info on what she does for a living we shouldn't judge her so soon like that it isn't fair guys''.

As the ponies leave the forest, they all trot through the "blue flowers" except for Apple Bloom, who is carried out on Applejack's back.

When Applejack, Applebloom and Roxas arrived at the farm, Roxas ask to Applejack if they could talk alone for a moment.

"Hey sorry about earlier in the morning, I was kind of rough"Roxas said.

"Its ok, I guess that I care too much for ma little sister, I got carried away" Applejack said apologizing with Roxas.

"But hey, no hard feelings right?"Roxas said.

"Right...and...one thing Roxas"Applejack said.

"What's up"

"I Saw you in the bed with Twilight"Applejack said.

"Uhh, its n...not what you think" Roxas said a little nervous.

Applejack hugged him and whispered to his hear.

"I can help you with your nightmares too"

"R...R...really?, Thanks Applejack" Roxas said.

"See ya later in the morning, tell me if you have nightmares" Applejack said going to bed.

Roxas also went to his bedroom, but something was different he felt "funny".

He took off his black coat and started sleeping.

Day 11: Unexpected Consequences.

When Roxas awoken his body felt really weird and his voice was lighter, so he went to the bathroom to fresh up when he did it he look himself in the mirror.

What he saw make him really surprise, a sudden change in his appearance, Roxas was no longer a stallion but a mare so he started to smack his face a little to see if he was dreaming but nope he wasn't and he started freaking out.

"aaaaaaaah, what happened, why do I looked like Larxene, oooooh nooo" she said.

''Ok ok there has to be an explanation for all of this, would it be that this world's magic must be affecting my powers or it could be something else hmm I got it, Twilight will know what to do''.

"But first, ESUNA" Roxas screamed but nothing happened.

"Allright so it's not a negative effect, then it must be a weird transformation"

As she went out of the bathroom Applebloom was about to go in until she saw a mare come out of there

''Hey who are you and what are you doing in my house''?

''Applebloom its me Roxas we met after you and your sister founded me passed out on your family's farm''.

''Roxas why the hay are you a mare what happen to you''? Apple bloom asked.

''I'm just confuse as you are I have no idea on how this happen which is why I'm going to Twilight for help''.

''First lets go get applejack''.

When they arrive to her room they saw no sight of her until they heard a voice on the floor surprising them both, Roxas was the first to speak.

''You have got to be kidding me you too applejack your the size of an ant''.

''Roxas your a mare, now ok something weird is going on here,sugarcube we need to find somepony who can help us''. tiny applejack says

''We're on our way to get Twilight, hang tight on my back sister''. apple bloom says as she picks up her sister with her hoof.

''Hold it I'm taking my cloak with me because I am not going out there looking like a mare that'll attract unnecessary attention''. Roxas said as he grabs his black cloak from his room.

When they arrive at Twilight's home they saw that their other friends were there as well each with an ailment of their own Pinkie Pie's now blue-spotted tongue is swollen to the point of hanging out of her mouth, and she can't speak intelligibly or without spitting, Rainbow Dash's wings have been inverted and moved from her back to her lower sides, preventing her from flying properly and causing her to crash constantly, Rarity's mane and tail are messy and her coat has grown so long that she cannot see or walk properly, Fluttershy is afflicted with a deep-sounding male voice, and Twilight have her horn turned soft, wobbly, and covered in blue spots that's messing up her ability to cast magic. Roxas pulls down his black hood to show the girls what happen to his body last night they were surprise seeing him as a mare each one speaking their own thoughts about him like that.

"Oh my you're a pretty girl"Rarity said.

"Hahahah, look at that, I bet you can get a stallion in one day"Rainbow said.

"GIRLS!!, this is not the time"Roxas said angry.

"What do you think happened to us"

"I'll tell you that Zebra cast a curse on us"Applejack said.

"Yeavjjenk" pinkie pie tried to say.

"I dont think so, I didn't heard a weird word or anything related"Roxas said.

"But you don't know truly what kind of words are triggering the curse, dear" Rarity said.

"Roxas right, we cant rely on that, there has to be something else were missing" Twilight said.

"Look at me"Applebloom said.

"Why a'm not the only one cursed" Applebloom said.

"Well that's a good point, she was the closest to Zecora" Roxas said.

"I'm going to get some answers " Applebloom said.

As Apple Bloom leaves, Applejack wonders aloud where she is going and jumps into her tail. When the others notice Applejack is missing, they first worriedly check to see if they've stepped or sat on her. Upon realizing that Apple Bloom is also gone, the ponies realize she must have gone after Zecora again and set out in search of her.

As the ponies leave, Roxas says he'll stay behind to continue look for a cure but not without summoning the Equestrian trio to look after the mane 6 in his absence. He tap his hooves on the ground and says to his nobodies

''Sky trooper, Arcane mages, Earth fighter you will accompany my friends here to the Everfree Forest, protect them from anything and anyone that tries to hurt them all at cost and follow their orders as if they were my own''.

The nobodies nod and says

''As you wish master''.

Meanwhile on her way through the Everfree Forest, Applejack reveals herself in Apple Bloom's mane.

"What are ya think you're doing, turn around immediately"Applejack said.

"Nope, you can't do anything while you're I'm that shape"Applebloom answered placing her sister on a tree branch.

When the others enter the forest later, Rainbow Dash crashes into the tree Applejack was left in, accidentally catching the tiny pony in with her mouth.

Applejack pulls herself out and quickly fashions a bit and reins from leaves, a stick, and some vine.

She throws it on Rainbow Dash and, climbing onto her chest, helps to steer her in the right direction. As the group progress further into the forest Rarity took advantage of the situation and said:

''So Twilight now that all of us are here can you mind telling us about why Roxas was sleeping with you in your bed last night hmm''.

That comment make the group turn their attention towards her.

"Seriously you want this chat now?" Twilight asked really blushed.

''Twilight, Roxas gave us nobody bodyguards to protect us so we're fine, what happen last night that made you two cling together so closely''. Rarity said.

Twilight began turning red and said:

''We didn't do anything intimate just slept and snuggle together that's all, Roxas was having a nightmare about his Leader making us suffering in front of him in order to break him from the inside, so I was able to stop it before it got worse for him resulting in Roxas being able to call upon his nobody guards and wanting to hold me so he doesn't encounter it again''.

"Is that really the only thing you do?" Rainbow asked.

''Well after I brought him to my bedroom I asked him to take off his black cloak so we can sleep together more comfortable and when we did, it was going well until he started to have another nightmare so I gave him a kiss on the cheek and nuzzle him which in turn made him hug me tightly and using his hooves and one of his wings to rub and touch my body and flank all over the place which cause me to the same to him with my hooves and tail touching his body, wings, and flank''. Twilight said

''How did it feel having a stallion wrap around your hooves sugarcube''? Applejack asked.

''It was...amazing unlike anything I ever done before in my life...and I like it when we did those things to each other'' Twilight said with a sincere smile as the blush is still on her face.

''Ohhh looks like somepony gotta crush on the stallion in our group''. Rarity says giddy.

''Well Roxas is truly an extraordinary being who can do unique things and can cast magic without being a unicorn who wouldn't want to take a liking to him''.

Twilight's friends all sigh together and nod in agreement making twilight suspect that her friends have crushes on Roxas as well so she asked them:

''Okay since we're all talking about Roxas raise your hoof if you have a crush on him too''.

Twilight's friends cringe and look at each other for a bit until 5 hooves were lifted up in the air confirming twilight's suspicions.

''Oh boy this might be a problem but we'll have to settle this for another time girls we can work this out later for now we got to get ourselves back to normal'' Twilight says.

The mane 5 agree and continue with there advance to find Apple bloom and Zecora.

As for Roxas he manage to find a cure for him and his friends aliments in a Book called Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super". So after he found what they were looking forward he was about to rush after them but then he realizes that he can summon dark corridors to places that he's already been too and to places that he never been to before.

"What I'm I doing" Roxas though summoning the Dark corridor.

He reappear at the entrance of the Everfree Forest and ran inside after his friends.

When the others finally reach Zecora's hut Twilight says to the trio'' sky trooper recon the area to make sure that its safe and as for you mages and fighters hold positions and stand guard for us''.

They did as they were told and summon out their weapons to prepare for the worst the pegais with their hidden blades and electric kunai wings, the earth ponies with their gauntlets, and the unicorns with the mage staff a few minutes later the sky Trooper nobodie came back

" the area is secure, no signs of traps or danger around"

The group press forward and they watch through zecora's window how she mixes a strange concoction in her cauldron, chanting something in an unknown language.

Twilight starts to wondering whether Zecora might be "bad" after all.

When she overhears the zebra mentioning Apple Bloom, she concludes that Zecora is preparing a soup to eat her with.

The other four ponies scream in horror.

"Equestrian trio, capture the Lady zebra inside the house" Rainbow dash said.

The nobodies do what they were told so they entered a captured Zecora dropping the cauldron on the process.

Then Rainbow and Applejack rushed to the hut breaking one of the walls.

The other girls arrived to the house.

Everyone except for Twilight was confronting Zecora about the Curse she threw to them.

"I m going to make you paid for what you did to my mane"Rarity said.

"Yeah and for my voice" Fluttershy said.

"Think you can kidnap my little sister" Applejack said.

"Stop please, she is not bad" Applebloom said.

Just at the right moment Roxas arrived to the scene.

"Wait!!!!" he/she screamed.

"The brew she was doing was a cure for our disease"Roxas said.

"The truth about our condition is that the blue flowers we en Yesterday were funny poison ivy"Roxas said helping Zecora stand up.

After hearing the truth the mane 5 apologized to Zecora for judging her without knowing her in the first place.


	9. Chapter 9: The truth inside

Day 12: The parasprites.

"Why do Zecora want to talk with me?, did she knows something about me?, should I visit her in the night?, I dunno" Roxas was asking to himself that.

"Well, maybe on other time, for now I have to help the others with the party for Princess Celestia visit" Roxas though going out to Ponyville.

Meanwhile near of everfree forest.

Fluttershy was gathering flowers for Princess Celestia's visit to Ponyville.

When suddenly a little creature flies through her, asking for food.

"Aren't you a cute little boy" Fluttershy said petting the creature and giving him a crushed Apple, but the creature wanted more, so he ambushed the Apple car that Fluttershy was holding.

"I can't get mad at you, you know what, let me introduce you to my friends" Fluttershy said going to ponyville.

Back to Roxas

"Alright Ms Cake, this should be the last one"

"I'll appreciate you're help Roxas, this new sea salt cake will be delicious for the Princess" Ms cake said.

"I hope that Pinkie doesn't eat it first"Roxas said.

Twilight arrived to the Sugarcube corner to supervise how the preparations where going.

Luckily she catched Pinkie before she was able to test the new cake.

'' Pinkie pie Stop hogging all of the desserts to yourself or we're never gonna have enough for everypony if you keep eating them all'' Roxas said.

I'm sampling the sweets to ensure their quality''. She answered.

Little later Fluttershy entered the bakery to show Twilight, Roxas and Pinkie Pie the creature she found I'm the forest, but inexplicably, there was three instead of one.

"What's this thing?"Roxas asked.

"I dont know...it just...got closer to me" Fluttershy answered.

"Hmm I'll take one for future studies, it also make Spike company for now on"Twilight said.

"I'll think I pass"Roxas said.

"Aghhhh parasprites, now I need to found a trombone"Pinkie pie said disgusted about the creature.

"Did she just call it a parasprite?" Twilight said.

''Sometimes I just don't get that mare but on the bright side she won't be eating more of the cakes and other sweets we made'' roxas said.

"Well I'm going to see Rarity, I want to ask her if she finished up my clothes"Roxas said.

"I'll go with you, I need to check if everything is going ok"Twilight said.

After they left sugarcube corner the duo arrived at Carousel Boutique. Rarity was putting the finishing touches on Rainbow Dash's elaborate dress while having rainbow dash wearing it.

"What a beautiful dress Rarity"Twilight said.

"Thank you my dear, I worked really hard to make it special." Rarity said.

"Hey Rarity, I just wanted to ask, if my clothes are ready yet?" Roxas said.

"Almost maybe on two or three days"

"Thank you so much"

Twilight then takes out her parasprite to show it to Rarity, but she discovered that she was carrying not one, but three of them.

"Owwww, this things are pretty cute"Rarity said.

"Yeah this one put its eyes on me"Rainbow said.

"I'll take one if it doesn't bothers you" Rarity said.

"Go ahead"Twilight said.

Rarity and Rainbow dash grabbed one parasprite for themselves.

Roxas was thinking about the situation.

''How does it keep on multiplying itself this is starting to get crazy around here; you know what I'm gonna stop questioning this and let you handle this twilight since you are the smart one in our group I'm gonna go back to the farm and help AJ out with the farm chores later guys''? Roxas said as he left the boutique.

"See you tomorrow Roxas" the three mares said.

After the day ended Roxas went to Zecoras hut, she wasn't there so he started making some time seeing the place.

After a little while Zecora arrived.

"So you came to heard what you would have to overcame" Zecora said.

"Yeah, tell me what you know"Roxas said.

"I don't know anything, but I'm about to learn everything"Zecora said.

"Come closer"

Roxas approached the cauldron that Zecora had in the middle of her house.

"Touch the water, and your true self while revealed lighter or darker" Zecora said.

Roxas touched the water and the image of how he really look like showed to themselves.

"As I expected, you came from another world" Zecora said.

"Yeah so?" Roxas answered.

"When I looked you for the first time, I sense nothing, like if you didn't be alive" Zecora said.

"Like if you dont ever existed but yet here you are"

"Yeah I know, I'm a nobody"Roxas said.

"Nobody so that's how you called them" Zecora said.

"I'll also sense one more thing"

"Oh yeah?, what is what you sense then"Roxas asked.

"Inside of you I cant feel a soul, but you seem to be fragmented, Light and darkness are inside you" Zecora said.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"Roxas asked.

"COME TOMORROW AT THE EDGE OF THE DAWN OR TWILIGHT and you will find out, your purpose" Zecora said.

Roxas returned to the farm thinking about all that Zecora said, but he couldn't find a real answer to all of his questions the most brilliant thing to do was visit her again, in the time she gave to him.

After that encounter, Roxas started to sleep again.

Day 13: An Infestation.

Twilight wake up surrounded by parasprites, all of her house was infested.

"Spike!!!!" She screamed calling for his friend.

Spike was trying to contain the parasprites on a basket but he couldn't.

"Twilight why is there to many of this things" Spike asked.

"I don't know, let's get rid of them before they tear up the rest of my books" Twilight said.

Meanwhile in Rainbow Dash's home in Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash's parasprites cling to her body, driving her mad.

In Carousel Boutique Rarity is fond of her helpful swarm until she witnesses the parasprites' unsightly method of reproduction; namely, coughing up/vomiting new parasprites.

Even Fluttershy has lost control over the swarm in her house as they go ramped all over the place and bothering her pet animals.

"Oh no , Thanks to that things the visit of princess Celestia will be ruined." Twilight said.

In other part of the town, Pinkie pie was struggling to find more instruments for her cause.

Her friends assume she is just being random and disregard her efforts to collect more instruments. Applejack and Roxas arrive moments after just seeing pinkie pie leave at high speed so they ask them what's going on and they fill them in.

"Girls what happened, everyplace is a chaos"Roxas said.

"The parasprites just take over all of ponyville"Rainbow said.

"Alright y'all ah gotta plan, just follow my signals all right?" Applejack said.

"Now" she screamed.

The mane six were reuniting the parasprites to one big spot, then Roxas used Magnet magic to keep them close for one and other.

The ponies succeed in driving the parasprites into the Everfree Forest. Unfortunately, when the friends head back to Fluttershy's house, a dense swarm of parasprites bursts out. Fluttershy admits that she had kept a parasprite because she couldn't help herself.

''Seriously, Fluttershy thanks to you we have to round them up all over again''! Roxas said a little angry.

"Dont worry guys I've got this" Raimbow dash said creating a small tornado around the parasprites.

Everything was working until Pinkie Pie appear with a pair of cymbals. The cymbals were drawn into the tornado; Rainbow Dash tried to dodge them, but they break her concentration to keep the tornado working causing a big failure.

The ponies watch in horror as the parasprites begin to eat all the food in town. Twilight casts a spell to stop the parasprites from consuming food. However, the parasprites start devouring everything that isn't food: signposts, lamps, Rarity's dresses, and even the words from Twilight's books.

"Now my beautiful dresses this cant be"Rarity said at the edge of crying.

''Well so much for that idea any other suggestions Twilight before the whole town is eaten up''.roxas said.

'' I know I'll bring a parasprite to zecora maybe she has a solution in the meantime hold down the fort until I get back''. Twilight said.

"Copy that, let's go girls time to become pets control agents"Roxas said summoning the Keyblade.

Twilight went to the library and grabbed one parasprite to bring it to Zecora.

Meanwhile the group was using everything they got to defeat the horde of parasprites.

Twilight arrived at Zecoras hut showing the parasprite hoping she could find the answer.

"Is that a parasprite in front of my eyes" Zecora said.

"Yeah they all over the city, I hope you had the answer for this problem" Twilight said.

"I don't know dear, the parasprites are so old I couldn't have the time to study them properly" Zecora said.

"Oh noo, well Thanks for the help"Twilight said.

"But wait Twilight, maybe I dont know the answer you are looking for, but I'm sure that one of your friends knows it" Zecora said.

"Thanks Zecora"

Twilight arrived to ponyville just to saw that every citizen was fighting against the parasprites but she also sees that Princess Celestia is arriving.

Frantic and almost hysterical, Twilight begans to formulate a plan to build a replica of Ponyville next to the real one before the Princess's arrival, but Celestia's royal procession appears on the horizon.

When all seems lost, Pinkie Pie shows up with a one-pony band, playing the instruments she gathered.

Twilight suspected this to be another one of her games, but she and her friends watch as the parasprites become attracted to the music and follow the "Pinkie Pied Piper" out of Ponyville.

Then she remembered what Zecora said knowing that Pinkie was the only one who knew how to deal with the parasprites.

At the town's outskirts, the friends meet Princess Celestia, who thinks the orderly, bouncing parasprites are part of a parade in her honor.

She informs Twilight that she needs to cancel her Ponyville visit to deal with an infestation of some "incredibly bothersome creatures" in Fillydelphia. Celestia asks Twilight if she would like to give a report on friendship before she leaves. Twilight tells her mentor that the solutions to one's problems can come from unlikely sources, and that it's a good idea to listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives, even if they don't seem to make any sense. Commenting on how impressed she is with Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Celestia takes off.

The mane 5 and Roxas approached Pinkie pie.

"Sorry Pinkie pie, we should have listened to you"Roxas said.

"Oh don't worry guys I know I can be a little random, but that doesn't mean that everything I do is related to parties, or maybe yes? I dunno" Pinkie pie said.

"Well little random is not the word I use to describe you"Rainbow dash said.

Everyone laugh at Rainbow dash comment, after that they all proceeded to help rebuilding ponyville.

A couple of hours later, Roxas found out that it was going to be the Twilight.

"Sorry girls, I have something really important to do, maybe I'll see you later"Roxas said.

Roxas went again to Zecora's hut, but this time the introduction was different Zecora cut down some hairs of Roxas and put them on the cauldron.

"What's this all about?" Roxas asked.

"You see" Zecora answered.

The cauldron started to boil revealing something new to Zecora.

"It looks like part of your memories are erased, the parts where Sora is involved" Zecora said.

"WHAT?, you know Sora?"Roxas asked.

"Not in person, the cauldron told me about him"Zecora said.

"You have a part of him, more specifically the part of light"Zecora said.

"But the part of Darkness, I can't feel it, it lurks very deep inside you"Zecora said.

"Tell me then what's wrong with me?"Roxas said.

"Its hard to say it"Zecora said.

"Roxas you were born to be used for bigger purposes outside of the organization you serve some time"Zecora said.

"Wha...what?"Zecora said.

"Your whole existence is just to be part of someone, either light or darkness"

"And what's that supposed to mean" Roxas asked.

"I'm sorry to tell this to you, but you shouldn't exist"Zecora said.

"Why..why did you said such a thing?"Roxas asked.

"I'm sorry but you're true purpose in life is to be recompleted as a whole person, maybe you fight for the light or maybe you fight for the darkness, which way you'll choose"Zecora said.

"None of that, my heart belongs to me, I could that whatever I want"Roxas said.

"I'm...really sorry Roxas, but sooner or later you will have to fulfill your destiny, that's how life works" Zecora said.

"No, this...this cant be"Roxas said.

"Go on Roxas think about this situation, when the time comes visit me again, to find more about your destiny" Zecora said.

"And Exactly when?"Roxas said.

"Whenever you are ready"Zecora said.

Roxas was returning to the farm, it was really late everypony was sleeping.

He wanted to cry, but he couldn't.

Suddenly Fluttershy appeared.

"Roxas what are you doing here?"She asked.

"What do you mean, where am I?"Roxas asked.

"You're outside of my house"Fluttershy said.

"Oh sorry...I head up to the farm"Roxas said.

"Dont you wanna stay, is pretty late outside"Fluttershy said.

"I dont know if your bunny will approve this"Roxas said.

"Oh Angel? He isn't here, he needs to return sometimes to the forest"Fluttershy said.

"Oh ok..."Roxas said.

"What's wrong with you, you looked really sad" Fluttershy said.

"Ugh its nothing"Roxas said.

"Come on, you can tell me, I'm a good listener" Fluttershy said.

"Well, did you have ever felt, that you weren't supposed to exist"Roxas asked.

"Because that's how I feel now"Roxas said with tears coming from his eyes.

Fluttershy hug Roxas and surprisingly make him calm.

"Roxas, you don't need to feel like that, you know, I usually had the same thoughts before, but someday a very close friend of mine told me"

"Think about, if you never had existed I will be a different person right now"

"Just think how much ponies you changed their lives, because you existed, and don't think about that you are a nobody, maybe you have something special inside you, maybe you really have a heart" Fluttershy said.

Those words make Roxas cry in Fluttershy shoulders.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you in the day" Roxas said.

"Dont worry about it, it was my fault"Fluttershy said.

After that little talk, Fluttershy prepared the guest bed, so Roxas could sleep in there.

When Roxas went to sleep, Fluttershy saw that he was still crying so she make the decision to stay alongside him for the night.

Roxas grabbed Fluttershy with his wings and hooves and started calming down.

Fluttershy was completely red thinking about what Twilight have said two days ago.

"So this is the feel of sleeping with a stallion" Fluttershy said.

A couple of minutes past and they both went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Feelings

Day 14:Winter Wrap up

Twilight was sleeping normally like every day but this time she waked up eager for this new day.

Spike was confused about the situation and a little upset for losing his sleep Thanks to his friend.

"Whats this all about" He said asking Twilight.

"Today is the Winter Wrap up day"Twilight answered.

"And whats that?"Spike said.

"Well...Ponyville was founded by the Earth ponies, and as such, no magic was ever involved in the Winter Wrap Up, an annual "spring cleaning" community event where winter ends and spring is introduced. In this case, the ponies literally clean up winter to prepare for spring." Twilight answered.

"Ugh, i need my checklist, and make sure that i have everything i need."

Spike returned to sleep, not caring about that Winter Wrap up day.

Meanwhile with Roxas

At Fluttershy's Cottage Roxas was holding onto fluttershy in their sleep and can't stop thinking about what zecora had told him yesterday.

''Your whole existence is just to be part of someone, either light or darkness; I'm sorry to tell this to you, but you shouldn't exist, but you're true purpose in life is to be recompleted as a whole person, maybe you fight for the light or maybe you fight for the darkness, which way you'll choose''. Zecora said.

''Does this mean I'm not someone real, but an artificial created persona of sora's mind"Roxas thought.

"Zecora says that I'm half light and dark, wait a minute the dreams I'm having about sora it shows him holding that keyblade I'm wielding"

"When he use it its for helping others so that means I'm using his power of light, while for the dark that must be my power."

" That explains why I can summon dark corridors and that dark-type keyblade that I was using against that silver-haired guy it musta actually been my own weapon instead so I wouldn't had the power to wield the keyblade without sora's help so won't that mean I'm actually the darkness of Sora's heart'' Roxas said with worry about his future.

''That would explain why I feel so empty inside, darkness only has Loneliness, Despair, Sadness, Anger, and Pain that's what Xenmas means that the strongest emotions are the negative ones and how I will grown powerful enough to become the perfect vessel, but...if Sora is my light body, who is the dark one?, ugh so much questions, but the only thing i know is that I'm the Dark side of Sora''. Roxas thought.

''Sooner or later you will have to fulfill your destiny, that's how life works" Zecora said.

''Oh no could it be that I have to disappear in order to become my real self again but that means I won't be who I am anymore and the girls will be in pain because of me No there's has to be another way we manage to turn Nightmare Moon back to Princess Luna altering her Destiny and changing her Fate making history become rewritten into something else if we can do it for her then its the same for me too I can't give up on my new friends like how I did with my old friends''.

Morning came by and both pegasus ponies wake up at the same time and sat up.

''Good morning roxas are you feeling any better since last night''? Fluttershy asked.

''Good morning to you too fluttershy and yeah a little bit thanks for being there for me''. Roxas said.

''Do you want to talk about it? She asked again.

''Not right now ,no until we have everypony, you all deserve to know what's bothering me but I gotta warn you it will hurt you guy, so hold that thought till later okay''. roxas said while looking away.

''Okay roxas you're welcome to stay and have breakfast with me while helping me feed the animals here...if thats alright with you''? fluttershy said and asked nervously

''Yeah I would like that fluttershy it will help me take my mind off of some things''. Roxas said.

Roxas and fluttershy have some hot Veggie soups and bowls of salads for breakfast afterwards they start feeding the animals before they left to start their day as they walk to ponyville fluttershy told him about a holiday event that's taking place today called Winter Wrap up which ponies here clean up all the snow all around ponyville so spring can come throughout the entire way there neither one says anything to one another which made fluttershy become more concern for her pegasus friend.

Back to Twilight

In the morning, with a sleepy Spike on her back, Twilight arrives at the center of Ponyville where the Mayor finishes her final speech before the cleanup is divided into three teams: Weather, Animals, and Plants, all wearing Rarity's designed vests of blue, tan, and green respectively.

"Oh where should I go, im not sure were o fit in"Twilight said.

"What exactly does everypony do?" Twilight said.

"[RAINBOW DASH]

Three months of winter coolness

And awesome holidays

[PINKIE PIE]

We've kept our hoovsies warm at home

Time off from work to play

[APPLEJACK]

But the food we've stored is runnin' out

And we can't grow in this cold

[RARITY]

And even though I love my boots

This fashion's getting old

[TWILIGHT SPARKLE]

The time has come to welcome spring

And all things warm and green

But it's also time to say goodbye

It's winter we must clean

How can I help? I'm new, you see

What does everypony do?

How do I fit in without magic?

I haven't got a clue.

Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up

[APPLEJACK]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

[APPLEJACK RAINBOW DASH]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[RAINBOW DASH]

Bringing home the southern birds

A Pegasus' job begins

And clearing all the gloomy skies

To let the sunshine in

We move the clouds

And we melt the white snow

When the sun comes up

Its warmth and beauty will glow

[Choir]

Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[FLUTTERSHY]

Little critters hibernate

Under the snow and ice

We wake up all their sleepy heads

So quietly and nice

[RARITY]

We help them gather up their food

Fix their homes below

[FLUTTERSHY]

We welcome back the southern birds

So their families can grow

[Chorus]

[CHOIR]

Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[Verse 3]

[APPLEJACK]

No easy task to clear the ground

Plant our tiny seeds

With proper care and sunshine

Everyone it feeds

Apples, carrots, celery stalks

Colorful flowers too!

We must work so very hard

[APPLEJACK, CHERRY BERRY, GOLDEN HARVEST]

It's just so much to do!

[Chorus]

[CHOIR]

Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up

[PINKIE PIE]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[Outro]

[TWILIGHT SPARKLE]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!"

After Twilight finished up expressing herself with a song it was time to choose.

"Lets see if i can help the Weather team" she thought.

"Rainbow dash i want to enter to your team"Twilight said.

"Its so sweet you wanted to help us Twilight, but... aren't you forgetting something"Rainbow dash said pointing out her Wings.

"Oh, that's right, anyway good luck with the jobs" Twilight said.

After that Twilight finds Animal Team member and official nest designer Rarity outside the Carousel Boutique, just as she finishes her first nest.

"Rarity, can i help you with the nests"Twilight asked to her friend

"Of course, here try making a nest with this form"Rarity said giving Twilight the material and showing her first nest.

"I'll try" Twilight said.

The efforts were all in vain since the nest Twilight had built was all remade by Rarity and her perfectionist attitude.

Then Twilight and Spike then run into Weather Team member Pinkie pie on one of the frozen lakes, where they find out Pinkie has been an expert skater ever since she was young.

She is tasked with scoring the ice so that it will melt more easily when the Weather Team Pegasi clear away the clouds. Twilight tries to help, but it's her first time on skates and she lacks the balance and finesse to ice skate without falling.

After Twilight causes them both to crash into a snow bank, Pinkie Pie suggests that Fluttershy and Roxas could probably use a hand with the critters.

Next, Twilight tries to assist Animal Team members Fluttershy and Roxas with waking all the animals from hibernation. She seems to have an easy job ahead of her, until she is scared by a den of snakes. Panicked, she backs away into Roxas and made them crash into a cave of bats, gets stung by bees, and is sprayed by skunks.

Resulting in Twilight and Roxas bathing in tomato juice at her home.

''Man, I hope this tomato juice isn't long lasting I don't wanna smell like a fruit everywhere I go and someone tries to eat me after catching a whiff of my scent''. Roxas said.

"Come on Twilight, just use your magic" Spike said.

"No, i will follow my words, im not using magic" Twilight said.

"Maybe Applejack has something for me" Twilight said.

"Hey Applejack i wanted to see of you have something you need help" Twilight said.

"Uhhh i think were ok" Applejack said hesitating a little bit.

"Come on, i could try that thing" Twilight said pointing out a snow plow.

"Fine...there's one for you Twilight" Applejack said.

"All right lets do this" Twilight said.

Despite her best efforts, Twilight was unable to push the snow plow. Roxas asked if she needed assistance but twilight says she has an idea that might work.

Being tired for not using magic, Twilight decided to cast a come-to-life" spell to move the plow. Unfortunately, the spell soon goes out of control and buries Roxas in all that heavy snow, resulting in an even bigger mess than before.

"Twilight, why you do that, you weren't supposed to use magic y'know, and ya decision ended up hurting Roxas over there" Applejack said really angry.

Twilight runs off in tears because she didn't know how to respond. Roxas manage to hear the commotion underneath all that snow on him and pop out just to see twilight run away in tears.

"Twilight wait" he screamed trying to make his friend comeback.

Roxas turned his attention to applejack to scold her.

''Was that really necessary?, she didn't mean to cause this on purpose, she was just trying to help and find her place to help out in this event Twilight not being able to use magic for this ain't easy for since magic is a part of her life at least she has something to hold onto that makes her who she is while I HAVE NOTHING TO HOLD ONTO THAT MAKES ME WHO I AM''. Roxas said showing a little bit of darkness coming from inside him.

Then he started following Twilight leaving Applejack thinking about what she had done.

With no other options left, Twilight hide herself in a bush in the town square refusing to come out, but she soon overhears that no one else in Ponyville is faring much better.

Applejack wants Rainbow Dash's weather Pegasi to get the snow quickly melted for seeding, but Fluttershy wants Rainbow Dash to wait until she can clear the animal homes beforehand. The ice covering the lakes is not melting quickly enough due to poor scoring.

Rarity was so focused on fixing Twilight's nest all day that she hasn't made more, and she was supposed to have finished several hundred by now.

Big Mclintosh leads Caramel to Applejack who guesses correctly that he has lost the grass seeds again, and Rainbowshine tells Rainbow Dash that Ditzy Doo has gone north to guide back the southern birds.

The mayor laments that her motivational speech from earlier had fallen on deaf ears. It appears that Ponyville will finish their Winter Wrap Up late, just like every past year, and it will soon be sunset. At this point, Twilight was about to give up but luckily Roxas found her.

"There you are, i was searching for you Twilight" Roxas said.

"I could heard everything Applejack told you from under the snow" Roxas said.

"you can't let what she said to you stop you from participating in this event if you mess up and then get back up again''. Roxas said cheering up his friend.

''But Roxas how can I; I made problems for not just applejack but everyone in ponyville if I go back out there they're just push me away from getting involve what can I do that won't cause more problems for them''? twilight asked.

Roxas put a wing on her shoulder and brought her close to his side

''Twilight from the short time that I know your magic isn't the only thing I see you can do your organize, smart, and you always plan ahead when you prepare to start your day so I'm sure you can figure out a comeback for this one so Don't give up till its over''.

The words that Roxas said made Twilight react, and remember that she wasn't only talented in magic, she could help organize the whole event.

It gave her confident back, so she grab Roxas's hoof and pull him with her so they can get to the others when they did. She breaks up the argument and volunteers to guide everyone in their tasks.

With careful planning, teamwork, and everyone working through the night, the residents of Ponyville are finally able to finish their work on time.

"You see, i told you" Roxas said.

Thanks to her exceptional organizing and leadership skills, Twilight is designated the new position of 'All-Team Organizer' by the Mayor, along with a new and unique vest by Rarity that incorporates the colors of all three teams. Mayor Mare declares winter wrapped up on time, and the ponies celebrate their accomplishment.

After that stressful day Twilight returns to her house and asked Spike to write the report to Princess Celestia.

"Dear Princess Celestia: Winter Wrap Up was one of the most special things I've ever been a part of here in Ponyville. It helped me to learn we all have hidden talents, and if we're patient and diligent, we're sure to find them, and as always, with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything." Twilight said.

"So how was that spike?...Spike?" Twilight said seeing his little lizard sleeping around the fireplace.

"Oh Spike"

As for Roxas he was heading back to Sweet Apple Acres, but he started remembering more things about his past.

"Roxas...Roxas...here it is" a girl said.

"Watch out, @#$, its coming" Roxas said blocking the fist of the heartless making him drop the Keyblade.

Suddenly the girl grabbed the Keyblade and finished Roxas job.

''Wow nice work I didn't know you could use the Keyblade'' roxas said.

"You know? neither do I" the girl said.

Both started laughing at the entrance of Twilight Town Station.

"You know, how about we get some ice cream, to celebrate your victory" Roxas said.

Suddenly the Flashback starts to change again, Roxas now was floating in the station seeing a guy with a black coat standing in the air.

And after that the flashback ends, It looks like Roxas was Walking sleep, because he was now in front of The golden oak library.

Seeing the Flashback gave him an idea.

"Hey, Twilight since you got a victory how about we celebrate" Roxas said.

"What are you talking about Roxas"Twilight said.

"Come on let me show you" Roxas said grabbing her hooves.

Roxas brought her to applejack's farm and lead her to the top of the barnyard.

''Wow its a great a view I think I can see the town of ponyville in the distance''. Twilight said.

''Here you go this is your Victory''. Roxas said as he handed her a Popsicle

''It's Sea-Salt Ice Cream give it a try''.

Twilight nod and took a bit.

''Its sweet and very salty at the same time this is impressive''. surprising Twilight.

''See I told you you'll like it''Roxas smile in triumph.

''When I was in the organization after I completed my first mission axel bought me ice cream and say this was icing on the cake to celebrate my success on my first field assignment''.

''Then we both agree that when we finish our missions for the organization we go here to hangout, talk about our day, and laughing about the stupidest things we could think of''.

''You and this axel person musta been close together''. twilight said.

''Yeah we were until he decided to turn his back on me by not helping me uncover my past life so he rather continue working for the organization instead of running off with me, so we can be free from their wicked clutches and discover who we really are''. Roxas said a little angry

''I'm so sorry, you had to went that roxas but your safe now and here with us''. twilight said.

''Yeah for now''. Roxas says depressive

''Roxas is something wrong''? twilight asked.

But Before he could answer they heard a voices from below.

''Hey you two we need to talk'' the mane 5 said.

''Girls what are you all doing here''? Twilight asked.

''Fluttershy brought us all here so roxas can tell us that something's been bothering him''. Applejack said.

''All right we'll meet you inside the barn guys''. roxas answered.

Once twilight and roxas finish their ice cream they meet up with the rest of the girls.

''All right spiky start talking what's the problem''? Rainbow dash asked.

"Did you...just call me spiky?"Roxas asked.

''Yup because since we're gonna be hanging out with each other a lot might as well give you a nick name''. Rainbow explained

''Oh okay then but back to the subject girls I don't know how to tell you all this because your all my best friends...and what about to say is going to hard because...I...I...I'm actually suppose to be Dead right now''! Roxas said with struggles.

"What...are you...talking about Roxas?"Twilight said.

"Hey Spiky this isn't funny"Rainbow said.

"Oh Dear why did you say such a thing"Rarity said.

"Ooooooh noooooo" Fluttershy said.

"Huh...What are you taking about Roxas''? Applejack said.

''Girls yesterday after the whole parasprite incident I went to zecoras hut, because she told me that she can help me get more answers about my past which it really help, but during her research she told me that I wasn't suppose to existed about all whatsoever''. Roxas said.

''WHAT!!!''the girls says.

'' She made me realizes that I'm actually the Dark Side of Sora his evil manifestation that resigns in his heart I'm his Anger, Despair, Loneliness, Pain, and Sadness I'm Sora's alter-ego persona so that means I'm the evil side of him Sora's Dark Half that somehow manage to manifest itself into a physical form''. Roxas said while shaking his hooves.

''Wait a minute so your saying that you were artificially created from Sora's emotions''. Twilight asked.

"No...im not a replica, im just a manifestation of Sora's dark emotions" Roxas explained.

''That can't be Sugarcube your saying that your some kind experimental creation''. Applejack said.

'' Oh my this is...getting me...scare roxas''.Fluttershy said while curling up in a ball.

''Whoa I did not see that coming spiky''. Rainbow said.

'' My word this is gonna be hard for me to get my beauty sleep after all this''. Rarity said

''And here it comes the Suspense, the Tension, and the Drama folks how will this play's out everybody''. Pinkie pie said.

''It's not just his negative emotions I carry within me but also what's left of his body's remains that I'm using to have created my very own body''. roxas continued.

''However, there is a bright side the reason I'm not a cold-blooded killer right now its all thanks to sora that I'm sane I'm connected to him his strong light is somehow making sure that I have doubts to what I'm doing about my evil nature so I can questions my own existences as a result I'm showing other signs of emotions beside the negative ones empathy, scare, concerns, compassion, laughter, and joy''.

''Its not just these good emotions sora gave me but he also gave me the power to wield the Keyblade but that power I'm using is actually his so I have both light and dark powers inside me making me a creature that walks in the path between them both, the Twilight''.

''And the bad news is...that it makes me a part of him and at the same time I'm not resulting in me having an identify crisis on who I am and what exactly am I fighting for a warrior for good or a remorseless assassin for evil but the worse part is this zecora told me that in order to find out the truth The only real solution is for me to Die and Vanish from existences completely in order to become whole and the real me again but that'll mean being away from all you which will Break, Shatter, and Losing our Friendships that we have made together here into Nothingness''. Roxas says as tears starts forming in his eyes

''I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN WHY DOES EVERYTHING I DO TO FIND OUT ABOUT MY PAST ONLY LEADS TO MORE SUFFERING AND LOSING EVERYTHING I CARED ABOUT WILL ONLY LEAVE ME WALLOWING IN MY PIT OF MY SHADOWY DARKEN DESPAIR AM I SUPPOSE TO JUST GIVE UP AND FADE AWAY BACK TO WHERE I BELONG IN THE DARKNESS HUH I JUST WANT THIS PAIN TO STOPPPPPP''! Roxas said as he break down into tears and falls down to the ground weeping out his sadness as a mist of darkness is starting to come out of his body.

The girls started to panic about the situation, but they gather the enough courage to help their friend.

''Girls we have to do something I hate seeing roxas like this'' Fluttershy said with worry

''She right guys if we don't do something soon I feel that the darkness coming out of roxas's body will start to take control of him and destroy everypony and everything it sees''. Twilight said

''But what can we do I'm still trying to wrap my head from all that information roxas told us about his existence and problem guys''. Rainbow dash said

''The answer is obvious everypony we need to show roxas that he dosen't have to carry all this heavy burden alone and that we're willing to share his pain like its our own for his sakes''. Applejack said

''I agree with applejack darlings we must show roxas that we're here for him no matter what and that we're not going anywhere''. Rarity said

''Then what are we waiting for lets get this show on the road and let roxas know that we the Mane 6 are a part of his journey now and we aren't leaving his side until its over''. Pinkie pie said with confidents

The group all nodded together and break the formation when they look back at roxas the darkness almost cover his entire body so they all rush towards him and pulls him into a group hug a group hug and began rubbing his body with their hooves and wings all over him, his wings, his spiky mane, and his cutie mark flanks.

"ROXAS!!!!"all shouted..

''Don't let the darkness take full control of you for you are in charge here''. the mane 6 said.

''Girls'' Roxas answered in pain

''Roxas you're not a Killer you are somepony who's trying to find his place in the world just like me when I hardly know anything about friendship''. Twilight said.

''Yeah Spiky don't let that dark power take you over if that power is actually yours to use then show it some Dominates that you are not getting let it push you around like a little foal being bother by a Bully you got this man''. Rainbow Dash said.

''Sugarcube your not a pony who is alone anymore you have a new Family which is us we may not be related but we're take care of you so you won't feel this way again you have our word''. Applejack said.

''That's right roxas you can trust us don't count us out that easy we're not going nowhere if we can handle the dangers of nightmare moon together then we get through this impossible challenge together somehow All for One and One for All''. Pinkie pie said.

''Darling we can see that you are going through a tough transaction right now and but we're here for you so you know that you have those's that generous cares for you so you have someone you can lean on and confide with so we can sort out your problems''. Rarity said.

''Roxas no matter happens we will find a way to help you deal with your hard life and free you from this nightmare you been living in for so long so you can move on and have a New life and we'll do whatever it takes to Save you from Dieing so you can still be with us''. Fluttershy said.

''ROXAS WE PROMISE THAT WE WILL NEVER LEAVE OR ABANDON YOU WE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR US NOW LET US BE THERE FOR YOU...BECAUSE...BECAUSE...WE LOVE YOU ROXAS''. The mane 6 all shouted out together with tears in there eyes.

After they said these these things Roxas's darkness stopped moving on his body and then Roxas just let out a painful scream''AHHHHHHHHHHHH'' which resulted in a huge flash of light covering the entire inside of the barn.

After the light faded away the girls that were still holding onto Roxas saw him back to normal but he look like that there's almost no life left in him due to his eye colors being shaded.

''Roxas are you okay''? the girls said at the same time.

''NOOOOOO'' Roxas answered as he put his hooves and wings all over his 6 pony friends tightly around their bodies and starts rubbing their bodies, manes, and cutie mark flanks.

''I Don't Want To Be Alone Anymore It Hurts So Much I Can't Handle This Pain By Myself Any Longer Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Rainbow dash, and Fluttershy Please DON'T EVER LEAVE ME BEHIND''. Roxas said as he burst into new tears over his friends.

''I'M SCARED...I'M SO SCARED OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME IN THE FUTURE AND WHAT WILL BECOME OF YOU GUYS IF I ACTUALLY WERE...TO...D...DI...DIE WHEN I DISCOVER WHO I REALLY AM''.

''Roxas we're right here for you when you need you us call on us and we'll be there in a jiffy''. the mane 6 says as they have new tears forming in their eyes as well.

When night time came at Applejack's farm the apple family went looking for Applejack and Roxas.

''Now where in tarnation is your big sister and roxas applebloom they'll missing out on dinner''? Granny smith asked

''I have no idea let go check the Barn''. Applebloom suggested

''Ready Big Mac''? applebloom asked

''Eyyup''. Big Mac answered.

When the apple family open the Barn they were surprise to see Roxas being hugged in the center by all his friends inside the barn while he's hugging them back with lots of tears falling down from each others faces.

''Maybe we came at bad time everypony''. Applebloom said.

''Eyyup''.Big Mac answered.

'' Lets...Lets them be and allow them to have this moment but big mac make sure that you grab that extra blanket that we keep on the second floor of the Barn so you can cover them up with it so they won't be cold when they sleep together today in this slumber party that there having here ok sonny''. Granny smith says

Big mac did what he was told and put the blanket around them then he and the rest of the apple family head back to the house to finish their dinner and turn in for the Night leaving roxas alone with his mares that he now starts to consider as his New Family.

Meanwhile in somewhere were nothingness exist.

Xemnas was in the reunion room thinking about what it happened just a couple of minutes ago.

"I feel a colossal disturbance in the Darkness, looks like Roxas is finally showing his true colors"Xemnas thought.

"Good, continue just like that Roxas, and soon we were be able to find you, hehehehe" Xemnas said.

Also on a underground laboratory.

"DIZ, you feel that?" A man in a black coat said.

"Yes, it was Roxas darkness, i felt it very far away from this world" DIZ said.

"We need to hurry up Riku, the time is running out"

"I know..maybe if he use his dark powers again, i would be able to locate his position, and create a dark corridor from the realm of darkness." Riku answered Diz while the two of them were going to a pod chamber.

"Looks like Sora is Normal" DIZ said.

"If we were only capable of making a dark corridor to that world so we could made Namine go and convince him" Riku said.

"Soon Sora, just hang in there for a little while" Riku said.


	11. Chapter 11: Troubles

Day 15: Identify problem's

Morning came by at Applejack's barn and when Roxas wakes up his eyes were no longer shaded but back to normal and when he saw his friends they were still holding onto him since last night. Seeing them still with him made roxas smile so he woken them up.

[color=#666666]''Hey girls?, having fun sle2eping with me?'' roxas said./color]

''Roxas, your alright and your eyes there back to normal'' The Mane 6 answered.

[color=#666666]"Yup, but you guys told me that you all Love me, I never have anyone say that to me before''. roxas said as he rub one of his forelegs/color]

The girls all started to show pink blushes and said:

''Yeah, we do Roxas we want you to know how we feel about you, for we see you more than as a friend we each see you as a family member''.

[color=#666666]''So do I girls, but listen, Everypony I can't say that I love you all back since I don't have any knowledge of it but I would like to experience on what its like to love someone...if you girls don't mind teaching me''. Roxas said./color]

That last comment made the girls gasp and tackled roxas into another group hug with tears into their eyes.

"Of course Roxas, we will try our best" the mane 6 answered.

[color=#666666]''Thank you girls, all of you''. roxas said as he hugs them back/color]

[color=#666666]''Girls I have to ask what, are these things that falls out of our eyes when we're sad or happy''. roxas asked./color].

[color=#5e51a3]''I can answer that for you roxas''. Twilight said.

''There a complex secretomotor phenomenon characterized by the shedding of tears from the lacrimal apparatus, without any irritation of the ocular structure''./color]

[color=#666666]"i...didn't understand anything, in english please./color]

[color=#5e51a3]''In other words there the expressions of having an emotional response being in distress, pain, joy, or sorrow where water comes out of your eyes by excreting stress-inducing hormones built up through times of emotional distress''. Twilight rephrased. /color]

[color=#666666]''Oh that makes more sense and well girls words can not express on how much I appreciate you guys for wanting to put up with me after what happen last night''. Roxas said

/color].

''We meant what we said roxas and that won't Change''. The Mane 6 said.

Then suddenly background music (roxas's theme) started to play and made roxas have the urge to sing to them.

[Lyrics made by tommytran]

An empty creature by Roxas.

"Roxas: I'm Caught in between the Light and Darkness

Why was I given a half a Life to live in?

I never asked to be created

Yet, here I stand suddenly obligated

All I really long for is my own purpose

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Counting the days, clinging to something

They told me hearts aren't meant for those worth nothing

So, If I'm gone, no one would miss me

But still you stand there acting like you can care

Everything I thought that I knew fades from mind

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Forgotten days, a fading memory

A distant fragment of nobody important

Here, in the end, standing before me

It seems whatever life I had is over

Still, I pray the day comes where me and Sora will finally meet in person at long last"

The mane 6 were amazed at Roxas solo singing it made their hearts skip a beat and they said.

''Your voice was beautiful Roxas you not just a great warrior but a great singer too''.

''Although that song was about your despair and wonders what's to become of you now wasn't it''. the mane 6 continued

He nodded and put a hoof to his chest.

[color=#666666]''Its kind of weird that I can feel anything at all without having a heart to feel with''./color].

''All your whole Life its been nothing but tragedy hasn't it?,but don't worry Roxas we'll be there to help you get through it it won't be easy at least your not alone anymore''. they all said while putting there hooves on both his face cheeks.

Suddenly the barn's doors open up making them let go of roxas's cheeks quickly before anypony saw that and applebloom came in to tell the gang that breakfast is all prepare for them in Applejack's house. Then everypony stomachs started rumbling and they follow her to the house for some grubs. When they arrive there were Apple cinnamon waffles, Apple pancakes, Apple pies, A plate of Scramble eggs, A plate of French toasts, Apple fritters, A bowl of apples, and Apple ciders.

[color=#666666]"Man, isn't this too much breakfast Applebloom?" Roxas said.

/color]

''Oh don't be so modest and humble my dear boy we want to make sure that everypony here gets there fair share of a good meal to start off ya'll day today''. Granny Smith answered.

''It was a lot of work but its worth it dig in everypony''. Big Mac said.

"Wow Big Mac, is the first time i hear you said more than 2 words, hahahah"Roxas said.

After the whole group chow down and finish their meal granny smith and Big mac grab the plates and take them to the kitchen for cleaning while apple bloom get herself ready for school. As for the mane 6 and Roxas he told them this

[color=#666666] ''Mmmm those foods were fantastic I never had this much food back where I came from all I had ever eaten was Sea-Salt Ice Cream''.

/color]

[color=#5e51a3]"Just...ice cream?"Twilight asked.

/color]

[color=#666666]''That's cause as a Nobody we don't actually need to eat or drink to sustain ourselves just our dark powers and having plenty of rest but axel show me the joys of eating food by introducing me to his favorite treat sea salt ice cream''. roxas explained./color]

[color=#5e51a3]"Oh interesting" Twilight answered./color]

Applebloom came downstairs with her saddle bags.

"Roxas could you please take me to school" Applebloom said.

[color=#666666]"Sure, lets go, see you later guys" Roxas said./color]

After Roxas and applebloom left the mane 6 went to the living to talk in private about their love confession to roxas.

"Ok, now that it just us here...Let's talk about Roxas." Twilight said. as she sat in a circle with her friends.

Each of them was either blushing, trying to avoid eye contact or both.

Rainbow decides to just speak her state of mind''Ahh why are we all gonna act shy about it, we already said back in AJ barn that we all love the Spiky headed dope''.

This struck a chord with everyone as they were reminded of that heat of the moment back in the barn house. Making Fluttershy seems to shrink into herself, Applejack seemed tongue-tied, wanting to make a comeback at Rainbow but coming up blank since she made such a strong point.

Applejack eventually sighed.

"Ok, fine, so we all like the fella." She admitted. "So...what now?"

At this, Rarity seemed to have a thought which caused her to smile. "Well dearies, I suppose we could always just tell him."

Upon hearing such a bold proposal, Fluttershy starts having a DOES NOT COMPUTE moment, Pinkie smiled and nodded at the notion, Rainbow and Applejack tensed up and Twilight began fumbling with her words.

"I uh, I mean...well we could also...show him on how we umm…feel about him!"

she finally noticed the looks her friends were giving her. They were all staring at her wide-eyed, and Rarity was holding a hoof to her mouth while her eyes seemed to sparkle with barely contained... Glee? Amusement? Mirth? ...Twilight wasn't actually sure what it was. "What?"

Rainbow almost tripped over her words when she replied. "Wha-what do you mean what?! You said it like it was just going to happen!"

"Huh?" Twilight was utterly confused.

"The-the, thing! The…" Rainbow looked at the other girls, then back at her. "Twilight… are you saying you want to..." She was having trouble saying it so Pinkie decided to but in.

"You want us to be in a herd with Roxas?!" She blurted.

''Well Yes because you see girls I been doing research on books about relationships so I can work better on being more open and closer to you guys and I found one about herding and if you think about it our planet has more female genders here than male gender...so a stallion having multiple mares in a relationship isn't uncommon in our culture and besides he makes each of us happy and well he's has been very clingy to want our love and affections so lets give this chance so we can see if roxas can learn how to Love somepony in his life''. Twilight stated.

"Its to much Twilight, i mean Roxas has to deal with a lot of things right know, he could barely concentrate with all of us as her mates" Rainbow dash said.

"Yeah dear, thats also information of the old world, it will be kind of weird if we all hang out with the same stallion" Rarity said.

"And don't forget his dark powers, we don't know how he will react to all of our emotions at the same time."Applejack said.

"Yeah, i propose that we teach him what love is first, with a giant secret party" Pinkie pie said.

"Yeah..." Fluttershy answered.

"All right then, let the best mare wins" Twilight said.

"But before that, what do you think about what Roxas said, that he is the dark part of Sora"Twilight said.

"Well we dont know who is this Sora person, i hope he is a nice pony"Applejack said.

"Yeah, if we only had the chance to meet him too"Rarity said.

"For now on, lets keep an eye on Roxas, he doesn't have enough light to suppress his dark powers" Twilight said.

"Hey i think we know someone that could help Roxas with his Dark control"Fluttershy.

"Who?"The other mares said.

"Princess Luna"

"Are you crazy Fluttershy?"Rainbow said.

"No, maybe she is right, Luna had more experience with the Dark powers than us."Twilight said.

"Ill ask her the next time i visit canterlot"

Meanwhile after roxas drop off apple bloom at her school Ms.Cheerilee begins a lesson on cutie marks She explains that her cutie mark, a trio of smiling flowers, represents her wish for her students to bloom and learn cheerfully. She asks the class when a pony's cutie mark appears, and Twist answers that it appears when the pony discovers what makes him or her special. Diamond Tiara whispers to Apple Bloom and passes her a note. Cheerilee catches Apple Bloom passing the note and finds it to be blank. Diamond Tiara quips,

"Remind you of anypony?"

Apple Bloom sheepishly looks down at her blank flank.

After class, Twist invites Apple Bloom to various activities, but Apple Bloom, who appears downcast, declines. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon show up and start teasing Apple Bloom and Twist for not having cutie marks, calling them "blank flanks." They invite the blank flanks to Diamond Tiara's Cute-Ceañera", which Diamond Tiara says is "a party celebrating me and my fantastic cutie mark."

"Hmm, what a show off" Applebloom said imitating Roxas attitude.

"What did you say?"Diamond Tiara asked to Applebloom but she completely ignore her.

The scene cross-fades to the Sweet Apple Acres orchards. Applejack and Roxas reassures Apple Bloom, telling her that every pony gets their cutie mark eventually. Applejack says that Granny Smith, Big McIntosh, and herself were all the last ponies in their class to get their cutie marks. Apple Bloom is upset about this, believing that the delay

"runs in the family." She excitedly repeats the phrase and concludes that her special talent, like those of her family, must be related to apples.

In the town square, Applejack and Apple Bloom have set up an apple stand. Apple Bloom's sales pitch is

"You can eat 'em, play with 'em, create fine art for your home with 'em!" but her antics only annoy nearby ponies.

She aggressively badgers Dr.Hooves into buying apples. Apple Bloom excitedly checks her flank, but no cutie mark is there.

She becomes determined to "increase her sales figures". She frightens away Berryshine by snarling

"YOU TOUCH IT, YOU BUY IT!" She then loads Bob Bon's bag with apples and accuses her of taking them, then demands four bits. Applejack apologizes to the ponies and tells Apple Bloom to not force her cutie mark to appear.

Applejack ends up filling Sweetie Drops's bags with apples and gives her a bonus basket of apples, all for free.

Following Applejack's suggestion, Apple Bloom goes to Twist and asks her if she wants to go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera together since they both don't have a cutie mark. However, Twist has already gotten her cutie mark after discovering that making sweets is her "super-special talent." Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara walk by and continue to tease Apple Bloom for having a blank flank.

After seeing that Applebloom decided to visit Rainbow dash, Roxas shows up and pushes away a literal dark cloud over Apple Bloom's head. After listening to Apple Bloom's complaints, Rainbow Dash claims that she can make the cutie mark appear. She tells Apple Bloom that she was the first in her class to earn her cutie mark after discovering her "need for speed." The scene cross-fades to Apple Bloom doing exercises, and Rainbow Dash tells her that the key is"to try as many things as possible as quickly as possible." Apple Bloom tries juggling, hang-gliding, karate, kite-flying, and "Ultrapony Roller Derby", but she fails at each of these. After the sports montage, Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom are resting when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk by. Apple Bloom ducks into a bush to hide from them. As Rainbow Dash reviews a list of sports and activities, Pinkie Pie shows up and suggests that Apple Bloom might be good at eating cupcakes.

Apple Bloom thanks Rainbow Dash and the scene wipes to Sugarcube Corner, where Apple Bloom volunteers to help Pinkie and Roxas make some cupcakes. Pinkie sings the Cupcake Song to teach her how to make cupcakes. During the song, Pinkie cartoonishly appears in multiple places at once and pops out from behind unexpected places, like a ceiling lamp.

"I'm really grateful she is not an enemy, i mean how did she do that" Roxas though.

"Hey Pinkie! How did you do that" Roxas asked.

''I don't know Roxas maybe our world's is just special thanks to our magic in our wonderful land thats making it possible so its best not to ask too much about it and just ''wing it'' you know get it ''wing it'' hehehe and go with the flow and follow the Rhythm of the Song''. Pinkie pie explained.

"Pinkie hold on i smell...Oh No, something is burning"Roxas screamed to inform pinkie but she didn't pay attention.

Apple Bloom takes a tray of burnt cupcakes out of the oven, and Pinkie Pie comments that "those look much better than the last batch." Apple Bloom decides she's not cut out to be a baker and whines at the idea of being a blank flank forever. Pinkie Pie points to something on Apple Bloom's flank, but it turns out to be just a smudge of flour.

Twilight Sparkle enters the bakery and Pinkie offers her some burnt cupcakes, which she declines. Apple Bloom asks Twilight to use magic to make her cutie mark appear, but Twilight tells her she has to discover it on her own. Apple Bloom begs her, and she reluctantly agrees. Each of the cutie marks that Twilight conjure last for only a fraction of a second. Twilight gives up and says:

" I told you that not even magic can make a cutie mark appear before its time".

"Then how bout you Roxas?" Applebloom asked.

"What about your Keyblade maybe my cutie mark is wielding a magic sword you got to let me use it''. apple bloom suggested.

"To be fair i don't even know what my talent is, but sure if the Keyblade stays with you for more than 1 second, then you might be able to use it when you grow up a little"Roxas said passing the Keyblade to Applebloom.

But the magic sword dissapear at the moment that Applebloom touch it.

Reappearing in Roxas hoove.

"Sorry Applebloom" he said.

The scene cuts to Apple Bloom at the cute-ceañera at Sugarcube Corner. She ducks under a table with a long tablecloth and carries it to the exit. As she tries to sneak out, she bumps into Applejack, who unwittingly pushes her all the way back into the room. When Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara spot Apple Bloom, she grabs a tablecloth and turns it into a dress to hide her flank. She lies and says that she got her cutie mark earlier. When Diamond Tiara calls her bluff, Apple Bloom claims she didn't want to outshine Diamond Tiara at her own cute-ceañera. Unfortunately, she stumbles over her dress and bumps into a Phonograph, which makes the needle loudly scratch the record, drawing the attention of the guests.

When Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara point out Apple Bloom's exposed blank flank, then a small orange pegasus with magenta mane in a style that is similar to Rainbow Dash calls out from under a table.

" You got a problem with blank flanks?" She and Sweetie Belle come out from under the table and defend Apple Bloom, saying she's full of potential and could become anything.

"She could be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous writer. She could even be mayor of Ponyville some day." Sweetie belle said.

"Yeah, and you just have a normal Tiara, puff dont make me laugh" the orange pegasus said.

"Who are you"Applebloom asked.

"The names Scootaloo"

After that presentation, the three fillies started making jokes about Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon.

Twilight says they're three very lucky fillies who have yet to discover who they are. The guests crowd around the three fillies and Diamond Tiara is aggravated because she's not getting all the attention. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom finished introducing themselves to each other, and they discuss on the formation of a secret society dedicated to getting their cutie marks.

"Who would be our society name?"Scootaloo said.

"Hmm, maybe Roxas could help us, he is good with the names"Applebloom said.

"Roxas, could you tell us a name for our group" Sweetie belle asked.

"Hmnn how about...The crusaders"Roxas proposed.

"I know, i know... The cutie mark crusaders"Scootaloo said.

"Yeah thats sound great" The other two members amswered.

"Thanks for that Mister"Sweetie Belle said.

"C'mon you can call me Roxas"He answered.

"Well then Roxas, since you make the name of the secret society, then you are a former creator of the Group" Scootaloo said.

"You are now part of the CMC'S" Applebloom said.

"Thanks, i could be your mercenary" Roxas replied with a little smile.

After that Twilight returns to her house and started writing the letter to Celestia.

Twilight sparkle says''Dearest Princess Celestia, I am happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out...''.

Princess Celestia continued''...can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are Hmm''.

The scene fades out as she takes a look at her cutie mark which is a stylized sun.

After that Twilight send the letter and reunite with the others on top of the barn to see the Sunset, and eat Ice cream.

"Well girls, at least we were able to make somepony happy"Roxas said.

"I know someday ma little sister will find her cutie mark" Applejack said.

"Yeah, i hope my sister too" Rarity said.

"Hey Roxas did you find what does your cutie mark do?"Fluttershy asked.

"No i haven't, but maybe is something related to the Keyblade or the Equestrian trio" Roxas answered.

"Maybe with desserts too, you make the sea- salt ice cream famous in ponyville Roxas" Pinkie pie said.

"R...r...really?"Roxas said really confused.

The other girls started to laugh.

After a couple of hours later, everypony returned home.

In for the night but as soon as roxas took off his black cloak and went to sleep he arrive at that place again and Xenmas did something that will break roxas even further in his subconscious mind which is this he summon out one of his red eternal laser blade out of the palm of his hand then he summon the mane 6 all together and use his other hand to pull them towards him in a straight line and struck them all at once on the left side of their chests where there hearts are making them scream out in agony and pain until xenmas pulls out his blade and it shows the big hole he left in each mares body where there heart is located at then roxas saw red liquid coming out of the hole in there chests and out of their mouths when they barf them out after that he saw each of their eyes become blurry and fading away he became worry for there well being.

'Don't you see Roxas? the more you resist us the harder it will be for you to handle the terrible fates of your new found friends the clock is still running roxas your time is fading into the nothingness, what's more important to you boy, your make-believe life freedom or the lives of your 6 pony friends you better decide wisely or innocent civilians will pay the price for your actions''. Xemnas said.

Xenmas drops them and disappears in a dark corridor roxas then ran towards them to check on there conditions but they didn't response or move their bodies at all just standing there lifeless making roxas tear up and held them tightly in his grasp as he says''NOOOOOOO''!

The dream ended making roxas wake up and with sweat and tears in his eyes so he went to applejack's room to check up on her when he knock on it the door open revealing applejack alive and well.

''Uhh...Roxas what are you doing still up do you know what time it is right now''? applejack asked

Roxas just push her inside and close the door with tail and hug her tightly.

''I'm so glad your okay aj''.

This sudden action of roxas surprise her until she had an idea about why he's doing this.

''Roxas you had another nightmare didn't you''?

''Yes Xenmas he came back in my head and he killed you guys right in front of me striking where your heart is with a laser sword and red liquid was coming out of you girls and I try to save you all but you were all gone when I got to your locations so I couldn't save you guys you all die in my arms''. roxas said.

''So that's why your here to check up on me and that I can help you with your nightmares''. applejack said.

Roxas nodded

''Okay come with me Sugarcube I'll make it all better''. Applejacks says as she led him to her Bed

Once she lay down she pat on the empty side of the bed for Roxas to join her when he lay down with her applejack move towards him and hug roxas with all her might and made sure that their legs are crossing into each other so she can held roxas's legs with hers in a leg hug after she did that she uses her hooves to stroke and rub roxas's mane, wings and body. Which resulted in roxas to do the same to her rubbing and stroking applejack's mane and body with his hooves and wings.

''Mmmm applejack your body is so big and cozy makes me feel so warm inside''. Roxas said in a whisper.

That comment made applejack feel grateful and glad that her efforts is helping Roxas with his sleeping problems so she thought of another idea that will make the moment more enjoyable for the both of them. She move one of her hooves down to roxas's flank and start giving it a light squeezing causing her crush to gasp from this attempt of hers.

''Its alright roxas trust me''. she said whispering in his ear

Then she starts to give his flank a massage that made him twerk a little and moan from it.

''You like that don't you Roxas you can do the same to me if you want sugarcube I welcome it''. she whispers to him again

After she says that roxas move one of his hooves to her flank and did the same methods to her but after he try it out for a bit roxas increase his hold on her flank by making his hoof have a strong grip on it by squeezing it even stronger than before and increase his massage speed rubbing her flank a lot faster causing applejack to gasp and moan from it a little louder and says begging-lily ''Ahhh...Roxas don't stop I like this feeling''. resulting in her doing the same moves to Roxas's flank making him to gasp and moan for the feeling even more.

''Applejack I ahhh...don't let me go keep going this is so relaxing I need this Please I don't want to have another nightmare tonight''. Roxas says desperately as he held her

''Don't worry Sugarcube I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon as long as you too I want this feeling as well Roxas''. Applejack said

After a while sleep finally came to them both but they still manage to held together tightly and continue to rub their bodies and flanks leaving them both having bright pink blushes on their faces as they keep on showing each other's affections towards one another.


	12. Chapter 12: Decision

Day 16: Competition Day

Morning came by inside Applejack's room, when she awoken she saw that Roxas was still nuzzling and rubbing her flanks, body, and mane with his hooves and wings in his sleep making her nuzzle and continue doing the same to him a little bit more before they start their day today.

When Roxas woke up applejack spoke.

''Morning Sugarcube How you feeling''?

''Morning Applejack I'm fine now thanks to you no nightmares came back again and I got to say your not just big, warm, and cozy but your also very fuzzy too''. Roxas said.

''Aww shuck Roxas stop your gonna make me blush''. Applejack answered.

''I'm just being honest with you, and well the more time I spend with each of you the more it makes me want to keep you girls close to me''. Roxas continued.

Applejack become red from his comment and just act on instinct by giving him a strong hug and a Kiss on the cheek.

''What was tha applejack''? Roxas asked.

''That was a Kiss Roxas, ponies do that to those they care about showing them a kind affection but if you do it on the other's lips that's for a very special occasion and its way better doing it there''. Applejack explained.

''Thanks for telling that I'm looking forward to try those out someday with you girls''. Roxas said giving a hug to his pal.

''Me too sugarcube, but when the time is right you'll know when to act upon them, but in the meantime let's have breakfast and spend time together I have a day off from Farm Work''. Applejack said.

''Great it'll give us a chance to get to know one another more, I can't wait''. roxas said with a smile.

After they ate and went outside applejack and roxas plays a game of horseshoes.

''Oh yeah I still got it''. applejack said.

''Nice shot aj now its my turn''. roxas said throwing the horseshoe

During their game at Sweet Apple Acres Rainbow dash saw the scene from above and went in to join in on the fun.

"Woo hoo"Rainbow screamed imforming her friends.

''Hoo-wee! Not a bad pitch for a pony who works with her head in the clouds''Applejack said.

''Oh yeah? Think you can do better, cowgirl''? Rainbow said mocking Applejack.

''I know I can. [grunt] Oh, for Pete's sake''! Applejack said.

"Heh! Looks like this Pegasus can pitch better than the workhorse. The object of the game is to get the closest to the stake''. Rainbow said.

''All right, all right. You got another throw there, pony girl''.Applejack said.

Rainbow throw the horseshoe really close from the stake.

"Wow, Rainbow, heh. You couldn't hit a barn door with that kind of a throw''! Applejack said sarcastically.

''Yeah, yeah. I still have the closest throw, hey Roxas Just try to beat my shot''.Rainbow said.

'Okay how about this''?

Roxas close his eyes and spin around at face speed then he toss it in the air which starts moving around like a boomerang wall bouncing many buildings, the barn, the chicken coop, the farm house, and zig-zaging the pig fences until it landed at the horseshoe stake.

"Yee-haw! It's a ringer. That's how you do it down here on the farm nice shot Roxas Now let me show on how a Mare gets her job done seriously''.Applejack said.

Applejack grabs the horseshoe with her hoof and concentrate on the target.

When she throw it her horseshoe manage to knock away rainbow dash's giving it an extra boost to hit the stake as well but with the extra force it has after hitting rainbow dash horseshoe it manage to get Roxas horseshoe to sink down deep underneath the ground.

''Yes looks like I'm the winner''. Applejack smiles in triumph

''Wow very impressive applejack you manage to take me and dash out for the count''. Roxas said.

''I lost''. Rainbow said.

''Ah, don't feel bad, Rainbow. It's all in good fun'' Applejack said.

''I hate losing''. Rainbow dash explained.

"Besides, you're a mighty good athlete. But I'm just better. Heh heh heh''. Applejack said.

"All right, Applejack, you think you're the top athlete in all of Ponyville?" Rainbow dash said.

''Well, I was gonna say in all of Equestria, but that might be gildin' the lily''.Applejack said.

"...and I think I'm the top athlete. So let's prove it''. Rainbow said.

"Prove what?"Applejack said with confusion.

''I challenge you to an Iron Pony competition. A series of athletic contests to decide who's the best, once and for all'' Rainbow dash said.

"You know what, Rainbow? You're on''. Applejack accepted the offer.

''Roxas get the others and bring them here we need an Audience''. Applejack and Rainbow said at the same time.

"Oh men, this is going to be bad i think"

A little bit later Roxas came back with the rest of their friends and applejack and rainbow told them what they're needed for. Pinkie Pie, Roxas, and Rarity are spectators, Twilight Sparkle is the events' judge, Spike the lizard will act as announcer, and Fluttershy tallies the scores.

Spike:'' Hello everypony, and welcome to the first annual Iron Pony competition''!

Twilight Sparkle:''Uh, Spike, who are you talking to''?

Spike:'' Um... uh, them! Let the games begin''!

"Are you ready girls, Ready, set, go"Twilight said.

As the contest started Roxas begun to have another memory flashback, which was about Sora and Riku having a race on their home Destiny Islands but he couldn't see more of it due to the magical lock Twilight gave him blocking the memory's playthrough.

"Ugh" Roxas scream grabbing his head.

Pinkie pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight ask him if he's okay and he says yes it just another memory of Sora coming back to him but couldn't see a lot of it due Twilight's magic taking effect on him again.

Applejack completes the first event, the barrel weave, in 17 seconds, but receives a five-second penalty for bumping into one of the barrels. Rainbow Dash brushes through flawlessly in 18 seconds, earning one point. Next, is the Strength Test, Rainbow Dash bucks the hammer hard enough to hit the bell at the top.

''Mighty respectable, [spit] but let me show ya how it's really done [grunt]''.

Applejack kicked the hammer hard enough to break it and send the bell flying, earning her a point.

[bell rings]

[ponies cheer]

Applejack:'' Years of applebuckin''.

["Shave and a haircut"...]

[bell rings]

Rainbow Dash: ''Ugh this isn't over you know''.

The goal of the next test, the Bronco Buck, is to buck Spike off in the shortest amount of time.

Granny Smith: '' Waa-hoo''!

Apple Bloom: '' Whoo-hoo''!

Big McIntosh'' Eeyup''!

Spike: ''Why me''?

Twilight Sparkle: ''Go''!

Spike: ''Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-hoa! Whoa! Whoaaa! Ouch''.

Rainbow Dash: ''Ready for another pony ride''?

Spike: ''No''.

Twilight Sparkle: ''Go''!

Spike:''Guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guhwhoaaaaaa''!

Twilight Sparkle: ''Rainbow Dash wins the bronco-buck''.

[bell rings]

Spike: ''And I lose''.

[ponies cheer]

Spike: ''Whoa! [grunt] How do I get roped into these things''?

Rainbow Dash''[grunt] Does this count''?

[bell rings]

Next up is Calf Roping, the contestants must lasso Spike; Applejack easily does this as Rainbow Dash accidentally ties herself to a tree branch.

Applejack: ''[grunt]''

[ponies cheer]

[bell rings]

In the next round, Rainbow Dash beats Applejack at balancing and bouncing balls.

Rainbow Dash: ''Yuh''! [blows raspberry]

[ponies cheer]

[bell rings]

Applejack brings the score back to 3-3 by shot-putting a bale of hay a further distance.

Applejack: ''[grunt] Wah''!

[bell rings]

Rainbow Dash wins the arm-wrestle match.

Rainbow Dash: ''Yeah''.

[ponies gasp]

Applejack bucks a football much further (4-4).

Applejack: ''I'm not finish yet''.

[ponies cheers]

Halfway through the competition, the ponies are tied 5-5, and most of Ponyville has joined the spectator stands.

Spike: ''Fillies and gentlecolts, at the halfway point, our competitors are tied at five and five''.

Twilight Sparkle: ''Who are you talking to''?

Spike:''Them''!

[crowd chatters]

''Hey where did all these ponies come from and how come we didn't see any coming our way''? Roxas said while scratching his mane

Refusing to lose, Rainbow Dash starts winning more events by using her wings. She briefly flaps her wings to win a grueling push-up contest, propels herself forward in the Long Jump to gain a few more inches, and carries a flock of baby chicks on her outstretched wings in a race across some mud. After that the two competitors made it to the last event, a game of Tug of War.

Twilight Sparkle:''All right, you two. This is the final event. Give it all you've got''.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack:''[grunting]''

Spike: ''Looks like the workhorse might come out ahead in this one''.

Applejack: ''[muffled] That's not fair. You can't use your wings to help you win''.

Rainbow Dash: ''[muffled] Huh''?

Applejack:''[muffled] You're cheatin''!

Rainbow Dash:'' [muffled] I can't understand you with that rope in your mouth''.

Applejack: ''[spits] I said... uh-oh [grunt]''.

She lost her grip on the rope and fallen down into the mud pit.

[crowd cheers]

[bell rings]

With a staggering 15-5, Rainbow Dash "wins" the competition.

Rainbow Dash: '' Whoo-hoo! I win by a landslide... or mudslide in your case. [chuckles] I am the Iron Pony''!

Applejack: '' Only 'cause you cheated''!

Rainbow Dash: '' What''?

Applejack: '' You used your wingpower to help you win over half those contests''!

Rainbow Dash: '' Sounds like sour apples to me''.

Applejack: '' Are you sayin' you didn't use your wings''?

Rainbow Dash: ''Well... no. But you never said I couldn't use my wings''.

Applejack: '' I didn't think I needed to tell you to play fair''.

Rainbow Dash: '' I still would have won even without my wings''.

Applejack: ''Hah! Prove it''.

Rainbow Dash: '' Gladly. How''?

Applejack:'' Today is the annual Runnin' of the Leaves. I challenge you to race me in it''.

Rainbow Dash: '' Heh! Easy shmeasy''.

Applejack: ''Hold on! There is one condition: the point is to run, so no wings allowed''.

Rainbow Dash: '' No wings? No problem''.

Applejack'' [spits]''

Rainbow Dash: '' [spits] [blows raspberry]''

Applejack:'' [chuckle]''

''Uhh does anyone think that these two might be getting carry away to see who's better''? Roxas asked

''Don't worry your feather wings Roxas, this is how applejack and rainbow settle their issue towards one another''. Pinkie pie said as she grab his neck into an arm hug right next to her.

The scene cuts to black and fades to Twilight, Roxas, and Spike walking to the race. Spike mentions he wants to be the race's announcer, but the frame pans to Pinkie Pie in the Twinkling Balloon, who has already taken the role of announcer.

She explains that the competition is one of Ponyville's traditions and its purpose is to shake the autumn leaves off the trees with the pounding of footsteps. Pinkie Pie invites Spike to join her in commentating. As the racers gather at the starting line, Applejack makes sure Rainbow Dash will keep good on her promise by tying her wings up.

Applejack: '' I'm ready to run a good, clean race''.

Rainbow Dash:'' Yeah, yeah...''

Applejack: '' Remember, You are not allowed to use your wings''.

Rainbow Dash: '' I could win this race with both wings tied behind my back''.

Applejack: ''[grunts] Trussed up like a turkey. Well, a turkey who can't fly, that is''.

Rainbow Dash: '' Very funny''.

Applejack: ''Least now we know we're racin' fair and square''.

[trumpets]

Pinkie Pie: '' Racers! Please take your positions''!

To Applejack and Rainbow dash surprise, Twilight Sparkle and Roxas joins the race to experience it themselves.

Applejack: '' Twilight, Roxas? What in tarnation are you doin' up here?".

Twilight Sparkle and Roxas''We're racing''.

Rainbow Dash: ''Hahahaah, thats a Good one, Twilight''.

Twilight Sparkle: '' I'm not joking''.

Rainbow Dash: '' What?, Unlike Roxas You're not an athlete, you're a... well... you're an egghead''.

Twilight Sparkle:'' I am not an egghead, I am well-read''.

Rainbow Dash: '' [softly] Egghead''.

Applejack:'' [snickers] But have you ever run a race''?

Twilight Sparkle:''Well, no, but I do know a lot about running''.

Rainbow Dash:'' And you know this from...''

Twilight Sparkle: '' Books. I've read several on the subject''.

Rainbow Dash: ''What'd you read, The Egghead's Guide to Running"? Did you stretch out your eye muscles to warm up? Hahaha Get it? Eye muscles."

Roxas" ''Hey cut it out Rainbow at least we're both trying something new in our lives that we want to experience''.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Scoff if you must, Rainbow, Roxas is right. The Running of the Leaves is a Ponyville tradition, and since I'm here to learn, I've decided I should experience it myself''.

Applejack:'' Well, I think that's just dandy, Twilight. Good luck you two. [snickers]''

Rainbow Dash:'' Yeah. See you at the finish line... tomorrow''.

Pinkie Pie: '' All right, ponies, are you ready''?

Spike: '' Get set''.

[bell rings]

Pinkie Pie:'' And they're off! Welcome to the official coverage of the Running of the Leaves! You know, Spike, despite its name, the leaves don't do any of the actual running. No, that's left to my little ponies''.

Spike:'' Why, yes, Pinkie, it's the running of the ponies that causes the leaves to fall''.

Pinkie Pie:'' Ugh. Those lazy, lazy leaves. But this year, the run is about more than the weather. It's about the race to the finish and the two runners who want to win it: Applejack and Rainbow Dash''.

Spike: '' You know, Pinkie, these two ponies have a bit of a grudge match they're trying to settle. Trying to prove who's the most athletic''.

Pinkie Pie: ''Yes, and "grudge" rhymes with "fudge".

Spike: '' Yes, it... does''.

The marathon begins and Rainbow Dash and Applejack are already leading,

determined to win once and for all. They are neck and neck.

Applejack:'' Not so easy without wings, is it''?

Rainbow Dash:'' Come on, Rainbow. Show 'em a little dash''.

Spike:'' Ho-hold your horses, Pinkie! Rainbow Dash is catching up the frontrunner Applejack''!

Pinkie Pie: '' What an upset. I thought Applejack had this in the bag''.

Rainbow Dash: '' You didn't think I was gonna let you off that easily, did you''?

Applejack suddenly trips over a rock and loses the first place.

Applejack:'' Whoa! I don't believe it''.

Roxas: ''Applejack you okay''?

Applejack:''No Rainbow Dash just tripped me''.

Twilight Sparkle:''Actually she did not''.

Applejack:'' She did too''!

Twilight Sparkle: '' She did not, and if you slowed down and looked where you're going, like me and roxas, you'd see that you tripped over a rock''.

Applejack: ''What? Oh, hayseed! Now I got a lot of ground to make up to catch Rainbow''.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Just be careful''!

Applejack:''See you at the finish line''!

Twilight:''Hey Roxas have been experiencing any more nightmares lately''?

Roxas gasp from her question and breathe in and out as he prepares to tells her what new nightmare did he recently encounter.

Twilight: ''WHAT I can't believe this, how can Xemnas be that cruel and heartless He's a Psychopath Monster''.

Roxas: ''Yeah I know he won't stop tormenting me unless I go back Working for him Twilight if I don't make the right decision on how to handle this Problem you and the others could die from his cold blooded terror I don't want to lose and be separated from you girls''.

Twilight:''Thanks for telling me this, we won't be get rid of that easily Roxas and we will find a way to help you overcome your psychological trauma that you been suffering for so long I Promise''.

Twilight: ''Roxas do you know what this means we have to double our efforts on uncovering your past faster before the organization finds you so we can find a way to save your life and we have to make training sessions for all of us so we can prepare the worst from their arrival in Equestria''.

Roxas: ''Then we better get started on installing those into our daily lives schedules and I have an idea that can help us on our quests''.

Twilight: ''Really what is it roxas''?

Roxas: ''Twilight I want you to unlock the magical lock of my memories of Sora''.

Twilight: ''What you can't be serious roxas if I do that then your mind will suffer even further painful migraines of your fractured past''.

Roxas: ''I know its risky but I need this in order to discover more of the truth and don't worry as long as I have one of you with me it will lessen my pain from inside me''.

Twilight: ''Alright I'll think about it but for now lets continue enjoying the scenery's as we keep pacing ourselves''

Spike: '' I don't believe it. After a huge setback, Applejack is back at the front of the pack''.

Pinkie Pie: '' She's the head of the pack, all right. The pick of the litter! The cat's pajamas''!

Spike:'' Oookay... let's get back to the race''.

Rainbow Dash slows to a comfortable trot, confident of her lead, but Applejack runs past her.

Rainbow Dash:'' Not so fast, Applejack! This race isn't over yet''!

That is until the Pegasus trips over a stump and falls down to the ground losing even more advantage.

Applejack:'' It is for you Heh''.

Rainbow Dash:'' Whoa! Guh, I don't believe it, Applejack tripped me''.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Don't you ponies ever look where you're going? You tripped on a stump. See''?

Rainbow Dash:'' Oh, I see. A big cheater is what I see''.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Rainbow, Applejack would never cheat. It was just an accident''.

Rainbow Dash:'' Sure it was. I mean, yeah, I'm sure it was''.

Roxas:''Rainbow we're being serious with you right now applejack had nothing to do with you falling''.

Twilight Sparkle:''Roxas is right remember, Rainbow this is just a game''.

Rainbow Dash:'' Yes, but the rules have changed, and two can play at that game''.

"Rainbow Dash, wait" Roxas called out but she keeps going forward

Pinkie Pie: '' Welcome back, Ponyvillians, it's me, Pinkie Pie''.

Spike:'' And Spike. Looks like Rainbow is doing her best to catch up''.

Catching up to Applejack, the two use the environment of the White Tail Woods to their advantage, from branches to bees to tree syrup.

Along the way, Rainbow Dash flips an arrow sign, which points Applejack to a dead-end up a nearby mountain. All the racers after Applejack continue on the original path and run past Rainbow Dash while she leans on the sign laughing.

When Twilight and Roxas stops by, they mentions that all the other racers just ran past her. Dash runs off to get back in the race. Meanwhile, Applejack reaches the mountain summit and realizes Dash tricked her. Pinkie Pie offers her a lift in the Twinkling Balloon.

As they approach the home stretch, Applejack and Rainbow fight harder than ever before to finish first. When the finish line is in sight, they start deliberately bumping into each other sideways.

Twilight:''Sweet Celestia Applejack and Rainbow dash are forgetting the purpose of this race''.

Roxas:''These two are gonna keep tearing each other apart that much for a competition.

"That's it, I'm finish this twilight see you on the other side''.Roxas said as he increase his speed.

Pinkie Pie: "Once again, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are neck and neck, jockeying for position. Applejack inches ahead, now it's Rainbow, it's Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash, it's Applejack..."

[horn blaring, crowd cheering]

Applejack:'' [grunt]''

Spike:''Oh no, she didn't!

Pinkie Pie:'' Oh yes, she did''!

Applejack:'' Cut it out''!

Rainbow Dash:'' No, you cut it out''!

Applejack:'' You started it''.

Rainbow Dash: '' And now I'm gonna finish it''.

Applejack:'' Oh no, you won't''.

Rainbow Dash: '' Oh yes, I will. [grunt]

That's it! All bets are off''!

Applejack:''Oh no, you don't''.

In the resulting tussle, Applejack accidentally unties Rainbow Dash's ropes, allowing her to break her promise at the last second and fly.

Applejack intercepts her and they fight all the way to the finishing line. They start arguing about who finished first.

Rainbow Dash:'' I won''!

Applejack:'' No, I won''!

Rainbow Dash:'' I won''!

Spike:''You tied''!

Applejack and Rainbow Dash: '' Tied''?!

Applejack:'' For first''?

Pinkie Pie:'' For last''!

Applejack:'' Last''?!

Rainbow Dash:'' Then who won''?

"I did" Roxas said holding a colorful trophy.

Twilight comes by shortly after with a gold metal wrap around her neck

''Congratulations Roxas you won the Running of the Leaves Race''.

"Thanks Twilight, what place you get?"Roxas asked.

"Fifth place, which is pretty good considering that i haven't raced before"Twilight answered.

"H...h...how is this possible" Applejack said.

"You both ran so slow" Rainbow dash said.

"Exactly. We paced ourselves, just like my book said. Then at the end, when all the other ponies were worn out, We sprinted to the finish." Twilight explained.

Rainbow Dash: ''I don't believe it. Roxas and Twilight beat us''.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Well, with all your horsing around, it was quite easy for us''.

Applejack: '' You're right, Twilight. Our behavior was just terrible''.

Rainbow Dash: '' We weren't being good sports''.

As Rainbow Dash and Applejack feel sorry for their own embarrassingly poor sportsmanship, Princess Celestia stepped forward.

Princess Celestia:'' Sounds to me that an important lesson was learned''.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash:'' Princess Celestia''?!

Applejack:'' W-What are you doin' here''?

Princess Celestia'' Fall is one of my favorite seasons, so I came to celebrate the Running of the Leaves''.

Applejack: '' I'm sorry you had to see us being such poor sports, Princess''.

Princess Celestia:'' That's all right, Applejack. Anypony can get swept up in the excitement of competition''.

Twilight Sparkle:'' It's important to remember that the friendship is always more important than the competition''.

Roxas:''Otherwise you'll find yourselves wanting to be Enemies instead of Allies to each other''.

Princess Celestia: '' Exactly, Roxas and Twilight. Now, unfortunately, because the two of you were busy tricking each other instead of shaking down leaves, many of the lovely trees of Equestria are still covered''.

Applejack:'' Why, Princess, I bet we can knock those leaves down for you lickety-split. Whaddya say, friend? Wanna go for another run''?

Rainbow Dash:'' I'd love to stretch my legs''.

Realizing that friendship is more important than any competition, the two last-place racers run off together to finish off the rest of the trees.

Roxas: ''And there off finally they stop their petty feud before they both ended up breaking each others bones''.

Twilight then walks right next to roxas to told him something.

Twilight: ''Hey roxas I been thinking and well I decided to help you remove the magical lock that I put on you about the memories of Sora''.

Roxas:''What changed your mind''?

Twilight:''If we're gonna get to the bottom of your mysterious past we have to take risks to get the results we needed you know the saying No pain, No gain right so I'll do it but I will make sure that we have the necessary safety precautions and immediate first-aid procedures for when it gets too Dangerous for you to continue handling on your own''.

''Thanks Twilight your the greatest friend ever''. Roxas says as he turn his head to her cheek and gave it a Kiss and put one of his hooves around her shoulders

That move made Twilight blush red from Roxas advance towards her.

She acted without thinking which is moving her body completely right next to him feeling his body with hers side by side,nuzzling his face, and having her tail touching his tail as she holds them together.

After the long race, and the giant event, Roxas went to top of the barn holding his new trophy.

After a little while the mane 6 arrived with the sea-salt ice cream.

"Today sure was a fun day, right?"Roxas said asking to the rest.

"Yeah it was, i loved working as a comentator"Pinkie pie said.

"The run was awesome, i can't wait to challenge you again Spiky" Rainbow dash said.

"Yeah fair and square" Applejack said.

"I hope we could make more animal help games" Fluttershy said.

"Even making Uniforms" Rarity said.

"But Thanks to this, im sure we learned a very important lesson about friendship" Twilight said.

Roxas saw his trophy, seeing the 7 crystal orbs that were in the bottom part of it.

He grabbed each one of them, and removed them from the trophy.

"Girls catch"Roxas said passing the orbs to his friends.

"Whats up with this Spiky" Rainbow said.

"Well this is going to be our friendship sign" Roxas said putting the orb in front of him, as the sun started to go down.

The mane 6 also did this action seeing the reflection of the light across their orbs.

When the night arrived, everypony returned home, Roxas was thinking about the possibility of having more nightmares now that the lock was removed.

So he asked to Applejack if he could stay in his room again and repeat what happened earlier in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13: Opinions

Day 17: Suited for Success.

Rarity was designing the new dress for the Grand Galloping Gala with the help of her cat, Opalescence.

"Oh, Opalescence. Can't you just picture it? Moi, stepping out in a stunning new gown at the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!" Rarity said.

[Meow].

"Why, yes! I did make it myself. Thank you so much for asking".

[Low growl]

"Oh, Opal, of course you can help me. Thank you''.

[Short growl].

''Careful now. Don't move. This shouldn't take long at all''. Rarity said.

Opalescence''[low growl]''

There's a knock on the door and Twilight Sparkle, Roxas and Applejack enter, interrupting Rarity's concentration.

''Howdy, Rarity!" Applejack screamed.

"SHH... can't you see Rarity is trying to concentrate?" Twilight answered.

"What do you think she is makin"Applejack asked.

"A dress maybe?" Roxas said.

''Well, that makes sense. Since this is a dressmaker's shop and all''.Twilight answered.

''Is there something I can help you with?"Rarity said losing her temper a little.

"Oh, we very sorry to trouble you, Rarity, but I need a quick favor. Could you please fix the button for me? It's my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala''.Twilight asked.

''[gasps]. Oh, no, no, no! You can't wear this... old thing. You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you. No problem at all. It will be my pleasure!"Rarity said.

''Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Rarity, but I can't let you do that. It would be so much work. This dress is fine''.Twilight answered.

''Twilight Sparkle. I insist on making you a new dress''Rarity replied.

"But..."

"No more words my dear, i wont take a no for an answer" Rarity said.

''Well, in that case... thank you for your generosity, Rarity. Knowing your handwork, I'm sure it will be absolutely beautiful''.Twilight said.

"Let me guess, Applejack. You don't want a new gown either''.Rarity asked.

"Gowns?, i was going to wear my old duds"Applejack answer.

"You can't possibly be serious, Applejack! You absolutely must wear formal attire''.Rarity said.

"Nah, its ok" She replied.

"What if I just spruce up your... duds for you a little bit?" Rarity said.

"Um... okay, sure, why not? Since you're up for it and all. Just don't make them too... frou-frou-y''.Applejack replied.

"DEAL" Rarity said.

Suddenly the group heard a scream coming from the Sky.

"Look out below!''

[Rainbow crash into Roxas]

''Ouch your lucky I couldn't dodge this time rainbow''.Roxas said.

"Cmon it doesn't hurt at all, I was doing a new trick it didn't quite work''Rainbow said.

"Hmm... [gasp] Idea! I'll make you an outfit for the Gala too, Rainbow Dash''.Rarity said.

"Outfit...for what Exactly?"Rainbow asked.

"The gala"Roxas said.

"Oh i see"Rainbow said.

"I'll make one for you and you and all of you. Oh! And of course Pinkie and Fluttershy too. Oh, and when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion show''!Rarity said.

''What a great idea!, but are you sure you can handle it alone?''.Twilight asked.

"Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be a wonderful boost for my business. Plus, fun!" Rarity said.

"Oh, I love fun things!"Rainbow said.

''Then it's settled. We'll have a fashion show starring us!"Rarity said.

"Yeah!!"everyone replied.

"So all you have to do is make a different, stunning, original, amazing outfit for one, two, three, four, five, six—plus yourself—seven ponies? And lickety split?"Applejack said.

"Applejack. You make it sound as if it's going to be hard but it won't be and actually I already got Roxas outfit for the Grand Galloping Gala and his clothes that he requested done I'll give it to him by the end of the day so in the meantime I want him to see my finest work on fashion for mares ''.Rarity said.

"Wait, am i involved too?" Roxas asked.

"Of Course, every fashion show has mares and stallions" Rarity replied.

Then Rarity started making the dresses for the girls.

Thread by thread, stitching it together

Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip

Making sure the fabric folds nicely

It's the perfect color and so hip

Always gotta keep in mind my pacing

Making sure the clothes' correctly facing

I'm stitching Twilight's dress

Yard by yard, fussing on the details

Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?

Make her something perfect to inspire

Even though she hates formal attire

Gotta mind those intimate details

Even though she's more concerned with sales

It's Applejack's new dress

Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink

Fluttershy something breezy

Blend color and form,

[To Opalescence] Do you think it looks cheesy?

Something brash, perhaps quite fetching

Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die?

Making sure it fits forelock and crest

Don't forget some magic in the dress

Even though it rides high on the flank

Rainbow won't look like a tank

I'm stitching Rainbow's dress

Piece by piece, snip by snip

Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip

Thread by thread, primmed and pressed

Yard by yard, never stressed

And that's the art of the dress!

After the song, Rarity leads her friends into the boutique with eyes closed, then shows them their new outfits. She proudly describes how each dress matches the pony it's for.

A little time later the rest of the group arrived to carousel boutique to see the final result.

"Perfect, let me show you the results"Rarity said.

''Pinkie your dress has white and light blue breastplate adorned with a cute pink bow, on the waist a white lace with candy embroidery, with a bulky pink skirt that will completely hid your fluffy tail, your mane will be gathered at the back, and wear a cute little hat that combined perfectly with your shoes, the whole design was inspired by the sugar candy at Sugarcube Corner''.

''Fluttershy your dress is a long green skirt that simulated designs of leaves, with an embroidery of flowers on your dress, a necklace finished with a nice cloth butterfly for your chest, identical to the one that adorned your left ear, while your mane must be slightly curled at the tips and adorned with different small flowers on it to finish it off''.

''Rainbow Dash your dress is a long skirt with the colors of a rainbow, with an embroidery of cotton fabric on its edge that simulated a cloud perfectly, also having a delicate necklace of gems that simulated a bunch of grapes for your chest , with some golden shoes with ribbons that will be tied beautifully to the middle of your legs, and if you have your mane smoothed and well-combed, with a brooch of golden laurel leaf attach to it then it'll give you a very elegant touch to the whole''.

''Applejack yours a skirtless ostentatious than those of our friends, leaving your tail free, a green skirt completes with many leather ornaments in it both in the lower part and in the upper part, with the infallible apple ornaments in it, ornaments that presented a more simple but with elegant boots combine with a cowboy collar with an apple brooch on it, wearing a hat that was very similar to the one you usually wore, but with embroidery and a couple of apples drawn at the base of it, while your mane has to be work on the most, making it elegantly combed at the top with a slight wave, which will make the length of it beautifully braided, like your tail''.

''Twilight your dress is dark blue like the color of your mane, with a modern design but maintaining an elegant cut with some stars etched onto the lower part of the dress and a small crystal star for the nape of your neck on your chest, next having crystal slippers adorned with dark blue stars on it, as for your mane its perfect as it is it just needs a big crystal star on your left ear''.

''Tell me everypony aren't they all amazing?'' Rarity said.

"Wow they are beautiful" Roxas said.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Wow... they're...''

Rainbow Dash:'' Yeah, they're...''

Applejack:'' They sure are... somethin''.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Yes! Something''.

Pinkie Pie:'' I love something! Something is my favorite''!

Fluttershy:''It's... nice''.

Rarity:'' But what's the matter? Don't you like them''?

Twilight Sparkle:'' They're very nice...''

Applejack:'' And we're plumb grateful 'cause you worked so hard on them''.

Rainbow Dash:''Mine's just not as cool as I was imagining. She asked''.

Twilight Sparkle:'' I guess what we're all saying is that they're just not what we had in mind''.

The other girls nodded at Twilight response giving her the reason.

''Oh cmon, guys take another look at them these dresses will totally matches with your styles''.Roxas said.

''[sigh] That's okay roxas. Not a problem. There's plenty more where that came from. They were only a first pass. You're my friends and I want you to be one hundred and ten percent satisfied. Not to worry, I'll redo them''.Rarity explained.

''Oh, Rarity. You don't have to do that. They're fine''.Fluttershy said.

''No, I want them to be better than just fine. I want you to think they're absolutely perfect''.Rarity said.

''Are ya sure? I mean, we wouldn't wanna impose''.Applejack said.

'' Oh, it's no imposition. Really, I insist come by again later on during the day''.Rarity answered.

'' Well, in that case... thank you again, Rarity see you later come on everypony''.Twilight said.

''[strained laughter] What have I gotten myself into?"Rarity said starting working again.

"Hmm this is going to be a disaster" Roxas though leaving the boutique.

"Having another flashback Roxas?"Twilight asked.

"No i was just thinking, maybe Rarity needs our help"Roxas said.

"I dont think so, i mean we dont know anything about dresses"Twilight said.

"Maybe...maybe you're right"Roxas said.

Later on in the Afternoon Fluttershy enters the boutique and Rarity shows her new gown.

''Hello? You wanted to see me, Rarity''?Fluttershy said.

''Fluttershy! Your new-new gown's

ready. I completely revised it and I know you're going to love it. What do you think''?

'' I... love it''.Fluttershy replied nervously.

'' Oh, you're just saying that''.Rarity said.

'' No, no. I do. It's... nice''.Fluttershy said.

Rarity:"Nice"?

Fluttershy:'' Nice''.

Rarity:'' If you don't like it, you should just tell me''.

Fluttershy:''Oh, but I do like it''.

Rarity:''Like it or love it''?

Fluttershy:'' Um... both''?

Rarity:'' Which is it''?

Fluttershy:''Please stop asking me this, I...''

Rarity:''Well, just tell me what you really think''.

Fluttershy:'' No, that's okay...''

Rarity:'' Tell me.''

Fluttershy:'' No... it's fine...''

Rarity:'' Tell me''!

Fluttershy:'' I... like it...''

Rarity:'' Tell me, tell me, tell-me-tell-me-tell-me''!

F'' All right! Since you really wanna know... [inhales] the armscye's tight, the middy collar doesn't go with the shawl lapel, the hems are clearly machine-stitched, the pleats are uneven, the fabric looks like toile, you used a backstitch here when it clearly called for a topstitch or maybe a traditional blanket stitch, and the overdesign is reminiscent of prêt-à-porter and not true French haute couture. [pauses] But, uh... you know... um, whatever you want to do is fine''.

Fluttershy streams of intricate complaints about the sewing and the fabric leaves Rarity with her jaw dropped.

"F...F...Fine just tell me how do you wanted"Rarity said.

[Rarity]

Stitch by stitch, stitching it together

Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right?

Even if my fabric choice was perfect

Gotta get them all done by tonight

Pinkie Pie, that color's too obtrusive

Wait until you see it in the light

I'm sewing them together!

Pinkie Pie'' Don't you think my gown would be more "me" with some lollipops''?

Rarity''Well, I think...''

Pinkie Pie'' Balloons''?

Rarity'' Well...''

Pinkie Pie'' Do it''!

[Rarity]

Hour by hour, one more change

I'm sewing them together, take great pains

Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind

Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind?

Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time

Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine

Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call

Brings a whole new revision

Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision

Twilight Sparkle'' That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor and the stars on my belt needs to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four..''

Fluttershy'' French haute couture, please''.

Rarity'' Ugh...''

Applejack''What if it rains? Galoshes''!

Pinkie Pie'' More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers''!

Rarity'' Streamers''?

Pinkie Pie'' Whose dress is this''?

Rarity'' Streamers it is''.

Rainbow Dash'' What''?

Rarity''Aren't you going to tell me to change something too''?

Rainbow Dash''No, I just want my dress to be cool''.

Rarity'' Do you not like the color''?

Rainbow Dash''The color's fine, just make it look cooler''.

Rarity'' Do you not like the shape''?

Rainbow Dash'' The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about twenty percent cooler''.

[Pinkie Pie]

All we ever want is indecision

[Rainbow Dash]

All we really like is what we know

[Twilight Sparkle]

Gotta balance style with adherence

[Fluttershy]

Making sure we make a good appearance

[Applejack]

Even if you simply have to fudge it

[Main cast sans Rarity and Roxas]

Make sure that it stays within our budget

[Rarity]

Got to overcome intimidation

Remember, it's all in the presentation!

Piece by piece, snip by snip

Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip

Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed

Yard by yard, always stressed

And that's the art of the dress!.

"Oh, Opal, Roxas. These are the ugliest dresses I've ever made''.Rarity said.

"I totally agree with you its like these dresses came from out of a Trash can''.Roxas replied.

"Okay. I did exactly what each of you asked for. Now don't hold back. Let me know what you really think''.Rarity said.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Oh my''!

Fluttershy:'' It's... perfect''!

Rainbow Dash:'' It's cool''!

Applejack:'' Why, they're the best duds I ever did see''.

All sans Rarity and Roxas'' It's exactly what I asked for''!

Rarity:'' [sigh]''

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me"Roxas thought.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Thank you, Rarity''.

Pinkie Pie:''Are you as happy with them as we are? Huh? Huh? Huh''?

Rarity:'' Well, I'm... happy that all of you are happy. I'm just relieved to finally be done''.

Spike the lizard arrives at the door and excitedly report something to rarity.

Spike:'' You are never gonna believe this Rarity! You've heard of Hoity Toity''?

Twilight Sparkle:'' The bigwig fashion hotshot in Canterlot''?

Spike:''Uh-huh. He heard about your fashion show. Well, maybe I happened to mention it to him... he's coming here all the way from Canterlot to see your work, Rarity''!

Applejack:'' Whoa, Nelly! You could sell a ton o' dresses to this guy. Your business will be boomin''!

"Oh...no"Roxas thought seeing Rarity expression.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Wow''!

Rainbow Dash:''That's so cool''!

Pinkie Pie:'' I don't believe it''!

''Hoity Toity? He's coming here? To see THESE dresses''?Rarity said.

"Yep! Get ready for all of your dreams to come true''.Spike said.

''Oh boy this might not end very well''. Roxas says in his head

The scene then moves to the fashion show in Ponyville's Town Hall and Rarity peeks from behind the curtain and spots Hoity Toity.

Rarity:'' Oh. [gasp] There he is''!

Hoity Toity:'' [claps hooves]''

Rarity:'' [deep breaths] Okay. Relax, Rarity. Your friends like their outfits and so will he. [squeals] What's wrong with the lights?! Oh, yes. That means the show's starting. Good''.

Roxas:''Rarity there still time to tell the others the truth that those dresses they're wearing is awful so they can change their minds and wear the ones that you have originally design for them so it'll save them from public humiliation''.

But before that could happen the show soon starts, and the DJ, DJ Pon-3, puts on a record [music]

Rarity:''Too late roxas its already starting''.

Spike:'' Since the beginning of time, the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that truly expressed the essence of their very souls. Patiently waiting decades—no, centuries—for the perfect pony gown.

Today, at long last, Equestria, your wait is over! Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own Rarity''!

The ponies step onto the catwalk in their dresses and come to stand on a rotating platform but the crowd responds negatively,

[ponies murmuring]

Applejack:'' Why's everypony lookin' at us like that''?

Twilight Sparkle:'' Oh dear''.

Rainbow Dash:'' You think we overdid it''?

Applejack:'' Nah. [pause] Okay, maybe a little''.

Hoity Toity:'' Oh, those amateurish designs look like a piled-on mishmash of everything but a kitchen sink! It's a travesty is what it is.

Those outfits are the ugliest things I've ever seen, oh for shame! Who is responsible for subjecting our eyes to these horrors? Not to mention wasting my valuable time''.

Rarity:'' [to Opal] Oh! Hide me''.

Spike:'' Come on out and take a bow,

Rarity. You worked really hard for this.

Yes! All right, woo-hoo! Go, Rarity''!

She walks out with her eyes lowered, and the scene fades to the whispers of the crowd and the awkward smiles of Rarity's friends on stage but when Roxas saw all that happening in Backstage he became concerns about rarity's situation and then that sight made him starts having another lost memory painfully returning to him.

It started back on the top of Twilight Town Train Station Clock Tower where Roxas and the black hooded girl were eating Ice cream together

''Roxas, do you ever think...about why we're doing all of this''? said the black hooded girl

''What do you mean, why? So we can get hearts of our own, right''? Roxas stated

''But what do we need hearts for''? says the hooded girl

''I don't know, but I think once we have hearts we probably won't have to think about why we're doing all this, or if we need hearts''. Roxas said

''I'm not sure. I just wish I knew what I was doing here. I started having the strangest dreams''. says the girl

''Like nightmares''? roxas asked

''I can never remember what they're about and I just...wake up scared''.

''Xigbar said you and me were pretty special Exceptional he said''. roxas said.

''Special isn't that...just another way of saying that I'm a mistake''? the girl says with sadness

''You're not a mistake''. Roxas says to cheer her up

''Well, you and I may both be exceptional roxas but...I don't think we're quite the same''. the girl says as she handed her ice cream to Roxas and leaves.

"What do you mean..."

After Roxas flashback he move his body back up and begins to question that memory ''Just who is that Girl, why can't I remember her name, and why do I keep on having fragment memories of her just like Sora''?

When he look back at the stage rarity and the others were gone so he thought that they might have return to Carousel Boutique so he teleport himself there to get there faster.

He appeared inside Rarity's store, he heard voices from upstairs so he went up there and saw his friends at Rarity's door.

Pinkie Pie knocks and asks Rarity if she's okay.

Pinkie Pie:'' Rarity? You okay in there? You haven't come out since the fashion show''.

Rarity:'' I'm never coming out! I can't show my face in Ponyville ever again! I used to be somepony. I used to be respected. I made dresses. Beautiful, beautiful dresses! But now everypony is laughing at me. I'm nothing but a laughing stock''!

[sobs]

Twilight Sparkle:'' You're not a laughing stock, Rarity...''

Rainbow Dash:'' She kind of is''.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Shhh! Come on out and talk to us''.

Rarity:''[sobbing] Leave me alone! I want to be alone! I want to wallow in... whatever it is that ponies are supposed to wallow in! Do ponies wallow in pity? Oh, listen to me, I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in! I'm so pathetic''!

Twilight Sparkle:'' Now what do we do''?

Fluttershy:'' Uh... panic''?

Rainbow Dash:'' That's your answer for everything''!

Applejack:''Well, we can't just leave Rarity like this''.

Pinkie Pie:'' She'll become a crazy cat lady''!

Twilight Sparkle:'' She only has one cat''.

Pinkie Pie:'' Give her time''.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Hm...'' as she spies Rarity's unfinished dress through the keyhole.

Roxas trots towards and explains to them

''Guys rarity is acting like this because you all didn't bother wear the dresses that she already made for you guys for the fashion show and for the Grand Galloping Gala,especially since you all didn't even considered to at least try them on to find out for sure that the dresses could actually fit and match your styles''.

Roxas: ''Because right now I got to be straight with you all those dresses you all have rarity made for ya'll they're terrible its like you got them from a trash can behind a back alley or something''.

''So tell me girls how in the world are you going to be able to fix this''? Roxas asked as he point a hoof towards them

''Roxas, I have an idea that might work and get rarity to come out of her room here's the plan''. Twilight stated a suggestion.

Meanwhile in Rarity's room.

Rarity: '' Exile... I guess technically I'd have to move away to live in exile. Where would I go? And what would I pack? Oh, it's going to take me forever to do all of that packing. What are you supposed to pack when you go to exile? Are you supposed to pack warm''?

Rarity's contemplations are interrupted by Opal's mewling. She searches for the origin of the noise out the window, and sees Opal distressed and shivering, stuck on a tree branch.

Rarity:'' Opal, how did you get up there? Hang on, you poor dear! Mama's coming''!

[door opens]

Rarity runs outside to rescue her and finds Rainbow Dash next to Opal, chiding her for stranding Opal on the tree.

Rarity:'' [gasp] Rainbow Dash?! How dare you strand my poor Opal in a tree''?

Rainbow Dash:'' Well, how else were we gonna get you out here to show you this''?

Rarity:'' What is it? It's not... you...'' [gasp]

Pinkie Pie:'' Surprise We all finished your dress for you''.

Applejack:'' Thanks to Fluttershy's freaky knowledge of sewing''.

Roxas:''We did a lot of work on getting it complete for you rarity so what do you think''?

Rarity walk up towards her Dress and analyze how it looks it. A beautiful and elegant evening dress that is dark pink and yellow, adorned with a few gems, with a fold for her tail that gave a touch of elegance, very attractive, all combining perfection and harmoniously with crystal slippers that highlighted the beautiful blue eyes of Rarity.

Fluttershy:'' Do you like it''?

Rarity:'' Like it? Like it''?!

Fluttershy:'' Uh-uh. She doesn't like it''.

Rarity:'' No, I don't like it''.

Main cast:'' Awwww...''

Rarity:'' I love it''!

Main cast: '' Yay''!

Rarity:'' You ponies did an amazing job. It's exactly the way I imagined it''.

Fluttershy:'' We just followed your brilliant design''.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Like we should have let you do for our outfits. Those first dresses you designed were perfect''.

Pinkie Pie:'' We're so super sorry''.

Rainbow Dash:'' You worked really hard to make our dresses exactly the way we wanted them. We all saw how well that turned out''.

Rarity:'' Oh, I forgive you''.

Applejack:'' Well, that's mighty big of you''.

Rarity:'' But my whole career is still ruined''!

Applejack:'' Oh, right. That''.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Maybe not''.

Roxas:'' Great news rarity we were able to convince Hoity Toity to give you another chance on showing off your impressive designs in Fashion tonight so we better get you all ready for the show pronto''.

Hoity Toity agreed to attend a revised fashion show at Rarity's boutique this time.

Hoity Toity:'' All right, I haven't got all day''.

Hoity Toity declares "take two", Spike closes the curtains, and Rarity puts up a magic light show. Stylized animated backdrops accompany each dress presentation.

Hoity Toity:'' Take two''.

[music: Twilight's dress].

Hoity Toity:'' Hello... oh, this can't be the same designer''.

[music: Applejack's dress]

Hoity Toity:'' Simply magnificent! And I suddenly have a fierce craving for some Dutch apple pie, candied apples on a stick, apple turnovers, apple cobbler...''

[music: Pinkie Pie's dress]

Hoity Toity:'' Brilliant''!

[thunder]

[music: Rainbow Dash's dress]

Hoity Toity:''Oh, spectacular''!

[music: Fluttershy's dress]

Hoity Toity:'' Now this is a fashion show! All of these dresses are absolutely amazing. Who is responsible? Step forward, show yourself''!

[music: Rarity's dress]

Hoity Toity: '' Bravo! Bravo! Magnifico! Encore''!

Rarity:'' Oh, thank you. Thank you! Oh, thank you so much''!

Twilight then began dictating her friendship report to Spike while she admired and check out her looks and new dress in Rarity's Boutique.

Twilight Sparkle:'' Dear Princess Celestia,

This week, my very talented friend Rarity learned that if you try to please everypony, you often times end up pleasing nopony, especially yourself. And I learned this: when somepony offers to do you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress, you

shouldn't be overly critical of something generously given to you. In other words, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth''. [giggles]

Hoity Toity walks over to Rarity and congratulates her for her impressive fashion debut.

Hoity Toity:'' Rarity, my congratulations to you on a most impressive fashion debut. Would you do me the great honor of allowing me to feature your couture in my Best of the Best Boutique in Canterlot''?

Rarity:'' [gasp]''

Hoity Toity:'' Now, I'll need you to make a dozen of each dress for me by next Tuesday''.

Rarity:'' [strained laugh] That's going to be a little bit of a problem for me''.

Roxas walks up to her and says:

'' Don't worry rarity me and the others will help you get them done in no time''.

Rarity:'' Thanks roxas I'm forever in debt with you''.

Hoity Toity:'' Splendid I'm so looking forward to this great Investors-Partnership with you Miss Rarity Au Revoir''.

''Goodbye Hoity Toity it was a pleasure having you here''. Rarity said as she wave telling goodbye to him.

''Now that is over, Roxas, come with me so I can show you your suit for the Grand Galloping Gala and give you your clothes you been waiting for''. Rarity said as she leads him into the Boutique.

''Oh I almost forgot Roxas before you get your new clothes tell us what do you think of our outfits that we'll be wearing for the Gala''?Rarity asked as she reunites with the girls and they show off their poses to him.

''Yeah spiky we wanna hear what you have to say about them''. Rainbow said.

''Be honest with us SugarCube how do you see us when we wear them''? Applejack asked.

''You got to convince us to wear them in order for us to fix our mistake with rarity so its only fair to hear your say in the matter here''. Twilight said.

''Do you... like us even more... when we have this on us''? Fluttershy asked nervously.

''So do you find us more sexy attracting than before Roxas Huh do ya do ya do ya''? Pinkie pie asked in a flirting and excited way.

''I...uhh...well...umm''.

Roxas had a hard time forming his statement after he look after them for a bit and when he notice that his wings suddenly shot up without his permission so he stop himself and breathe in and out a few times to prepare to speak.

After seeing Roxas body acting strangely the mane 6 began whispering and giggling to each other about this.

''Oh my gosh did you girls see what happen to his wings''? Rainbow said.

''I know Dashie he just went through his first Wing Boner''. Pinkie answered.

''Yes but girls that was just an accident Roxas didn't seem like he wanted that to happen it was just unexpected that's all''. Fluttershy said.

''At least we know one of the things that can turn him on when ,wanting to be close to a mare''. Applejack said with a smirk

''Guys, this could be sign that he wants us all you see on how he's having trouble responding to us''. Twilight answered.

''Twilight, patience darling this reaction can happen to any stallion its normal the only way to tell for sure is too see on what type of actions that he'll do to us after looking at us again''. Rarity said.

''Okay I'll trust your judgement on this one rarity and we'll see what happens next''? Twilight said

After the girls break apart their conservation they look back at Roxas to hear his reply.

''Well the truth is this Girls...I find you all very Sensual Beautiful after seeing you like this Applejack yours is loving to work on an apple farm and wanting to keep the Family legacy because you value the Loving of your Kind family more than anything in the whole wide world going while showing others that your more than just another Apple worker you have individuality and potential for wanting to be different and unique''.

''Fluttershy you always have the smell of flowers, never a bad smell despite spending a lot of time surrounded by animals that's because you takes great care of yourself, more than all of us together you always likes to be clean and those different fabrics on that skirt of yours deliver the illusion of what nature is like for you''.

''Rainbow Dash as for you the truth is rather simple for you likes to show your strength, you're good at sports, you're tough and all that, but you also has a soft spot that you try to keep hidden from the public, you likes to be feminine too, you likes cute things , likes to look good, likes to show that your still a mare although you likes to do many things that you would normally say are more suitable for a stallion, although of course, you will never admit it, you likes to maintain your image as a 'tough girl', hehe''.

''Pinkie pie you like partying and making a mess but you do it in an order in certain ways when your at parties, you don't throw the balloons at random, nor the serpentine, you always follow doing it in patterns that keeps making an event more interesting and always manage to bring a smile on somepony face to brighten up their mood even through the darkens of times so they'll be happy and have the sunrays of joy shining deep in their heart and I'm glad there somepony like you looking out for those who are feeling down in sadness and fear from something or someone''!

''Rarity your dress makes you very divine and beautiful showing you like a crystallize chandelier being able to light up the whole ballroom to make others be able to enjoy the scenery of the environment that there in and have a fun time being with those they care about and get new ponies attention in order to have civilizes conversations with and being the candle light to shine a pony's loneliness on making even the simple of common ordinary ponies feel most welcome by the Higher society of your kind''.

''And finally you Twilight Sparkle your dress describes on what they make you feel when you look at the stars they give you a warmth and serenity that nothing can equal, you always try to find a reason for everything, but there some things you can't figure out it is what it is so don't try to reason with every little thing in life, because that's what happening with you, you want to show your intelligence to others and show that you are a pony who is more calm and collective, but in reality, you feel like everypony around you, harbor feelings that you may feel ashamed of It's a problem, right? Not knowing what you really want... or who you really want...Although you will discover your answers to them sooner or later my friend Feelings are not something to be ashamed of it shows that you are alive, have a conscious, and wanting to explore on what they really are to discover what kind of pony you are. Twilight your the twinkling shining star in the night sky that wants to fit in with the other big stars out there by discovering who you are and unlock your True Potential that will help you know who really needs you more and where exactly do you belong with just like me a Lone Warrior who travels the land in search for answers about his long forgotten Past and find out what new purpose can he have in his Life".

"Woah Roxas, that was..." All the girls said.

''Does this answer your question girls''? Roxas asks as he walk towards them and pull all the mares together with his wings and give each of them a kiss on the forehead starting with Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie, and Rarity.

Roxas actions made each girl look at him with their mouths open and tears in their eyes resulting in them embracing roxas in a hug.

''Oh Roxas yes it truly does''. the mane 6 said as their tears fell from their faces

After they left him go and start wiping their tears away the girls all thought of the same question in their minds''Roxas kiss me on the forehead does that mean he starting to feel the same way about me''?

''Well now that we got that settle rarity you said that you have my clothes ready today''. Roxas says

''Oh yes of course roxas but first you must try out your suit for the Gala first here''. Rarity says as she levitates a pair of formal clothings to him

Roxas grabs them and went into the changing room to put them on after that he comes out and shows the girls his new look.

When he did come out and stepped in front of them they all seemed to be starting in admiration "Oh my…" Rarity held a hoof to her mouth as her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Whoooooa" was Pinkie's, Twilight's, and Applejack's response as they was leaning forward as if it would help them get a better look of him.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash was silent but her gaze was immediately locked on the stallion. However their wings suddenly shot up, they didn't seem to notice….

"Is…. Is it that bad I think it totally match my style ? Roxas asks

He was wearing a dark grey cuffed formal jacket with red trimmings, and gold buttons buttoned up. At the top part of the jacket where the top flaps would point outward and be buttoned down at the edges of it to keep it in place, the design was a checkered dark gray and black design, which indicated the inside of the jacket was of the same design on the back side of his jacket he has his Nobody Cutie Mark symbol located on his back which is engrave and made out of white crystals. Underneath his jacket it was a dark gray long sleeve dress shirt the collar was a bit wide, showing off the top part of his chest and his pants were a cuffed at ends of them as well, these one were thinner and hugged his legs. They were mostly dark gray, however at the outer sides of it seemed to have a different material, that seemed buttoned down to the pants with gold buttons at each corner of the squares-ish designs. It seemed to give off a very slight glossy lighter gray color. He even wore black dress shoes and to top it all off a light gray fedora with a black band that was wrapped around the bottom center of it.

"O-oh Of course not, Roxas! On the contrary, actually. You look… you look…" Rarity was trying to think of the right words to say.

"You look amazing!" Pinkie interjected as she was bouncing in place. Already in front of him and trotting around him "Your like, super suave and stuff"

"Er, yes, well put, Pinkie" Rarity said before turning away "you look stunning" Normally she would be all over this like Pinkie, but this time she seemed to be having trouble speaking to him as a hint of red ran across her cheeks.

Fluttershy and Rainbow dash, not noticing their embarrassing wing situations was trying there best to get them back down as quickly as possible. They're faces was as red as a tomato. "Oh dear, oh dear." ''Come on you stupid wings go down already''. When they finally managed to return them to their original position fluttershy was stuttered heavily before everyone could finally hear her say. "I-I-I agree, y-you look, very handsome" saying that last word seemed to give her the most trouble and was inching here way behind Rarity with her head low to hide herself until she could finally calm down. As for rainbow she had a little trouble speaking out her words''Yeah..totally spiky it...uh...makes you look really cool''.

Twilight and Applejack says with a smile''That outfit makes you look like a famous celebrity about to be award for achieving something great for Equestria or for discovering something new for this world Roxas''.

Hearing all these compliments and seeing the girls look at him this way definitely caused him to blush and rub the back of his head. He had no idea how to respond to this. "Uh, really? Heh… Uh thanks" Why was he getting so embarrassed about this, he wondered. He had to admit, after hearing such kind words, his outfit started to feel much, much better compared to the past ones.

''If you like our reactions and compliments to your suit for the gala then we should see yours with our special outfits that I have created for all of us girls with me now so we can show roxas a special surprise that I have in store for him''. Rarity says

Once the girls left to go change in the changing rooms roxas begins to remove his suit after he did the girls all come out and what he saw made his eyes widen and open his mouth in surprise.

''Allow me to introduce my next creations Roxas''. Rarity states as she and the girls held their heads high and striking their own poses to get Roxas's attention

Starting With Rainbow Dash, her's was a dark blue Jacket open zipper Jacket somewhat like Sora's KH2 outfit, but without the pauldron like cloth on his shoulder, and longer sleeves reaching just above her hooves, the trims on the sleeves were a gold lightning design wrapping around the edge, the bottom of the jacket reached to just before touching her hind legs. The back of the Jacket had a rather fierce design depicting a rainbow lightning bolt striking the bottom of jacket and sparks of individual colors of the rainbow flying off and away from the impact site of the bolt. These Designs seem to be made of many different gems as it glittered in the light. To finish off the outfit on the collar, either side of the zipper teeth were rubies in the shape of miniature versions Rainbow's Element dangling there just like the yellow straps on Sora's hoodie. Her White undershirt although not as flashy, seemed to compliment the Jacket for its simplicity compared to it.

Next is Applejack, her outfit seemed to keep to a theme to match her personality, hat, and lifestyle. Starting with the red neckerchief around her neck it seemed to hold green vine like curls that trailed near the edges of it. A green and white plaid long sleeved cuffed shirt, the back of it was of an entirely different design that resembled closely to a saddle that reached all to just before her tail, but had fringes that came off it and covered the upper parts of her flank. The plaid shirt however did not reach as far as it ended where a pleather edge wrapped around the stomach and looked like it connected to the saddle like back part of the outfit.To add to this ensemble, She wore shoes on her hind hooves, they seem to be the same material as the saddle part of AJ's shirt, as they looked more like boots… well the kind of boots for ponies anyway. The bottoms seem to be encased ins some sort of metal, a green strap buckled around the ankle part and at the front was the zipper that reached from the buckle all the way up to the top. The top edge seemed to extend upward away from the top of the zipper as it wrapped around the leg. It definitely looked like boots resembling those a cowboy would wear, but with those metal plating on the bottom they'd do a lot more damage than them if she ever decided to buck something.

As for Rarity, she wore what could be considered as a Sleeveless V-collar top baby blue, with a very light pink band that traced around the collar an inch away from the edge the top reached down till just about her stomach where a magenta sash wrapped around it, fastened in place but diamond shaped gems in the shape Rarity's cutie mark and where her pants would begin. The pants looked almost like tights and had a gradient. Starting from the Sash it was midnight blue and only started changing to a lighter blue around where the upper and lower leg would meet. two silver lines went the outer sides of both legs and seemed to give off a weak shine. However it was unclear how far the gradient went since She wore High pleather shoes that were a darker reddish color compared to Applejack's. There was a pleather strap that wrapped around near the top of the shoes with a buckle on the outer sides of of the shoes.

Pinkie Pie's outfit her's was, no surprise, had more or a mirthful look to it. A light blue buttoned up blouse with with Pinkie's gem represented at the front and center of it but cut in half to placed on both sides of the line of buttons, with puffed out sleeves and frilled trimmings on them and the bottom of the blouse. Purple somewhat puffy pantaloons that end just before where the legs bend with the same frilled trimmings. On her forelegs were red Leg bands and she was the only one in the group without saddlebags. Though it wasn't like she would've needed them anyway for storage.

Twilight's outfit, looks like the designs from Sora's KH2 outfit, a dark purple cloth jacket with two tone streaks matching the streaks in her mane going up her sleeves connecting to her hoodie that matched their colors as well. It was zipped up all the way with a gem representing her element as the tab on the zipper you pull on. She wore light pink leggings that seemed pretty loose at the ends of her legs and end a few centimeters from her blue laced boots. They had a modern look like Sora's and held to her hind hooves wit dark blue straps at the front of the boot, in front of the tongues. Wrapped around her hip area was a belt with a specially designed saddle bag on both sides, with the same design and color code as her boots, only the latch resembles her element. It already seemed filled with other various items as well.

Fluttershy's took the same inspiration as Twilight's did, but her's took on a more floral form. The entire outfit took on a rather light green path as the majority of it's color with a white as it's follow up color for trimmings, straps, etc. She was wearing a sleeveless hoodie jacket, made of a thin and smooth material unlike Twilight's jacket, the end of it reached all the way down to her legs and then out and away from her body a few inches looking like flower petals just past the black belt around her waist, and her zipper having a pink butterfly representing her element. On her belt her saddle bags resembled Twilight's, sans the color scheme and the latch. But she had a third bag that was a slightly wider version of them, and it was clear inside those bags, they were clearly medicinal. Her shoes also taking the modern look, yet the there were black trims where the front of the shoes would meet the white straps holding the shoes to her hooves, with White soles and light everywhere else on those shoes.

Roxas was taken too long to respond to them so Rainbow decided to speak there. "Yo, don't just stand there with your mouth open, Spiky. How do we look?

Shaking out of his stupor he looked at them again before smiling. "Wow, you guys, really look good in those, like amazing and fascinatingly attractive ."

Applejack for a moment seemed to not know how to react to Roxas's response, so she pull her hat over her face when she felt her face heat up.

Rainbow expected it, yet for some reason, hearing it from Roxas seemed to make her hesitate from bragging. She bragged anyway though "Y-yeah, of course I look amazing. No surprise there." Although she tried to keep a confident look on her face, she felt a thumping in her chest and blushes appearing on her face.

His response struck a cord in rarity, twilight, fluttershy, and pinkie pie to actually make them look away flustered and blushing.

"Oh, well…Thank you". These 4 mares says back and seems to hold a gentler look on their faces now. "It really means a lot hearing it from you, roxas".

''Hehe I'm glad that you all approve and like my reactions and compliments to your new outfits''. Roxas says

''These outfits we're wearing are for going on new adventures with you Roxas ever since you came here more weird and strange things has been happening lately so more is likely to come more often later on in the future as a result, I'm making sure that we're prepare to deal with it in Style''. Rarity explains

''I will admit I did consider it a good investment to show off ponies my new clothing designs… I do hope none of you mind wearing them more often. I really think this would be the start of many wonderful things to come if it really kicks off for I called this new line of fashion Destiny Adventures."

''Hmm...Great idea rarity it will not only help increase your chances on your reputation but also increase your business productions and expand it far and wide all over the planet''. Roxas says with enthusiasm and the 5 mares agree with him

''Well to see you all agree with me darlings now the time for the grand finale which is seeing Roxas's Destiny Adventure Outfit everypony here you go darling''. Rarity says as she levitates his adventure clothes

''Thanks rarity its about time I get my original look back so I don't always have to keep on wearing my black cloak and walking around town fully naked''. Roxas said.

Roxas went back to the changing room to put them on and then show the girls as soon as he came out.

He has a black zipped up undershirt that has the Nobody Symbol as his zipper to open and close it, then over it was a white jacket with a red interior along with black trimmings on the short sleeves and has several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve .

On his hind end were baggy pants that were black on the upper portion of it, then the material was replaced with white that, from the way it was designed, it looked it was representing the greeves of a knight's armor, only it was the same kind of cloth.

The legs of his pants were also beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which are dark-colored.

His shoes were a color combination of black and gray, with a lighter gray for the soles and red straps fastening it all to his back hooves. The bottoms of the pants somewhat resting over the upper portion of the shoes, hiding where they truly did end.

To finish it off, on his left foreleg. Finally, Roxas wores a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist.

Oh my! Simply dashing!" Rarity clapped her hooves together rapidly as her giddy delight was bursting from her.

"I say Roxas, that looks suits for you''.

''Not bad, not bad, at all spiky that outfit makes you 20 percent more cooler''. Rainbow said with a smile

''Ye-haw now thats a look of a warrior right there Sugarcube''. Applejack said

''Ooohhh I'm can't wait until we go on fun and dangerous adventures with you in our new traveling outfits roxas''. Pinkie pie said with excitement

''Hmm with these outfits made for long traveling journeys, I should install magic enchantments to them to help us survive dangerous situations better and keep them from having too many rips by increasing its durability so they can last longer''. Twilight said as she analyze roxas's outfit

''Roxas that new outfit of yours makes you look like a new pony and somepony who's on his last year of being in school''. Fluttershy said.

''Hehe thanks for liking my original style girls I can't be me without having and wearing something that reflects who I am and describes my personality''. Roxas said as he clutch his left and right hooves.

''Well to be honest roxas what really would make our outfits 20 percent more awesome and complete is if we each have our own Keyblades like you''. Rainbow dash said with a pleading look to him.

''I see where you are going at rainbow, but the keyblade chooses who it wants to be with it won't work for just anypony but with the magic from the Elements of Harmony that's reside inside each of you after accessing them the first time its possible you girls might be able to wield them someday you just need to practice on using them more so when you get the hang of unleashing them easier than your powers might resonate with the Keyblade's power making them compatible to have an share affinity with each other so you all can have the ability to create and have your very own Keyblade's''. Roxas explained.

''Great idea Roxas that's something we need to work on especially since you're gonna need all the help you can get fighting against Organization Xlll and their nobody lackeys when they try to come after you''. Twilight said.

Suddenly Another memory flash arrived to Roxas, but it wasn't from Sora, it was from himself.

"Hugh where is this place?" Roxas said.

"Its Castle Oblivion"Axel said.

"He...he has to be here"Roxas said.

"Sora..."Roxas said as he saw a incredible fast image of a brown haired boy sleeping on a pod.

"That was weird"Roxas thought.

Roxas Regain consciousness, but the girs didn't seem to have noticed he was gone.

''You got that right Twilight but that will have to wait for another time we need to get some sleep right now''. Applejack said.

''Right you are, applejack chop chop everypony see you all next time''. Rarity said.

''Thanks you for the outfits rarity we're looking forward to wearing them when we need to''. Fluttershy said.

As everypony was leaving rarity asked roxas to stay behind and help her put the rest of her dresses away for the night.

''Wait Roxas would you be a dear and kindly help me put the rest of the dresses that I made for the day away please''? Rarity asked.

''Sure thing rarity I'm always happy to help my friends''. Roxas said.

Roxas was next to Rarity in the main hall and she told him where to start. Roxas carefully took a couple of dresses and placed them on some hooks to store.

"W-Where would you like these dresses to go rarity?" Roxas said

"Come, I'll keep the dresses here." Rarity said smiling.

Then she took the last of the dresses, and together they put and hang the dresses in a large closet that was behind a large curtain, which was where Rarity kept most of her clothes and designs. After that Rarity close the closet and trotted towards Roxas to speak to him.

''Roxas, I want to let you know that today didn't entirely go as I thought it would and when it got so terrible for me you were there for me on convincing the others to change their minds about all the hard work I did for them making their Gala dresses,but now that everything happened the way it happened, it really makes me happy to know that you want to protect and look after me. So, Thank you!" In that instant Rarity turned with a vibrant and huge smile of genuine happiness.

Roxas then grab both of rarity's hooves with his and he looked imploringly into her eyes.

''It was no problem at all rarity I'm just glad that your not depress anymore I rather see my friends happy than in pain and I got to say rarity you and the girls have nothing, but a joy ever since I met each of you in fact there this aura of mystery I feel around all of you and..." He leaned in, breath hot on her snout.

"It makes you guys even more... alluring...especially when you girls are wearing those dresses and adventure outfits".

''Roxas...'' She returned, before slipping out of his grasp.

"Oh, Roxas! I-I've never met another stallion in all my years, who has been so kind and patient and understanding with me, as you have been today! You are a true gentlecolt, in the purest of words! And dare I even say...".

"The most ELIGIBLE Stallion in all of Equestria!"

''Oh Rarity!!''

"Oh ROXAS!!"

Rarity then tackled Roxas and collided together with him in the middle of the boutique floor, hooves and Roxas's wings wrapped tightly around each other, as they hugged and nuzzled each other passionately, tears of joy flowing from their eyes.

"My DEAREST!!" Roxas shouted out.

"My LOVE!!" Rarity shouted back.

"OH How I've LONGED for this MOMENT with another one of my friends!!" Roxas said.

"ME TOO! FINALLY, my LIFE feels COMPLETE!!" Rarity said.

After that held each other for a while Awkwardly, their arms still bound to each other, the pair lifted themselves onto their hind hooves and Rarity asked roxas an important question.

''Roxas'' Rarity ask

''Yes Rarity what is it''? He answered.

''Will... will you stay with me, tonight? Have dinner with me and my sister Sweetie belle this will be a good opportunity for us to know each other more?

''I would like very much rarity sure I can stay for a little while longer''. Roxas said as he hug and nuzzled her again on their hind hooves with his hooves and wings all over her body.

''Thank you thank you so much you won't regret this Roxas come on let get dinner ready''. Rarity says as she pulls him towards the kitchen.

As Rarity and Roxas prepare dinner he gathered the ingredients necessary for the Meals that they were preparing and set up the dinner table. As Rarity poured up the steaming pot of broccoli into a strainer Roxas asked on how her progress is going.

"Hey Rarity how's the Steamed broccoli with almondine coming along?"

"Mmmm, yes its almost ready darling~" she tittered, leaning her head back to brush her cheek with his own.

"Its one of my favorite dishes. My mother cooked it all the time back home. I suppose you could call it 'comfort food'..."

They then heard a squeak of a door opening so they turn to see who it was.

"Hey, Big sister! I'm home!" Sweetie belle voice called out

"Welcome home, sweetie!" she called out.

"We're in the kitchen. There's somepony

very... special, that I want you to meet."

"Special?" the little lavender-haired filly questioned, as her she trotted right into the linoleum floor. "Did you find another prince, Rarity?"

Sweetie's green eyes widened as she saw and recognized the gray stallion standing in the kitchen.

''Hey sweetie belle its a pleasure to see you again''. Roxas said as he wave at her.

''Roxas the honor is mine this is surprise what are you doing here''? Sweetie asked until her eyes flickerd around the kitchen, settling back on him.

''Wait Are y-you... Are you helping my sister make dinner tonight?"Sweetie bell asked surprised

"Indeed I am." he gave her a smile.

"Broccoli almondine, Spaghetti with tomato sauce and Hay Balls and... well ,"

He gave Rarity a knowing look, before leaning forward. "Maple-glazed carrots."

Eyes lit up in absolute delight, the sight of which made her heart both ache, and sing.

"Maple-glazed carrots?! Wow!"

Sweetie belle cheered, the thought of her favorite dish ever being made for dinner tonight. She pranced for a second, before running over to Rarity and rearing up on one of her forelegs.

"We're really having Maple-glazed carrots, Sis?

The white unicorn chuckled at the antics. "Of course, Sweetie belle! Tonight is a special night. I have no reason to see why we shouldn't." Her blue eyes then directed themselves back at Roxas, as she fluttered her sapphire orbs at him.

"Yes... tonight is a very special night indeed. Now run along hon, get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Sure thing, Rarity!" the pale pony cheered, before scampering out of the kitchen. She didn't want to be late for maple-glazed carrots if she could possibly help it.

"Ahhh, the youth of today." Rarity grinned, watching his sibling depart.

"So energetic, so happy. I remember a time when I was like-"

As she turned back towards Roxas, he caught sight of his tear-stained face, eyes locked on the door that her sister had left through.

"Roxas? Love?" she whispered, coming close to him, nuzzling once more. "What troubles you? You can tell me."

''I don't have my own Family or Siblings to love and look after me''. he gasped through a barely-contained sob

''Seeing your sister just now, just made me realize...how I don't have anyone in my Life before I met all of you!!" he then collapsed inwards, his face burying itself into the rarity's chest, as she wrapped her hooves around him, comforting him.

Oh, Roxas!" she crooned, nuzzling his mane. "Oh, I had no IDEA! I'm so sorry~!"

"It's okay!" he managed to choke through his muffled sobs.

"There was no way you could have known... nor could you've known that I need to make a painful choice..."

"A painful choice? Oh... oh my love!" She felt her heart clenching, as she pulled him away long enough to look him in the face.

''Oh please tell me Roxas! Rarity will do her best to listen, to help in any way that she can!"

''It just what Zecora had told me a few days ago after seeing you and your sister bonding like that reminds me that I may have to give up this new life in order for you guys to stay safe and continue living the lives you all wanted''. Roxas said.

''Shh... there... there darling don't give up so easily we will find a way to change your fate so you can live your life as well''. Rarity said as she pats his back

''Thank you rarity it just that what if when I uncover more of my hidden past I found out that my real parents and possible siblings are dead I'll have no one from my past to confide my pain in''. Roxas said

''Even if that were true my love you at least have us too confide your pain in and who knows maybe someday you'll have a Family of your own a loving partner with colts and fillies of your own''. Rarity said.

Somewhere in the back, a kettle began to whistle and Sweetie Belle eventually rejoined them, descending down the stairs, her mane combed and prim.

Her eyes were wide too as she witnessed for the first time, the two elder ponies locking their bodies in a deep hug embrace.

"Oh... oh m-my, Um... B-Big Sister''? Sweetie belle said.

The pair gasped as they were caught by surprise and they turn to look at the little filly while still holding onto each other.

"Oh, Sweetie! Sorry about that, we, um, we didn't see-"

"Rarity? Roxas is there something wrong?'' the filly asked

''Sweetie belle I'm sorry you had to see me like this it just I'm not sure if my Family is still alive and living out there I went through lots of tragic experiences throughout my whole life that made me have amnesia about who I once was''. Roxas answered.

''That is true sweetie belle and right now I'm helping roxas know that even if he finds out that his family suffers a terrible fate me and the others will be there for him to provide support and comfort to him''. Rarity said.

''Oh really I'm sorry to hear that Roxas I won't ask any more questions about your situation don't wanna risk ruining today's dinner special so come on everypony lets chow down and tell about how our day went today sounds good''. Sweetie said with a smile.

Rarity and Roxas let each other go and nodded with sweetie belle's suggestion and grab the well-prepared foods off the stove over to the dinner table as they each sit down on their own chair and grab an equal amount of portions to each plates and bowls.

During dinner Rarity and Roxas told on how they're day went today with rarity's newly design dresses for Ponyville's fashion show and the adventures outfits she had made for roxas and her friends then sweetie belle told about how her day went with the CMCs turns out making pranks on other ponies wasn't our cutie marks for example, having ponies fall for the old whopping cushion fart trick.

After dinner was over Roxas volunteers to help Rarity clean up the Kitchen by cleaning the dishes and pots with water while she soak them all up with soap while sweetie belle leaves to go to sleep.

''Umm...hey Roxas I was wondering if you can spend the night here at my home since you were becoming stress out after seeing bond with my sister and I don't want to risk you having a headache as you is walking home back to Sweet Apple Acres''. Rarity said.

Roxas thought it over for a bit and said ''Absolutely rarity it will help me keep my mind at ease a little more knowing that I'm with a friend especially I'm also looking forward to spend the night sleeping with another one of my friends''.

''I'm glad to hear you want to stay for the night darling and what's more is that you really wants to sleep with me I can't wait for that to happen meet me upstairs in my room when your done cleaning''. Rarity says as she pass Roxas the last few dishes fill with soap

After Roxas was finishing cleaning he trotted upstairs to rarity's room and when he came inside and close the door he saw rarity in something that made him froze on the spot with his mouth hang open.

Before him was the same old Rarity without her destiny's adventure outfit on she's laying down on her bed sideways showing Roxas her almost naked body , only now she was wearing tight dark blue stockings, which combined perfectly with her skin and eyes, the whole added to the casual and innocent pose that Rarity did, all to leave Roxas without speaking before that sexy image.

"Clothing is not just an accessory, it can attract, alienate, and provoke other ponies, it's another instrument to express what you want or feel and it's just another form of art, so tell me Roxas what do you think of these Stockings Darling". Rarity said with a flirty smile and fluttering her eyes at him.

"Bleh... blah... eh..." was the only thing that Roxas managed to babble, while his cheeks blushes, unable to take his eyes off Rarity's legs and body, and his wings poping out from his sides .

''Hehehe too stun to speak huh''. Rarity said as she giggle from Roxas's stuttering and having another wing boner.

''Yeah I can't focus to think properly due to your body being so pretty and attracting this way rarity''. Roxas said.

''Well in that case maybe this should help you''. Rarity said as she uses her magic to teleport his cloths off of him and made them reappear atop of her working station then she pulls him towards her and levitates him above her and drops him gently on top of her as her head lay behind pillow for a soft feeling.

This action of rarity surprises roxas until after he looks at her this way he spoke again

''Rarity...I...wow the stockings makes you even beautiful than ever before and especially if you like this laying down or earlier before you brought me this close to you''.

Roxas as he uses one hoof to rub her cheek up and down while the other for moving some of her mane to the side as he look lovingly into her eyes

''Oh roxas come here you big lug''. Rarity said as she puts her hooves all over him and began kissing his cheeks and neck at rapid speed.

Rarity sudden loving action made roxas moan and gasp from her attempt causing him to hold her tightly with his hooves and wings.''AHHH RARITY this feeling that your giving me I find it quite enjoyable thank you for showing me this''.

Rarity stop her kissing to speak to him and begun stroking both his cheeks on his face with her hooves.

''Oh it was my pleasure roxas I'm so glad to have teach you more things about Love''.

''Thank you for teaching me I hope you don't mind if I do this to you''. Roxas said as he moves both of his hooves down to her cutie mark flanks and begin massaging them like applejack taught him and squeezing them both after that

''OHHH ROXAS what they doing is so lovely and marvelous divine how are you so good at satisfying a mare's needs of bodily pleasure''. Rarity said as she moans and groans from him with a red blush

''You can thank Applejack the next time you see her she taught me this when she did this to me the first time''. Roxas said

''Oh I intend to do just that when I get the chance roxas thank you for telling me and yes I don't mind if you do this too me it feels so good and I want to enjoy more it darling so don't stop please I want to enjoy the feeling of having a stallion on my body and touching it ''.

''I won't Rarity I got to say your one lucky mare cause I won't have to hold your flanks in a tighter grip your body is so well-balanced and well toned it makes snuggling you feels perfect''. Roxas said as he moves his face down to nuzzling her face while continuing to stroking, squeezing and groping rarity's body with his hooves and wings making her moan and groan a lot louder.

As he did this rarity did the same to him stroking, squeezing, and groping roxas's body and flanks with her hooves, then she covers them with a blanket, and finally she began kissing him again on both his cheeks this time causing him to moan and groan for rarity's affections even more while forming a red blush himself.

''I love you Roxas and I want you to be Happy I'm so glad that your here with me you have no idea how long I been waiting to have a special moment like this with you''. Rarity said.

''Well I'm glad to help and can't wait to return the favor one day by saying I love you back too along with the others someday my dear''. Roxas said

''I'm looking forward to it my sweet precious stallion but until then lets enjoy savoring this moment as we have both have each other this loving embrace''. Rarity said

After some time has past Roxas and Rarity are still sleeping on top of each other while sighing blissfully in each others deep embrace as they continue touching each others bodies in a love way making their red blushes turn into pink blushes in the process.

But Roxas also was thinking about something else, about castle oblivion, maybe that was the answer he was looking for, or maybe not.

He finally achieved the dream, and decided to investigate about it later.

Meanwhile in other world...

"DIZ, LOOK!"Riku said pointing to the computer screen.

"How...how can this be?"Diz said.

"The restoration has stopped, this is more Dangerous that i thought"DIZ said.

"If Roxas doesn't merge with Sora, then we can expect the worse" DIZ said.

"Damn it, what about Namine, did she found Roxas?"Riku asked.

"Negative but it seems when the dark explosion happened, we reduced the search area considerably"DIZ said.

"Well we better started playing our cards better"Riku said.

"Dont Worry Riku, we still have plenty of time"DiZ said.

"What do you mean?"Riku said.

"The restoration might be stopped, but Sora's vital signs are intact, and what is better is that the darkness haven't reached the missing part of his heart" DiZ said.

"Thats good to hear, but lets quit the talking and lets focus on finding Roxas, before he find him first" Riku said.


	14. Chapter 14: Premonitions

$#$%$#$% I been to see him #$#$$@#

"He looks a lot like you"

"Who are you?"

"Im What's left or maybe im all that ever was"

"I meant your name"

"My name is of no importance"

"But how about you?...do you remember your true name"

"My true name is...

%@%#%#Sora#$%@Roxas!?"

"Whoa" Roxas said waking up really fast.

"A normal dream uh?"He though.

Day 18: Training Day

"Oh boy, what a night"Roxas said remembering the last night with Rarity.

"Looks like im still on top of her, should i awake her????, maybe not she looks so cute."Roxas though.

"Well i better keep moving"

Roxas walk downstairs to the kitchen. Once he arrive he look into the cookbook they use yesterday to make dinner when he look into the breakfast sections he figure out what to make for rarity, himself, and sweetie belle for breakfast. But in order for him to get it done before rarity wakes up he need some help so he summon his nobodies the samurais and the equestrian trio after moving his hoof to the right to make them appear.

''Samurais and Equestrian trio we got work to do, follow my lead''. Roxas said as the group started to cook the breakfast.

One hour later sweetie belle came into the kitchen and saw Roxas with some strange white creatures.

''Roxas! who?, what?, and why are all these creatures and ponies doing here and did you make breakfast for me and my sister''? Sweetie belle asked

''Yes I did and breakfast for myself too and for the record these beings you see before, there are my bodyguards I can control and summon them with my powers when I need help''. Roxas explained.

''But how can you do that, and did you spend the night here at our house''? Sweetie belle asked.

''Technically imagine that im a special type of pony, and your sister invite me to stay over for the night so I wanna show my appreciation for welcoming me to your humble home to the both of you''. Roxas said.

When sweetie belle saw the meal that Roxas has prepare for them she become surprise, plates of Homemade Pancakes, Sunny side up Eggs, Dandelion sandwiches and a pitcher fill with Lemonade.

''Thanks Roxas this looks real good I'm gonna enjoy this''.

Sweetie belle said as she lick her lips.

''Sure no problem sweetie now if you excuse me I got to give the rest of them to Rarity before she wake up later''. Roxas said as he grab a tray fill with both his and rarity's breakfast in his hooves and dismiss his nobodies then he starts fly up to her room.

Meanwhile in rarity's room she woke up and saw that Roxas was no longer with her.

''Roxas where did you go''? Rarity asked while she look around the room.

After she look all over her room Rarity move her head down to look at her blanket while having tears falling down from her eyes.

''Sniff...oh no what have I done, did I went too far on my love advances towards Roxas that I made him feel uncomfortable towards me so he ran off back to Applejack's farm!?''.

''I'm was so foolish for doing all those extra infatuation attempts on him he must hate me for that''.

She then heard her door open and move her head up to see who it was.

''Ah Rarity you wake up just in time for Breakfast in Bed''. Roxas said.

''Roxas you made breakfast for me''? Rarity asked

''Actually for all of us you, me, and sweetie belle this is for the both of us and sweetie belle is already eating hers in the kitchen...whoa rarity is something wrong''? Roxas said as he saw tears in rarity's eyes

''I'm sorry roxas its just you left me on my bed in the morning because I thought after what I did to you last night I figure you were mad at me''.

Roxas went towards her and put the tray on her legs as he sit in the blanket covers right next to her.

''How could I be mad at you Rarity after the wonderful experience that you gave me last night it makes me want to enjoy the pleasure of sleeping with someone from time to time more often''. Roxas said as he then buries his face on her chest again while having his hooves around her body.

''And I got to say Rarity when my face and body was on your chest I not only felt manage to hear a heartbeat from you but your chest feels very poofy and fluffy for some reason it makes me want to touch it with my bare hooves''.

That comment made rarity's face blush fully red and wrap her hooves around him so he can feel more of her furry chest.

''Roxas if your curious on what your feeling on my chest there two soft, round protruding organs on the upper front of a mare's body of our pectoral muscles that has fat cells tissue that makes up on how big and small they want them to be depending how much we eat food and drinks we digest and how often we wanna massage them to make them function properly and efficiently''.

''And since I glad that you enjoy what I did for you last night maybe if we spend more time together and you behave yourself like you were last night I might consider to letting you touch them next time darling''. Rarity said.

''Are you sure Rarity''? Roxas asked

''Yes Roxas besides you are proving yourself to be the type of stallion who wouldn't take advantage of a mare's body to satisfy his own lustful desires you want to take your time and explore your options on what doing around others especially around a girl so you can keep making each other happy if this was some other stallion I'll give him a loud scolding and a good mare's beating but for you roxas your an exception so I'll allow it''. Rarity said.

''Thank you rarity your the best I can't wait for that to happen someday''. Roxas said as he nuzzles her breasts left and right causing rarity's red face turn into a pink face holding him even tighter, putting her chin on top of his mane, and forming tears of joy on her eyes.

''Oh my Celestia he really is feeling the same way about me'' Rarity thought.

They held each other for a few minutes until rarity let Roxas go after her tears dry up and her face turn back to normal so they can eat their breakfast together. Once Rarity took another look at their food she said:

''Wow Roxas I can't believe you made all this for us thank you I'm so glad to have met you''.

''Me too, Rarity, me too''. Roxas said as he wrap one of his wings on her back while using the other to help him eat his food

''Mmm Roxas this is so delicious you really good at cooking''.

''Uh-huh you can say that again I really outdid myself''. Roxas said as he ate his food too.

As soon as they were done eating and drinking their lemonades Roxas and Rarity took turns in the bathroom to freshen up and then he put his clothes and grab the tray fill with there empty plates to bring downstairs in the kitchen.

Afterwards Roxas went over to get his black cloak but instead of putting it on he grabs and folds it into a small item so he can put it in his pockets. Roxas went to the front door and opens it and before he leaves rarity's house he turn towards rarity and sweetie belle to say goodbye to them.

''Bye rarity and sweetie belle see you guys next time''.

''Bye roxas I hope we get to play together real soon later, I got to go''. Sweetie belle says as she walks out of the boutique.

''Ta ta darling I'm looking forward to seeing you again''. Rarity said.

''Wait before I go here rarity this is for teaching me more things about love''.

Roxas says as he move his head towards her neck and start kissing it a few times

That action made rarity gasp a little and almost falling unconscious.

Then Roxas moves his head towards her cheek and nuzzle it while saying

''Until the next time we meet again rarity''.

After that Roxas walks out the door and started going into town while rarity watch him leave however, once she noticed that he was really gone, her face starts blushing up again. She placed a hoof at her chest.

"Oh dear, that was... Quite the experience...hmm someday Roxas you will be Mine." she then close the door and walk back to her shop to begin opening hours.

As Roxas was exploring the village to get used to his new home and surroundings he started thinking with his mouth open.

''Man, this world is way different from the World That Never Was all it has were Darkness, Nobodies, and Heartless while here it has more Light making this place more peaceful and less violent, Maybe I can have a brand new life here so I can make my own purpose and decides what kind of living that I want to do with my life''.

''Now that I think about it I haven't done a whole lot of keyblade fighting lately and there doesn't seem to be a lot of threats going on in this world aside from the occasional nobodies and heartless that shows up at random times so I should spend a lot of my time training with twilight and the others to fight against the organization''.

''I couldn't agree with you more Roxas''. A voice says from behind him.

"Woah!!!!"Roxas screamed preparing the Keyblade.

When Roxas turn to see who said that he saw that it was twilight sparkle who's wearing her Destiny Adventures Outfit.

"Twilight, you scared me so bad"Roxas said.

"Sorry, I was just about to come get you from Sweet Apple Acres so we can start training roxas but it looks like I found you halfway''. Twilight replied.

''Right, so you want to start training huh?, great lets get started I'll have my nobodies be our training dummies and target practices we could use a Warm up''. Roxas said.

''Come with me roxas we'll do it outside of ponyville in the open grasslands so that way no one could get hurt when I start learning the same magic that you can do''. Twilight said.

When they arrive to the location Roxas summoned his Pegasus ninjas and started instructing twilight on how to cast the same spells as his.

''Allright Twilight close your eyes, now try to imagine a spell that you haven't done before, then concentrate on your magic with that idea in mind, Feel that your magical energy flow through you with your idea, then focus clearly on channeling that energy with your idea, and finally launch out that spell from your body or in this case from your horn to hit your intended targets''.

Twilight went into an offensive stance as she look and watch intently at her targets fast movements then she noticed a large amount of them about to converge in one spot she took aim and concentrate on forming an essence of fire compacted into a form of a sphere from the tip of her glowing horn.

"Okay here goes nothing, Fire!" It rocketed off away from her and towards her intended target. When it reached one of the pegasus that formed the cluster, it exploded shattering and dispersing countless others that were nearby into sparkling dusts of bubbles. Twilight was surprised at how effective it was and ecstatic that her calculations were correct she took a moment to cheer for herself.

''Yes I did it I cast a brand new spell that was completely new to me''.

''Huh not bad twilight but can you cast it defensively Mages, Samurais, and Fighters Attack''. Roxas said as he point his hoof at her and summon his other members of the equestrian trio along with his samurai nobodies to engage her in battle.

Twilight was more than eager to try her new magic on live targets. From what she learned from Roxas, there was more than one way to use some spells. She expressed this as she charged through the mages, samurais, and fighters with multiple fireballs revolving around her rapidly setting them on fire and eventually destroying them.

"Out of my way!" she cheered as she continued to barrel through more and more nobodies that Roxas keep throwing at her with her fire spell, until she stop moving and whip her head around and fire a new spell at them:

''Eat Ice suckers Blizzard''. Now they changed from burning alive to freezing to death as she creates a magical essence of a sharp crystal. Twilight then jump up in the air to cast the same spell again by twirling her body around like a tornado and firing blizzard all around her wide spreading the attack, turning the nobodies into nice looking ice sculptures. She then struck a pose as she exhaled sharply through her nose with a proud grin:

" Special delivery from SugarCube Corner anypony order some Nobodies Popsicles!"

She then used her natural magic to levitate the ice sculptures and forced them to crash and shatter into the samurais she saw in the distance. Even if this didn't destroy them it was enough to create an opening for Twilight to cast out her third new spell she charged her horn again this time it released a spark:

"Thunder!" in the distance the huddled up group of frozen nobodies were stricken by a bolt out of nowhere and were convulsing on the spot if they weren't already destroyed which ended their existences.

''Very good Twilight, it appears you can actually learn the same spells just like me your training is off to a great start you certainly have knack for magic, just like princess celestia said you would." Roxas said.

''Heh thanks roxas and I got to say these spells are so strange and they use magic in a whole different way; I'm just so used to the ones here in equestria these are on a whole new other level I can't wait to learn more from you''. Twilight says as she got herself psych up for another round.

"Okay for the last lesson of today's magic Training...lets spare Twilight" Roxas said.

"Wha...wha...what?"Twilight replied very surprised.

"Come on, im not going to use my keyblade."Roxas said.

"O...ok, here goes nothing...Fire"Twilight screamed as she casts a small fire orb.

"Hmm... Reflect"Roxas said.

A small barrier appeared covering Roxas entirely body.

The fire orb that Twilight cast was absorbed and then reflected in a light spark form.

"Hey...thats cheating"Twilight said

"That is going to be the next magic i teach you"Roxas said.

"Not all battles are rely on offensive spells, you need to know defensive too" Roxas said.

But before that they can continue with their training Roxas noticed Pinkie Pie sneaking from cover to cover, wearing an umbrella hat and looking up at the sky.

''Uhh pinkie pie what exactly are you doing right now''? Roxas asked with one of his eyebrow's raise up.

''Ugh, never mind her Roxas we have to get back into training. She's just being Pinkie Pie''. Twilight said with serious determinations.

''More like she's Super-extra Pinkie Pie today''. Roxas answered back.

[eerie music plays]

''Hmm... Twitchy twitcha twitcha twitch''. Pinkie Pie said as her body starts acting up.

''Pinkie Pie? What in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you up to''? Twilight asksed with concern.

''Oh! It's my tail! It's my tail! It's a-twitch a-twitchin'! And you know what that means!'' Pinkie replied.

''Actually, Pinkie, I haven't the slightest idea''. Twilight said.

''The twitchin' means my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuff's gonna start falling! You two better duck for cover''. Pinkie explained.

''Oh, Pinkie, it's not gonna rain. Why, there's barely even a cloud in the-ugh!'' Twilight said but a frog falls on her face mid-sentence.

''Where did that creature come from''? Roxas asked as he look up

Fluttershy is seen flying above Pinkie, Roxas, and Twilight carrying a basket, a bag, and a cart, all loaded with goofy-looking frogs.

'' Oh, I'm so, so sorry. You okay, Twilight Sparkle? I just couldn't stand to see the pond getting so over-populated, what with the frogs all hopping into each other and all, so I decided to fly as many as I can on over to Froggy Bottom Bog''. Fluttershy said.

'' Of course you did''. Twilight said.

'' [muffled] Bye-bye''! Fluttershy said.

'' Um... Twilight? You gotta little somethin' on your face there''. Pinkie said.

'' Oh, really? Did your Pinkie Sense tell you that, too''? Twilight said sarcastically.

'' Nah! I could just see it. La-la-la-la-la...'' Pinkie said in a goofy way

'' C'mon, Roxas let's continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion''. Twilight said as she walks away.

Wow! That was amazing! Pinkie Pie predicted something would fall, and it did''! Roxas said with excitement.

''Oh, come on Roxas. She said that something would fall, and a frog just happened to fall right around the same time. A coincidence, nothing else to it''. Twilight replied.

''I don't know Twilight remember the whole parasprite incident we had and pinkie pie was able to have a solution to it we should study her odd behavior''. Roxas said.

'' My tail! My tail! Twitch-a-twitch! Twitch-a-twitch! Somethin' else is gonna fall''! Pinkie said as her body acts up again.

'' Oh, Pinkie, please. Nothing else is gonna fa-aaah''! Twilight dismisses this and again gets cut off mid-sentence, this time falling into a ditch.

'' Oh no, Twilight ! Pinkie pie tell me is it... safe to go help her''? Roxas asked.

'' It's okay, my tail just stopped twitching so no other problems will occur for now. La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la...'' Pinkie said in another goofy way.

'' Ha ha ha your so funny pinkie pie I like your crazy bizarre antics''! Roxas said with a smile.

''Oh please Roxas you can't actually believe this can you''. Twilight replied.

Afterwards Applejack arrives shortly after the discussion.

''Uh, Twilight? Why are you hanging out in a ditch''?

'' Because, Pinkie Pie predicted it''! Roxas answered her

'' Honestly, Roxas, she did not. Two coincidences in a row like this may be unlikely, but it's still easier to believe than twitchy tails that predict the future''. Twilight said.

When Applejack hears Twilight mention "twitchy tail" she goes for cover, '' [gasp] Twitchy tail? Pinkie Sense? Whoa! Nyu-uh''!

''Don't worry, it's safe. The prediction already came true''. Roxas reassured her.

'' Oh, wait. Don't tell me you believe in this stuff, too applejack''? Twilight asked to her.

'' I know it doesn't make much sense, but those of us who have been in Ponyville a while have learned over time that, if Pinkie's a-twichin', you better listen''. Applejack said.

'' My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping''! Pinkie replied.

'' And What does that mean pinkie pie''? Roxas asked.

'' I'll start a bath for you Twilight''. Pinkie answered.

Twilight, again, dismissed the prediction, getting caked in mud from a hay cart passing through a puddle behind her.

'' Huh? [chuckles] A bath? This thing keeps on getting more ridiculous by the minute [splash] ''! Twilight said while she laughs at pinkie's statement.

''Seriously Come On''! Twilight replied expressing her frustration

The scene fades to Pinkie's bathroom in her apartment above Sugarcube Corner. She explains to Twilight, who's having a bath, that her Pinkie Sense involves:

"different, little, niggly feelings [meaning] different things.

''Sooo, basically, it works like this: I get different, little, niggly feelings and they mean different things. Like when my back is itchy, it means it's my lucky day. And, when my knee gets pinchy, that means something scary's about to happen''. Pinkie pie explained.

'' Is your knee pinchy now''? Twilight asked.

'' No, but my shoulder's achy. That means there's an alligator in the tub''. Pinkie replied back.

Twilight jumps out of the tub in fright from pinkie's answer.

'' [scream] How come your knee didn't get pinchy?! That isn't just scary, it's downright dangerous''! Twilight says with worry.

'' No, it's not, silly! This is my pet alligator, Gummy. He has no teeth. See? Haha''! Pinkie said while Gummy gums at her mane and tail.

'' Okay, okay... I get it can we go now''? Twilight answered.

Twilight and Pinkie walked out from Sugarcube Corner. Roxas was standing on his hind legs with his back on the wall and having his hooves cross over each other waiting for them to come out .

'' Well, I still don't believe all this... "special power" stuff. It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo''. Twilight said.

'' What's not to believe? You do magic, what's the difference''? Pinkie pie replies.

'' Huge! For one thing, [clears throat] magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you decide to do it, and it's meant to make something specific that you choose to happen, happen. With you, uh, it makes no sense at all''! Twilight said.

''That's so not true, Twilight! Sometimes it's a bunch of random things happening to my body at random times that supposedly predict the future I call 'em combos". Pinkie pie said.

'' Combos''? Twilight and Roxas asked.

'' Sure! You know, like, ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter that means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow''! Pinkie pie explained.

''Oh boy...That's a weird sequences of actions to cause a combination move pinkie''. Roxas said.

''I have to agree with roxas on that one pinkie''. Twilight said.

The trio then reach to the Golden Oak Library, Pinkie suddenly experienced more weird body reactions:

"ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch," and Twilight gets squashed by Spike slamming the library door open. Spike backs up out of the library with an armload of books, accompanied by a sound effect of a truck backing up.

'' Uh-oh, I feel a combo coming on. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch''! Pinkie pie said.

"Again?" Roxas said uncomfortable.

[crash]

'' Ugh''! Twilight said.

[beeping noises of a truck backing up]

'' Ughhh... You said that combo meant "beautiful rainbow". Twilight said with a groan.

'' Oh no-no-no-no-no. You're thinking of an ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. This was an ear flop, then eye flutter, then knee twitch. That usually means "look out for opening doors". You okay''? Pinkie asked to her friend.

''I don't believe this''. twilight said.

'' You don't believe because you don't understand''. pinkie said back

'' Hmm...there's got to be an explanation to this''. Twilight said.

''Oh I got a bad feeling about this''. Roxas said as he shake his head left and right

The scene cross-fades to the library basement where Pinkie Pie is hooked up to some sort of measuring instrument, a helmet with blinking lights strapped on her head, and her forelegs secured by metallic clasps.

''Umm twilight are you sure that this is safe and won't harm her body with static electricity''. Roxas said with a concern face.

''Trust me Roxas you know how I am with being organizing and scientific with science''. Twilight said.

'' Okay. Now when you get another twitch, we'll have all kinds of scientific information''.

'' Okie-dokie-lokie Twilight''! Pinkie said.

[steam stack whistling periodically]

''Any twitches yet''? Roxas asked.

'' Nopey-dopey''! Pinkie replied.

''Now? Anything''? Twilight asked

'' Wait! Hold on! Uhh, no''. Pinkie said.

'' Are you kidding me?! After a whole day of nonstop twitching, now that I've got you all hooked up, you're not getting a single one''? Twilight said while being irritated.

'' I don't control it, they just come and go twilight''. Pinkie explained.

'' That makes no sense''! Twilight said.

''Hmm... so your saying that even you don't fully understand about why and how you have this strange power pinkie you just follow along with it and improvise however you can''. Roxas said.

''That is right Roxas sometimes you just have to believe in things, even when you can't figure 'em out they're just there because they have to be''. Pinkie said.

''I will not believe in anything I cannot explain''. Twilight said

'' Wait, hold on, I'm feeling something...'' Pinkie replied.

'' Oh my gosh, what? What is it''?! Twilight asked with excitement

[Pinkie Pie's stomach growls]

'' It's my tummy! That usually means I'm hungry! Let's eat''!Pinkie said.

''Ha ha ha really pinkie pie that's all you can give us''. Roxas said laughing while moving his body back and forth.

Twilight angrily gives up, and Pinkie slips out of her helmet and restraints.On their way out of the basement Pinkie gets an ear flop, eye flutter, and knee-twitch, then Twilight again gets smashed behind a door that Spike opens.

'' Urgh... You know what? [bite] [snap] Just forget it! I don't need to know if this is real or not. I don't need to understand it! I don't even care''! Twilight said.

''Okie-dokie-lokie. [gasp] Uh-oh. [gasp] Hu-bu-bu-bu-buh''! Pinkie says as her body starts reacting again.

[smash]

''Pinkie, Roxas? Have you seen Twilight''? Spike asked.

'' Uh-huh''. Pinkie says

''Ooo thats gonna leave a mark''. Roxas said.

'' Twilight? What are ya doing back there''? Spike asked to her.

'' Rrrrgh... Did you two plan this''? Twilight asked.

'' Plan what''? Spike asked again.

'' Urgh! This is ridiculous. This can't be happening. This makes no sense. I have to figure this out''. Twilight said.

Little time later Twilight was spying Pinkie using a bush as concealment. Twilight wears a pith helmet along with her KH outfit and uses binoculars to observe Pinkie's actions. Roxas walks up to Twilight and accidentally startles her.

Pinkie pie:'' [giggling] [sniff] Mmm... [giggling]''

[tribal music]

'' Twilight''? Roxas asked.

'' Ah''! Twilight screamed out

''Whoa''! Roxas said in surprise

'' Honestly, Roxas don't you know better than to sneak up on ponies''? Twilight says as she catch her breath

'' Consider this like a revange from what you did to me earlier, but, um, well, isn't that what you're doing''? Roxas asked

'' [gasp] No! I'm doing scientific research. I'm observing Pinkie Pie, scientific name: Pinkius Pieicus, in its natural habitat''.

Twilight says her rebuttal

'' Pinkius-whoicus? Huh''! Roxas asked with confusion.

'' There's something fishy going on with the whole twitchy prediction thing, and I'm getting to the bottom of it. So, shh. Come on, Pinkius Pieicus is on the move''. Twlight said.

At the school playground, she sees her scratching her nose before rushing to find a place to hide:

"like something's about to fall from the sky."

Pinkie Pie:'' [humming]''

'' Hm... Itchy nose...''Twilight thought.

Pinkie Pie'' [gasp]''

'' Aha! That makes no sense. See? She's hiding like something's about to fall from the sky, but a twitchy tail means something's gonna fall from the sky, not an itchy nose''. Twilight said.

[theremin music].

[swarm of bees buzzing]

'' This proves...''

Roxas:'' [gasp] Uh oh''

Twilight Sparkle:'' ...perhaps conclusively, that—''

''Run for it''! Roxas said as he runs off.

'' Roxas! Where are you going? I'm trying to teach you the value of scientific—''

Before she finishes dictating her conclusion to Roxas, a swarm of bees appears and attacks her.

[swarm buzzing]

'' Ow! Ouch! Ow! [whimper]'' Twilight said as she is running from the bees

Later the group went to Applejack's barn, where they saw another of pinkie pie's weird antics.

'' What's she doing now''? Roxas asked.

'' Smelling a flower''. Twilight answered him

''Wait. I'm getting something. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch''.

'' Hold on... didn't she told us that's the combo that says "watch out for opening doors"! Roxas said.

'' Oh-ho. You really, really believe this stuff, don't you? Here, let me show you there's nothing to be afraid of. You see? I promise you there's nothing to fear from that— Wo-o-ah! Ow! Ugh! Ow! Ow''! Twilight scoffs his belief in the prediction, and again suffers mid-sentence when she falls into a cellar door that had just opened.

'' Twilight! You came to visit my new apple cellar, how nice. Twi? You okay? Uh, Twi''? Applejack asked.

''Sorry I haven't been showing up for work today Applejack, Twilight here wanted to train with me and then we caught in investigating and researching pinkie pie's Pinkie Sense''. Roxas said as he pick up Twilight with his wings and place her on his back

''It's no trouble at all Roxas besides you are having a lot going on in your life lately and eventually there are going to be some days where me and my family aren't always going to see you around the farm to help since you are trying to regain your lost memories of your past so no need to worry I already told my family about your predicament today''. Applejack said as she puts a hoof on his shoulder

''Thanks applejack I'll see you later''. Roxas says and began nuzzling her cheek before he left the apple cellar.

After he left with Twilight, Applejack spoke with a pink blush on her face:

''Oh Roxas I never gave romance much thought ever since I been working on my family's farm but the moment you came here to Sweet Apple Acres changed everything on what other things that I want to do with my Life and I want you to experience it with me real soon''.

After recovering a little from the accident Twilight now was in leg casts sitting in a wheelchair, still observing Pinkie Pie with her binoculars.

''Twilight look at yourself I think you should take a break from this science investigation that we're doing your body looks like it can't handle much more harm than it already has''. Roxas said to reason with his friend.

''Hold on I see pinkie's twitchy tail acting up again''. Twilight says as she spots another change to pinkie's body.

'' Twitchy tail? [gasp] twilight we need to get away from this spot right now''. Roxas warned to his friend.

'' Hush, Roxas! We can't let Pinkie know we're here, remember''?

'' Something's gonna fall and hurt you again Twilight we should just trust pinkie pie's experience on this strange phenomenon or Better yet at least put on Protective Shielding for when these things starts to occur'' ! Roxas said in agitated tone.

'' Ugh, Roxas honestly, you're overreact—[crack[clang[smash[crash] ''. Twilight again dismisses the prediction and tells Roxas he's overreacting, but before she can finish her sentence a series of classic cartoon props drop on her head: a flower pot, an anvil, a cart of hay and finally a piano.

''See what I tell you ugh hold on I'll heal you up Curaga''. Roxas said with a face hoof and then trotted towards her, summons his keyblade, and cast a healing spell on her.

'' [humming] Hey, Applejack. Whatcha doin''? Pinkie asked

'' Takin' more apples to my new apple cellar. How 'bout you, Pinkie? Whatchu doin''? Applejack responded.

'' Oh, letting Twilight secretly follow me all day without me knowing''. Pinkie said.

'' You mean you knew all along?! Why didn't you tell me''? Twilight said.

''[giggles] Silly, that would've spoiled the secret''! Pinkie explained.

''Is your tail still twitching''? Roxas asked to her

''Nope all done, clear skies from here on in, as far as I can tell— Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu''! Suddenly, Pinkie's entire body begins shaking.

'' Oh no! What does that one mean''? Roxas asked with worry.

'' Dunno, never gotten any like it before, but whatever that shudder's about, it's a doozy. Something you'd never expect to happen is gonna happen! Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu hu-bu-bu-bu! And it's gonna happen... at Froggy Bottom Bog''! Pinkie pie explained.

''[gasp] That's where Fluttershy's headed''! Applejack said.

''Oh no! Is the prediction about her''? Roxas asked.

''Uh, I'm not sure''. Pinkie said.

''Then we better go and make sure she's okay''. Applejack said.

'' Calm down, everypony. All we know right now is that Pinkie Pie just got a case of the shivers that's all''. Twilight tried to reason with them.

'' Twilight one of our friends could be in danger we should go check up on her '' Roxas said with a serious frown.

'' All right all right we'll go after Fluttershy just so I want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we find out nothing's wrong''. Twilight said.

'' Okie-dokie lets move out team''! Pinkie pie says as the trio went off to Fluttershy's location.

The group was heading towards Fluttershy house, Pinkie keeps getting her twitches and Twilight makes sarcastic remarks towards her.

''[shivers] Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu''!

''Are you Cold? Need a jacket or something''? Twilight said with smug grin on her face.

'' No thanks, I'm fine. [shivers] Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu''! Pinkie answered.

'' So... Whadda'ya think happening to Fluttershy right now''? Roxas asked.

'' I hope nothin''. Applejack said.

''It better not be Organization Xlll because they're the last thing I want to see around here''. Roxas said with anger in his voice.

'' I'm tryin' not to think about it roxas''. Applejack said.

''Well if it is then they're in for a big surprise with my new powers as a Pegasus Pony''. Roxas said with a smirk.

'' What if... What if she exploded, and then... and then exploded again''!? Pinkie said.

'' Can you do that? Can somepony explode twice''? Roxas asked.

'' Of course not''. Applejack says

''But what if she exploded, and exploded again, and then— ugh''! Pinkie said.

'' Will you two stop? She's fine, I'm sure of it''. Twilight said with annoyances.

'' I hope you're right, for Fluttershy's sake. Look! There's Froggy Bottom Bog''!

Applejack says as she points at the location in front of them.

They reach the bog and soon find Fluttershy safe and sound.

Applejack: Fluttershy?

Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy? [gasp]

Roxas: Fluttershy! You're okay!

'' Of course why wouldn't I be''. Fluttershy said.

'' Phew, what a relief''. Applejack said.

'' I'm so glad everything's all right''. Pinkie pie said.

'' Sorry, I know it's not nice to gloat but... Aha! I told you there was nothing to worry about, and I was right. Pinkie Pie said whatever she was shuddering about was a [cough] doozy, and [cough] and the only [cough] doozy here is how right I am''. Twilight said with a victory smile on her face.

Without her noticing, a huge creature creeps around the ponies, Applejack and Roxas calls Twilight's attention to it.

'' Um... Twilight''? Applejack said to get twilight's attention

'' Pinkie's made a lot of predictions today but [cough] ugh, what is that smell? But what we've shown here is that there's no point in believing [cough] in anything you can't see for yourself''. Twilight continued her monologue.

''For goodness sake, twilight s-See What's Behind You!'' Roxas said as he point at something behind her with his wings.

She looks behind her and there is a gigantic four-headed hydra which growls and roars at them.

'' I see it... but I don't believe it''! Twilight said.

[hydra roars]

'' Is that a hydra''?! Pinkie pie said.

'' Who cares? Run''! Applejack said.

The ponies screams and started running for their lives except for Pinkie pie who stood there petrified with Fear resulting in twilight to go back for her.

Pinkie Pie: [whimper]

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Come on!

Pinkie Pie: Ooph! [pant]

''PINKIE Snap out of it and so you and twilight can get out of there NOW!'' Roxas says with a small amount of darkness coming off of him.

'' Oh, What are we going to do now''? Fluttershy said with fear and worry.

[hydra roars]

Fluttershy: Ah!

[hydra head laughs]

''Anypony got any bright ideas''? Roxas asked while flying away from the blood thirsty hydra.

'' I got one quick Everypony up that hill''! Twilight said.

The group ran up to the hill but get trapped at the edge of a cliff, with stepping-stone pillars leading to the other side.

''I think we're gonna make it''. Twilight said.

'' But Pinkie's still shuddering''! Roxas said.

'' Oh, lookie there, it stopped. O-h-h-h, t-h-e-r-e i-t i-s a-g-a-i-n''! Pinkie said as her body acts up again.

[ponies gasp]

'' Ugh, he'll be up here in no time! Quick, one at a time, cross''! Twilight said.

Fluttershy is the first pony to cross the chasm. Despite being a Pegasus she doesn't fly, however she recites to herself "a hop, skip, and a jump" to jump past the stepping-stone pillars. Next pony to go up next is Pinkie Pie she has another Pinkie Sense and shakes herself over the edge of the cliff then manage to do a long super jump to bounce her to the other side.

''The hydra almost to us. I'll distract him. You two go, now''! Twilight said.

''Right Applejack hop on my back''. Roxas said as he ready his wings for flight.

She complied by wrapping her hooves around his neck and some heat starts rising in her cheeks.

"Alright! Don't let go and hold on tight !" Roxas said and then applejack tightening her grip on him resulting in her face becoming fully red with a smile on her face.

Roxas then flys towards the other side of the cliff at fast speed while Twilight decides to charge at the hydra head-on, or in this case right under it. Before she has a chance to cross herself, the hydra lunges at her but misses, driving one of its heads into the edge of the cliff and knocking over one of the stepping-stone pillars, which in turn knocks the next one and the next, so only two are left.

'' Oh... What would a brave pony like Rainbow Dash do? Chaaarge''! Twilight said as she goes against her opponent.

[hydra chirps]

[smack]

''Twilight come on get over here before its too late''! Pinkie, Roxas, Applejack, and Fluttershy called out

[hydra chirps]

[crash]

[crumble]

[ponies gasp]

[hydra roars]

''Drat it destroy parts of the stepping stone bridge''. Roxas said.

'' T-T-T-Twilight! You have to jump''! Pinkie says while stuttering a little shake.

'' I'll never make it''! Twilight said with worry

'' You'll be fine''! Pinkie says to encourages Twilight.

'' I will not''! Twilight reply's back.

[hydra roars]

As the Hydra appear right behind her Roxas suddenly felt a pulse coming from his body and then another lost memory came back to him.

The memory shows Roxas and Axel chasing after a Chameleon Heartless in Twilight Town and it lead them to the woods where a big old Mansion reside in when they got it cornered Roxas saw someone come out of the trees on his right side.

''Wait is that $%%#%''. Roxas said.

''Roxas'' The blacked hooded girl says as she notice roxas and axel together.

However the Heartless notice this and attack her with it tongue.

''Ahh'' The girl says as she rolls and is knock out of the battle.

''No $%%#%''. Roxas said as he tries to run towards her.

''Roxas wait we have to take that thing out first come on''. Axel said as he summons his Charkams.

''Okay but lets make this Quick lets go''. Roxas says as he summons his Keyblade and charge into battle with Axel.

The memory fades and then Roxas regain conscious and then he saw that the hydra grab Twilight with one of its claws and was about to consume her seeing that sight made him have a sudden surge of darkness coming out of his body.

''AHHHHHH''. Roxas screams out as he put a hoof to his chest and then charge directly at that Hydra with intense speed of shadowy darkness.

''Whoa''. Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy said in union.

With a single flap of Roxas's wings he was in striking range as he summons his Keyblade. The beast barely had time to put up his guard with its other claw, only for Roxas to break it with a swift side strike with his Keyblade before it had time to buckle down.

This left it open for him to get in close and give its body and face a walloping at supersonic speed attacks. Roxas went in and gave a swipe across the abdomen, then starts twirling into a strong upward slash, and jumping up with keyblade raised overhead.

"EAT THIS!" With a cry, he slammed the beast into the dirt with enough force to crack the Earth beneath it. He then flew behind the hydra's faces and start smacking his opponent on the back of their heads, temporarily disorienting them leaving them open to a long combo for Roxas as he strings up a barrage of slashes, knocking the beast's heads around like a bob head

''RRRRAAAHHH NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS''.

Roxas then takes a step backwards and He hops into the air, lifting his keyblade over and behind his shoulder with both hooves gripping tight on it. Roxas then charge light and dark energy into the blade before he brought it down hard onto the beast's necks. It collided and blew the Hydra away a couple of yards away and let its hold on twilight go.

However, when it landed back on all fours after the attack the hydra then felt a series of 30 invisible slashes of Darkness and Light at the same spots where Roxas had hitted them making them fall to the ground and narrowing their eyes at Roxas.

While Roxas is staring down at his opponent it gave twilight the opportunity to get to safety.

''Now twilight It's your only ho-o-ope! You have to take a leap of faith''! Pinkie pie said.

'' [gulp] Here goes nothing''. Twilight says as she jumps over the cliff.

'' Y-ugh! No! Oh no! Noooo! WA-A-A-AH!

Ugh! Blegh''! Twilight says when jump but misses the pillars, and lands on a bog bubble that bounces her across the chasm and over to her friends.

[ponies cheer]

''Woo hoo you may it twilight''. Pinkie said.

Meanwhile back with Roxas he felt one of his hooves being charge up with Dark energy filling him with more power so he dismisses his Kingdom Key and charge straight at his target punching it in the is chest and lifting it upwards

''YOUR FINISH'' Roxas said holding the Keyblade in his back.

He then use the Vanquish attack to cut the hydra on half.

Roxas then flew downwards and do a barrel roll to launch himself up towards it stomach and gave it his strongest hoofed uppercut that made it flew so fast into the sky sending it far away from him it vanish leaving behind a twinkling star in its absence for a few moments.

After that Roxas floated back down to his friends on the other side breathing heavily a few times and then the Darkness surrounding his body disperse out of him very quickly returning him to Normal.

''You guys okay''. Roxas said as he turn around to speak to them.

''Yeah we are thank to you Roxas but what happen to you out there you went berserk it''. The 4 mares said

''When that hydra had you twilight another memory return to me and after witnessing it for some reason I felt so much anger at it when it held you down, so I lost it right there and wanted to do everything in my power to save you even killed the hydra if I had too, therefore, that power I felt gave me an energy boost to fly faster than ever before and increase my fighting styles compatibles to beat it like crazy''. Roxas explained.

''You were showing that thing no mercy Roxas it look like you wanted to win that fight so badly any way possible''. Fluttershy said.

''Yeah you were not acting like yourself Sugarcube''. Applejack said.

'' I don't know how it happened; coincidence, dumb luck, or what, but you said there'd be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bogg, and I'd say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy. I mean that hydra—'' Twilight said.

Pinkie Pie: [shudders]

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: That wasn't it.

Twilight Sparkle: Huh?

Roxas: Seriously Pinkie?

Applejack: What are you talking about, Pink?

Pinkie Pie: The hydra wasn't the doozy.

'' I'm still getting the shudders. Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh! You see? There it is again. Whatever the doozy was at Froggy Bottom Bogg, my Pinkie Sense says it still hasn't happened''. Pinkie pie said.

'' Huh? But I— WHAT?! The hydra wasn't the doozy?! How could it not be the doozy?! What could be doozier than that''?! Twilight said.

Pinkie Pie: Dunno, but it just wasn't it.

When Twilight hears the hydra wasn't the doozy, Twilight literally bursts into flames in anger making her eyes turning red, her mane being consumed with fire and her coat glowed white-hot.

''Rrrgh... [flames and growls] Ooh... I give up...''. Twilight said with Frustration.

'' Give what up, Twi''? Pinkie said.

''The fight. I can't fight it anymore. I don't understand how, why, or what, but Pinkie Sense somehow... makes sense. I don't see how it does, but it just does. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean it's not true''. Twilight explained.

'' Y-Y-Y-You m-m-mean you b-b-b-believe''? Pinkie said.

'' Yup, I guess I do''. Twilight said.

'' Oo-woo-oo-oo-oo, woo-oo-oo-oo-oh, woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh! Ooh! [gasp] That was it! That's the doozy''! Pinkie said as her body acts up one more time.

'' What? What is''? Twilight asked to her.

''You believing! I never expected that to happen! That was the doozy Twilight your willingness to believe., oh and, oh what a doozy of a doozy it was! La-la-la-la-la...[giggling]''. Pinkie pie said.

After Pinkie gave her statement Roxas then felt something from inside him it was that same pulse he felt from before and when he look at one of his hoof he saw it cover in darkness again and this time it start forming dark claws coming out of his darken hoof and he hears his own voice coming from it but it sounded very dark and evil.

''ROXAS You Can Never Escape From What You Really Are''.

After he hears that he blinks his eyes and then poof his hoof became back to normal again making him concern about what he had just experience.

''Alright now that we got that situation done and over with let's go home everypony''. Applejack said.

''I'm okay with that I had enough dangerous excitement for today''. Fluttershy said.

''Lets get going then everypony''. Twilight said.

''Yeah...sure thing''. Roxas as he snap out of his train of thought.

But just as they were about to arrive back in Ponyville Roxas felt that dark power again and fall onto his knees with his hooves holding onto his chest. His actions caught the attention of his friends.

''Roxas what's wrong''? The 3 mares ask him.

''Rrrgh...The Power... It Won't... Stop... Coming''. Roxas said with struggle as his essences of darkness is coming out of him again.

As more darkness starts to appear all around it Roxas act wildly as he rise up on his hind legs.

''STOP IT the fightings over I don't need to use your power anymore''. Roxas said as the darkness forms an aura around him and make his whole body glow Black.

''Oh no its happening again''. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie said.

Roxas then move his hooves off his chest and started hitting a tree with a strong hoof punch cover with darkness''ARRRGH'' shattering it upon impact and casting out an energy wave that destroy 11 more trees nearby.

After he did the girls were shocked and surprise with Roxas destructive dark power and that his hooves were starting to show and form shadowy dark claws coming out of them.

''GIRLS hurry take my black cloak... that's in my pants left pocket and put it on me... it'll stop what's happening to me Ahhhhh''. Roxas said in Pain as he falls to the ground.

''All right girls here's the plan Applejack you keep his hooves with dark claws held down, PInkie pie and Fluttershy you two will hold down his wings to prevent him from escaping, and I will use my magic to get his cloak out and put it on him''. Twilight said.

The 3 mares did as they were told and kept Roxas in place while twilight gets his Organization Xlll cloak after she did and unfolds it Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Applejack are struggling to keep Roxas bounded as his body starts moving all over the ground like crazy.

''AHHHH HURRY TWILIGHT PLEASE MAKE IT STOP''. Roxas said as he something else is appearing out of his darken body which is purple flaming energy tentacles made out of Darkness.

''Don't worry Roxas I got your back hold on just a bit longer''. Twilight said as she channel her magic to cast a teleporting spell to make the black cloak appear on Roxas's body.

Once it was on him the 3 mares got off him and went towards twilight's spot to see what would happen. And when they did they heard roxas voice but it was dark and deep as roxas got back up on all four legs.

''Ha...ha...ha, so this is the true power of Darkness, its time to finish my purpose by joining with my better half" Anti Roxas said.

Suddenly coming inside from Roxas mind, three voices started to talk.

"Hey dont give up now, i know you still have light inside you" A boy said.

"Yes you haven't meet Sora yet, i know he will find the answer we were looking for" A girl said.

"Yeah Roxas, fight the Darkness with the strength of your heart" Another boy said.

Roxas started shaking and the darkness that was surrounding him just faded away a few seconds lated he finally went back to normal.

His flaming purple energy tentacles and dark claws on his hooves retracted back into his body and then he collapse down to the grass. Twilight and the others went towards him to check on his condition.

''Roxas are you okay''? The 4 ponies asked him.

''Yeah, the pain...stopped''. Roxas said with his body shaking and shivering up as tears starts falling from his eyes.

''Oh Roxas don't worry we're here for you like we promised you we would now hold on we'll get you back Home you can rest now''. The 4 mares said as they help pick him up and made sure that his body is laying on all 4 of their backs while they walk together side by side to ensure his safety in a soft comforting way on the way back to Ponyville.

"Were those person's really close to me?"Roxas though.

"Ugh i can remember them"

After a while the group manage to get back to Ponyville and was at the Golden Oak Library.

''Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, and Applejack stay here with Roxas while I go inside and have spike send a letter to Princess Celestia on what new friendship lesson that I have learned today and about Roxas's growing dark powers''. Twilight said to her friends.

''Sure thing twilight go do what you got to do''. The 3 mares said.

Twilight went inside and she finds Spike in the living room.

''Spike, oh good,you're here. Take a letter''. Twilight said.

'' With pleasure, Twilight''. Spike said.

''Dear Princess Celestia, I'm happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to choose to believe in them, and sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way. Furthermore, I gain more dire news about Roxas during our mission to find Fluttershy at Froggy Bottom Bog a hydra came out of nowhere and attack us and when it had me in his claws and was about to eat me roxas manage to save me from it but he wasn't acting like himself when he did I don't know how but he somehow manage to have a magic surge to take down the hydra single handily, and send it far away from us by punching it into the skies with tremendous force of dark energy and then a little bit later roxas lost control of his dark powers and made him go berserk where he punch a tree shattering it and 11 other nearby trees in the process resulting in 1 dozen trees being destroy upon impact and then his hooves became darken and has dark claws forming out of it, his body had a darken aura surrounding him that made his body glow Black, next his back starts forming out purple flaming energy tentacles made out of Darkness, and finally when we manage to stop his darkness from spreading further to corrupt his mind with his black cloak roxas voice became evil and dark saying that one day his true nature will return and that he will exact his revenge on us by making us Suffer. This worries me and my friends especially the fact that Roxas who is a Pegasus pony somehow was able to do something that only unicorn ponies can do having a magic surge shouldn't be possible for him but he was to defy that logic and have the strength of an earth pony after bucking the hydra to the other side of Equestria its like he's secretly an Alicorn who and whatever roxas is I know the fact that he needs us now more than ever if he's going to control his powers and find happiness in his life ever since he was born he worked for this secret dark society Organization Xlll he was force and forged into War fighting for his whole life as a Warrior and Saboteur Spy making him an agent of evil until one day he had enough and wanted a better life for himself so he can discover and create a brand new purpose in life we need to give him that chance Celestia Please We're all that he has left and seems to be the only ones that cares enough to want to help him have Future of a New Beginning for him we can't and shouldn't abandon him Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle''.

After Spike finish writing the letter he takes Twilight's report out to the balcony. Before he can send it, though, Princess Celestia falls out of the sky and takes the scroll from him with a smile then lifts off again.

''Thank you Spike bye''. Princess Celestia said in a flash.

''Ok... that was surprisingly unexpected any way the letter has been given to the princess twilight''. Spike said.

''Thank you spike now I got to see how Roxas is doing with the others goodbye''. Twilight says as she leaves her home.

When she came out she saw roxas nuzzling in pinkie, fluttershy, and applejack's manes while having his hooves wrap around their necks as he is still lay on their backs.

''Come on everypony we should meet up with rainbow and rarity at applejack's farm so we can talk about this with them''. Twilight said.

''Right''. Twilight friends said.

The sun started to set and the group arrive at sweet apple acres to meet their other 2 friends at their favorite hangout.

''About time what took you guys so long did you have an adventure without us''? Rainbow dash asked.

'' I agree me and rainbow were concern you guys show up late''. Rarity said.

''Guys we need to talk''. Twilight said as she and the other take their spots on top of the barn house.

After twilight and the others explain all that had happen today the 2 mares were shocked and surprise.

''Whoa you all did had an adventure but WHAT... Roxas did all that''. Rarity and Rainbow said at the same time.

The rest of the mares nodded in agreement and look at Roxas who had say nothing throughout the entire talk just eating his sea-salt ice cream with his black cloak hood over his head blocking anypony from seeing his face.

''Roxas''. The mane 6 asked.

''Sorry girls it just what I went through earlier I never went through that with my dark powers before this is a new experience for me''. Roxas said as he finish eating his ice cream.

''This is my fault Roxas if I wasn't so stubborn on trying to understand pinkie's pinkie sense than you wouldn't had to go through that I'm so sorry''. Twilight said as she place a hoof with his to comfort him.

''No twilight I don't blame you for what happen to me this was an unforeseen chain of events we did not anticipate and if you think about it this was bound to happen any way we just found out quicker than later''. Roxas said as he squeeze her purple hoof.

''Thank you roxas but now this means your psychological state will get worse later on and it will be a harder challenge for us to help you stay sane''. Twilight said.

''Yeah but as long as I have somepony who doesn't give up on me when I'm in a mess up state than I have a chance at pulling through''. Roxas said.

"We wanted to tell you something else Roxas" the mane 6 said.

"Whats wrong"

"Since we can't help you to control your dark powers, we might know somepony who could" Twilight said.

"Oh yeah?, who?"Roxas asked.

"Princess Luna"Rainbow dash said.

"What????, how could she help me, she submitted to the darkness"Roxas said.

"Well she didn't was a bad entity for a long time, and she use the dark powers to bring peace to ponyville a long time ago" Fluttershy said.

"She became bad just because she was jealous of her sister, but i know she could help you out Roxas" Twilight said.

After thinking about it for a while, Roxas accepted the idea. He told Twilight to write a letter to Princess Luna as soon as she could.

When night time came Roxas went to his room and lay down on his bed with his hooves around his back neck while still having his black cloak on thinking about what ways can he do to keep his new dark powers in check even when he is not wearing his cloak but maybe Luna could help him with that.

As he was thinking he heard a knock from his door and said ''Come in'' when it open he saw it was Applejack and Twilight.

''Twilight, Applejack what are you guys doing here''? Roxas asked as he sat up.

''We wanted check up on you to see if you okay Roxas''? The two mares said

''Especially since I put you through all that stress for the sake of scientific research''. Twilight stated her reason.

''Yeah I'm fine just thinking about how am I going to deal with... you know''. Roxas answered.

''Do you want us to stay or are we bothering you''? They asked.

''After everything I went through today I could use the support and comforting of my beloved friends''. Roxas said as he remove his hood to show them his face.

The two mares came to him and hug him together

'' Thank you Roxas we do everything we can to help you sleep tonight''.

''Then lets get started shall we''. Roxas said as he hold them together with his hooves and wings around them and pull them down with him on his bed.

''Mmm we're starting to get used to sleeping with you roxas''. Twilight and Applejack said while they nuzzle his cheeks.

''Me two girls me too''. Roxas said as he nuzzle them back.

Meanwhile, in the Conferation Room at the the World that Never Was.

''Axel your report''. The blue hair guy says

''Sorry Saix my investigation for Roxas whereabouts have some setbacks I manage to locate his last known place he was at Twilight Town but I can't narrow down his position his scent become faint after that and he just disappear from that world and ended up somewhere far away that hindering our attempts to track him from long distances''. Axel said.

''Ahh did you all feel that dark presences''. Xemnas said to his remaining members after feeling more of Roxas's darkness from far away.

They all nodded their heads and one of them spoke.

''Axel that familiar darkness is Roxas when he unleashed it we're able to increase our detection for his location all you have to do is focus on his darkness and trace that scent so you can verify where he's hiding himself''. Saix said.

''Right''. Axel said as he concentrate on roxas's energy signature.

After a few minutes axel open his eyes and said ''Darn it I lost the connection''.

''How much time do you need to get the kiddo's location Mr. Flamings locks''.

Another member that's wearing an eyepatch over his right eye said.

''Argh the planet that he's on is so far away in the Galaxy I would need at least 10 minutes to widen and scan the entire regions to search for his power from this distance but to that he has to keeping using his darkness for that long in order for me to pinpoint his location''. Axel said in frustrations

''If that's so Xemnas what can we do to make sure that is possible''? Saix asked

''Hehe you don't need to be concern about that Saix I have a few ways to make Roxas's tick in order to expose his true nature even further so it'll be easy to track him I will take care of that when I do axel trace his signal and stay on it until we have what we're looking for until then everyone dismiss now''. Xemnas says with a devious smile.

''I think its time that me and roxas have another nice little chat''. Xemnas said as he close his eyes and focus on entering Roxas's mind.

Back at Roxas's location he woke up and arrive at the mysterious place in his dream once more.

''Oh no I'm here again then that means he's here''. Roxas says

''Indeed I am Roxas its good to see you again''. Xemnas said from behind him.

''What do you want now and what is this place I keep coming here''? Roxas demands

''Very well Roxas I will tell you this place where in is called the Betwixt and Between it is simply a Corridor of Darkness by walls of swirling colors that fade from orange near the entrance to Twilight Town in one side of an area halfway while the other half is dark blue near the entrance to The World That Never Was your Home in the Dark City''. Xemnas said.

''And what I want is for you to know that I felt your dark powers from a distance again and I can tell its getting worse for you to keep your powers in check. Therefore, if you stay in that world any longer you are a threat to all those Innocent living beings on that Planet see for yourself''. Xemnas says as he move to the side and wave his hand to what was behind him.

When Roxas look in his direction he saw his pony self in his out of control darkness again and he saw him struck his 6 pony friends in their hearts with his darken hoof.

''Roxas, don't we're your friends''. Twilight said.

''Remember all the things we went through together spiky''. Rainbow said.

''Sugarcube we're your family please''. Applejack said.

''Is this really what you want Roxas''. Fluttershy said.

''I know you don't mean it Roxy''. Pinkie pie said.

''Darling don't throw us away you need us''. Rarity said.

After they said that to him, Anti Roxas pull his hoof out and have each of his friends Hearts in his claws there were in the shape of pink sparkling crystals like hearts floating just slightly above his dark hoof and then he crush them without no remorse in his eyes and with an evil smile on his face as each pony eyes suddenly closed at once.

''GIRLS''. The real Roxas said as he ran over to them and when he did his dark pony self vanish and the mane 6 fell to the ground.

''No this can't be happening''. Roxas said as he tries to heal them:

''HEAL''.

A green energy wave hit them but they didn't move making roxas drop to his knees

''I can't be this helpless to not save them''.

''They're DEAD those new friends of yours are Dead Roxas''. Xemnas said as he wake towards him.

''No'' Roxas says but he didn't turn around.

''You led me to them''. Xemnas continued.

''No''. Roxas replied.

''You Failed your friends as they suffer a terrible demise by your hands''. Xemnas said.

''No stop it''. Roxas says with anger

''Then... YOU WILL PERISH WITH THEM''.

Xemnas said as he summons one of his blades to attack roxas after he turn around to look at him.

''NOOOOO''. Roxas says as he summons his Keyblade to fight back however after he try that roxas was awake from his Dream and saw that he's back in his room again still sitting on his bed with his keyblade in hoof.

As he was looking around and panting Roxas's action woke up twilight and applejack.

''Roxas whats wrong''. The 2 mares says as they each put a hoof his shoulders

When he look at them he dismiss his keyblade.

"It was Xemnas, i just want to killed him"Roxas said showing some dark essence. But before he could continue raging Twilight and Applejack did something.

''Smooch...shhhh there there Roxas let it all out we're here for you''. The two mares said.

After they gave roxas a kiss on his cheeks and start rubbing his back.

''He knows about my out of control dark powers and made me experiences what would happen if I stay here in Equestria any longer You girls could die from me if Xemnas doesn't get to you all first''. Roxas said.

Roxas pull them back down with him on the bed and made sure that they were both close enough so he can give both them kisses to their necks at the same time.

''Thank you... thank you... thank you girls for everything''. Roxas said in between kisses with a red blush on his face.

''Aaah Roxas''. The two mares said with red blushes making them increase their hold on roxas so they can receive more of his affection.

''Please... let me... have this... Moment Smoooccch''. Roxas said in between kisses again and then gave them both a long sensual kiss on their necks.

'' All right We will Roxas but let us return the favor as well''. Twilight and Applejack says and started giving Roxas's neck each of their own long sensual kiss on him resulting in all 3 of them having complete pink blushes on their faces.

''Ohhhh Twilight and Applejack Please don't let me go I want more of you two's affections''. Roxas said enjoying the special moment with his friends as they enjoy the rest of the night together.

Meanwhile in the underground lab an alarm went off on Diz's computer I'll let you decide what they say but make sure to include this:

'' Error... Error... there's an abnormally in Sora's conditions life signs are Failing''. The computer says as sora's monitor is turning from Green to Yellow.

''Oh no Sora...quick Diz give him the Sedative''. Riku says as he saws sora slightly moving his body around inside his pod chamber.

''Right'': Diz said as he type in the computer near Sora's chamber pod to give him medical assitances.

''Sedative injected... Sora's life signs falling back to normal status Test Subject's Systems are returning to proper state''. The computer says as the monitor change from Yellow to Green.

"Rgggghhhhhhaaaaaaa Damn it" Riku screamed with anger.

"Calm down Riku, losing control will not lead us to anything." DiZ said.

"UGHH YOU JUST SAW THAT SORA ALMOST DIE BECAUSE OF THE DARK POWER EXPLOSION FROM BEFORE" Riku said.

"Well at least thanks to that we reduce the search area even more, we just need to wait Riku"Diz said.

"Yeah?...How much?"Riku asked.

"Only time will tell"DiZ answered.

"What about Sora, if Roxas has another Dark overcharge he will kill Him"Riku said.

"Dont worry about that, we still have 3 more sedatives to control Sora's life sign" Diz Said.

Riku just went outside of the mansion, specifically to the woods, when he arrived, somebody was waiting for him.

"How's everything Riku, have you found something about Roxas?"

"Nothing, how bout you your Majesty" Riku said.

"Same, but i manage to intercept a message from the Organization"

"They are searching for you too Riku, they want to execute the Spy"

"Well as long as i have the same black coat as them, it's gonna take a while for them to find me." Riku said.


	15. Chapter 15: Trust

Whoa!!

Hehehe!

Gimme a break, Kairi.

Giving up already?

If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?

This world has been connected.

Wh-who's there?

Tied to the darkness...

Sora, don't ever change.

The door has opened.

What?

You understand nothing.

Sora...

Day 19: A Sonic Rainboom

''Mmm...ahh...mmm Another dream about him just how much part did I had in Sora's life''. Roxas as he sat up and put a hoof on one of his knees

''Roxas''. Twilight and Applejack says in there sleep softly

Roxas looks at them and starts rubbing their bodies and says''Hmm I do know this I'm gonna make sure to be a part of these girls lives for a really long time''.

After a little more time has past the 2 mares wake up and see that roxas is rubbing their bodies.

''Roxas what are you doing''. Twilight and Applejack says nervously with a blush on their faces

''I'm just happy to have you girls here with me that's all''. Roxas answered them

''Sleeping with more than one mare is very comforting and I just want to make sure that i'm not the only one who's enjoying that''.

''Oh...well thank you for being concern about us Roxas''. They said while being flustered

''Your welcome and guys can you mind telling me about why do our faces become red or pink from situations that cause them to become warm in the first place''. Roxas asked them

That question surprise both mares so they answer it the best they could.

''Well Roxas when your cheeks feel red or pink thats happen due to being shy, embarrassed, anxious, threatened, or when your starting to feel attraction to that pony because your body seems to take a liking to him or her''. Applejack said.

''Blushing is a reaction of the sympathetic nervous system and part of our "fight or flight" response. When you're feeling those emotions, adrenaline is released, speeding up your heart rate and dilating your blood vessels to improve your blood flow and oxygen delivery throughout your entire body''. Twilight explained.

''Hmm, really thanks for the info guys, I hope we get to sleep together again soon I like having you girls around me and experiencing physical contact with each of you it makes me feel Wanted for something more than just my Skills to help out''. Roxas said with pink blushes

Twilight and Applejack gasp from his comment, sat up, and hug him.

''How are you so good at knowing what words to say to us Roxas''? The 2 mares asked.

''I just react in a way that seems appropriate and necessary that's all its not really hard for me''. Roxas said as he hugs them back.

''Well then in that case roxas whenever you feel like wanting to sleep with either one of us just ask okay and we'll accepted''. Twilight and Applejack said.

''Thanks twilight and applejack come on let's go, I'm looking forward to seeing on how our day go today''. Roxas said as he pulls back and gave both of them a kiss on their cheeks, jumps off the bed, and head outside the door.

Once Roxas was out of his room Twilight and Applejack touch the spot where roxas had kiss their cheeks, rubs them a little, and then look at each other with smiles on their faces.''Hmm Roxas is quite the gentlecolt and he's gonna make a great coltfriend someday''.

''But the only thing is this who is gonna get roxas first as his special somepony in our group twi''? Applejack asked.

''I don't know applejack but I looking forward to finding out well let's not keep our Crush waiting for us now''. Twilight said.

As the 3 ponies went to the dining room their plates were filled with Apple Cinnamon rolls and glasses of apple ciders.

''Hmm this food is new''? Roxas asked.

''Oh your gonna like this cuisine roxas it both a dessert and breakfest meal''. Applejack said.

''The frosting makes it very tasty along with the cinnamon and apple it gives it additional favor''. Twilight said.

''Glad to see you all rested up, here's something to give you all an extra energy boost''. Granny smith said.

''Roxas, Twilight you two have got to try our homemade apple cinnamon buns there the best around here''. Applebloom said as she munch her bun piece.

''Yyyyyyup enjoy it everypony you need it''. Big Mac said.

As everyone eat their breakfast in peace, Roxas enjoyed the tastes of it''Mmm delicious the icing really complements the cinnamon guys this is amazing its like eating sea-salt ice cream but better and for some reason its making my fatigue and small aches from this morning wash away as I eat''.

''You can say that again roxas''. Twilight and Applejack said as they took a bite of their food.

After breakfast was over everyone puts there plates and glasses into the sink and left the house to do some farmwork.

''Come on guys lets do some chores on the farm before we go see on how the others are doing''. Roxas said.

''Right''! Everypony said.

Meanwhile at the center of Ponyville Rainbow Dash paces around Fluttershy in a review of their preparation for the Best Young Flyer competition while wearing their new outfits. Satisfied that Fluttershy has an understanding of the elements of a good cheer, Rainbow Dash wants her to go over the cheer itself.

'' Now, what have we learned''? Rainbow dash asked.

'' Loss of control''. Fluttershy answered.

'' Good''.

'' Screaming and hollering''. Fluttershy continued.

'' Yes, and most importantly''?

'' Passion''! Fluttershy finished.

'' Right! So now that you know the elements of a good cheer, let's hear one''. Rainbow dash said.

Fluttershy: [inhales] Yay.

'' ... Ugh''. You're gonna cheer for me like that? Louder''. Rainbow dash said.

Fluttershy: Yay.

Rainbow Dash: Louder!

Fluttershy: Yay.

Rainbow Dash: Louder!

Fluttershy: [deep breath] [quietly] Yaaay.

''Ugh...'' Rainbow dash groan in frustration.

[thud]

Fluttershy: Too loud?

Back to Roxas and his friends at Sweet Apple Acres.

''Roooommmmm that should do it''. Roxas says as he finish plowing the vegetable fields with fast speed.

''(magic chiming) poof there all done''. Twilight said finishing organizing and tieing the haystack into rectangle shapes

''(Buck and crash) that's the last of the apples to collect for harvest for the day''. Applejack buck the last apple tree she needed to collect the ripe apples.

''All right you 3 looks like your done for the day on doing farm work on the farm me, apple bloom, and big mac will take care of the rest''. Granny smith says as she walks up to them.

'' Thanks granny smith''. Roxas said

''All right every pony let go find the others''. Twilight said.

''We'll see you later granny smith, goodbye take care of my brother and sister''. Applejack said.

As the 3 ponies left Sweet Apple Acres Twilight and Applejack were wearing their adventure outfits and Roxas asked Twilight an important question.

''Hey twilight when you bursted into flames and your eyes turned red, your mane was being consumed with fire and your coat glowed white-hot what was all that about''?

''Well roxas when I was angry from pinkie saying that hydra was not the dosey I was having a Magic Surge. A magic surge is magic equivalent of having an adrenaline; put any pony in the right situation and the magic they produce will be very powerful, and with enough stress they can produce magic to rival even Princess Celestia's powers but once you do you can't tell how strong it will be after using it for a certain spell or spells because once you cast it you will have no control over it unless you have very strong powerful mind to stay focus long enough maintain and deal with the high amounts of magical pressure being release from inside you to know how much magic you wish to unleash out on somepony or something''. Twilight explained.

''Just like me when that hydra almost ate you I experience something like that too twilight''. Roxas said.

''Yes you did, but Roxas you are Pegasus Pony, you shouldn't be able to cause a magic surge only unicorns can because with our horns we have the ability to store more magic energy than pegasus and earth ponies can making us compatible to release all that extra energy inside us for something good or bad which begs me to ask you this roxas are you an alicorn-in-training or something?

Because not only can you cast magic without being a unicorn but you also have the strength to fight like an earth pony ''. Twilight states her reason.

''Whats an Alicorn twilight''? Roxas asked

Twilight began describing roxas the four races of ponies.

''Okay Roxas here's the thing Earth Ponies are strong and more connected to nature compared to Pegasi and Unicorns. Pegasi can fly, control the weather and, stand on clouds, and they also seen as the most athletic since their more flexible and great at acrobatic maneuvers. Unicorns with their horns they're able to cast magic and spells. And Alicorns are basically the 3 previous races wrapped in one powerful package for example: the princesses we met and known so far are so powerful they could control this world's sun and moon you get what I'm saying here Roxas''.

''Got it, i didn't know about that thanks for the history lesson I'll be sure to remember that twi and I got to say when you had that magic surge and it changed on how you look it made you very feisty remind me to not to get on your bad side and for reason it makes me have an odd sensation to like your angry side and that it makes you even more Hot than before Twilight''. Roxas answered to her.

''Uhh...I'll make sure to let you know if you cross a line and you really think I'm Hot Roxas''. Twilight said looking away a little with a red blush.

''Of course your cute and irresistible who wouldn't take a shine to you''. Roxas says as he collide his body with twilight and nuzzle her.

''Plus I even enjoyed the time where you had your tail combine with mines at the Running of the Leaves Race it was comfy''. Roxas whispers into her ear and then he have his tail touching hers this time.

''Uh...Roxas I... I don't know what to say... thank you...''. Twilight says with her face turning pink and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

''Anytime Twilight i never forgot that''. Roxas says with pink blushes as he tighten his tail grips on hers, nuzzle her even more, and wrapping a wing around her body.

Applejack took notice of this and whisperer into twilight's other ear

''Well play twilight but remember I still have a chance to get him before you do let's see who gets Roxas first''.

''Game on then applejack I like to see you try better on your flirting attempts towards him''. Twilight whispered back

The scene then change back to Fluttershy watches Rainbow Dash practice a routine for the Best Young Flyer competition. Rainbow Dash unsuccessfully attempts to perform a sonic rainboom and ends up crashing into twilight and Roxas.

Fluttershy: Yay.

Rainbow Dash: [deep breath] And now, phase one of my routine.

Fluttershy: Wooo.

Rainbow Dash: Phase two.

Fluttershy: Way to go.

Rainbow Dash: Here we go. Phase three. The sonic rainboom. C'mon! [grunt] Uh-oh. [scream] [crash].

''[grunt] Seriously just when we were having tenderly moment with each other RAINBOW DASH''. Twilight said with frustration.

"Ouch, i hate when you do that"Roxas said.

'' Rainbow Dash, you rock! Woohoo. [gasp] Did my cheering do that''? Fluttershy said.

'' Hehe. Sorry about that twilight and Roxas. That was a truly feeble performance''. Rainbow dash said as she gets off twilight and Roxas.

'' Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin''. Fluttershy says.

'' Ugh. I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about yours. That feeble cheering''! Rainbow dash says.

'' What are you two arguing about''? Twilight and Roxas asked.

Fluttershy: Were we arguing? I'm sorry.

'' [grunt] I wish you guys could come to Cloudsdale to see me compete in the Best Young Flyer Competition''. Rainbow dash said.

Twilight: What's that?

'' It's where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles! Some are fast! [makes car sounds] And some are graceful. Whoa, whoa, whoa''! Pinkie pie says appearing out of Nowhere with her khs outfit

'' Golly. I'd love to see you strut yer stuff in that competition''. Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I wish you guys could be there. Fluttershy's a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational.

'' Ooh! I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom! It's like, the most coolest thing ever! Even though I've never actually seen it, but I mean come on! It's a sonic rainboom! How not cool could it possibly not be''?! Pinkie pie says excitedly.

'' What's a sonic rainboom''? Roxas asked

'' You really need to get out more. The sonic rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going sooo fast... Boom! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once''! Pinkie explained.

Applejack: And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!

Rainbow Dash: It was a long time ago... I was just a filly.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, but you're gonna do it again, right?.

'' Are... you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale! I could do sonic rainbooms in my sleep''. Rainbow dash brags.

Twilight Sparkle: Wow. If you pull that off, you'll win the crown for sure!

Rainbow Dash: The grand prize is an entire day with the Wonderbolts. A whole day of flying with my lifelong heroes... It'll be a dream come true!

Fluttershy: Yay.

'' I'm gonna go rest up. Don't wanna over prepare myself, y'know. Hehe. You fluttershy, on the other hand, better keep practicing. I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance roxas your coming with me I'll give you a tour of my home Cloudsdale'' . Rainbow says and grabs roxas's hoof.

''Waaaaait...woooooaaa'! Roxas shouted as he is forcefully be taken from the group.

Fluttershy: She's practiced that move a hundred times, and she's never even come close to doing it. I don't know if I can cheer loud enough to help her.

'' Well, guess we better get ourselves ready''. Twilight said.

'' Go on, go on''. Rarity says as she arrives shortly after with her destiny outfit on.

'' Go on what''? Twilight asked

'' Find a spell that will get us wingless ponies into Cloudsdale. Didn't you see how nervous she was''? Rarity explained

'' Nervous? Have you spit yer bit or somethin'? She was tootin' her own horn louder than the brass section of a marching band''! Applejack said.

'' Oh, puh-lease. I have put on enough fashion shows to recognize stage fright when I see it. We've got to find a way to be there for her. Now go on''!

Rarity says her rebuttal

Twilight Sparkle: Owaa! Ugh. How am I supposed to find a flight spell in this mess?

''A flight spell? One sec. Page twenty-seven''. Pinkie pie says while looking into a spell book

'' How'd you do that''? Applejack asked.

'' It landed on my face when Rainbow Dash failed her attempt to create the sonic rainboom''. Pinkie said.

Twilight Sparkle: Here it is! A spell that will allow Earth ponies to fly for three days. Ooh, it looks really difficult... I'm not sure I can do it.

Rarity: You've got to try!

Twilight Sparkle: Okay... But who's gonna volunteer to be the test subject?

Rarity: I will! For Rainbow Dash, I will go first.

Twilight Sparkle: Here goes. [grunts] [screams].

Applejack: [gasp]

Twilight Sparkle: I think it worked!

Meanwhile Rainbow and Roxas finally arrived to Cloudsdale.

''Ta da what do you think of this place Roxas''. Rainbow dash said.

''Wow this place is so cool I can't wait to take some time looking around here''. Roxas said with excitement.

'' Well, well, well. What do we have here''? Dumb bell asked.

'' It's our old friend Rainbow Crash''! Hoops said.

"Oh...no"Rainbow dash said.

"Who are they?"Roxas asked.

"They are 3 bullies i met in the flight camp"

Dumb-Bell: Get kicked outta any flight schools lately?

Dumb-Bell: Hoops, and "Score"[laughs].

'' I didn't get kicked out''. Rainbow dash said.

'' Face it, Rainbow Crash. Flight school had too many rules, and not enough naptimes for you''. Dumb bell said.

'' Huh, ask her about the sonic rainboom''. Hoops replied.

''That's nothing but an old mare's tale. You don't have the skills to try something like that''. Dumb bell states his claim

''Wait just a minute! She's been practicing real hard for this and I know she is going to do a sonic rainboom''! Roxas defends his rainbow friend

"Dumb-Bell": No she's not, 'cause there's no such thing!

'' [laughs]''. The 3 pegasus stallions did

That sight made Roxas went towards them and grab all 3 of them with his hooves.

''Listen here you 3, I'm not going to let you stallions ruin this big day for her; this is Rainbow dash's opportunity to show off her skills from all her hard training to be the Best Pegasus Flyer ever in Equestria this is her time and her big moment''.

''Just who do you think you are bub and what's rainbow crash to you anyway''? Dumb, Hoops, and Score ask with disgust

''Im Roxas and don't you dare called her that again it infuriates me her name is Rainbow Dash and one of my closes and coolest mare to have ever been my new friend''. Roxas answers them

''Ohh looks like Rainbow Crash here got herself a Bodyguard or better yet a Coltfriend who knew she had it in her it would seems after she left flight school she gotten soft from her tough girl act and decided to be like that shy timid yellow pegasus who couldn't handle acting like a normal pegasus mare here since she's was always so scare around crowds and too much of a coward to stand her ground and being assertive of her authority towards her that brings her down''. Dumb bell said with a smirk

Rainbow cringe from what he said about Roxas being her special somepony and just move her head down causing her mane to block them from seeing her eyes while her cheeks starts turning red.

As for Roxas that comment struck a nerve to him resulting in him clutching the 3 stallions necks stronger than before and make them stare into his face filled with Anger and series Aggressive determination

''NOW YOU DONE IT, you 3 are crossing a thin line right now if I hear anymore comments from you all insulting anymore of my friends I ensure you it will be the last mistake you have ever done in your lives. I fought monsters for a living and I know the Rage of a Warrior you do not want me to go Savage on you colts''.

The 3 ponies just shake their heads up and down smiling''Your Bluff'' making Roxas scream out like a lion''Rooooooaarr'' when he did that dumb, hoop, and score saw that his eyes pupils were glowing slightly red, some darkness was coming out of his body, and his teeth were becoming sharp fangs. Which made them gulp and say

''Okay we get the message we stop bothering her''.

''Good, Now...Get...Out...Of...My...Face''. Roxas says to them menacingly after dropping them.

The 3 Pegasus stallions began flying away from them after that Rainbow look up and express her excitement towards Roxas.

''Whoa that was AWESOME you sure show them one or two things Roxas''. Roxas turn towards her but when he did rainbow face was in shock and fear.

''Umm Roxas your starting to scare me with your eyes being red, darkness coming out of your body, and having sharp teeths''. He move a hoof to feel his teeth and when he felt them being sharp Roxas started hyperventilating.

Seeing Roxas act like this wasn't a good sign, Rainbow did the first thing that came to her mind which was tackle him down into the fluffy clouds and hug him tightly with her wings and hooves wrap around him.

''Rainbow...I...uhh''. Roxas has trouble responding to her due to how very soft and smooth laying down on a cloud was so he just wrap his hooves and wings around his friend and embrace her there as he is relaxing Roxas's darkness starts fading away, his teeth return to normal, and his eyes stop glowing red.

''Thank you Rainbow dash for helping me stop my dark powers before they got worse''. Roxas said as he looks at her in the eyes.

''No problem Spiky your my pal and pals look after one another''. Rainbow said with a red blush and nuzzle him a little before getting off him

Then the rest of the Mane Six arrive in a Hot air balloon.

''Hey look the others are here over here guys'' Roxas waved over to them

'' This is so cool! You guys made it''! Rainbow said.

''Sure did''! Pinkie says as she and her friends jump off the balloon and landed on the clouds.

'' Wait! How'd you do that? Only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds''. Rainbow dash said with shock and surprise.

''Haha. Pretty cool, huh''? Pinkie said.

'' I found a spell that makes temporary wings, but it was too difficult to do more than once. So I found an easier spell that lets the rest of us walk on clouds''. Twilight explained.

'' And we came to cheer you Dash''! Applejack said.

'' To be honest, I was starting to get just the teeniest, tiniest bit nervous. But I feel a lot better now that you guys are here. Hey, we've got some time before the competition. Why don't I show you around Cloudsdale''? Rainbow dash said.

Suddenly Rarity shot up into the air and says:

''Ooo Yes that will be most delightful rainbow dash to give us your friends a tour of your Home in the Skies''.

The sight of Rarity having wings was a surprise for Rainbow and Roxas. Rarity wings were in the shape of a butterfly almost transparent, as if they were made of silk, with various colors on them, from where the light shone, giving a beautiful show of rainbow colors on the ground she stepped on and when she's up and floating in the air.

''Rarity! Are you... flying''?! Rainbow and Roxas asked to her

''I most certainly am! Aren't my wings smashing?! Twilight made them for me. I just adore them! Why so shocked? We couldn't leave our favorite flyer without a big cheering section''! Rarity said as she floats back down to the ground

"We"? I... I can't believe it''! Rainbow answered.

Seeing Rarity like that made roxas pop out his wings and stare at her.

When twilight and the others saw this, they walk up to him and wave at his face to wake him up.

''Umm hello earth to Roxas you okay''. When that didn't work Rarity giggle''Hehe this is 3rd time that I cause him to have another wing boner''.

''Wait a 3rd time what do you mean by that rarity''? The mane 5 asked surprised.

''Oh well after Roxas stay behind to help me put away the dresses after the fashion show for Hoity I invited him to stay for dinner and he got sad after seeing me and my sister bond together and became worry about what would happen to him once he finds out about what happen to his family so I ask him to spend the night at my house and when he came to my bedroom I wasn't wearing my adventure outfit anymore only wearing dark blue stocking socks on my body which made Roxas not being able to take his eyes off me and have another wing boner then I teleport his clothes off of him and brought him towards me and he said that the stockings makes me even more beautiful than ever before then I kissed him and told Roxas that I love him resulting in my precious stallion to wrap his wings around me and he gave my flanks an amazing massage just like on how he gave you one applejack thank you for teaching him on how to satisfy a mare's body and making a mare feel wanted he was truly a joy to have in bed especially when we were on top of each other ahh''. Rarity said coolly with pink blushes

''WHAT''! The 5 mares shouted out in shock that rarity gotten Roxas to love her before any of them to could bond with him more.

''Wait hold on now so you two went and go 'n have a tumble in the' hay''. Applejack says with flumes coming out of her ears

That accusation made Rarity's face change from pink to red. "Applejack! I'll have you know, it's not considered good gentlemanly behavior to accept a lady's 'virtue' upon the first night and first date all I did was just kiss him on his cheeks and neck that's it to teach him more on how to show affection to somepony".

''Oh so that's all you did''. Applejack says as her face started returning to normal.

''Yes and even if I did wanted to have my way with him I want Roxas to willingly to the same to me of his own free will when he feels that he's ready not because I force myself onto him so I can take advantage of his lack of knowledge and experience on love I want the experience with him to be mutual and consensual''. Rarity states her final reason.

''I'm sorry Rarity but in my defense you said that you kissed him, tell him that you love him, and that you were both sleeping on top of each other naked so won't all that evidence strongly conclude that you two were being intimate together''. Applejack said.

''Well you do have a point there applejack but this was all a big misunderstanding so why don't we let this be water under the bridge agree''. Rarity suggested

''Agree'' The 5 mares nodded

''So what are we going to do to get Roxas to move and regain conscious again''? Rainbow asked.

''Oh leave that to me darling''. Rarity says as she trot towards and around Roxas.

''Smooch, Smooch, (tail whip)''. Rarity gave a quick kiss on both his cheeks, then she made sure that his neck and chin feels her back tail, and finally as her she moves away from him she touch his nose with a flick of a tail whip.

After she did all that Roxas regains focus, shake his head a few times, and dash right next to her wrapping a hoof and a wing around her waist, combining their tails together, and nuzzle her face very affectionately with pink blushes

''Those wings makes you so incredible Rarity''.

That action made rarity turn pink again''Roxas are you fondling over me''?

''Isn't this what friends do to each other I stop if its bothering you''. Roxas said.

''NO, don't your really comfortable Roxas I like what your doing to me''. Rarity says as she wrap one of her butterfly wings and hoof around Roxas's body waist and wings as she nuzzle him affectionately too

See that sight made twilight and her friends have fire in their eyes seeing rarity gaining more attention and affection from roxas instead one of the other.

''Well then rarity shall we all get going to explore the City of the Skies''? Roxas asked.

''Why yes of course darling lets but as we're heading into Cloudsdale can we keep holding each other like this Please''? Rarity said.

''Sure besides I... I feel good being like this with you rarity''. Roxas told her as he tighten his grip on her body, wings, and tail more and showered her with more physical affections.

''Thank you''. Rarity says as she walks with him side by side into the city and then as they were walking ahead rarity tilt her head up towards her friends and whisperly says''Mmm-hmm'' at them.

Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow dash all open their mouths from that and look at Rarity with furious looks on her who were giving her a very murderous glare as the fire that was in their eyes from what rarity did earlier to get roxas's attention increase more strongly and feisty determination. They all then whisper to her and they each lift up a hoof in the air and shake them:

''You do realize that this means WAR Rarity''.

''Then Bring It On Girls, Challenge Accepted Let the Games Begin Ding Ding''. Rarity whisper back to them with a smirk while continue to smother Roxas in their cozy hugging embrace

As the 5 mares follow their two friends behind them they all say the same thing to each other but made sure that rarity couldn't hear them

''I'm gonna kill that unicorn mare''.

As the Mane 7 follow Rainbow Dash as a guide, the first thing the group of friends visited was the Cloudsdale suburb, where almost all the houses were built with clouds. Although, like Rainbow's house, with a type of cloud much denser than the usual clouds in the sky.

Constructions that could only be made and kept there in the sky, all following the aesthetics of the city, with large columns and arches that reminded a bit of antiquity.After they continued through the market, which was quite basic but with very high prices, since there in the sky not all the things that were given on earth were given, such as food, gems or other raw materials, so that many pegasi preferred to shop in neighboring cities.

''Here it is: the greatest city in the sky''! Rainbow dash said.

'' Oooh! Wooow''! The group marvel in its sight.

'' [in mirror] Oooh! Aaah''! Rarity says as she adores and pose herself at a nearby store mirror.

''Do you always have to admire and check yourself on everything that reflects your image rarity?''. Roxas says while continue to embrace and nuzzle her.

''Sorry Roxas darling its a bad habit of mines I can't help myself especially since we mares do care about our appearances in public hehe''. Rarity says while enjoy feeling the presences of Roxas body right next to her and nuzzling him.

''Uhh... guys you two coming or what Some of the greatest Pegasi in history came from Cloudsdale you still have to see the rest of it you know''! Rainbow dash says to get there attention.

'' Oh, wait for us''! Roxas and Rarity says as they catch up with their friends

[jackhammer sounds].

'' Those wings are gorgeous''! says a nearby pegasus stallion steam roller worker.

'' Why, thank you sir''! Rarity enjoys the complement.

'' Be careful with those wings, Rarity. They're made from gossamer and morning dew, and they're incredibly delicate''. Twilight advise her unicorn friend.

''Don't worry, Twilight. I'm sure they can't get worn out from too much attention''. Rarity said.

''What twilight means is this Rarity be careful on what and who touches them otherwise your wings could snap and break apart resulting you screaming out in pain I don't want to see that happen to you''. Roxas says while giving her cheek a kiss

''Oh okay Roxas I get the message but only because you asked me and I want you to coddle me more''. Rarity said in their embrace.

''Since we're up here, I'd sure like to get a look at where the weather's made''. Applejack said.

''Great idea! C'mon, girls. To the weather factory''! Rainbow dash said.

Upon arriving at the factory, everyone's eyes widened when they saw the enormous construction of clouds, with chimneys from which many and varied clouds came out; while on one of their sides a rainbow river fell, from where the pegasi made precisely rainbows. Once inside, everyone had to put on robes and helmets, all to keep clean such a delicate work area where the weather of all Equestria was manufactured, especially in the first room they entered, which was where the snowflakes were made so rarity and Roxas had to let go of each others tenderly embrace.

''Aww looks like our cuddling time is over roxas''. Rarity says with sadness

''Don't worry Rarity we'll have more time to do that next time right now we can't pass up this opportunity and not see on how pegasus ponies manage to get this place to work from the inside of a Cloud this is a once-an-life time chance''. Roxas says to cheer rarity up and rubbing her mane

''All right Roxas until we snuggle and collide our tails together again darling I'll be waiting for you''. Rarity says as she gave him one more quick snuggle and kiss on the cheek.

''This is where they make the snowflakes. Each one is hoofmade. As you can see, it's a delicate operation''. Rainbow says while showing them one of the factory's room.

'' [gasp] Ooh, the snowflakes look even better from up here''. Rarity says after taking a couple of turns in the air to show off her new acquired skill with her wings and take a look at them from a different point of view.

However, during her demonstration rarity had flapped her wings too much and caused a wind that had blown away the delicate and light snowflakes causing all the pegasus workers of the place started running from side to side to catch the flying snowflakes all over the place.

"Oops! I'm sorry." Rarity said embarrassed, landing immediately as she put on a nervous and guilty smile.

''Hey what's the big idea? How can you be so careless? We work all morning to create these snowflakes? Watch where your flapping your wings you knuckle head?'' Snowflake workers says grumbling and yelling at Rarity

''We better move on before Rarity ruins winter and causes a drought''. Rainbow dash said.

''Right''. The group said as they shove Rarity out of the room.

As soon as the group of ponies reached the next room, they all instantly forgot about the hustle they had left behind and just stared in shock at what was in front of them.

"And this is the room where rainbows are made." Rainbow Dash said smiling, amused to see her friends so amazed to see the colored pools, each one with the most vivid and brilliant colors they had ever seen, colors that then mixed in waterfalls and formed the beautiful rainbows.

"You can go on a tour, just be careful with..." Rainbow Dash stopped speaking when she saw that her friends had already separated, all wanting to go on their own in such a beautiful and exotic place, even Fluttershy, who had never been in that room. Fluttershy, Roxas and Rarity watched the pools where the colors were mixed.

''Wow this is fantastic its like a science lab the pegasus ponies created to make the color for this world''. Roxas says seeing the creations of rainbow colors spiraling together

''Its so pretty here''. Fluttershy says

''Seeing all this here makes you want to touch and taste it''. Rarity says

''I'm way ahead of you rarity slurp''. Pinkie pie says as she taste some of the rainbow pools.

After she tasted a little of the flavor of the rainbows she ran away for how spicy it was

''Hot hot hot my mouth is on Spicy Fire ahhhhhh''.''[laughs]''. Applejack starts laugh over pinkie pie run around the factory like she gonna catch her whole body on fire''Yeah, rainbows aren't really known for their flavor''. Rainbow says.

A few moments later the 3 bullies that bother rainbow dash came towards rarity making roxas and rainbow dash to go after them.

'' Whoa! Oh, where'd you get those amazing wings? We want a pair''! Dumb bell, Hoops, and Score says as they admire her wings

'' Hmm... Yeah, I guess I could see that''. Rarity says as she look at her butterfly wings

''Umm ahem I hope you 3 aren't going to bother another one of my close friends are you''. Roxas says to them while taping his hooves on the ground.

'' Rarity! What're you doing talking to these guys''? Rainbow dash asked.

'' Oh, they were just admiring my wings, Rainbow Dash''. Rarity said

''Yeah what she said we're not trying to cause trouble just telling her our opinion of her beautiful wings thats all really''. The 3 pegasus says very quickly and dash away.

After they all let go of each other they left the weather factory and remove their factory clothes, Rainbow Dash guided her group of friends again, only this time with a big smile that no one could take from her face.

"You're looking a lot more chipper! Did something happen back at the factory that made you feel better?" Roxas asked smiling, intrigued by his friend's smile.

"Who knows." Rainbow Dash replied, bringing her face closer to Roxas and giving him a huge and authentic smile, which made Roxas blush slightly, while also being very happy to see his friend so happy.

As they continued walking, everyone's eyes widened in amazement when they saw the huge coliseum in the clouds, where dozens of pegasi were arriving, the vast majority to see the show, while a few lucky ones got ready to participate.

"Over here is the main entrance. Let's hurry up! If we reach seats in the front rows, we'll get a closer look at the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly, leading her friends to the main entrance.

Along with Rainbow Dash, the five mares and the one stallion advanced towards the entrance of the coliseum, where there was already a line to enter.

After some time has past Everyone sat in the stands of the grand coliseum as the entire city awaited for the Best Young Fliers Competition to begin. The announcer brought everyone's attention as a group of pegasi wearing blue flight suits that covered every part of their bodies aside from their mane and tails, muzzles, and wings. Smoke trails flew out from behind them, some sort of magical enchantment to make the results of some of their stunts visible to the audience, the Wonderbolts flying overhead as the crowd went wild. As they split apart after their entrance, three of them, possibly the highest ranking of the stunt team, they hovered down to a cloudy table as the celebrity judges for the competition.

[trumpet fanfare]

[crowd cheering]

[knock, knock, knock] "Number 4 and Number 15! It's your turn to go out!" The announcer said, just as Rainbow dash was helping Rarity putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

''We're going to be a while''! Rarity says.

'' Fillies and gentlecolts! Please rise and join me in welcoming our beloved Princess Celestia''! The announcer spoke

[fanfare and applause]

When Roxas spotted Celestia in her own royal cloud booth, accompanied by a couple of her royal guards. She noticed him and waved, which he politely waved back. Unfortunately, the guards had taken notice of his being in the stands, leering at him intensely.

"Wow, those guys must really take there jobs seriously," Roxas said to himself.

Soon, the Best Young Fliers Competition was underway as many of the competitors performed their different routines to impress the Wonderbolts. So far, there were a few good performances, but out of all of them, Rarity and Rainbow Dash haven't come out yet.

''No Way this is one of the most excited things that I have ever seen in my Life''. Roxas says with a huge exciting and genuine smile on his face while having his mouth while open.

''Yeah I know Roxas this show really takes the cake I wonder if they'll add any fireworks during or after the show's Grand finale''. Pinkie pie says with a big smile on her face.

''Ohh maybe they might also add in some animals to include and increase the special effects for the background making this Competition even more fascinating''. Fluttershy says.

"Huh, that's weird," Twilight said.

"Shouldn't Rarity or Rainbow Dash have come out by now?"

"Maybe they're saving the best for last?" Applejack pondered.

"Or the rainbow pegasus chickened out." Roxas turned his head to the right as the same three bullies from earlier had sat next to them. "I knew she would drop out."

"You know I'm right next to you guys, right?" Roxas asked. " Do You really want another lesson on messing around with my friends?"

"You were just lucky punk that 's all and I'm just saying that it might be possible that she back down from the competition !" Dumbbell threatened, though it didn't deter the teen.

"Luck had nothing to do with skill. I'm far more powerful than you think I am. You 3 have no idea what I went through throughout my entire life and So if you want to bother with me and my friends again, go ahead," he goaded, riling up the three bullies. "Or would you want to get caught by the royal guard for hassling someone in a public place? I know the princess quite well, and she knows me. I'm sure she'll understand I acted in self-defense and protecting my friends from your constant harassment." The three pegasi looked terrified, slowly scooching away from Roxas and the girls before they could really get in trouble.

"Yeah That's what I thought." Roxas says with a victory smirk on his face

''Umm Roxas what's the big deal you have with those 3 pegasus''? Twilight ask getting the attention of the others

'' Before you girls arrive in cloudsdale they were insulting rainbow dash on being able to do a Sonic Rainboom and saying bad things about fluttershy so it made me snap at them and my powers were starting to slowly go out of control again which manage to scare them off from bothering us again but my body was having some more new changes my eyes were slightly glowing red, I roar out like a lion, and my teeth were becoming sharp fangs it worried me but rainbow stop me from getting any worse by tackling me to the ground and helding me so tightly in her hooves and wings so my powers start returning to normal again. If I didn't had my black cloak to help contain my powers then rainbow dash would had a much harder time to get me back to normal''.

''Whoa that's not good and it sounds like it spook you Roxas''. The 4 mares said

''I don't know why my body keeps on changing itself like this if this keep up then its only a matter of time before I start coming after all of you and eliminate you girls like A Savage Animal or A Twisted Monster''. Roxas says as he grips his legs with his hooves on top of them

''Roxas hang in there we will figure this out and help you with getting your powers under control better so you can use your dark powers in a good way just like Princess Luna can all right lets look for the answers together Roxas''. Twilight sparkle says after putting both her hooves and roxas's then gripping them strong as his to get him to relax and then rubbing them up and down to help him stay calm

''Thanks Twilight''! Roxas said while embracing her in a tear felt hug

''Anytime Roxas''. Twilight said back with tears of her own while embracing him

Seeing that made the 4 mares with them smile in happiness glad that twilight help roxas not stay sad anymore while the best flyer competition is about to start its final event.

"Alright, mares and gentlecolts!" the announcer spoke.

"Our final competitor of the day, contestants number fifteen and number four!" Rainbow Dash slowly and nervously flew out, along with Rarity, both mares wearing a number over their cutie marks, Rainbow with a fifteen and Rarity with a four.

The group gawked at Rarity, the attention starved fashionista wearing the most ridiculous of makeup with her destiny's outfits for her last minute entrance for her performance. It was supposed to match the beauty of her wings, but it was so bad that many ponies seemed to question the unicorn's taste. She even has so much makeup on her face that it made Roxas wish that he could unsee that image from his eyes and brain

"Oh My Gosh, my eyes," Roxas groaned, voicing everyone's opinion on the unhelpful fashionista's choice in clothing. "Somepony please knock me out right now! That looks awful and will probably give me nightmares that Xemnas will use additionally against me in order to terrify me in my dreams even further!" Roxas continued after cover his eyes with his hooves over them.

"And Rainbow Dash looks like she's about to crack under pressure," Twilight added, all of them seeing the cyan pegasus shaking under the pressure.

'' Well, Rainbow Dash? Shall we''? Rarity ask to her Pegasus friend

'' [scared babbling]''. Rainbow dash starts worrying.

''Good luck, Rainbow Dash. Just do your best. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing our music. That "rock and roll" doesn't really match my wings''. Rarity says taking her postion.

[classical music].

''[gulp] C'mon, Rainbow Dash. You can do this. Just remember the routine. Phase one''. Rainbow dash says while taking her position too.

[crowd cheering]

The duo routine began, classical music playing over the stadium, which did not seem suitable for a competition like this. Rarity soon began an odd dance as she hovered about, flashing her wings to the audience rarity then moved closer to the stands and began to fly in a circle so that everyone around had the opportunity to see those wings up close, which caused the screams of astonishment to increase, as did Rarity's confidence.

Rainbow Dash began her own routine, though only more pressured because of the white unicorn's sudden entrance, her outfit and makeup that wanted Roxas to be unconscious right now and the music that wasn't fitting for the speedy pegasus. She weaved through columns of clouds at a quick pace, but fell out of rhythm by the classical music playing loudly, slamming into one of the pillars and spiraled out of control.

The audience groaned as they watched the wipeout, though she was thankfully unharmed thanks to the cloudy walls of the stadium. Shaking off the accident, Rainbow moved on to the next part of her routine, flying around a trio of clouds placed out for her, making them spin rapidly in place. Her nerves ended up getting to her again and slipped up, sending the cloud she was spinning around hurtling toward Celestia.

The princess managed to duck out of the way in time, but doing that only made the pegasus's anxiety and nervousness worsen as most of the crowd was appalled by the accident.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can keep on watching" Roxas said as they watched Rainbow fly up into the air for the final phase of her routine, which was supposed to be the sonic rainboom.

Rarity fluttered up too, shining her wings down upon the crowd with the reflection of their translucent colors. "And Rarity is taking up Rainbow's attention."

Suddenly, dark voids of darkness portals appear and opened everywhere in the Coliseum as several hundred Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodys, Yellow Operas, Green Requiems, and Mechanical Heartless funnel-diamond shaped bronze-colored Surveillance Robots appeared all over the place, the audience gasping in shock at the Heartless' appearance.

Suddenly more portals appear and summon out new different kind of heartless that Roxas never saw before Hornets that resembles legless mosquitoes/wasps with five pairs of thin wings adorned with green-like veins and having the black heartless emblem located on their foreheads acting as their Eye and weak point .

Next are Flying Mantas white and navy blue that has big and durable flying bodies and have the heartless symbol on the back of them their weak point. Everyone staring in horror and fright at the strange creatures.

"The Heartless they're here!" Roxas shouted.

''There's whole army of them out there''. Twilight pointed at them

''Don't worry Twilight I'll take care of this (light shines)''. Roxas said whipping out his Keyblade in his mouth.

''This isn't going to be easy for me hmm I wonder what else can my Keyblade do only one way to find out''? Roxas said as he focus his light into his Keyblade, then once it's became fully charged, he toss it high into the air.

A small flash of light appear in the sky, and a second later, Roxas's keyblade flew down and hovered down beside him but the Kingdom Key became something different when it landed right back to Roxas which surprise him its a white waveboard with gold wings to make it aerodynamic, Roxas's kingdom key becomes a keyblade gilder making it a similar version to Ventus's glider from kingdom hearts birth by sleep.

"Ohhhhh yes!" Roxas leapt up onto the glider and stood on his four legs, riding around on it as if it were a skateboard, only better as it could fly over any terrain and through space.

"This is what I'm talking about oh yeah I can't wait to test out what other special hidden powers does my keyblade can do! Whoo hoo!"

''Whoa''. Everypony in the audience marvel at this surprising outcome from the Roxas the new pony Pegasus in Equestria.

''Leave this to me everypony just stay back to keep each other safe and enjoy the Show''. Roxas said as he look towards his opponents with a smug on his face.

But before he could head towards them to fight Roxas felt some weight being added onto his glider when he look behind him he saw twilight is with him.

''Twilight? What are you doing get back''.

''No Roxas I want to help you fight we're in this together besides it will be a good opportunity for me to test out more of my new powers and train to get stronger to defend myself and others.

Especially you I Cared about you too much for you to do this Alone''. Twilight says with serious determination on her face, but before Roxas can protest further a magical invisible energy barrier appear and surround the entire Coliseum keeping anymore ponies from the outside to come in and keeping Roxas, Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow dash inside the magical dome with the Heartless.

''Darn it looks like its too late to get you to back down down Twilight. Ready''? Roxas ask her with a serious frown on his face

''Ready Roxas lets show these monsters what we can do together and that we ponies aren't just going to wait and cower in fear as these monsters hurt us and take our Hearts away''.

''Then lets go FOWARD''. Roxas says as he charges towards the flying army.

Roxas glide towards the heartless and began spiral ans spining around the battlefield cutting down and eliminate the heartless making them disperse out red or pink sparkling crystal like hearts.

''Oh yeah who wants a piece of us hit us with your best shot if you can''.

While Roxas is spinning and grinding the heartless to pieces Twilight is casting out spell after spell to provide cover fire to their rear launching out fireballs at the blue heartless, ice crystals at the fire heartless, thunderbolts at the green nocturnes, and her purple magic bolts at the thunder heartless.

''Hurry Roxas we need to get to Rainbow Dash and Rarity before the heartless gets to them''.

''Got it hold on tight''. As they are heading towards their friends the heartless army were all launching out their attacks at once toward Rarity and Rainbow dash.

''I can't find an opening to escape their assaults rarity''. Rainbow said as she struggles to escape the incoming attacks.

''Ahh we're done for hold me rainbow dash''. Rarity says as she cling onto rainbow for dear life start.

Just before the attacks hit them roxas and Twilight show up just in time and Roxas cast a reflective barrier around them:

''Reflega'', deflecting the spells back at the majority of Heartless, stunning and destroying a majority of them as they were struck with their own magic and lasers.

''Aeroga'' Twilight cast out a massive sphere of wind spiraling around the group to protect and push back the massive aerial army trying to take them down.

''Hmm Twilight I got an idea when I throw my glider at them jump in the air and cast a 3-way tri-combination attack spell on them with the strongest spells that you can think of''. Roxas informs twilight as he accelerate his glider's back thruster and moving around in circle to increase his velocity power.

Once he had enough Roxas activates his glider's turbo boost:

''Here we go Twilight let them have it''.

The heartless advance towards the two ponies heading towards them giving Roxas the opportunity to initiate his plan he uses his hind legs to kick his glider and at them with strong impacting force.

''Whack Whack Slash Slash Slash Slam Smash''. The glider hitting the heartless in a rampaging circle with a continuing arsenal of Strike Raid Barrages at Fast speed with light energy the more heartless it kept stunning and destroying the faster it moves to hitting its targets. While the heartless are distracted with roxas glider it gave Twilight the opening she needs to launch the second part of the plan she channel her magic in her horn forming red, blue, and yellow energy sparks and began casting out

''Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga'' Twilight unleash a maelstrom whirlpool of Fire, Ice, and Lightning spells together creating a devastating destructive magical attack. When that spell hit them all the heartless got caught and trapped in including Roxas's Glider which resulted in another powerful combination attacks where as there foes is stuck inside the magical vortex and suffering from its effects the glider then start moving at the Speed of Light where it was moving so fast you can't see it anymore but as a White Radiant Light Sword striking at everything its trap inside the maelstrom with causing many hearts to be released and float up and out of the maestorm into the air.

Afterwards, Roxas's radiant light sword keyblade did an upper cut slash at the center of twilight's maelstrom causing a chain reaction that made it react wildly and unstable resulting in a huge magical fireworks explosion eliminating half of the heartless.

That display of sword slashing and magic spell casting is making the audience crowd cheer loudly for the amazing show on how better the Best Flyer Competition is becoming from all this bizarre outcomes and how strong Roxas and Twilight is fighting for their and others survival

''Whoo hoo go go go you two you got this''.

Even Rarity and Rainbow dash can't believe on seeing how powerful their two friends are handling all these forces on they're own:

''How are they doing all of this''? Rainbow asked after letting go of rarity.

''I don't know Rainbow dash but it so Bold, so Daring, and a true display of Magical and Swordsmanship Talents We're actually going to Win and Live''. Rarity says with her eyes watching in awe with her eyes sparkling in delight Roxas's glider headed straight for its owner allowing Roxas to land on it with ease and head straight for a falling Twilight

''Twilight its time to finish this grab my hoof Now''. Roxas says as he lifts up a hoof toward twilight in hopes to not only catch her but to also activate the final part of his plan which is making both him and twilight do their first limit break together.

''Almost there...gotcha Roxas'' Twilight says as she landed safety on his glider.

''Ahh my head using those spells are at a very high level that I haven't gotten used to casting is giving me painful migraines'' putting a hoof to her horn.

''Don't worry twilight the next move we do will end this battle just hang in there''. Roxas as he wrap his wings around her body to provide comfort to her pain.

''Ahh...Arggh''. Roxas was then attack at his left and right side the 2 new heartless starts coming toward them and firing out laser beams at him he quickly dive down, did a 360 barrel roll, and launch a corkscrew drill at them destroying them upon impact.

''All right Now the Time has come to finish this Twilight here's our big chance to deliver the final blow to them''. Roxas says giving twilight a confident smile on his face as he pulls his wings off of twilight and extend his hoof towards her.

''I trust you Roxas now that's send these good for nothing Heartless out with a Big Bang''. Twilight says as she acceptably takes his hoof with hers and smile at him with confidents as well.

When their hooves collided together Roxas combine his magic with Twilight and then a light started to shine on both their hooves making Roxas and Twilight flew upwards and began to initiate a cool Union Attack ''Sparkle Drive'' They both shouted out and began diving down toward the rest of the aerial heartless army where they were already charging as well to attack their two ponies preys Roxas then began to charge light into his glider blinding and stopping the Heartless movements and change it back to the Kingdom Key in order to swing multiple strikes, hitting his enemies, while Twilight is with him side by side twirled and did her own set of slashes with a mighty purple horn blade that emerged around her horn. This was followed by several blade dashes, with magic spheres and raid attacks, and to top it all off, Roxas spun his keyblade around and Twilight jumped above him, and they shot three sparks into the air, causing it to rain shooting stars upon their targets, whom was trapped and kept getting whacked multiple times by each star.

Then, the two dropped down and bunked the enemies on the head with a double heavy slash making an X of light appear trapping them in it and a few seconds later it explode in a fiery fury, causing their opponent's to fall down finally the two ponies catches each others hoof and spin each other around in circles a few times to descend their speed after that Roxas and Twilight combine both their Keyblade and Horn together''LIGHT'' the two ponies shouted out making forming a Giant Star that was in the shape and color of Twilight's Cutie Mark combine with magical white Transparent wings that flew the Star down towards the falling heartless catching them all with its wings and engulfing them in its embrace and in a flash of KABOOM a Sparking explosion of twinkling mini starlights appearing and showering the sky like it was nighttime then all the stars began falling down showing the audience that the falling stars had all the heartless included inside them and they were falling down to the ground like meteor showers until poof they each light up in various fireworks sparks making them vanish from existences and freeing all the captive hearts into the Skies in a beautiful dazzling way as they fading away from the Cloudsdale's Colosseum!

As the public watched the show of colors skyward they all shouted out and clapped their hooves in applauds over the spectacular New unforeseen chain of events even Princess Celestia cheer loudly as possible for her student and roxas's efforts to save everypony lives in Cloudsdale.

''WHOA I can't believe this Roxas and Twilight actually beat a whole army of those monsters and survive this is so AWESOME''. Rainbow shout in excitement

''Absolutely Rainbow dash and the way on how they ended the fight together was truly fascinating''. Rarity shouted out too

As the fight is over Roxas is keeping Twilight in the air by keeping a hold on her hoof and flapping his wings.

''Sweet Celestia I never felt that much power in my life and those attacks I did its like I did them hundred times before but I haven't done anything like that before that was amazing''. Twilight said in awe.

''You can thank me for that twilight glad that I can be of help''. Roxas said smiling

Roxas then flew twilight down back to the stands and before he could land with her, a dark fireball came out of nowhere and blasted him away from her.

Unknown to him a dark portal opens up some distance away from the coliseum and out came the silhouette of the dark brown pony with spiky hair it lifted a hoof towards Roxas and cast dark firaga out of it and disappears back into the portal.

"Who...are...you?"Roxas thought.

When the dusk settle Roxas was seen plummeting down to the ground unconscious.''ROXAS'' The Mane 6 called out for their friend.

Then all of a sudden Rarity's magic wings started glowing white and then it dissolved shortly afterwards in a magical outburst making rarity fall to her doom as well flailing and screaming around for help.

Rainbow Dash took notice of this and screamed out in terror "RARITY, ROXAS!!"

She didn't waste a second thought and instinctively jumped through the clouds to catch her friends. As Rainbow Dash fell, she realized too late that her wings won't reach them both in time only one of them, but even that didn't matter to her, she didn't yell for help to save herself either.

What Rainbow Dash did, was lean back and put her hooves in front of her to gain more speed to try to catch up with Roxas and Rarity. There was nothing else in Rainbow Dash's mind. Neither her safety, what she would do next, nor anything else. All she thought about was reaching her friends.

Within a few seconds of jumping, Rainbow Dash heard a noise behind her, fast approaching. Then, just to the side of her spent three ponies wearing the same suits colored blue with yellow highlights, wearing goggles on their eyes. They were The Wonderbolts, the fastest fliers in all of Equestria. No doubt thanks to their fast reflexes that they were the first to react after the Rainbow Dash scream and now they had even reached her.

"Take flight, we'll save them!" One of the Wonderbolts shouted, who seemed to be the captain.

The captain had said that thinking that Rainbow Dash could fly and that she had jumped to try to save Rarity and Roxas. The Wonderbolts flapped their wings to try to gain more speed, and little by little they began to overcome the Rainbow Dash free fall, thus flying at enormous speed.

"No... It's not enough!" Rainbow Dash thought terrified when she saw the speed of the Wonderbolts, the distance Roxas and Rarity was, and the little distance that was left to the ground. Even with their incredible speed there was no way that they were going to reach them in time. Rainbow Dash had a lot of experience flying at high speed, and she was never wrong about that sort of thing. She began to breathe heavily and closed her eyes tightly as she began to cry helplessly at what was about to happen.

"No! No! NO!! Don't give up! Don't fail! Don't lose hope I can't let it end this way!" Rainbow Dash crying shouted, looking up and penetratingly looking at where Rarity and Roxas was, with an absolute resolution. "I'm not gonna let you two die, especially you Roxas! Not before I get to tell you how much I LOVE YOU and WANT TO BE YOU!"

Rainbow Dash's wings spread, but there was no time for the pegasus to be impressed. A strong flap, two strong flaps, three strong flaps, Rainbow Dash surpassed the Wonderbolts... four strong flaps, five strong flaps, Rainbow Dash reached her maximum speed, the wind hit her face, the air became dense, it was like swimming in water, this was the speed limit of a pegasus... Six strong flaps!

A desperate heart! A rainbow explosion flashed in the sky as Rainbow Dash broke the sound barrier and that massive shockwave of rainbow lights spread out through the land, a rainbow trail shooting up at a ninety degree angle as it flew up over the coliseum and made a large rainbow.

Rainbow Dash flew like lightning, reaching Rarity caught her with her hooves while catching Roxas on her back and lifting them up, overcoming the inertia of the fall, just before both hit the ground, making a bow and rising both followed by the rainbow trail that Rainbow Dash was leaving in her path.

The Wonderbolts had been stunned after seeing that sonic explosion, and even more when seeing that that rainbow pegasus had saved a colt and a mare and she was now making those spectacular stunts in the air. And the Wonderbolts were not the only ones who had seen that show, because everyone in the coliseum had been expectant to see the rescue, and amazed to see that Sonic Rainboom. But the most excited in the public were five mares, who had remained on the edge of fear to see Roxas and Rarity fall, and now cried with relief and joy to discover that both were safe and to recognize that particular feeling of the Sonic Rainboom that they had also felt years ago and that had united them since they're fillies.

After seeing all of that Fluttershy shouted out her screams louder than ever before astonishing the rest of her friends into speechlessness.

''A sonic rainboom! She did it! She did it! Wooo''!

[crowd cheering]

'' I did it. I did it''! Rainbow dash said.

''[sigh] You sure did. Oh thank you, Rainbow Dash. You saved our lives''! Rarity said.

'' Oh yeah. I did that too. Ha, best day ever''! Rainbow dash said

Once the competition was over she landed back to her friends and twilight grabs Roxas and put him down to the ground.

''Hold on Roxas I'll heal you up''. Twilight channel her magic and then felt a green energy wave filled with small transparent green leaves surrounding her horn''Heal''. Twilight fires the Cure spell at him to mend roxas's wounds. When she did it, Roxas slowly up

''Mmm...ahhh...what happen to me who was that guy''? he said as he rises up.

''Roxas your alright you were attack by some dark fireball that came out of nowhere and you were falling down to the ground we almost lost you but Rainbow dash save you just in time before that could happen''.

Twilight and her friends sans Rainbow dash says while they give him a big hug.

''Really? and rainbow dash save me''? Roxas said

''Yeah and then after she saved you I heal you up with a level one Cure I could had did a larger powerful one but I didn't want to risk having more migraines when I still haven't got use to using casting these new spells yet roxas''.Twilight said.

''Ahh that attack still stings me a little but thanks for tending to my injuries twilight and for saving me rainbow dash I'll be back in tip top shape in no time''. Roxas said as he got back on all fours

'' I want to apologize to all of you for getting so carried away with my... beautiful wings. I guess I just lost my head''. Rarity said.

Fluttershy: It's okay.

Applejack: Oh, don't worry about it, kiddo.

Pinkie Pie: We still love you.

Roxas: Yeah you kinda let the whole having wings like a pegasus thing go through your head..

''And I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless as to jump into the contest at the last minute after you had worked so hard to win it. Can you ever ever forgive me''? Rarity said with sympathetic.

''Aw, it's okay. Everything turned out all right, right? I just wish I could have met the Wonderbolts. [gasp]

Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh''! Rainbow dash says and then spots the wonderbolts coming to meet her

'' So you're the little pony who saved our lives. We really wanted to meet you, and say thanks''. Spitfire the captain of the wonderbolt said.

''Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh''! Rainbow dash continue her ranting.

Princess Celestia later arrives to the group and presents the grand prize for Best Young Flyer to Rainbow.

The three bullies congratulate and apologize to Rainbow Dash, who forgives them. Dumb-Bell asks her if she wants to hang out with them and hopes that she will teach them how to do the sonic rainboom, but Rainbow Dash replies that she's already got plans to hang out with her friends.


	16. Chapter 16:Fear

Where am I?

What happened to my home? My island?

Riku! Kai-!

Who are You?

They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade.

Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel.

Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends.

Donald Duck.

Name's Goofy.

I'm Sora.

I'll go with you, guys.

The Heartless has great fear of the Keyblade.

That's right. The Keyblade.

So...this is the key.

But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes.

Day 20: Stare Master Fluttershy

As the sun rose up to the Sky Roxas woke up from his dream very fast and abruptly and look at his right hoof.

''A key...blade is what the heartless are truly afraid of''. Roxas says clutching his hoof

Just then Rainbow dash wake up to find out whats with all that commotion.''Ugh...Roxas is something wrong you kinda shook the bed a little when you wake up''?

''Sorry Rainbow it just another memory of my past came back to me and someone was telling Sora that the Heartless are afraid of the Keyblade that would explain why they were mostly focus on attacking me and twilight than you and rarity at the Best Flyer Competition due to its mystical properties to completely destroy them and the only way to free the hearts from within them''. Roxas answered her.

''Really I didn't think those creepy monsters can even have fear of someone much less something so what happens if somepony defeats a heartless without a keyblade''? Rainbow said.

''Then the hearts don't come out of the heartless they just disappear with them and then find there way into other heartless inside for example: Once you swat a heartless down from something else it'll pop right back up again or pop up again but into a different heartless''. Roxas said.

''Your kidding me so there isn't any other way to free the hearts from inside them besides your key shaped sword''? Rainbow said

''Not unless if you have a magical mystic weapon or magic powers that can allow you to that after the heartless come into physical contact with''. Roxas said.

''Then you better make sure to train me than spiky so I can get my own Keyblade someday, cast those awesome magic like you and bam show these heartless not to mess me'' Rainbow said pounding her hooves together.

''All in good time Dashie you'll get your chance wailing on them with it one day you and others but for now I'm not done cuddling with you yet''. Roxas said and put a hoof around her stomach and pull her back down on the cloud bed

''Roxas...you still want to lay here...with me''. Rainbow says with a slightly red blush

''Yyyyup... and You were right about the cloud bed being more relaxing with another Pegasus pony right next to you it felt so good and I want to enjoy the experience more''. Roxas says

''Well since you like it spiky how about this if you feel like sleeping on a softer bed made out of clouds then an ordinary hoof made bed then come by anytime I like having you around here keyboy''. Rainbow suggests to roxas

''Well who could say no to that offer''. Roxas says smiling

'' But first tell me did you like touching and squeezing my body, wings, mane, and flanks roxas''? Rainbow ask him

''Well...umm...I...uhh''. Roxas has trouble answering her

Rainbow rolled her eyes and gave roxas nose a kiss''Okay spiky here's a life lesson if you can't say what you want to say after doing certain lovey doovey stuffs with a Mare you trust then just show her what you wanted to tell her through Action because Action speak louder than Words Roxas Got it''. Rainbow says

''Yeah got it thanks Rainbow''.

''Oh and by the way Roxas I enjoyed what we did to each other last night it was fun and great, But if you tell any pony what we did together besides our friends I'll Sonic Rainboom to the other of Equestria''. Rainbow says with her face becoming fully red.

''Heh Message receive and well if you like that than what do you think of this Dashie''? Roxas says as he brought himself closer to her neck and started kissing her fervently while helding her as he did last night

''Ahh...Roxas this is...a bold move that your doing to me...and...I Love It''. Rainbow says with lots of moaning and her face turning fully pink

''I'm glad you do because I want to have some more fun snuggling and being with you Rainbow Dash''. Roxas tells after stopping his kissing barrage on her

''Heh I think I can spend a few more hours with you before starting my duties as Ponyville's Weather Manager besides I get to have you feeling my body more''. Rainbow says smirking

''If you want to explore my body doing what I'm doing to you go ahead Dashie I won't object''. Roxas said and continue kissing her neck again with pink and red blushes

''Ohhhh Roxas...you have no idea... how much I want you right now''. Rainbow moaning for him more and starting kissing his neck fiercely while helding onto him once more and having her tail collide with Roxas and kept it bound in a tight grip.

As the two pegasus ponies were giving each other more loving affections to one other Rainbow made sure to cover their entire bodies with her Rainbow blanket so they can continue enjoying their time together in Private so any pegasus bystanders passing by her house won't see rainbow dash being romantic with somepony she knows from her window she not yet ready for ponies to gossip about her entering into an intimate loving relationship with somebody.

Later on in the town of ponyville Rarity is in her shop trying to complete an order of twenty robes for Trottingham by the following day. Her sister Sweetie Belle tries to help in an attempt to get her cutie mark but just ends up making a mess.

Rarity:Where'd I put that? Ohh, I thought I already...

[clatter]

Rarity: Ohh, and I can't forget I've got to... oh, how am I ever gonna get this done?

Sweetie Belle: Are you sure I can't help? I could—

Rarity: No!

Sweetie Belle: Maybe just a—

Rarity: No thanks!

Sweetie Belle: How about—

Rarity: Just stand over there.

Sweetie Belle: But—

Rarity: Where you'll be out of the way. Ribbon, ribbon! Where's the ribbon?!

Sweetie Belle: I got it!

[creaking]

Sweetie Belle: Whoa!

Rarity: [gasps]

[clattering noises]

Rarity: Aah!

[crashing noises]

Sweetie Belle: Um, I-I'll just go and stand over there, where I'll be... out of the way.

[zip sound]

Rarity: [sigh]

'' Won't you at least let me help you clean up''? Sweetie belle ask her sister again

''No. You've helped me quite enough''. Rarity says annoying

'' I'm sorry, sis! I just thought that if I could help, I might find my special gift and finally earn my cutie mark''. Sweetie belle said sadly.

'' I understand. It's just that... I need this time to fill this order without any... complications. Okay, all done. Now, back to work. I've lost a lot of time, and I cannot have any more interruptions''. Rarity said sympathetic.

[doorbell rings]

Rarity: Oh, what now?!

Fluttershy soon arrives to drop off Rarity's cat Opalescence from her grooming appointment. Rarity is surprised at how well behaved her cat is, seeing as she couldn't get Opal to behave without getting scratched. She asks Fluttershy if she used "the Stare" on Opalescence, but Fluttershy says it's just due to her being good with animals.

'' Oh, sorry. I thought the "open" sign meant you were open, but I must have been mistaken''. Fluttershy said.

''[gasps] Fluttershy! Forgive me! I was so wrapped up in my work that I forgot you were bringing Opalescence back from her grooming''! Rarity says tiredly.

'' No worries, Rarity. I've left her there in the basket''. Fluttershy said.

Opalescence: [purrs]

'' Oh, she looks great! I just don't understand how you're able to do it! I can't get near her without getting a swipe from her claws''. Rarity says smiling

Opalescence: [hiss!]

'' Ahh! Did you use... the Stare on her''? Rarity asked fluttershy.

'' Oh, no! I wouldn't! I couldn't! I-I don't really have any control over when that happens. I-It just happens. No, I'm just good with animals. It's my special gift, you know''? Fluttershy answers Rarity.

'' Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Maybe I can be good with animals, too''! Sweetie belle said.

[shing!]

Sweetie Belle: Or not.

Fluttershy and Rarity: [laughs]

''I'm sorry I can't invite you to stay and chat, Fluttershy. I've bitten off a bit more than I can chew with this order''. Rarity said.

'' But you're not eating anything''. Sweetie belle says.

'' No, Sweetie, it's an expression. It means that I've taken on more work than I can handle. I've got twenty of these special robes to make tonight! They're due in Trottingham tomorrow morning''. Rarity said.

[twinkling]

Fluttershy: [gasp]

'' See? I've lined them in a special gold silk. It took so long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch, don't you''? Rarity said.

'' These are lovely, but twenty by tonight? How will you get it all done''? Fluttershy said.

Rarity: Well, I, uh...

'' Oh, oh, oh! Maybe I could... just... just stand over here and watch''. Sweetie belle said.

'' I'll manage unless wait a minute... yes of course why didn't I think of this sooner I'll get Roxas to help me finish this up''. Rarity says and comes up with an idea.

''Well, maybe I should get out of your mane so you can work''. Fluttershy said.

Moments later, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom arrive for their sleepover at Rarity's house. Together with Sweetie Belle, the Cutie Mark Crusaders plan on finding their hidden talents in order to get their cutie marks. Sweetie Belle even made capes with golden underlining for the three to represent the group.

''Hi, Fluttershy! Hi, Rarity''! Apple Bloom and Sccotaloo says greeting the two ponies.

Rarity: Hello, uh, girls...

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Hey, Sweetie Belle!

Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo! Apple Bloom!

Scootaloo: You ready for tonight?

Sweetie Belle: Yup! Cutie mark planning session is a go!

Apple Bloom: Tonight is the night we each try to find our own special talent.

Scootaloo: Even if it takes us all night!

Apple Bloom: I'm ready! You ready?

Scootaloo: Very ready!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Cutie Mark

Crusader sleepover at Rarity's! Yay!

Sweetie Belle: And... look what I made us!

[trumpet flourish]

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Oh, wow! [laughter, gasps] That's so cool! Oooh!

'' What does that patch on your cape mean''? Fluttershy asked.

'' The Cutie Mark Crusaders! Yay''! The 3 fillies said with excitement

Scootaloo: We're on a crusade, a mission!

Apple Bloom: To find our cutie marks!

Sweetie Belle: Yup. And look. I lined them with this special gold silk. It took sooo

long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch, don't you?

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Oooooh!

''Sweetie Belle! What have you done? That was the last of the gold silk! Oh, now I'll have to make more! Oh, I hope I can make more. I'm gonna have to work all night! Which means... Sorry, girls, I'm afraid the Crusaders sleepover is cancelled''. Rarity says freaking out

Sweetie Belle: What?!

'' I just won't have any time to watch you if I want to get these robes delivered on time''. Rarity says her reason

Sweetie Belle: But—

'' No buts this time. I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle. It's just the way it has to be''. Rarity persists

''Awwww...'' The Cutie Mark Crusaders says

'' I, uh, I suppose I could take them for the night''. Fluttershy said.

Rarity: I couldn't ask you to do that.

Fluttershy: Oh, it's no problem at all.

''Have you met my sister and her friends? A problem is all it would be''. Rarity argues back.

''Did I have a problem with Opal? You've seen how well I handle small creatures''! Fluttershy says her rebuttal.

Rarity: I suppose that's true... and I do have a lot of work to do...

Fluttershy: Come on, it'll be fun.

Rarity: I assure you, they're quite a handful.

Fluttershy: These sweet little angels?

Rarity: Well... all right.

''Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover at Fluttershy's cottage! Yay''! Apple bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie belle shouted out as they left rarity's boutique.

Fluttershy: So cute. W-wait for me!

''Hmmm...I hope things won't go so badly for dear Fluttershy''. Rarity says watching them leave.

''Wait a minute if they're gone and I'm the only pony here with Roxas helping me out with my dressing problem then...Ahhhh...that means I'll have another alone time with him the two of us together in private...ohh this has to be a sign of Fate telling me to go after my First Sweet Stallion Crush and work hard to make Roxas my lover because He must be My True Love that I have been searching for all these years I must go find him and not waste this opportunity that I have been given to me by Destiny itself''. Rarity realizing and went off to find him.

A Few hours later Rainbow and Roxas came out of the house and Rainbow is smiling while Roxas is stretching and moving out his neck and wings after the fun time they had together.

''Well that was quite the Event we did in there Rainbow Dash''. Roxas sayid finishing stretching his body.

''Yeah It was a Real Blast back there you were wonderful hope we can do some more next time Roxas''. Rainbow said

''Sure But Rainbow I got to ask why are you so determine to get your own Keyblade''? Roxas ask his pegasus friend

''Sigh...all right here's the thing spiky its because I want to help you in a fight and make super cool moves with you." She says blushing Pink. "You're like, super amazing when you beat up bad guys and stuff... You know…" She rubbed her foreleg feeling his gaze as she was somewhat speaking from the heart.

"Seeing you fight… makes me want to always do better too in my life… so I can stand beside you when things get rough especially when your in over your head Roxas your my first favorite spiky-haired Pegasus pony and I want us to be partners ." Her eyes darted to him and away a few times before she cleared her throat.

Roxas gasp from rainbow's explanation''No one ever told me I was ever someone's favorite before and I'm glad that you want to be there for me in case trouble occurs in my life and that I'm being such a huge inspiration for your life Dashie that you want to look up to Me Come Here You''. Roxas then gave Rainbow long neck kiss making Rainbow gasp''Ahh''and is taking her a whole lot of her willpower to restrain and focus on not pouncing and tackling Roxas back into her house so she can kiss all over his lips right now cause she knows she wants her first kissing experience with roxas to be mutual.

After he left go of her neck Roxas starts nuzzling his face and neck all around rainbow dash neck tenderly so he can let rainbow know that she can trust him to be that close to her without worrying that he's somepony that will try to take advantage of her toughness and dominate her in order to control her so she can relax and be feminine with him when she feels like it.

Rainbow started to feel safe and secure with roxas presences so she nuzzle his neck all around and said''Wow Roxas you certainly do know how to show a mare a good time on being wanted and needed I think this is a sign for a beautiful partnership''.

''I certainly hope so Rainbow I don't want to be alone anymore I need you girls to be a part of my life''. Roxas said.

After they pull back from each other Rainbow prepare herself for take off and look at Roxas with half lidded eyes and a sly smile on her face

''See you around Handsome''.

Then she flew off leaving a rainbow trail in her path as she left for ponyville''Sigh these new feelings that I keep on experiencing with these mares what are they whatever they is its driving me to want to have them and never be apart from them Hmm the answers I seek will be reveal to me in time for just got to take solace for what I'm dealing with bit by bit as I enjoy my brand new life here''. Roxas said with slightly red blushes.

Roxas began flying down towards ponyville and once he arrive at Town Hall sompony was calling his name.

"Ah hah! There you are Roxas!" It was Rarity, she looked like she was in a rush. "I've been looking all over for you where were you''?

''I was hanging out with Rainbow Dash at her house what's up rarity you need me for something''? Roxas asked.

''Oh boy do I ever dear I have a job for you that I need help with." Rarity said as she trotted behind him and started nudging him in the direction of her boutique.

Roxas was getting a strange feeling about this, "Uh, what is the job exactly?"

Once they arrive Rarity explains to him why she needs his help. Things had been a bit busy for Rarity's store nowadays. Her Destiny Adventures outfits was gaining more and more attention by the townsfolk, and she was getting requests from places like Canterlot and Manehatten to create them for ponies to wear on business and/or personal reasons since ponies saw their outfits from local newspapers about these new designs of Rarity's as they even saw the latest images from Yesterday of Roxas and Twilight fighting together in them at Cloudsdale from those mysterious monsters that no pony ever saw before, and of course part of the fame was also given by small moments of self-advertisement whenever she had the chance, this ended turning into word of mouth that spread like wildfire.

The requests were a welcomed surprise and making custom orders was what she lived for, but as more and more ponies showed. Their interest and sent in order requests. She had to rethink her strategy.

For starters, customers that actually entered the store get first priority, to an extent. If there was a mail order, she'd deal with the customers that arrived at her boutique first before taking on the order. That said, the mail order would be completed before she opened the store the next day. Finding time to sleep or rest was increasingly becoming an issue. So far she could manage it since the brand name was still growing, but she had to face the facts, this wouldn't last much longer with this kind of popularity. She might need extra hooves. And that's where she thought of the perfect pony to help her out. He had more than free time after all. Thus Roxas's reason to be here. She thought about this as ponies were even requesting her to create black, white, brown, and many different various of color cloaks similar to one that Roxas's has.

''Wow Rarity looks like my arrival to this Place really made lot of changes to happen so fast if it will keep you more busy than how you normally are. All right rarity looks like we're gonna be busy for the whole day lets get to work and while we're getting the dresses for Trottingham done we should also finish the dresses for Hoity toity as well''.

''Oh right I almost forgot about that thank you for reminding me lets get started right now''? Rarity said.

Many hours later the day went by and became an orange yellow color as the Sun began to set

Roxas was beated and exhausted from all the work he did helping rarity create new clothes for her customers, never before did he had to run around so much in one building, without fighting something at the same time. Things were slowing down finally to the point where he could finally collapse on the sofa.

As Rarity floated a glass of limeade in his hoof, to which he graciously accepted.

"Finally we're done Is this every day for you?" he asked before he started chugging downing the whole glass.

Rarity walk over to the sofa and sat with him.

"Not exactly some days it gets really busy while the rest is normal hourly work routines but ever since you came here and told me what kind of clothes you had before Roxas it then actually became new for me. I had a feeling this new line of fashion would attract ponies, but never did I imagine to this extent, I'm afraid." She said stared intensely at her drink before taking a sip .

"I will admit This is a bit much for me to handle on my own but I enjoy the Challenge it gives me despite the hectic atmosphere today, my heart couldn't help but leap with joy with how popular this new fashion line had become thanks to you''.

Well, I feel as though "Destiny Adventures" should be shared with other designers, for the sake of its growth''. She nodded after finishing her drink

"As great as these designs I have made, they come from one mind, my own. Which has been inspired by a lot, mostly by you, Roxas." As soon as she looked up at the stallion roxas was watching her intently. When they locked eyes, Rarity couldn't help but blush slightly and stare at him with a genuine smile The way she said that it could be taken in more than one way.

However, she pressed on.

"However, if I share this with other ponies. Like-minded designers ... then who knows what will come from that, and doesn't that just grabs my curiosity and wonder all the more''.

"You must be really into your passion if you would even willing to share your clothing designs with competition rarity ." Roxas smiled, after seeing that genuine smile on her face.

"The greatest innovations often are created from a little competition and a healthy competition would be a breath of fresh air what with us always gallivanting about Saving the World and all''. Rarity stated

''Well I'm glad that your happy about this Rarity especially on how talented you are creating outfits that you can always interpret on what kind it should be for that specific type of Pony just like these new unique adventures outfit that I'm seeing right now''. Roxas says looking at the Mannequins at her front window displays to attract window shoppers.

One of them is wearing a grey jumpsuit with bell sleeves and a lighter grey seam going down the front. Each sleeve has the Nobody emblem printed on them, there is also a dark grey belt-like pattern that wraps around its waist to keep the outfit in place.

The next one is wearing a light grey jumpsuit with thin bell sleeves outlined by a black line and has the Nobody emblem on the back of the Outfit.

Finally the last one is wearing pink bell-bottom pants with a white Nobody symbol printed on their left leg. They also have pink beanie-like hats on that cover where their eyes would be, with a long, pink, braid-like growth sprouting from under the caps, tied with a white band to make ponies Masquerade themselves as Mystery Dancers. It even has dark, heeled boots as well as brown bracelets on each of the mannequin's wrists, both with a small spike on them. To finish it off a halter top dark gown is covering the body where it even has the Nobody emblem at the Center of the Chest, then it exposes the Pony's shoulders and terminates in a collar.

Which will allow the pony that wears it to move quite gracefully and gliding across the ground when he/she is dancing especially when they do it on Ice Figure Skating or Ballet.

''Well its all thanks to your Nobodies that I was able to make these clothes in the first place darling but I have to ask why are their mouths actually zippers that when they undoes itself to speak they reveal as grey, sharp-toothed mouths from underneath it makes them a little scary''.

Rarity said pointing at Roxas's bodyguards putting away and finishing the last remaining outfits for Rarity's Shop

''Well that's how my powers wanted to create them I didn't had control on what form they take except for my Samurais rarity''. Roxas says

''Our Liege the tasks you have assign for us are done is there anything else that you require of us''? Roxas nobodies ask their Creator

''No that is all I'll call you if I need further assistances''. Roxas said to his lackeys then his nobodies nodded and vanish away

''Hmm no offense roxas but I'm still getting used to having those things around me''. Rarity says

''Don't worry about it rarity I'm sure that your not the only pony in our group that feels that way about my Protectors''. Roxas said

''But on the bright side I'm already getting used to having you around me Roxas''. Rarity says as she lay her head and body down on Roxas's legs.

That surprise Roxas seeing rarity laying down on him like that but instead of questioning it something was making him like on what Rarity is doing on him so he just brought his head down to feel her cheek, wrap a hoof around her neck to keep her there at that position, and wrapping his other hoof around her waist and rubbing her lower body up and down.

''Rarity what is that intoxicating fragrance that I'm smelling from you its delicious and your body feels whoa lot smoother than it was before''. Roxas says cuddling Rarity

''Its my favorite shampoo soap conditioner Roxas Lauren F, formula 1563, Keratin-B supplemented, for the full-body bounce and shine it makes my Mane become straight out and smell truly divine while for my body it makes it feel very smooth and soft that will allow it to become fresh and relax so I can feel more flexible moving my body darling''. Rarity explains

''So thats what I been smelling and feeling from you I like it because its making you become more attractive and causing me to be attract to you even more resulting in me wanting to hold and snuggle your lustrous beautiful body as much as possible''. Roxas says deepen his hug and increase his show of affections towards his unicorn friend

Rarity blushed and giggled "My, my... Roxas you do certainly have a way with words on what you say to a lady, darling You're already becoming quite the Charmer as it is, saying such things would be overdoing it to some but for me it feels Absolutely Perfect my love your one step closer to touching my Chest my dear ''.

''Hehe am I now rarity glad that I'm leaving a very good impression on you along with grateful results''. Roxas says smiling and giving her a kiss on the cheek

''Oh Roxas... please stay here... with me... like this for a while''. Rarity says tiredly as she starts falling sleep on Roxas's legs

''I'm not going anywhere Rarity''. Roxas said as he himself starts falling a sleep on Rarity's face.

Meanwhile In Fluttershy's cottage, she asks the Crusaders what they'd like to do first. The fillies suggest going adventuring in the Everfree Forest, but Fluttershy forbids this due to the forest's dangers.

Fluttershy: Oh, won't this be ever so fun? We can have a nice little tea party, and braid each others' tails, and sit quietly and color, and tell each other fairy tales, and—

[rush of air, clattering hooves].

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [giggling]

Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Fluttershy.

''Oh! Hello, Twilight. Where are you off to''? Fluttershy ask her friend

'' I'm heading to the Everfree Forest to Zecora's to get some of my favorite tea''. Twilight says

'' Th-The Everfree Forest? Ah, you'll be careful, won't you''? Fluttershy worry over her unicorn friend

'' Of course! How about you? What are you doing with the girls''? Twilight ask fluttershy

'' Rarity has a big order to fill tonight, so I volunteered to take the girls over to my cottage for a sleepover''. Fluttershy explains

''Wow. Sounds like everypony has their hooves full today. Taking care of those three fillies all by yourself? You sure you can handle it''? Twilight said

'' What? These sweet little angels? They'll be no problem at all''. Fluttershy says with confidence

[crickets chirping quietly, owl hooting]

[door closes]

'' Wow! Look at this place! What's that? Are those chickens''? Sweetie belle ask fluttershy

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [unintelligible loud chatter, clattering hooves, zippy sounds]

Fluttershy: [to herself] No... problem at all. [normal] Okay, girls, uh, what should we do?

Scootaloo: I'm gonna get my mark first!

Fluttershy: Girls?

Sweetie Belle: Nuh-uh!

Fluttershy: Should we—

Apple Bloom: I am!

Fluttershy: Girls, okay, now settle—

Scootaloo: I'm staying up all night!

Apple Bloom: Me, too!

Sweetie Belle: Me, three!

Fluttershy: I-I know you're excited, but— girls, oh, oh, careful with the— oh, ah, girls— [huffs] So! What do you wanna do? Play a game?

Scootaloo: We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!

Apple Bloom: And we want to crusade for our cutie marks!

Sweetie Belle: And, and, and, we, um— yeah! What they said!

Fluttershy: Mmm, I don't know... how about a nice quiet little tea party?

Scootaloo: Or... we could go adventuring in the Everfree Forest!

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Yeah!

Fluttershy: Oh, no! The Everfree Forest is much too dangerous. It's filled with far too many strange creatures.

Sweetie Belle: But you could go with us and we could catch those creatures. We could be, umm... creature catchers!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yay! Cutie Mark Crusader creature catchers!

Scootaloo: Arrrr! I am a dangerous creature from the Everfree Forest! Rrrarr!

Sweetie Belle: Halt, dangerous creature of the Everfree Forest. I am Sweetie Belle, the creature catcher, and I'm here to catch you!

Scootaloo: You can never catch me! I am far too powerful and dangerous!

Sweetie Belle: You cannot run from me!

Scootaloo: Raaaar!

Sweetie Belle: [giggling]

Scootaloo: Raaaar! [giggling]

Fluttershy: Um, oh, maybe that's not such a— now, girls, how about we do some nice coloring? Doh—

Sweetie Belle: Come back, dangerous creature, so I can catch you!

Scootaloo: Never!

Fluttershy: Careful... you don't...

[crash]

Fluttershy: ...break anything.

Sweetie Belle: Sorry, Fluttershy.

Scootaloo: Yeah, sorry.

Apple Bloom: I guess we aren't creature catchers.

Fluttershy: Oh, girls, it's okay. I—

Apple Bloom: I know! We could be Cutie Mark Crusader carpenters!

Fluttershy: C-carpenters?

Apple Bloom: Hammer!

Scootaloo: Hammer.

Sweetie Belle: Hammer!

Scootaloo: Hammer. Hammer! ...Hammer.

[thumping, clattering, sawing, jackhammer sounds]

Sweetie Belle: Um ... that doesn't look like a table.

Scootaloo: We were making a table?

Apple Bloom: Somepony needs to put this thing out of its misery.

Scootaloo: We are definitely not Cutie Mark Carpenters.

Sweetie Belle: Who wants a picture of a hammer on their flank anyway?

'' Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, how about a game''? Fluttershy suggests to the Cutie Mark Crusaders

Apple Bloom: A game?

Fluttershy: It's called "Shhh!"

Scootaloo: What's that?

'' Well, it's a game about who can be quiet the longest. Sound fun? I'm the world champ, you know. I bet you can't beat me''! Fluttershy instructs the 3 fillies [squee] [deep breath]

Scootaloo: I lose!

Sweetie Belle: Me too!

Apple Bloom: Me three!

Fluttershy: [sigh]

Apple Bloom: Okay, now what can we do? Oooh! How about Cutie Mark Crusader coal miners?

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah!

Fluttershy: No!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Awwww!

Fluttershy: I mean, it's time for bed, don't you think? Aren't you excited to get all toasty and warm in your snuggly-wuggly widdle beds?

Apple Bloom: Snuggly-wuggly? But we have more crusadin' to do!

Scootaloo: We've got plans!

Sweetie Belle: And capes!

'' Um, okay, um. Maybe the crusading can wait until morning? When it's light? And not so... dark''? Fluttershy says

Night time has fallen over ponyville but the three fillies claim they aren't sleepy yet, so Fluttershy sings them a lullaby. Sweetie Belle recognizes the song, and Fluttershy suggests she sing along, prompting Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to cover their ears. Her version of the lullaby, however, is loud enough to wake up the chickens in a nearby chicken coop. The Cutie Mark Crusaders run out of the house to help rustle the flock back to the coop. In the end, Fluttershy is able to get the chickens back in the coop by giving them an intimidating look.

'' How are we gonna find our special talent in our sleep''? Apple bloom ask Fluttershy

Fluttershy: [blows out candle] Maybe you'll have a lovely little dream about your special talent.

Scootaloo: But we're not even tired!

'' How about I sing you a lullaby''? Fluttershy said

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Mm-hmm, yeah!

Fluttershy: [clears throat]

[Fluttershy]

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to lay your sleepy head

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to go to bed

Sweetie Belle: I know this one!

Fluttershy: Oh, how wonderful! Why don't you sing it with me?

Sweetie Belle: [clears throat]

[Sweetie Belle]

Hush now! Quiet now!

It's time to lay your sleepy head!

Said hush now! Quiet now!

It's time to go to bed!

Fluttershy: Okay Sweetie, that was...

[Sweetie Belle]

Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!

Exciting day behind you!

Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!

Let the joy of dream land find you!

Fluttershy: Thank you Sweetie, um...

[Sweetie Belle]

Hush now! Quiet now!

Lay your sleepy head!

Said hush now! Quiet now!

It's time to go to bed!

Ow!

[chickens clucking and flapping]

Scootaloo: What is that?

[chickens squawking]

Fluttershy: [gasp] Girls!

'' Fluttershy, your chickens are on the loose''! Apple bloom point out the window

Sweetie Belle: I wonder what could have caused that...

Scootaloo: Don't worry, Fluttershy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders will handle this!

Sweetie Belle: Cutie Mark Crusader chicken herders! Yay!

[rush of air, more chicken clucking]

Fluttershy: No, I don't think that's a— ah, come back! Please!

[Cutie Mark Crusaders giggling, more chicken flapping and squawking]

Fluttershy: Come on, girls, the chickens are fine— oh, girls, um... girls!

[chickens flapping and clucking]

Fluttershy: Come on, in you go.

[eerie music]

Fluttershy: There's some good chickens. Okay, you three. Isn't it about time you got into bed?

Cutie Mark Crusaders: But—

'' Please''? Fluttershy insists

Fluttershy tucks the Crusaders into bed again, but they're still wide awake. They still want to find their talents, and decide to sneak out of the cottage when they notice that one of the chickens has escaped to the Everfree Forest.

'' So, no more crusading for tonight, all right''? Fluttershy says to the Cmcs

Scootaloo: Yes, Fluttershy!

Sweetie Belle: We promise, Fluttershy!

Apple Bloom: Good night, Fluttershy!

'' Okay, good night''. Fluttershy says as she left the room and went downstairs

'' Okay, so what kind of crusading do we do next''? Sweetie belle ask her two friends

Apple Bloom: There's not much we can do from this room... unless we become Cutie Mark Crusader cottage cleaners.

Sweetie Belle: N-no, thanks.

Apple Bloom: Well, we have to think of somethin'. We can't just waste this opportunity to find out what our special talents are. Hey, girls! Look! Some of the chickens have escaped!

'' Into the forest''! Sweetie belle finish apple bloom sentence

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [whispering] Cutie Mark Crusaders chicken rescuers are go!

'' [sigh] It really wasn't that hard ... I mean, all I needed to do was just show them who's in charge. Nothing's gonna get past Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with kids''. Fluttershy says in her sleep on the couch

[quiet galloping]

[tearing fabric]

Scootaloo: [whispering] Wait up!

Back at Rarity's boutique Rarity and Roxas wake up from their slumber.

''Oh look at that rarity its night time already''. Roxas says letting go of rarity

''Huh it is roxas then we might as well go and call it a night darling''. Rarity says siting up

''I'll see you later rarity good night and thanks for the relaxing evening with you''. Roxas says

''Good night my love this experience have help us both bond even more closer than before roxas''. Rarity says giving him a kiss on the cheek

After that Roxas left the boutique and start walking home but then remember that rarity told him that fluttershy is watching over the cmcs and knowing them they might cause a huge mess at fluttershy cottage especially since it has lots of animals in it.

''I better go check up on Fluttershy in case things are being hectic right now''. Roxas says and took flight

Fluttershy is relieved that it's quiet but notices that it's too quiet. She goes to check on the fillies and discovers that they're gone. Looking into the henhouse, she also notices that one of the chickens named Elizabeak is gone too. Seeing hoofprints leading into the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy hesitantly ventures into the forest to find them with Roxas following behind her,While the Crusaders argue amongst themselves.

'' Mmm, peace and quiet. [gasps] Too quiet. [gasps] Girls? Girls? Elizabeak! She's missing! Girls?! [gasps] Oh, no! They must have gone looking for my missing chicken! Which means... they must have gone into... [gasp] [gulp] The Everfree Forest''! Fluttershy says

'' Those girls have really done it this time! They've really bitten off more than they can chew! Oh, just like me! I never should have offered to watch them''. [deep breath]

''Fluttershy wait up''. Roxas gets her attention after landing right next to her

''Roxas what are you doing here''? Fluttershy ask him

''I heard everything from up high and I want to help that's why I'm here''. Roxas says

''Thank you Roxas I feel much safer going with you knowing that you will be there to help me stay safe from any kind of danger lets go''. Fluttershy says walking into the deep dark forest

Apple Bloom: Here, chick-chick-chick-chick-chick! Brawck, bawk-bawk-bawk, brawck!

Scootaloo: What are you doing?

Apple Bloom: Callin' for the chicken!

Scootaloo: That is not how you call a chicken.

Apple Bloom: Oh, and you know how to call a chicken?

Scootaloo: I know that's not the way.

Apple Bloom: Then show me.

Scootaloo: I don't have to show you!

Apple Bloom: You're just chicken!

Scootaloo: Am not!

Apple Bloom: Oh, wait, now I know how to call a chicken! Scootaloo! Scoot-scootalooooo!

Scootaloo: That's so funny I forgot to laugh.

Apple Bloom: You also forgot how to call a chicken!

Scootaloo: Why, you...

Apple Bloom: [blows raspberry]

Sweetie Belle: Come on, guys, we're not gonna find the chicken or our cutie marks by arguing.

Apple Bloom: Maybe that's our special talent. Arguin'!

Scootaloo: Is not!

Apple Bloom: Is too!

Scootaloo: Is not!

Apple Bloom: Is too! Anything yet?

Scootaloo: Nope.

Apple Bloom: Darn.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom: [giggle]

[wind blows]

Apple Bloom: Heeeere, chick-chick-chick-chick, baaawk, bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk, b-baaaaawk!

Fluttershy and Roxas suddenly finds Twilight in the Everfree forest, only to discover that she's been turned to stone. Realizing what this means, fluttershy rushes to find the fillies but before she left she saw that Roxas was not taking the sight of seeing twilight a stone statue very well and start having another painful memory return to him .

Fluttershy: [whispering] Girls? [gulp] Girls? [tiny terrified squeak] Oh! Get a hold of yourself, Fluttershy. Just put one hoof in front of the other.

[twig snaps]

''Ahh! What was that''? Fluttershy freaking out

''Relax fluttershy its only stick you step on that broken in half''. Roxas says walking right next to her

[thump]

Fluttershy: [scream]

[rush of air, clattering hooves]

''Fluttershy calm down just stay by my side and all will be well I promise you I got your back''. Roxas says to calm down his Pegasus friend

''Sorry Roxas when I bump into something from a very dangerous place I freak out very quickly wait Twilight? I-Is that you''? Fluttershy says while examining the object she had just collided into.'' Oh, Twilight, it is you. Thank goodness you're here. I need your help. The girls are out here somewhere, and I'm afraid that they're— [gasps] Oh! What's happened to you''? [scream]

[thud]

'' gasp This can't be real''. Roxas says in shock seeing a statue version of twilight

'' Oh, no! If you've been turned to stone, it must mean— oh! Oh no, the girls! Don't move. we'll be back for you. Girls Come on Roxas''!

''Ahh''. Roxas felt a dark familiar pulse coming from his body which made him fall down to his knees and is having his hooves on top of his head

''Roxas whats wrong''? Fluttershy ask Roxas

''My...my head''! Roxas says with struggling pain

''Wh...what's happening''?

''Roxas''! Fluttershy putting her hooves on his shoulder worrying about her secret crush

''There so much...memories...rushing back into... my head''.

''Maybe I should get you out of here first''. Fluttershy suggests to help Roxas

''No, wait...There's something...I can almost see it...fluttershy you have to...go find... the Cutie Mark Crusaders... Now I'll stay here with twilight... maybe... I can help her... be free from her stone prison''.

''What, but roxas I don't feel comfortable leaving you here like this you could get hurt in this state your in''.

''I'll be fine...the cmcs won't...there too young to be out here all alone... hurry before something... in this forest gets to them first... I know you'll... find a way... to help them...get to safety Fluttershy...I trust and believe in you''. Roxas finishes with a smile

''All right make sure you both stay safe I'll be back as soon as I can okay''. Fluttershy says while reluctantly agree to leave roxas behind to find apple bloom, sweetie belle, and scootaloo

Inside Roxas's mind he was back at the Organization's Castle.

''Roxas How has the game been treating you''? An organization member with a deck of cards fill with the Nobody emblems on each one in his left hand

''Uhh...fine, I guess Luxord''?

''Saix has shuffled us together for today's mission. I wager we'll make a good enough team''.

''I don't see why not''.

''Splendid, and oh by the way, did you hear about what happened to $%%#%''?

''No, what!''?

''She bungled her last mission and has been in a deep sleep ever since. Can't win them all, I suppose''.

He runs off to go check up on her but Saix stops him in his tracks.

''And where do you think your going, Roxas''? Saix ask his fellow member as he block his path

''To see $%%#%''.

''But you have a mission that needs taken care of''.

''Which, I'll do in a little bit''.

''You cannot help your comrade. $%%#% will not wake up''.

''That's not the point! I should still be with her''.

''What do you care? The creature is broken. Defective''.

''Don't call her that''.

''I'll call that thing whatever I want. How we deal with $%%#% is no concern of yours''.

''I DIDN'T ASK YOU IF IT WAS''!

'' What has gotten into you boy? Look at you, Roxas. Up in arms over a nobody''.

''WE'RE ALL NOBODIES HOW IS SHE ANY DIFFERENT FROM US SAIX''!

''Settle down. $%%#% failings won't affect your standing with us. You've nothing to worry about''.

''Won't affect my- What is Wrong with you? Look, I'll do my mission--later''.

Roxas says those last words to him and runs off pass him to reach $%%#% room.

Once he arrives in her room she look like she was sleeping in peace. ''X%%#% I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you if I did you wouldn't be in this state in the first place''. He then place a blue seashell right next to her.''Here a little gift from me to you so you have something to enjoy when you wake up and for you to know that their is someone here that cares about you a lot sleep well X%%#% I'll be back to check up on you soon just like you did for me when I was in a state just like this''. Roxas then left her room and went to continue on with the mission with Luxord.

After completing his mission roxas arrive at the twilight town clock tower to talk to axel about his situation.

''Axel, about X%%#%...''.

''Saix told me what happened this morning''.

''Why does he hate her so much''?

''Listen to you''.

''How come you do that? Talking like you're a real person''.

''Why? What did I say''?

''I don't know how real people talk''.

''I mean, sometimes you sound like you really are heartsick or something''.

''When I saw her lying there...I couldn't stop thinking that she'll never wake up''.

''She will''.

''Saix called her''broken'' why''?

''Hmm...''

''Saix knows something about her''.

''Why me and her are special Nobodies''.

''Well...''

''I just hope she wakes up soon''.

20 days later

''Uhh...Ahh''!

''WHOA''!

''Uh...Good morning, Xi%#%''.

''Oh...Morning...''.

''You woke up so suddenly, you just startled me''.

''S-sorry...''.

''Oh...''. The girl turn to her right side and saw things that Roxas had left beside her bed

''Did you bring me these seashells''?

''Do you hear it''?

''Yeah, the sound of the waves''.

''How long was I asleep''?

''About twenty days''.

''That long''!?

''Yeah. You were sleeping so much that me and Axel were getting worried''.

''I'm sorry about that''.

''Kind of weird that we can feel anything at all. Without having hearts to feel with''.

''Uhh...''.

''Hey Roxas. Don't you have work today''?

''Huh? Oh, I'm about to head out''.

''I'd like to tag along''.

''But don't you need some more rest''?

''I'll be fine. C'mon, take me with you''.

''All right...Sure''.

Roxas and his comrade were off and headed straight into the Observation room of the Castle to find Saix and ask him to start a mission together.

''Well, Well. It lives. There's just no keeping you down''.

''Saix I want to go with Roxas on today's mission''.

''Oh, hey, Xion! About time you crawled out of bed''.

''Morning, Axel''.

''Roxas will team up with Axel today, as scheduled. Xion, I'm afraid I neglected to pencil you in''.

''Don't keep me pent up in here. I need the exercise''.

''I'll look after her. I promise not to let her out of my sight''.

''Hmm...''.

''Fine. Go, if that's what suits you''.

''Thank you Axel''.

''No problem''.

''Well what are we waiting for lets go''.

The group arrive at their destination which is twilight town to start their Mission.

''This should be fun, Huh? Tripling up like this''.

''Yeah, I think this is my first three-man mission''.

''Just remember its still a mission. We're not on a field trip, guys''.

''Yeah, Yeah we know Axel. It sure is nice to be back on my feet again''.

''Just don't push it, you here me? We'll pick up the slack''.

''I hear you. Thanks''.

As the three organization members carry out there mission their final target is at twilight town train station, but as soon as they arrive the hooded girl suddenly collapse down to the ground.

''Huh...Uh Xi%%#%''!

''It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me''!

''Not again''.

''Huh Roxas in front of us''.

''Whoa''.

A Giant Mechanical Heartless funnel-diamond shaped Red-colored Surveillance Robot appeared and shot a huge laser beam them but misses.

''Leave Xi%%#% to me got it''.

''Got it''!

After the battle Roxas went back to check up on his friends.

''Sora...''.

''Xi%%#%''!

''It's okay. She's not hurt''.

''But Axel-''?

''Let just Return to the Castle, all right''?

When Roxas and Axel return to the castle with their unconscious team member. Saix is walking up towards them and spoke dead paned.

''Well , that didn't take long. Did it break again''?

''She not an''it''!

''Keep your mouth shut''.

''You have changed...What happened at Castle Oblivion''?

''Does the past mean nothing to you''?

The memories stops there and roxas is back in the Everfree forest.

''Ahh... that hurt but that girl... at least I'm starting... to remember on who she is... someday I will know the truth about everything... that is happening to me and those that are connected to my Past''. Roxas says while panting and coughing from his ordeal

''Twilight...Nrrgh...hold on I'm coming''. Roxas said dragging his body towards his frozen friend

''Esuna''! Roxas said casting out the status negating spell but it didn't unstone twilight when it touch her

''No NO NO NOOOOOOOOO''! Roxas lash out in anger and cast his keyblade to the side

''Why won't that Spell work for every single negative effect that I come across this Planet''. Roxas says with darkness coming out of him the more he struggles

''I can't be this useless to not be able to help my friends''. Roxas starts having tears fall out of his eyes as he softly pound on twilight's stone body with his hoof. ''Why did this happen to you Twilight I-I-I can't lose you too like I lost her that girl who I believe seems to be really close to me as you are to me Please Come Back I'm Sorry I'm so Sorry that I wasn't there for you''. He then put both his hooves on twilight's cheeks and placed his forehead on top of hers as he falls into despair and sadness even further.

''You were either Weak on casting that spell or this World's Magic won't let every off world spell that you have take an effect at this place''. A familiar dark ominous voice said from the darkness coming out of Roxas's body

''Gasp that voice I recognize it''! Roxas realizing who's speaking to him

''Ha ha ha... Hello old friend remember me''. Anti-Roxas said

''What do you want with me''? Roxas ask his dark self voice coming off his body's dark aura

''What I told you before to finish my purpose by joining with my better half the first time that you awakened me". Anti Roxas says

''And you think I'm just going to stand by and let you take control of me Never''. Roxas argues with his darkness

''You can try to stop me but it is for nothing just like you helping your unicorn friend is for nothing''.

''I'm not going to give up on her there has to be a way''. Roxas insist that there is hope to save twilight

''Your Powers can only do so much you have to face the reality of it me this is something that you cannot do to fix it''.

''THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO HUH JUST STANDBY AND DO NOTHING TWILIGHT'S MY FRIEND'' Roxas shouted out

''Be Quiet and Listen boy since the esuna spell didn't free her the logic conclusion must be because both your magic and this world's magic are from different worlds therefore only certain spells are compatible with each other that allows you to work with each other while the rest is working against one another so the only way for you to help your friend is figure out what type of Equestrian magic do you need to free her Condition''. Anti Roxas instructs Roxas sternly

''Wait why are you helping me''?

''So You can know how to think Smarter about how to handle situation's like this Mr.Serious''. Anti Roxas says

''Give me one good reason why I should trust you''?

''You don't which is why you have to think about what's best that you can do for her right now Roxas the choice is yours until we speak again Me he he he''. Anti Roxas says laughing and the darkness that was surrounding Roxas faded away shortly after

'' I hate to agree with that guy but he does have a point I don't know if you can hear me twilight but hang on twilight I'll protect you from anything until Fluttershy gets back you have my word''. Roxas says panting and breathing hard

Meanwhile with the Cutie Mark Crusaders venturing deeper into the Everfree Forest.

Scootaloo: Is not!

Apple Bloom: Is too!

Scootaloo: Is not!

Apple Bloom: Is too!

'' Girls! Our special talent is not arguing. Besides, what would the cutie mark of somepony whose talent is arguing even look like''? Sweetie belle says to break off the tension between her two filly friends

Then Fluttershy arrives on the scene.

'' Girls? Girls''? Fluttershy calls out the 3 fillies

Sweetie Belle: Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Girls! Thank goodness I found you!

Apple Bloom: Fluttershy, what—

Fluttershy: Girls, we have to leave the forest at once!

Sweetie Belle: But... we haven't found the chicken yet!

Fluttershy: There's no time for that. There's a cockatrice on the loose!

Apple Bloom: A cocka-what now?

'' A cockatrice! It's a frightening creature with the head of a chicken and the body of a snake. Now, come on''! Fluttershy explains to them

Scootaloo: The head of a chicken and the body of a snake? That doesn't sound scary, that sounds silly!

Apple Bloom: Why, if I ever saw one of them cockathingies face-to-face, I'd laugh at how silly it was.

'' No! Never look one in the eye''! Fluttershy persists on warning them the type of danger they are in

The chicken that they were looking for is about to walk pass by them.

[brush rustling, a chicken cluck]

Fluttershy: If you look a cockatrice in the eye—

Apple Bloom: The chicken!

Fluttershy: Girls! Wait!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Here, chick-chick-chick-chick-chick!

[chicken clucking]

[growling] They then notice a second chicken hiding in the bushes, one with a long reptilian body: the cockatrice. Its stare causes Elizabeak to turn to stone.

Sweetie Belle: There he is!

Scootaloo: Two chickens?

Apple Bloom: I thought only one escaped!

Sweetie Belle: Grab them both!

[chicken clucking]

[brush rustling]

[roar]

[squawk]

[chicken clucking]

[thud]

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [scream]

[thump]

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [gasp]

The Crusaders panic at the sight of this, and Fluttershy tells them to stand behind her. When she sees how scared the fillies are, Fluttershy confronts the cockatrice face-to-face. She counters the cockatrice's gaze with her own intimidating stare.

Fluttershy: See? Now we have to—

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [screaming]

Fluttershy: Girls, please. Girls— now listen to me, girls, I— please!

[screaming]

[cockatrice squawking]

'' Girls! Behind me, now''! Fluttershy said with a serious frown

[cockatrice squawking and roaring]

'' You! Just who do you think you are, going around turning others into stone''? Fluttershy asserting her authority

Cockatrice: [dismayed squawk]

'' You should be ashamed of yourself. I have a mind to find your mother and tell her what you've been up to, young man''. Fluttershy continue her scolding on the Cockatrice

She then orders it to change Elizabeak and Twilight back to normal.

''Now you go over there, and turn Elizabeak and my friend Twilight back to normal, and don't ever let me catch you doing this again. Do you understand me''? Fluttershy finish saying her command to the chicken

Cockatrice: [dismayed squawking]

Fluttershy: Are you girls all right? I was so worried!

Scootaloo: Yeah, fine!

Sweetie Belle: Thanks to that stare of yours.

Scootaloo: You're like the queen of stares. You're the—

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Stare Master!

Sweetie Belle: We're sorry we snuck out of the house and into the forest.

Apple Bloom: Yeah. We'll listen to you from now on.

Scootaloo: We promise.

Fluttershy: Oh, you do, do you? Well, you better, or I'll give you... the Stare!

[giggling].

The group headed back to Twilight's location and the Cmcs became surprise to see Roxas there with the stone Twilight sparkle.

''Roxas what are you doing here''? The 3 fillies ask

''Looking after Twilight until you girls got back here with Fluttershy''. Roxas says

''Well you don't have to worry about anything now I have brought us the solution to our problem Roxas''. Fluttershy say showing him the hybrid chicken which then walk up to twilight and unfreeze her stone prison

''Argh... What... what happened''? Twilight ask herself

[chicken squawking]

''Uhh its a long story Twilight''. Roxas said

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [giggling]

30 minutes later

''And that's when it brought you back from stone''. Fluttershy and Roxas said finishing their story's

'' Wow this is gonna make quite a letter to the princess. I was wrong about you. You certainly do know how to handle those girls Fluttershy''. Twilight says

Fluttershy: Oh, I wouldn't go that far.

'' Hmm? How so''? Twilight ask fluttershy

'' I assumed that I'd be just as good with kids as I am with animals. Boy, was I wrong. I really learned the hard way not to bite off more than I could chew''. Fluttershy said

Twilight Sparkle: You and Rarity both.

''Well now that we're all caught up with everything shouldn't we be concern about What The Hay Is Going On with Roxas Here after hearing his side of the story''! Scootaloo said with concerns on her face as point a hoof at him to the side

''I still find this hard to believe myself roxas talking to somepony coming out of his body''. Apple bloom said skeptical

''Well its more like roxas is talking to his powers that he still haven't gotten control of or probably he's talking to his angry side of himself you know''. Sweetie belle said

''Girls I know this is a lot to take in but don't worry too much about it me and my friends are helping roxas take care of this situation before it gets worse for anypony else''. Twilight said

''Twilight's right we don't want to get you 3 involve in this problem it dangerous and you'll get hurt if you do so leave it to us and lets head home we already overstay our welcome in this dark forest''. Roxas says

The 3 fillies nodded and were about to head out of the forest with Twilight, Fluttershy, and Roxas until they heard a twig snap nearby from their location.

''Who's there''. Roxas said looking at the woods from behind him

After a few seconds of silence something stepped into their view from some shrubs. It was pitch black all over, bipedal, very short, and came with its own pairs of antennas, claws, and big soulless yellow eyes. It seem to fidget around a bit, jerking its head left and right as if every second something different would catch its attention. Though it seemed to quickly calm and focus its sight on the 6 ponies in front of it.

"W-what IS that?" The Cmcs was the first to speak. They felt like they should definitely want to keep their distance from that creature.

"I… don't know… I don't recall seeing it in any books." Twilight replied before her eyes looked toward Fluttershy, who looked at the creature curiously for a moment, before shaking her head to confirm that she had no clue either. Twilight decided to carefully moved over to it. "H-hey, little guy… Are you lost?" ''Twilight Don't''! Roxas warn her to get back but, Just then it jumped toward her, claws swiping at her face, but she narrowly stumbled back away from the strike with a shriek before falling to her haunches in fear.

The rest of the group sans Roxas started gasping and fearfully calling out her name, Roxas was the first to respond by using his speed to fly at it then slice his keyblade on it, effectively making it disperse into formless dark mist, which vanished as if it was never there. "Back Off!" He then turned to the purple Unicorn. "Twi, you ok?" All the others gathered around her to check for any wounds.

"I-I'm fine, everyone. Just a little startled." She moved to get back on her hooves. "What was that?"

''A Shadow Heartless''. Roxas said

''Uh Roxas it seems like that thing didn't came alone." Apple bloom said pointing and looking around to the sight of many yellow glowing eyes appearing around them. Many of the creature they saw before seemed to swim through the ground and rise up in front of them, as well as another new foe that just suddenly appeared out of thin air. It had a metal helmet that looked like a chrome bird skull, with swirly eyes, and a single antenna like protrusion at the top that curled up in a slightly angular fashion. It was also bipedal, but stood upright. Its body was mostly blue with purple designs that went from its knees down to its shins, yet also looked like an outfit. It had black curled boots, four fingered hands that end with red tipped claws, metal wrist cuffs on both arms, and, to finish it all, a black heart like symbol on its chest outlined in red and crossed out with that very red outline. It looked somewhat more capable than its smaller comrades.

"We're surrounded!" Fluttershy and the Crusaders was hiding behind Twilight, keeping as low as possible.

"You don't say?" Roxas quipped as he got into a ready stance with his keyblade in his mouth. "Twilight your on Defense protect apple bloom, sweetie belle, scootaloo, and fluttershy from the heartless reaching to them and provide me cover support while I'll be on Offense getting their attention and search and destroy all enemies in the vicinity got it".

''I like that idea roxas''. Scootaloo said

"Seems like that's our only option here I'm with you lets do this Roxas," Twilight agreed. Her horn started to glow as she would either telekinetically fling the creatures around, hurl rocks and such at them, or fire magic beams at them directly. Each choice caused the same effect, their destruction.

Roxas ran right through them and started doing a spinning slash like a top with his blade held out as he charge through his enemies like a Buzzsaw. He mowed them down before skidding to a stop with a rather confident smirk on his face. In the place of some of those creatures were reddish, sparkling, crystal like hearts that started drifting up into the sky before vanishing. This was definitely new to Apple bloom and her friends since they never saw those before happening in their lives.

''Whoa those hearts look so pretty''. Sweetie belle said admiring the floating crystal hearts

''You can say that again sweetie belle they're like magical firefly''. Apple bloom said

Roxas swiped through a tall shadow heartless, then pivoted on his hoof and swung his blade vertically to knock a group of smaller ones high into the air. He then leapt into the air and flew in between them reaching them easily. The shadows were helplessly caught up in the flurry of attacks that he made by spinning wildly in mid air and were destroyed on the spot. A soldier heartless began to leap at him, ready to swipe at him, but this only aided his enemy as he needed to string up a combo. He was already defying gravity as he gave the creature a flurry of swipes, as if each swing was what kept him floating in place''Aerial Sweep'' he unleashes his next move a powerful leaping attack on the targets in midair. Roxas then use''Aerial Spiral'' to close in on his targets in midair unleashing spinning attacks all around him as if he's trap inside of a Sphere trying to break out through force. With his enemies stunned from his assaults He smirked as he deliver them the finish blow''Aerial Finish'' he vertically twirled around his keybalde in the air and Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to the Heartless in midair, slapping it onto the creature's heads and bodies, some of the them were destroy on impact, while the others were spiking it back to the ground, causing one of the soldier's to disperse upon impact, and releasing the heart held within it.

Roxas landed where it once was on three hooves, his right fore hoof held out and holding his blade. "Alright, Who else want some I'm right here heh heh." He tried to stand upright, but that proved to be difficult. ''Whoa Guess I still need a bit more time practicing in this body on how to fight on my hind legs like I used to back where I came from''. However, he did notice that he could stand up long enough get a few hits on a foe before either going back on all fours, or leaping into the air. He took that knowledge to heart as his attacks could randomly shift gears from four-legged to brief two-legged combat. This in turn made aerial combat a common easy thing for him to do especially since he now got wings attach to his back as for his ground combat he has to change and learn how to adapt his fighting moves with different ones in his new form if he's gonna be able to fight the Enemies on solid ground. At one point, he saw a group of shadows and soldiers lined up unintentionally and grinned as he stood on his hind legs once more. He took the blade from his mouth and into his hoof before hurling it with all his might at the line up giving them a heavy swipe''Hah yah''. A wave of black mist and red hearts were all that was left of those creatures''And your Gone''. as Roxas summoned his weapon back to his mouth and rapidly spun in place to K.O. the creatures that tried to surround him''Oh so you guys want some too well by all means than I'll let you have it take this''.

The creatures were completely distracted at the Keyblade wielder and seemed to mindlessly go after him instead now. Fluttershy and her friends were at a loss for words as they watched the stallion cut down the creatures like they were nothing. Twilight's mind was constantly shelling out questions, and every new thing she observed just added in another load of them about how skilled is Roxas that he is able to handle taking a whole platoon of the heartless single handily. While the Cmcs is marveling at the amazing feats the pegasus stallion had been making. Scootaloo seemed to be trying to mimic each of Roxas's swings as best as she could every time he cut down a foe, and Apple bloom and Sweetie belle was cheering on and enjoying the show.''Roxas is so cool its like He's a Knight from the fairy tales stories but he's a Super Knight !" Sweetie belle said as she watched him teach those meanies a lesson. Applebloom stood there, jaws dropped at the sudden display of fighting happening around her and couldn't form any words as the fighting is getting more intense and interesting.

Not too far off from the battle A being is watching the battle from a distance which is the silhouette of the dark brown pony that attacked Roxas from Yesterday it wasn't liking on how the battle was progressing as it shake its head to the side left and right so he starts to intervene on the situation by giving roxas and his pony friends a new target to face which will give them a challenge and force Roxas to use some of his dark powers. The pony lift a hoof upward and summon a dark portal right next to him and summon out a New Heartless for them to Fight A Tarantula resembling a giant spider with an Heartless emblem on its white head and four silver jointed legs. It back is dark brown while its front body is tilted green.

The Tarantula was equipped with laser cannons on the tips of their front legs that can shoot lasers. Unlike the last two heartless that fought Twilight and Roxas at Cloudsdale, this one do not need to charge its lasers before-hand. It can, however, charge their lasers for shots that increases their damage per hit. The Tarantula's twin laser cannon set-up allows it to fire from each leg in succession, creating a nearly-continuous endless stream of laser-fire and allotting it a near 180-degree field of fire. However, it can only fight effectively while resting on its hind legs, limiting its movement in battle and effectively keeping it from escaping. It can run on its hind legs to take long-distance shots, though it can only fire at a maximum 4 times before falling back onto all fours.

Compared to the other heartless, they can run fairly fast due to their long legs, but cannot balance well nor climb due to the cannons on the tips of their legs, limiting their movement to relatively flat surfaces. But they are quite difficult to destroy due to their body and skin having heavy armor making them highly durable and one of the Heartless deadliest elite monsters ever created they achieve excellent shots and can wipe out a whole team single-handedly.

The dark being then pointed its hoof at the ponies ahead of them and when the monster saw it emitted a sound through their various battle cries made of grunts and roars and headed straight for them to assassinate its assign targets while the dark pony gave a wicked smile from his Evil move.

Back to the battle Twilight was doing her best to give Roxas backup in battle while defending Fluttershy and the Cmcs from the heartless.

''Fireball'' Twilight said casting out the spell fire on the group of shadows that were crawling along the floor but her attack didn't destroy them "That's not normal." they suddenly began peeling themselves off of the floor and transitioning from 2-D to 3-D''Oh I get it when they're dissolve into the ground attacks can't hurt them unless they peel themselves off the ground and back up now I know one of there strengths''.

''I'm gonna make sure that you all can't get away from this Freeze''.Twilight cast multiple shards of blizzard at her targets freezing them on impact''Ha I have you now Thunder''. She launch out bolts of electricity on her immobilize enemies and shattering them into little pieces. Next six soldier heartless were converging at twilight's location which she prepare herself for their oncoming attacks as the soldiers got her surround at all sides they all jump simultaneously to attack her with their claws ready to take her and the 4 mares behind her hearts away. As fluttershy and the cmcs all cry out in fear for their lives twilight activate a new spell form her horn that roxas taught her two days ago''Reflect'' she said conjuring out some white sparks of light form her horn. Then a small dome of transparent white hexagons surround Twilight and the girls, blocking all the soldiers attacks she smirked and then that same spell launch the 2nd part of it Countless explosions of light surrounded the group and damaging the Heartless making them all disappear and leaving behind many pink crystal like hearts.

As the Heartless forces were finally dwindling down Twilight cast her levitation spell and kept the last few remaining heartless in place and lifted them up into the air so Roxas can finish them off.''I got them in Stasis do it now Go Roxas let them have it''.

''Right thanks twilight here I go'' The battle finally ended when Roxas did a leaping strike at the last creatures cutting them in half and freeing the hearts from inside that Twilight lifted up into the air for him. "Alright! That should do it!" Roxas made his keyblade vanish as he sat on his haunches and stretched. "Everypony Ok?

''Yeah we are thanks to you Roxas''. Fluttershy said

''That...was Amazing. I mean we did almost get ourselves killed in the process but still amazing''. Apple bloom shouts out in excitingly

''That was so cool you were so Awesome out there you were like Pow and they were like Ahh we're melting''. Scootaloo expressing her experiences

''Hey you two don't forgot about Twilight she also fought great too you know and cast magic spells we never heard of before so give her some credit to you guys''. Sweetie belle says

''Whoops sorry twilight you were fantastic out there yourself not bad skills for a book reader''. Apple bloom and Scootaloo says to the purple unicorn

''Hehe none taken girls but thank you though I'm just glad that its all over''. Twilight says with relieve

And then suddenly something big jump out of nowhere from the bushes and surprises the ponies when it landed on the ground which is the Tarantula heartless that dark shadowy pony summon to fight the group. Roxas and the others were surprise and shock from this new threat and then intense drama music started playing in the background Kingdom Hearts Sinister Shadows.''I know that song anywhere which means that this is a Boss fight everypony Twilight prepare your self''.

The heartless look towards roxas and went into its hind legs and started blasting at him with a fast endless streams of blue lasers bullets.''Guard'' Roxas got onto his hind legs and turn his blade broadside and lifting it a little above his head and placing his left hoof on the broadside of the opposite end of the Keyblade as well as he hold his position to stand against the heartless assault. As the lasers come into contact with the blade roxas is slowly being push back from the tarantula's attack''Gah this thing is unlike any other heartless I fought in my life just how strong is this thing better get on the offensive''. As the tarantula continue its onslaught at the Pegasus Twilight channel magic into her horn to help roxas by combining her natural magic with the new off world magic roxas is teaching her''I hope this works Go'' she cast out her combination spell a purple magic bolt infuse with the fire spell making it into a arrow em blaze with scorching fire that made it increase power and speed as it attack the tarantula in the back like a power drill digging into its body and then it exploded a few seconds later making it halt its attack on roxas''Yes that stop it I can't believe that actually work''.

Roxas then break free from his guard and went for in the attack "Firaga!" Roxas yelled out in the howling winds. A glowing orange spark appeared at the tip of his Keyblade which quickly grew into a huge sphere of flame and fire and It blasted off like a bullet and shot into the Heartless causing the creature's head and body to burst into flame. Roxas then started sprinting around it in circles on all fours at the burning Heartless, getting in at point blank range. He then pointed his Keyblade pointed at the face. "Blizzaga!" A shotgun blast of ice shot out, jerking the head back and encasing the Tarantula on the spot. "Let's see you block this!" Roxas yelled as he lifted his Keyblade up over him in his mouth as sparks of electricity surged around the tip. "Thundaga!" And just like that, bolts of lightning crashed down from above onto the frozen body, finally shattering it and making the target become paralyzed,"Now's my chance!" Roxas gave it a three hits combo then he flipped the Keyblade so the teeth could hook onto the heartless neck, then with full force he slingshot-ed it into a tall tree afterwards he ran towards it, jumped up, and thrust his Keyblade down below him"thunk-ing it" running and piercing it through the body and head causing the enemy to scream out in terrifying roars and grunts as roxas saw the creature moving around wildly being desperate to get the keyblade wielder off of him''So the head with the heartless symbol is the weak spot I got it woooooahhh''. The tarantula had enough of him on his head so it crash its body at the nearby trees making roxas lose his grip on his keyblade and hold on the heartless.

After doing that several times Roxas lost his hold on them and then the creature use this opportunity to shake roxas off and send him tumbling around the battlefield until he crash into a tree hard enough that it made it fall down atop of him''Ahhh'' due to the amount of force it receive from the crash trapping roxas underneath it.

''Roxas'' the 5 mares called out for him. As the wielder is trap from the fallen tree the heartless ran towards him on its hind legs and take 4 long-distance shots at him before falling back onto all fours. Injuring and breaking one of his foreleg hoof's that he is trying to pry himself off the down tree''Ahhhh my hoof urgh I can't move it anymore and there's so much Pain''. Roxas cries out in agony from the attack and is seeing his red blood coming out of his broken hoof With the warrior pegasus immobilized the tarantula began charging its lasers to create 2 overload shots at roxas's head but before it can take its shot a purple energy bolt hit its head causing it to cringe and shake its head from the impact after it felt the attack the heartless look towards the being that dares challenges it.

''Leave him alone he's not your opponent I am here as well''Twilight said with an angry frown. The Tarantula moves his twin cannons at the unicorn and blast its overload charged lasers at her making her go on the defensive twilight cast a magical lavender bubble around her and her friends she reinforced it as much as she could with her magic. The barrier held for as much as it could, but cracks were gradually forming on it due to how strong it attacks was on it... so in the end… the heartless began blasting out more of its supercharge lasers at the unicorn until it was just too much for the barrier to withstand even further.

"I… I can't hold it! AAAH!" the pain to Twilight's head was unbearable and the bubble shattered.. making twilight fall to the ground.''Twilight'' Fluttershy and the cmcs calls out and went to her side by side.

''C'mon get up don't give up now twilight you need to keep fighting we need you roxas needs you''. Fluttershy and the Cmcs says putting their hooves on her to help her get up

The Heartless prepare its final supercharge laser attack making twilight and her friends gasp in worry but instead of shooting them it turn towards Roxas and combine its twin laser cannons together to create a mega beam cannon to completely eradicate the keyblade wielder it then launches out its super laser at him at fast speed. As roxas and the others saw this twilight got back up on all fours and ran towards roxas to protect him from the incoming attack''NO I WON'T LET YOU'' before the tarantula could hit roxas twilight jump in between him and the laser taking the attack instead. After she receive the full blast of it the explosion knock twilight off course and her back crash into a dirt wall on the other side of the battlefield. Then as soon as she falls down to the ground the dirt wall had Huge rocks on top of its cliff and after twilight crash into it it made the rocks fall down beneath her crushing and burying her in the Rubble. After the rocks cover her one of twilight's hoof was sticking out of the rubble slightly moving upwards until a few seconds later it stop moving and fallen down to the ground motionless. Seeing that made Fluttershy, Apple bloom, Sweetie belle, and Scootaloo gasp and worry for their lavender unicorn friend''Oh no twilight's down for the count too''. While for Roxas it made him snap and want to end that monstrous creature so badly.

''TWILIGHT Rgggghhhhhhaaaaaaa''. Roxas re summon his keyblade in his mouth and uses it to cut off the fallen tree in half with intense anger to break free from his captivity. After he got free Roxas is having trouble standing up on his hind legs due to one of his hoof's broken and bleeding''Aw, darn you! YOU...YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT''! Roxas shouted out in fury with darkness coming out of his body and having darkness coming out of one of his eyes as he turns Red

''You have Awakened me again''. The surrounding darkness says in his mind

''Huh that voice...''. Roxas says in surprise on who's speaking to him now

''Entrust yourself to my power''. Anti Roxas says to his vessel calmly

''Anti Roxas''! Roxas said in shock

''Hesitate, and your friends will die just like that unicorn pony whom gave her life to protect you from the Threat at hand''. Anti Roxas warns his other self

Roxas then close his eyes and felt the darkness that was surrounding his body flow into his broken arm encasing it with darkness''Gasp'' when Roxas open his eyes he saw that his broken arm is healing up and he is starting to regain feeling into it again while his blood is seeping back into his skin to prevent any more leaking out once it was fully recover anti roxas spoke to him again''Strike forth Now''! As the Heartless prepares to shoot him again Roxas puts both his hooves on the Keyblade and channel the darkness from his hoof into the keyblade making it glow dark''Lets see you survive this Phantom Wave''! Roxas move his Kingdom Key to the side and shoots out an energy wave of dark fire heading towards the tarantula once it hit the target the heartless stood still while being burning alive crying out in painful agony.

''Roxas he just stopped it from moving '! Fluttershy couldn't believe on what she just saw

''Now give it everything you got Roxas and end this madness right now you can do it we believe in you''. The Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted out in

exciting determination.

''Get away from TWILIGHT Hrrahhh'' Roxas shouted out gritting his teeth charging straight at the target with his keyblade on his hind legs at ease like he's back in his original form. Roxas then activates his limit break''Event Horizon'' Roxas is rapidly darts around the field with his Keyblade enveloped in light "Nice try!"slashing away at the tarantula with great strength. He then summons four thin pillars of light ''You're finished!" to quickly move in straight paths to ends of the field, dealing heavy damage to the Heartless in his path. As Roxas is wailing the target like crazy his friends were in utter surprise that he can do all of that and wonder about just how powerful is there new pegasus friend suppose to be. After using his limit break the heartless collapse down into the ground giving him the opportunity to finish the fight for good.

Roxas flew up so high he was basically out of the forest until he then starts diving back down with a strong wing flap back to the battle. Roxas began to held his stance in mid air as he was dropping hard like a missile. Though he kept staring at his target, his muscles in his forelegs tensed and was being filled with immense potential energy of rushing darkness into his body and keyblade while his left eye that was red a while ago was now changing into gold as he is slowly being taken by the darkness, so he held the weapon tightly. But right when the moment presented itself, he didn't hesitate to swing it down hard Horizontally like his arms were spring loaded shotgun bullets.

Ching!

The sound of metal cutting through the Tarantula's head rang throughout the Everfree forest, immediately followed by something impacting the ground that kicked up a plume of dark smoke. Not a word was spoken as everything went silent. Fluttershy had her hooves on the three fillies ready to pick them up and fly out of there in case the battle gets too rough for them to stick around as they stared intently into the cloud waiting for something to happen.

Once the dust started to settle. Everypony could finally see what had happened. Roxas was in front of the beast, standing bipedal but crouched in the same position he was in when he impacted the ground, holding his keyblade in front of him as the tip was embedded into the ground from the force. His head lowered hiding his eyes with his spiky mane… but not the small smile on his muzzle and the darkness that was around his body was gone. Immediately something fell to the ground right next to him at that moment. It turned out to be the Tarantula's head chopped literally clean off from its body. The monster was stumbling back wobbling all over the place after losing its head, pawing at where it's head used to be, as darkness gushed out of the opening, with no intention to stop.

Roxas stood up straight, pull the keyblade out of the ground, move it vertically, then spinning it around in a circle in the air a few times, and placed it on his right shoulders while saying''Lets see you try to get back up from that attack for thats the Power of the Keyblade''. he then watched the Heartless' futile attempts to keep its gaseous insides where it belonged, until it tensed up and stop moving as it started fading as well, all that remained was a large blue crystal heart that soon rose to the sky and vanished.

End Sinister Shadows song

With the Heartless gone Roxas left eye suddenly change back into his normal blue color so he vanish his Kingdom Key and turn towards the rubble that Twilight was still bury in and rush on over there to free her.''Twilight hold on I'll get you out of there''. Roxas says digging and pulling some of the rocks out of the way after he did twilight condition was not good when he saw her.

"Oh no…" Roxas felt stiff, rigid. He blinked several times, hoping with all of his mind that it was just a hallucination, that she was fine. But the image persisted. Slowly, he drop down to his knees and one thing in particular grabbed his attention.

Twilight Sparkle lay there with her hind legs and upper body covered in dirt, stone and splintered woods due to being buried beneath from that rock slide along with multiple scorch marks from the Tarantula's supercharged laser cannon. Roxas could see one of her hind legs and hoof's was broken and bent at a horrific angle. "No… please… don't die on me…" Roxas whispered, as he lifted up his hoof in the air and cast Curaga to heal her. But twilight didn't respond a few seconds later she was perfectly still.

Roxas, dreading what he would learn, leaned down and put an ear against her mouth to see if she was breathing. He was relieved to find out she was

"No, I won't let you go down like this! Come on, Twilight… stay with me…" He mumbled in a trembling voice as he lift her up in his hooves and turn around to face his friends.

''Is Twilight going to be all right''? Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders says

''Yeah she just need some rest I'm gonna take her back home we should get out of here now before more things starts trying to kill us''. Roxas said

''I agree with you Roxas lets leave we been out here for so long its almost becoming too dark for us to see anything out here''. Fluttershy says

''You'll get no arguments from us right Cmcs''. Apple bloom said

The other two fillies nodded and headed back home. As the group was heading out of the forest the dark silhouette dark brown pony had watched all that from afar and was quite pleased from the results of the outcome.''Good Very Good soon one day Roxas you will accept your fate from what you truly real are and the moment you do your Journey towards the Dark Side will finally be complete HahahaHAHAHAHAHA'' the dark pony said with a wicked smile on his face and summon a dark corridor around him to disappear from the scene.

Once they were out of the Everfree forest fluttershy guide the fillies to her house so they can finish their sleepover.

''Thank you for saving us Roxas''. Fluttershy said

''Yeah the way on how you use your powers to beat those things and that big monster was the best thing we have ever saw in our lives you have to teach to us some of those moves sometimes who knows maybe our cutie marks might be something that requires us to do some fighting''. The Cmcs said

''Sure when I have the time girls it will even be a great workout experiences for you all to stay in shape''. Roxas says

''Goodbye Roxas see you tomorrow''. The 3 fillies and Fluttershy said waving to him

''Goodbye guys me and twilight will come by and see on how your doing tomorrow see ya''. Roxas says waving at them before he took off on his wings

Moments later Roxas arrives at Twilight's home and place her on the couch when he did he spot a first aid kit on top of a nearby wall so he walk towards it and took a look inside seeing a lot of medical supplies so he grabs it and brought it to twilight so he can wrap her leftover wound marks with bandages so she can be completely heal. After he did that he saw that twilight stomach was growling so he chuckled a little and headed straight into the Kitchen to make Dinner.

Some time later Twilight starts to shown signs of waking up for a while, slipping in and out of consciousness periodically and she gave a low groan through her rather dry throat as she began to fully wake up. She shifted slightly, wincing as her still very tender skin moved. "Gah, mother bucker…that Heartless really pack quite a punch" she tried to exclaim, though it only came out in a weak murmur as she finally sat up. Twilight then saw that she was back at home in her house and covered in bandages while she also started smelling something coming in her kitchen which is the unmistakable smell of cooking food, something that instantly set her mouth to watering and triggered a rather loud growl from her stomach. Obviously, it was food. But it smelled… surprisingly good. And it had the unmistakable scent of her favorite Bitalian dish. When she went in she saw that Roxas was humming something to himself, as he had his back turned to her as he hoof-stirred something in a rather large pot that was simmering on her stove, as though he hadn't a care in the world. He simply brought a tiny spoon up from her drawer, dipped it in the pot, drew it up to his lips for a sip, savored it for a moment, and then started shutting everything down.

"Roxas what are doing here?" she ask as he pulled the pot off of stove with his wings and started carrying it over to a large nearby pot that was filled to the brim with fettuccine noodles, and dumped the contents of his own pot into it.

''Making us Dinner its nearly ready''. Roxas says grunting as he set to scraping out the leftover alfredo sauce with his stirring spoon until every last drop had been extracted, before he carried it back to the sink to fill and soak.

"What happened out there is everypony all right?" Twilight asked

"In a moment," Roxas said in an even voice, as he used his hoof to turn on the sink faucet and filled the sauce pot with water and soap. "I'm not finished yet we'll talk at the dinner table." With that, he finished shutting down her stovetop and wing carried the pot with the sauce and a large pot full of noodles toward a large bowl he had set up on a counter, and then mixed the two together. Once finished, he retrieved two bowls from her cabinet, with which he filled with pastas, and forks. Once he had both of those, he took them both out into the kitchen table of the library and set them down on the table he had set up, with her following him''Dinner is served Twilight''.

"...Thank you Roxas," she capitulated, sitting down, stabbing her fork into the pasta with her magic, and jamming it into her mouth.

To her surprise, the pasta was actually as good as it smelled so she gives him the satisfaction of knowing that.''Mmm wow Roxas you cook my favorite dish so perfectly you should become a Chef someday''. Her bowl was emptied in only a few moments. After she was done her stomach let out another loud growl.

"Heh heh heh Eat as much as you'd like Twilight," Roxas said, from his position sitting across from her munching and slurping on his food "I made plenty."

Her face going slightly red from having roxas hear her stomach growling, so she filled her bowl with more pasta and once again set to jamming it into her mouth, chewing no more than she needed to, and taking her time swallowing. During there time eating dinner together Roxas told her all that had transpired when she was out of commissioned during the fight against the Heartless Boss. When he was done twilight was halfway through her fourth bowl when she decided she was done while he only had it three times in a row. Finishing her last bite, she practically drop her fork into the bowl and shoved it back, and waited for him to be done"I'm done" Twilight said drinking her glass of ice water .

Once she waited for him to finish he grab both their bowls, glasses, and the empty pasta pot and clean them in the sink.

''How did you know that was my favorite Equestrian dish Roxas''? Twilight said

''I found a little note written inside your cookbook saying that this meal is your favorite's''. Roxas says finishing the cleaning and trotted towards her

''Oh I see that explains it''. Twilight said

Roxas then did something that surprise Twilight which was lifting her up in his hooves and carry her bridal style as he walks up to her room.''Roxas this is a little embarrassing and well this is the first time anypony has ever carry me this way I'm not sure what to think and feel about this?'' Twilight said blushing red from this shocking development. Roxas then nuzzle her face''It happens unexpected chains of events can occurred in life so you got to learn how to quickly adapt to them and contain the situation all right twilight''. Twilight wrap her hooves around his neck and nuzzle his face back in response''Yeah okay I'll try to do better next time roxas''.

When they arrived to her bedroom Roxas set her down on her bed ask her if he can remove the bandages on her body"Do you mind?" Roxas asked carefully, wrapping his wings around the edges of Twilight's bandages. She felt her face flush harder. She curled her hooves together nervously; Roxas was making sure she was okay, making sure she was happy. Before it had been so rough out there from that spider heartless that they had fought, so only a few words have been spoken…''I… Yes I want you to…" She mumbled softly and slowly nodded her head, letting him know it was okay to proceed as she's feeling her face heating up once more, looking down into his chest. "Just… just go slow, okay?"

"Sure." He smiled, letting her know everything would be okay. He gently lifted her chin up to look at him in his eyes while his wings get to work on her Roxas's smile grew as a small blush started forming on his face. Using his wing like fingers tightened around her bandages edges and slowly drew it upwards and carefully untieing them. She raised her arms, letting the fabric slip past her delicate skin. The bandages were all off her"There." He said before tossing it in the small trashcan she kept in her room to the side of the bed. Roxas then looked down at her precious body where her leftover scorch marks that were on her are all gone. Twilight's face was red, looking down as she held her arm, embarrassed at having roxas exposing her body this way after receiving injuries from a Fight .

''The battle marks are all gone but Are you okay twilight how are you feeling''? Roxas ask twilight's condition

''I'm fine roxas I don't feel any more pain thanks to you for looking after me I'm grateful for what you have done for me''. Twilight said

" Good cause You're more beautiful this way Twilight." Roxas smiled, pressing his hoof against her burning cheek. Twilight softly lifted her head to look up into his eyes again, seeing the sincerity to his words. She gulped nervously, trying to push back the hesitation in her mind and carefully ask him''Roxas why are you always so sweet to me I need to know''? Roxas pulled his hoof back but before he could answer more memories came to him where both him and axel were in their companion's room after completing their mission in twilight town and scolding saix for belittling their 14th member.

''Are you worried about her, Axel''?

''Of course I am''.

''It just doesn't seems like you''.

''What do you mean''?

''I mean, you don't like things to be complicated''.

''You know, Roxas''.

''Each day the three of us meet up there for ice cream. Now, why do you think that is''?

''Huh''?

''I mean, if you think about it, I don't need to go out of my way to meet you guys, right''?

''I don't know...''.

''You want me to tell you why''?

''Its because you guys are my best friends''.

''We are''.

''Get it memorized, alright? We are best friends''.

''Oh yeah...Guess we are''.

''Heh heh heh''.

''Thanks, Axel. You're sweet''.

''Uhh...heh heh''.

''Heh Are you feeling better''?

''I just got a little dizzy, that's all. Sorry to worry you guys''.

''Don't scare us like that anymore''.

''Mmm-hmm''.

''Just take it easy today''.

''I will. Thanks. Both of you''.

''Glad to hear it we're leave you to rest up now come on axel''.

The memory then change to Beast's Castle where Xaldin and Roxas watched an injured bear-like beast being cared for by a woman in a white and blue skirt.

''Hmph, Love, from a beast? How utterly ridiculous.''

''Love? What's that''?

''Its an emotion. The one deluding those two as we speak''.

''Oh...''.

''They think the power of love will save them? That's the stuff of poetry, not practicality''.

''Love is a power''?

''Neither you or I will ever grasp''.

''Nor will they, for long, the love between them will wither and die. Love never lasts''.

''But you don't have a heart. How would you know''?

''I have eyes and a brain. We have no further business here try not to dawdle''. Xaldin then walks away leaving roxas alone

''That still doesn't explain what love is...''.

''Is love fighting to protect what's important to you''?

''Where does its power come from''?

Roxas then left the world and went to his favorite hangout

''Axel do you know what love is''?

''Scuse me''?

''I found out about love on today's mission-that it's something powerful''.

''That's true it is. But I'll never get to experience it''.

''Nobodies can't love''?

''You need a heart, man''?

''Right...''.

''Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people''.

''You mean, like, if they're best friends''?

''Well, you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about''.

''So then...love is like a step above friends''?

''Yes...well,no. There aren't steps''.

''I don't get it''.

''What does it matter? We'll never know the difference''.

''If I had a heart, you think I could love somebody''?

''Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, you'll be able to do all kinds of things''.

''That's good''.

The last memory then switch to Roxas and the girl on top of the station's clock tower

''Your're here early''.

''My mission wasn't that hard''.

''So, how are you feeling''?

''I think I'll be okay now''.

''That's good''.

''Hey,where's Axel''?

'' I haven't seen him''. After she said that the clock tower suddenly started ringing indicating that night time has fallen

''Roxas its getting late...I don't think he's coming''.

''You wanna wait a little longer''?

''Okay''.

''You and him are always there for me''.

''Aw, I didn't do any special. Axel's the one who sticks up for us''.

''Well, I'm just glad the two of you are in the Organization with me''.

''I'm right there with you pal''.

After witnessing more of his lost memories roxas opens his eyes with tears falling down and is panting heavily a lot causing twilight fidgeting sitting there, wondering if what she had asked of him had caused him to remember a painful memory again''I'm sorry roxas I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted to know why you...''. before she could finish roxas crawl towards her and sat on her lap.''Roxas'' was all she could say after seeing the stallion being this up close to her and she felt his warm hooves wrap around her neck, his face on her face, his wings and hind legs around her body, and suddenly his chest press against her chest.

She let out a gasp as she practically feel her heart jumping in her spot, her chest pushing up into his chest as he did. Roxas's hooves gently squeezed down her neck while he nuzzled her face with tears as he held her tightly with his legs and wings, Twilight closed her eyes as sparks of pleasure coursed through her brain.''Its because I want to Love you Twilight''. Roxas says his answer to her question

His words continued to play through her head sending electric sparks flying inside her brain cells.''Roxas… he...he want to fall in love with me''?

''Back when I used to work for the Organization they told me that we nobodies can't fall in love with somebody due to not having a Heart since its an emotion that we can never fully grasp in our lives I once beat myself up in the middle of what kind of power is love supposed to be for those I cared about, so I sat there tearing myself apart about how I was nothing special without having my own heart and did what they ordered me to do. I was a mediocre, wanderer, and emotionless machine. I didn't deserve anything I had gotten, and it was only given to me when I was able to prove my usefulness".

He pulled back to look at twilight to make sure she got the message.

"But then I met this girl, you don't know her but," the corners of his mouth turned upward in the faintest of smiles as more tears of joy fell. "She had faith in me when I had no faith in myself. She gave me confidence in my magical ability when I had none. She showed me my moments of kindness when all I could ever focus on were my moments of weakness. She inspired-- and continues to inspire-- me to be the best boy I can be when all I could do was wallow in self-loathing not only that but you twilight, applejack, rarity, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, and fluttershy all six of you remind me so much of her like she actually here with me on this planet its like I can see her through each of you".

'' I don't care what the organization say heart or no heart I want to make my own decisions for myself for once in my life And I don't want to lose you twilight I want to know and experience the things that living beings with hearts do in their lives and I want to have a special connection with you and the rest of my new friends one with love''. Roxas explaining his testimony to twilight.

Twilight couldn't believe what Roxas had told her so she just broke down wrapping her hooves and hind legs tightly around him and sobbed on his face a lot"Wh-what did I d-do to deserve you?" she mumbled, feeling her eyes squeeze shut and a few extra tears leak out, an eternity later. Roxas squeezed her back and waist even tighter"Its alright twilight I'm here for you," Roxas reassures her nuzzling, along with using his forehoof to stroke at her mane while the other is stroking her back as she cried."Can you… sleep in my bed for the rest of the night roxas I want you here with me?" she ask her pegasus crush slightly loud with her tear-stained puppy-dog gaze.''Heh thats funny I was gonna ask you the same thing twilight cause after what happened today I want to make sure that you'll be alright sleeping tonight'' roxas said in tearful surprise.''Good cause I like feeling your body Roxas your the first stallion that I have ever been this close in my life to want to give him this much loving affections for''. Twilight said stroking his mane and back as well with her forehooves. With there bodies still bound to each other roxas use his wings to snuff out the candles around the room, blanketing them in darkness, before he and twilight lay down together into her bed, the scent of fresh lavender in her mane also assaulted his sense of smell after that he covers them with her stars and moon blanket and fell asleep together.''I...I really like you Twilight sparkle'' Roxas says in a soft mumbling tone with red blushes, ''I really like you too Roxas''Twilight says in a soft mumbling tone with red blushes too.

At the Betwixt and Between inside Roxas's mind

''This place can't really be real it must be an illusion created by Xemnas's powers''. Roxas says observing his surroundings

''Oh I assured you Roxas this place is definitely real for its a transdimensional plane between the realm of darkness and realm of light I'm just making sure to show you an image to what its like out there if you ever manage to find it roxas and besides it does make it a great place for us to have our private conversations''. Xemnas says behind him

KH2 Organization Xlll theme starts playing

Roxas turn around''How do you keep on getting inside my dreams Xemnas''? The leader of the organization started to chuckled''Heh heh its because we came from the same cloth you and I roxas along with the rest of her our fellow members for we are creatures of pure darkness so it make sense that we all have a special connection to each other won't we''.

''Roxas you can't keep your darkness at bay forever your body will soon be completely be devour by your darkness and you will be a major threat to your new friends so why take the take chance of having them witness your terrifying dark form''? Xemnas ask his fellow member

''Because they promised me that they're be there for me and help me regain my lost memories''. Roxas answers his leader

''Ohhh...I see but don't you feel guilty about putting them in danger when you become out of control do you really want to put them through this roxas cause if you do their bloods will be on your hands and you shown signs to cared about them so why risk it these friends of yours have nothing to do with our mission to complete Kingdom Hearts so don't get them anymore involved than they're already are your putting them in danger why else did we taught you to limited conversations when being seen by the world's denizens and being very stealthy when your out going on missions to other worlds''.

''I trust that you know...what you need to do Roxas you know where you belong and it's not with them! You can't have a life with them if you aren't a fully living being especially since you have the heartless and any other new rare occasionally enemies constantly going after you to destroy you and having those 6 ponies around will ultimately get them caught in the crossfire along with any other of their kind in the middle Do you want to scream that badly? Lose everything just like you did before when you left the organization? Stop this foolish resistance...all the resistances in the world won't change the fact that you have no future Roxas''. Xemnas says finishing his testimony

Roxas gasped, then grit his teeth as he slightly growled then he heard his dark counterpart voice speaking to him in his head.

''Don't listen to him Roxas he's just trying to get under our skin but I can rectify that problem for us''. The voice then started to unleashed its power onto roxas so he can use more of his new founded powers.''What are you doing to me''? Roxas says to his dark self in his mind as his body feels the darkness surrounding and affecting him. ''What has to be done roxas xemnas will never stop bothering us unless he's dead and here he is toying with us this is our chance to get revenge for everything he put us through. You... need me...for I am the shadow within your shadow...the tumor lurking in your soul''.

''Hmm... how fascinating roxas''? Xemnas says bring amused by roxas's darkness appearing around him

''So, Roxas! Are you ready to fight now?'' Anti-Roxas ask his other self

''What''?

''You should just smash him''?

''It shouldn't be a problem for you''.

''Stop it''!

''How long are you gonna keep holding back''?

''Kill him already! Come on you know want to!''

''Stop it already your freaking me out''!

''Xemnas is always getting in the way of how to run your own life''.

''You don't need a bossy loser like him around with my help this little nuisance will be over probably before he could blink his eyes you want him to pay don't you''?

''I do but...''.

''Stop doubting yourself on who you truly are Hurry up and Join with me Roxas join with your Darkness completely this time so we can finally kill this coldless freak of a leader once and for all and be free from his hold over us NOW''. Anti Roxas says while suddenly appearing right behind him causing Roxas to feel him actually there as his dark self puts his hand on his right shoulder's

''STOP IT YOUR MAKING IT WORSE THAN HE IS''. Roxas says as he swiftly turns around to strike him with his keyblade in half but instead he struck a glass mirror and when he did roxas scan around his surroundings left and right and saw that he's inside of twilight's bedroom

Roxas then heard a sudden smack from behind him causing him to turn around. ''I Don't Like You''. Xemnas says knocking twilight sparkle the unicorn pony down to the ground.''You're bothering Roxas my most important value member in my Organization, the way you try to Flirt with him''. ''Say something, you mannequin''! Xemnas spoke in an even more aggressive tone and ran towards her body to hurt her even more.''What are you doing? Stop it Xemnas I'm the one you want not her''. Roxas says with a worried face for twilight's well-being.''Argh...Urgh...Ahhh...I Hate You! I Hate You! you're ruining my plans''. Xemnas says roughly as he punch twilight's face again and again with one fist while using his other hand to stab twilight's body at random spots all around her with his red eternal blade. Seeing that happen before his eyes made roxas become agitated with rage''I SAID, STOP IT RIGHT NOW''.

''What''? Xemnas says as he turn towards to roxas

''Why are you stopping me''?

''You are becoming an annoyance boy''.

''It's not like you have any real power to save her''.

''The only thing you can do is butter people like her up''. Xemnas says grabbing some of twilight's hair and pulling her head up so Roxas can see the injuries he inflicted on her and the blood seeping out of her body marking her bedroom floor with a pool of her essences

''I hate this girl on what she making you becoming being soft, hesitate, and acting like that you're one of them she infatuated with you and always trying to flirt with you so you can feel like you're something more but your not without a Heart you're only just an empty shell of who you once were and you know it plain as day that you are not one of their kind of species you are an Offworlding Alien Human being from another world''.

''But now look at her she's gone roxas personally I'm glad she's dead I am thanks to me. Now there's nobody around trying to seduce you all her efforts she was trying to do to you was so she can keep you all to her self but that's all over now roxas you should be grateful to me''.

''THAT'S ENOUGH, LET GO OF TWILIGHT ARGHAHHHHH...Smack''! Roxas punch Xemnas hard in the face and knock him into twilight's drawers causing him to knock twiight's lamp down to the ground unintentionally

''Argh''. Xemnas says from the shocking impact.

Then all of a sudden when roxas look at twilight her body change from a pony to the girl that he's been seeing in his visions only this time he can actually see her face she look very similar to Kairi Sora's childhood friend from Destiny Islands from that flashback he had yesterday being with Rainbow dash she has blue eyes and virtually the same haircut as kairi , though her hair is black and her bangs part on a different side, as for her Organization coat its similar to the one Roxas wears, just with slightly pointed shoulders and closer-fitting sleeves. She also wears the more feminine, heeled boots that Larxene wears and the basic black gloves.

''Your that girl I keep seeing in my memories''. Roxas says in surprise

''Well...Well this is a surprising turn of events isn't it roxas that girl right there has the imitation of someone familiar to your life or perhaps I should say from sora's life''. Xemnas says getting his body back up into a sitting position atop of twilight's drawers

''You're such a pitiful man, Roxas''.

''To think, you have to satisfy yourself with this toy''!

''Xemnas, you son of a-''.Roxas tries to talk back but his leader interrupted him

''Is this rag doll important to you''?

''It's too late. She's already been damaged by my own hands heh heh ha ha ha''!

''Shut up! Don't you dare say any more''!

''I know every single member in our organization and this girl right here I have no regulation of her ever having to enter into our ranks before but here you are showing signs of her in your dreams this is an interesting development''.

''If you are having memories of her while we in the organization do not then something terrible must had happen to her when you went MIA and you may had witness an event that must had took place where she either met her end by someone or something during her time in the Organization hmm... this makes me wonder what kind of ties you had with this person Roxas and why you are the only member within our ranks to have any knowledge of this girl in your mind while your dark comrades don't for we have no data or information in our database about her history and identify but no matter we'll find out about who is she someday for another time''.

''Oh, and by the way I enjoyed what I did to that inferior animal every minute of it, too you should give it a try yourself, Roxas''.

''I'm sure if it were you doing it to somebody that you hate as well, she'd be happy to-''.

''I told you to SHUT UP''! Roxas had enough of this and try to punch his face again but he quickly vanish in a dark corridor leaving roxas to punch a wall instead

'' Roxas you know what must be done so let's hurry up and finish this fuse with me. When we kill him, We'll have everything we've ever wanted it's so disgusting for what we went through... I'm sick of xemnas clinging onto me like this he deserves to suffer and die''! Anti Roxas says in his mind once again

''STOP IT BOTH OF YOU''Roxas screams out while falling down to his knees and held his head with his hands on them. Roxas's background then suddenly collapse into broken pieces of shattered mirrors and he ended right back at the Betwixt and Between with Xemnas and Anti Roxas in front of him. Then his eyes started glowing red for a short time making him let go of his head and have his arms held wide open as his body starts shaking as he succumbing to his darkness having a dark black aura around him''No! Not now! my dark powers are going out of control again...No...NO THIS CAN'T BE ALL WHAT I AM''!

''Oh don't be so dramatic Roxas this is who you are meant to be and we will crush all our enemies that stand in our way Together''. Anti roxas says sinisterly

''Hahah... Oh, this dark power, never before have we've in the Organization have even tuned it from inside you roxas you always held your true power back but now after leaving us something from the outside worlds have triggered you to unleashed more of your hidden potentials its calls for you and it is unrivaled! Not even that organization impostor will be able to stand against us now and Sora's powers will finally belong to us Forever''. Xemnas being satisfied with the results of seeing another of the keyblade's true power

''HAHAHMWHAHAHA''! Both Anti Roxas and Xemnas laughing out maniacally

(music switches to KH2 Friends in my Heart) Back in the Real world roxas body was acting up like crazy alerting twilight to this predicament.

''Hnnn H..EL...P''. Roxas mumble

''Hmm...roxas''? Twilight slightly look up to him

''No! No Stop get away from me! Help T-Twilight!''

''WAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA''! Roxas screams out in tearful agony knocking away the blanket as his body starts glowing black from the dark aura surrounding him and his hooves began forming out dark sharp claws

''Roxas hold on you have to keep it together''. Twilight said struggling to keep him restrain with her magic so she quickly crawl ontop of him holding and pinning his hooves and legs down with her body so she can place her horn on his forehead and cast a mind calming spell to help relieve Roxas's Pain and snap him out of his nightmare.''Mental Relaxation''. Once she cast it on roxas's forehead roxas's body was reacting to it.

Back inside Roxas's dream the area around him soon started to become engulf in a bright light blinding Xemnas and Anti Roxas''Argh...where did this light come from''? While those two were preoccupied Roxas was still losing control of himself until the black hood girl appeared from within the light behind roxas and wrap her hands around him in a deep tight hug.''Roxas...Don't be afraid. I...I believe in you, Roxas you can overcome this pain that you are in just like I did when you free me from my suffering that day at Twilight town do not give up on yourself so easily from your raging darkness for you have others waiting for you don't keep them waiting My Friend''.

After she did that to calm roxas she disappear shortly after, he then put a hand to his chest and breathe in and out.''I am...me''. Roxas then starts to slowly rise up''I won't...give in to it''. As soon as he has risen up the light dimmer down a little for xemnas and anti roxas to see him resulting in roxas to summon his keyblade channeling light into it and point it to the ground''Both of You Get Out of My Head...Hah''.

The light from his keyblade intensify the surround white light around them and is causing the dark aura surrounding roxas to dissipate and change into a glowing white aura making Xemnas and Anti Roxas being push back from it while it also gives them inflicting pain to their bodies weaken they're presences inside Roxas's mind.

''What kind of power is this...could it be Sora's''? Xemnas says in awe

''No just when I had him in my grasp this isn't over Roxas someday I shall return''. Anti Roxas says as his body fades away into the light

(music stops) After receiving this sudden comeback from Roxas's attack Anti Roxas became a shadowy darkness and went back inside roxas's body while Xemnas is seen being launched out of the realm with an powerful force as his body came into contact to the blue side of the betwixt and between really hard giving xemnas enough concussion to wake his body up from the telepathic mind trance connection he was doing to get inside of Roxas's dreams. ''Ahh...Urgh''.

''Lord Xemnas what seems to be the problem you look like your in distress''? Saix ask his leader being the only person in the rounded room with him

''Hmm... not to worry Saix I just uncover more hidden secrets about Roxas that we didn't know about it would seems that him leaving the organization made him discover and access more new unique powers that we never manage to get him to awakened during his stay here with us he's getting stronger than he was before''. Xemnas says in his usual devious manner

''I see then what shall our next course of action should we take''?

''Nothing as of this moment except for informing the rest of our remaining members about this newest and latest development about Roxas's progress so for now we Continue with our original plan on finding where Roxas is hiding out and letting him spend more time on that world he's in so the next time I enter his mind I can get more data on his new powers and those he's bonding with from whatever planet he's on''.

''So your giving the keyblade wielder a vacation from you entering into his mind and messing up his subconscious domain are you sure that is wise Xemnas''? Saix ask being unsure about this type of course action

''Yes this is actually what we need if we're going to get roxas to come back to us besides a warrior does not always rely on attacking full brutal force he or she must learn how to be cunning in the battlefield and know how to use the knowledge of your opponent's behavior and area surroundings to your Advantage Saix''.

''Moreover, one more thing my second-in-command when roxas push me out of his mind his new powers has somewhat weaken me so I need some time to recover before I can enter his mind again''. Xemnas finish explaining his reason to his number two

''I understand completely my lord thank you for clarify that for me''. Saix said smiling at his Superior

The scene changes back to the world of Equestria with Twilight and Roxas at the Golden Oak library.

(music Kh2 Missing you plays)

The unicorn mare twilight sparkle led her power to the pegasus pony Roxas causing him to relax and making his darkness retract back into his body. This made her rejoice in a smile over her victory too suppress the dark powers growing within the stallion. But this time of celebration will not last for long; unknown to her in the shadows of that victory the wheels of betrayal have already been set in motion. One that will shake the very Foundation of Equestria and Roxas's identity.

''Whew I manage to stop it just in time I better get off of him now''. Twilight said moving her body but as soon as she did Roxas grabs her with quick movement keeping her bound atop of him with his hooves and wings wrap tightly around her

''Please...don't go... I need you''. Roxas says in his sleep

''Roxas...''. Twilight said in a surprise smile

Roxas then started rubbing her body and mane with his hooves and wings for a while until he then move them down towards her flanks feeling her cutie marks and plot in the process and giving them a gently firm squeeze he took in their size and explored her butt with precision, caressing and smoothing squeezing perfectly. Furthermore, roxas leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against her neck, suckling down gently. Twilight's mouth gasped open, gasping in pleasure as soft moans began to escape''Ahh...Roxas you''. She moaned softly, feeling his hooves and wings pressing down against her body and flanks, gently massaging them in circles and up and down. She could feel her body's hormones responding to his touch, making her breathing growing heavy with red blushes appearing. Although, little did twilight know that the real reason toxas was tasting her neck is due to him being lost inside his dream after twilight cast that mental relaxation spell on him where he is imagining himself on top of Twilight town's Station Clock tower in his real form eating Sea-Salt ice cream with Axel and the Girl in the black hooded.

''Never before have I felt like this with anypony ever in my life until I met you Roxas I'm starting to think our meeting wasn't just a Coincidence we're so much alike you and me hardly had any friends where we once came from, we both endure loneliness in our own way, and we both want to discover our life's purpose and know exactly where we belong at. Maybe... just maybe you might be my special somepony who can understand what I went throughout my entire life just like I can with you''. Twilight said with sighing pleasure

Twilight's chest felt like it might explode from how loudly her heart was beating being this close to him and about the fact she realize that she is the first female pony to not only have her flanks touch by the stallion in their group but also to be the very first pony to be sleeping atop of him. Roxas lips began to travel down her neck as he continues to suck and nibble on twilight.

This feeling I had for Roxas when he first held me after the Ursa Minor incident its back again but it feels stronger than the last time could this outcome be what I think it is...I think I'm actually falling in love with, Roxas." Twilight whispered softly giving roxas a kiss on the forehead as her blushes turn pink, then her body began shaking as she gripped him tightly while rubbing his mane, wings, body, flanks the same caressing way he's been doing to her causing roxas to blush pink on his cheeks and shuddering in delight and increase his biting on her neck with moaning satisfaction. ''gasp...uhh waaa ahh''. Twilight cry out in pain Tears flowed down from both of their eyes as they took in shallow breaths, clutching tightly and giving this many loving affection to each other's bodies.

It took several minutes before their breathing calmed down and they both grew quiet by each other's side. The two of them just laid there atop of another in the loving embrace for several minutes, before they both gently drifted off to sleep.

Day 21: Another brief aftermath.

Morning has arrive to the Golden Oak Library some of the sunlight is shining into Roxas's eyes feeling the heat from it made his drowsy eyes wake him up and he felt something furry inside of his mouth which had an odd unique favor so he continue to savor the taste a little more before he took a bite into it which he enjoy until he also felt someone's skin making him move his half lidded eyes down and slightly saw that the thing he was chewing on was his Unicorn friend Twilight sparkle's neck.

"NO!" he exclaimed, suddenly breaking away.

Twilight recoiled from her sleep atop of him, startled by Roxas's action.

"Wha--"

"N-no...Twilight I."

Twilight found Roxas, who had covered his face with his hooves while he is trembling from head to hoof. Without even pausing to consider the situation, she reached a hoof out.

"Roxas, are you--"

One of his hooves lashed out and knocked hers away, before returning to covering his face. She recoiled again, surprised and a little hurt by his reaction.''Why… why would he do this''?

"I'm s-sorry," he mumbled, shaking his head and dropping his hooves.

"What… sorry about what Roxas?" asked Twilight, smiling a little

When Roxas heard it he immediately looked her straight in the eye, an anguished expression on his face, and said, "Don't blame yourself, Twi."

She blinked, noticing the stinging feeling that preceded crying in the corners of her eyes.

Roxas shook his head again as he put his hooves on her cheekbones. "It wasn't your fault. It was all me," he said in a voice that sounded like he was trying to hold completely steady but was failing. "I was…I was eating you last night and I didn't even know that I had been doing that in my sleep I invaded your privacy again just like I did the first time when I touch your flanks with wings without knowing it I let it go too far look feel your neck there so many bite marks that I made on it."

"I'm so sorry twilight I shouldn't have--" Roxas said with tears appearing while slightly rubbing her neck so twilight can feel the bite marks on her

"NO!" She interrupted him, making him surprise. "Sorry, no," she apologized. "I'm not angry at you Roxas its okay yes it did hurt me when you did that but it was only for a brief moment and don't worry the marks aren't very deep so they won't stay there for too long only for a short while". she says while also touching and feeling the bite marks on her neck with roxas

"Roxas, did you have fun last night being with me?" she asked.

"Yes. Before what just happened, yes."

"Then you didn't ruin anything I never expected you to do something like that to me tasting my neck like I was some sort of candy treat but its all right in fact I actually like it when you did that to me while the rest of the time it was tickling and enjoyable" Twilight assured him.

''But it wasn't on purpose though when I was doing that I thought I was eating sea-salt ice cream at my favorite hangout spot with my old friends back in the Organization''.

"Roxas?"

Roxas glanced over to Twilight, who had a hoof on his left cheek

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

Her head bowed slightly, before she pull his face towards her a little and gave him a gentle kiss on the left cheek.

"Thank-you for last night," she said sincerely. "Even though it didn't end the way how each of us thought it would end I'm sure either of us would have liked, I still had a wonderful time with you especially since this time when touch my body you also use your hooves along with your wings to touch my cutie marks and my butt to make me feel wanted and relax you were so gentle and caring when you were exploring my body like that and I didn't felt violated from you only peace and comfort knowing I can trust you to keep me safe and that you really want me to be around you No stallion has ever made me feel this special the way you do to me Roxas''. Twilight finish saying with pink blushes and tears fall from her eyes

Roxas felt his hoof reach up and touch the spot where her lips met his cheek completely on its own. After a moment, he smiled warmly at her words and form the same blushes as hers with his own tears falling down.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Twilight" he responded

''So tell me how did I tasted Roxas''? Twilight ask the pegasus pony

''You tasted like a very sweet juicy purple fruit along with you smelling like one too''. Roxas says with without hesitation

''giggling I had a feeling you would had a Grape flavor in your taste buds due to my fur and skin being purple you know makes me wonder what you would taste like roxas''? Twilight said

''Well...if you want to take a bite on me I won't object twilight''? Roxas said

''Seriously Roxas but why''? Twilight said in shocking surprise

''Because I cared about you Twilight and we are exploring more about friendship can offer us so I want us to do more things that can bring us closer than ever before especially about this Love subject I've been rather curious about and the type of Power it posses so I can know whether or not a Nobody like me can even wield its power for my benefits on my quest for a new life and to discover the truth about who I really am''. Roxas says his reason

''Okay...thank you roxas I really appreciated it''. Twilight said with a tearful smile as she slowly move her face to his neck to taste Roxas

Twilight couldn't believe what she's about to right now she going to kinda eat her friend's fur and skin just to satisfy her curiosity about what flavor will he taste as well knowing his white grey color his flavor scent might be an unknown mystery but as long as she can find more valid ways and reasons to get closer to Roxas the stallion that she took interested on getting to know of and had made her develop special feelings for the Colt that she has yet to fully understand what they are for him. As the persist brainic booking learning mare she is She'll do whatever it takes to get the results she needs from these new experiences she is trying out with her friends especially with the stallion of her dreams.

Twilight eventually put her mouth on Roxas's neck''Nrgh...Do it twilight...I'm ready for you''. Roxas said to her putting a hoof around her mane with her back neck while the other around her back to keep her in place so she can continue the taste testing experiment on her friend's body. No words for given out from twilight she took her chance and starting biting, nibbling, and sucking down her roxas neck causing him to moan and groan for twilight actions.''Mmm roxas taste so good and something else add onto him''. Twilight said in her mind while tasting her Crush scent

A few minutes later, twilight let him go and pull back from his neck''So...how was I... what did you think after tasting me twilight''? he asked almost timidly.

She simply smiled more softly and affectionately, reaching a foreleg out in a 'come hug me' gesture. Roxas didn't hesitate, coming in and hugging her once more with his wings keeping their bodies bound atop of one another stroking, caressing, and rubbing each others bodies and flanks as they did last night. After a moment, Twilight leaned back just enough to tell him''O-Oh my Celestia, that was my first time doing that to a stallion Roxas especially what we did to each other when I was on top of you the first unicorn mare in our group to have her body on top of a stallion hehehe. Mmmm, you taste and smell like Sea-Salt Ice cream along with a small sample of some kind of tropical fruit that I never try before do you know what could be roxas''?

Hearing say that made him have another flashback''Argh...another memory is returning to me''.

The memory shows Sora and Riku at Destiny Islands where its at the sunset and they are walking away on the bridge that leads to the small island with the star-shaped fruit towards the wooden shack so they can go down the stairs and go home back to the mainland with their paddle boats.

''Sora''. Riku said to get his best friend's attention to toss him a star-shaped fruit

''You wanted one, didn't you''?

''A Paopu Fruit...''. Sora said looking down at the star-shaped fruit

''If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what''. Riku said walking past his Rival

''C'mon, I know you want to try it''. Riku says teasing

''What are you talking--''. Before Sora can continue Riku starts laughing at him

''Hehe hahah''!

Seeing that riku is just trying to mess with him sora kept glancing back and forth to his friend and the paopu fruit unsure about what to do so he ended up tossing the fruit away and chase after him in a quick race to the docks where their paddle boats are to return home.

When the memory ended there Roxas began telling twilight what tropical fruit it was she tasted off from a little.''It was a Paopu fruit twilight thats what you had tasted off of me its a special rare type of fruit that only grows in one place The Destiny Islands''.

''The Destiny Islands''?

''Yes its a beach from a far away tropical island that has a beautiful scenery, hidden secret mysteries, many fun activities you can do with your friends, and delicious out of this world's unique food cuisines''. Roxas explain to her

''Wow I never heard of that place you have got to take us there sometime roxas me and the others could have a great time there with you''. Twilight says with a whole lot of enthusiasm

''Hehe I would like that very much twilight...urgh''. Roxas says still feeling some pain from the memory experience

''Looks like the spell I casted out on you is wearing off Roxas its called Mental Relaxation it channels the magic into the mind when the mind is very tired or very stressed, making the pony falls instantly into a dream to avoid any unnecessary stress for eight hours. But here's the side effects once it wears off the pony will feel some migraines in their brain causing the individual to be slightly off-balance aka a little unstable having some headaches and hard thinking although it only lasts for 3 minutes so you'll be okay shortly after that''. Twilight explain to Roxas

''Thanks for that Twilight and for all the other help you given me to help my broken state last night but this is only the beginning I will have more of these soon and eventually they're get worse when the time comes''.

''And I'll make sure to be there to help you deal with them when that happens roxas you really mean a lot to me''. Twilight said with new tears appearing in her eyes

''Heh I'm starting to like seeing you with water coming out of your eyes as you smile it makes you more adorable twilight''. Roxas said putting his hooves on her face

''Tee he you really are somepony special Roxas and I can't wait to figure out what and who that is''. Twilight said reciprocating the touching feeling on her face with her hooves on his face

While still atop of one another the two ponies just stare into each others eyes and couldn't figure out what other things to say to each other so they just made there foreheads collide together with one another, close their eyes making they're tears fall down as streams on their faces, breathing in and out as they sigh-fully bliss from each other's presences, having their noses touch each other until they started rubbing them together left and right along with up and down making each other feel more warm than usual resulting in them blushing pink very strongly on their faces, sniffing out each others aroma scent, and finally they held each other tightly as they hug, snuggle, and cuddle their bodies together one last time before they headed off to Fluttershy's cottage to check up on how she and the cutie mark crusaders are doing.

''I missed so much on what else is there to life twilight but thanks to you and the others I can experience them and I really enjoyed them especially doing things like this that allows me to be this close to you girls and having you all around me more often I don't think I'll ever get annoyed by it but I will say I'm sorry if I have been bothering you guys for clinging onto your bodies too much its just I never get this much close interaction with somepony I cared about in the organization better yet I haven't even hug someone in the organization before until you girls taught it to me and for that I'm grateful for showing this new experience to me''. Roxas said with a sorrowful expression

''Roxas it doesn't bother me that you want to be this close to me I liked this feeling and I know I can trust you your my first real pony friend I have ever made in my life besides my family, my old foalsitter, and my mentor princess celestia you make me so happy and your allowing me to pursue and discover new strange things that are happening to you and this small quiet little town here so I can expand my knowledge on how to be a better unicorn pony and use that information I learned to help better Equestria''. Twilight said tearfully sympathetically

''Thank you twilight that means so much to me and I got to ask last night when I was injure and my hoof was broken there were some red liquid coming out of it what was it''?

''The red liquid is called Blood that circulates in the arteries and veins of many different vertebrate animals and different creatures, carrying oxygen to and carbon dioxide from the tissues of the body to the cells and transports metabolic waste products away from those same cells. In vertebrates, it is composed of blood cells suspended in blood plasma and you need a huge amount of them inside your body at all times to help keep you alive''.

''So that was that was back there in the everfree forest''.

''Roxas last night you were having another nightmare right do you want to tell me what happen I'm all ears for you''. Twilight ask Roxas

''Sigh well twilight what happen was this...''. Roxas said inhaling and exhaling some air out of his mouth

After some much detailed explanation to Twilight she was in utter shock and worry fear for her Pegasus stallion.''Oh Roxas you're suffering too much and your powers its getting worse for you I'm so sorry this trauma is killing you from the inside out''. Her worries then change to anger shortly after''Argh...who does that Xemnas guy think he is trying to control you like a puppet doesn't he have better things to do beside harassing you every chance he gets. Not only that but killing a dream version of myself inside of an dream version of my own house just to get you to lose control of yourself so the darkness can get to you and make it easy to capture you is crossing a line right there. Good thing I use that spell to help calm your mind like I said Roxas I'm going to make sure that we your friends take the necessary safety precautions and immediate first-aid procedures for when it gets too Dangerous for you to continue handling your dark side and physiological trauma on your own''.

''But you also said that I turn into different girl from within your subconscious somepony you once knew in the organization she must've had been somebody close to you if I seem to have her likeliness that reminds you of her''. Twilight said with curiosity

''Yeah you do along with our friends in our group Twilight it makes wonder who exactly is she and why am I having trouble remembering her''.

''In time you will discover why Roxas just like how we will soon discover what kind of past did you once had and what is your relationship and connection to Sora and that girl you saw from within your subconscious''. Twilight says reassuringly

''I know we will someday Twilight but I'm worry about how much hurting I will be in when that happens it could break me and lose confidence in myself''. Roxas says with a concern expression on his face

''If your Past does hurt you too much then make sure to come to me or one of the others or heck probably get all of us together so we can help you get through and endure the pain together Roxas we want to help you and be a part of your mess up life so you can finally get closure from it one day my friend''.

''Thanks twilight I'm so glad to have met you come on we been laying on top of each other long enough we should go check on Fluttershy and the Cmcs''. Roxas said then let his hooves go off of her

''giggling Yeah we probably should lets go but first I need to send a letter to Princess Celestia about these things that had happened to us it will only take a few moments''. Twilight said getting off of the stallion

''Hey twilight a little heads up after that terrible nightmare I had last night your probably be seeing me staying real close and clinging to you and/or the others from time to time so I can feel safe and relax around ya'll until I can feel safe on my own once again I don't want to feel too lonely and I want to spend more time being close to each of you is that alright''? Roxas suggested to twilight after she finishing writing and sending her letter to the Princess

''Mmm-hmm it is and I couldn't agree with you more I like that proposal Roxas''. Twilight said nuzzling Roxas's face

''Good''. Roxas said nuzzling twilight's face back

(music stops)

Roxas and Twilight left the Golden Oak Library and headed towards Fluttershy's home once they arrive they greeted her and the Cmcs playing outside of her front yard and were glad that all is well over here and there have been no sign of trouble happening here since last night so they all began having Breakfast and Tea together. Once they were done the cmcs went off to play with the animals while fluttershy ask twilight and roxas to stay with them so she can ask if any had happen to them once Roxas had took her home unconscious last night.

''Umm Twilight...if its not too much trouble... can you tell me why Roxas is still holding onto you he hasn't let you go ever since you two got here''? Fluttershy said seeing Roxas having his hooves wrap around her neck and his wings covering her body with his eyes closed

Hearing that made Roxas strengthen his hold on twilight and nuzzle her even more closer''Its best that you tell her your side of the story first twilight and then I'll tell mine okay''. He then gave twilight a five-second kiss on her right cheek as tears of joy falls down from his closed eyes

Making twilight blush pink a little''Okay Roxas''she then gives him a five-second kiss on his right cheek as well seeing that made fluttershy say ''Awww'' in one part of her mind while another part saying''Oh butterscotch I'm losing him to Twilight I better figure out something that will get Roxas to like me more than her''then she sees her unicorn friend turn back towards her getting her attention''Ok Fluttershy here's the thing''. Once she started explaining roxas jumps in every now and in to fill the missing gaps in twilight's story so fluttershy can get the whole picture about what went on last night between the two of them.

''gasping Oh my...Roxas I can't believe that happen to you inside your dreams that Xemnas is a really bad pony who won't stop at nothing until he gets what he wants and he won't hesitate using force if necessary somepony outta give him a stern talking to as for your dark powers thats Princess Luna's development she specialize on how it works but I'll do whatever I can to help you overcome this problem of yours roxas''. Fluttershy said with worries which soon turn into a serious determination

''Heh thanks Fluttershy glad you agree and on board as well I got to take all the help I can get on dealing with this issue if I have any hope of survive this''. Roxas said smiling

''And another thing Fluttershy I actually don't mind if Roxas gets too cling to me he feels nice and I like him being so close to me any excuse to have him around me gives me the opportunity to spend time with him and help him on getting his life together''. Twilight said putting a hoof on his chest, the other around his back, and nuzzling his face with half-lidded eyes with tears of joy falling down

After they got that whole thing sorted out with Fluttershy. Rarity then returns, surprised at how well her sister and her friends behave. She tries to get the Crusaders to collect their things to no avail. Fluttershy, however, gets their attention easily, and the Crusaders run inside to get their bags. An impressed Rarity then asks Fluttershy to help her with a new problem with her cat Opal, who is clinging tightly to her body.

''Good morning, Rarity''. Twilight said greeting the fashionista

''Did you finish all those capes''? Fluttershy ask the white unicorn

'' [sigh] I just delivered them. I have to admit, if you and roxas hadn't come along, I might not have. Thanks again you two''. Rarity said showing her appreciation to two Pegasus friends

''Won't you stay for some tea''? Fluttershy offer to Rarity

''I appreciate the offer but I really must get back to my shop and clean up. Girls! Get your things. Time to go. Girls''! Rarity said

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [giggling, calling to each other]

'' Girls! Time to— Girls! Your things! Girls! It's time to— Girls''! Rarity persisted on the matter with the 3 little fillies

''Allow me. [clears throat] Girls''? Fluttershy said getting the fillies attentions

Apple Bloom: Yes, Fluttershy.

Scootaloo: You called?

''Go and get your things. Rarity is here to see you home''. Fluttershy said looking straight into their eyes

Sweetie Belle: Of course, Fluttershy, right away!

''Ah, huh, ah, how did you... how did you do that''? Rarity said in surprise awe

''I guess I'm just as good with kids as I am with animals''. Fluttershy state her claim

''Thank you, Fluttershy! Bye! Thank you, Stare Master''! The Cutie Mark Crusaders said in union

Rarity: Ah, uh, speaking of which, I could use your help with Opal.

Fluttershy: Of course. How about later today?

Opalescence: [yowls]

Rarity: How about now? [strains]

Opalescence: [yowls]

Twilight Sparkle,Roxas, and Fluttershy: [giggling]

(music KH re-chain of memories Namine's theme)

Back at the secret underground laboratory of Twilight Town. Namine is seen having trouble with the Computer on getting it to continue restoring Sora's Memories.

''C'mon, C'mon why won't you work''! Namine said with frustration typing on the computer console

''Memory Restoration Connection with Sora and Roxas has halted due to an Anomaly detected inside of Roxas's Subconscious Domain''. The Al computer responded

''An anomaly inside of Roxas hmm Computer run a system scan on that Anomaly and determine its origin''. Namine said touching the computer screen and spreading out her hand wide enough to zooming into the holographic image of Roxas to find where the anomaly is coming form

After waiting for a while''Beep Beep Beep scanning is incomplete the strange anomaly is located in Roxas's left chest which is somehow connected to his mental state from within his mind however, though the Data about the anomaly is inefficient can't fully determine the cause of it my systems requires a connection link with the Anomaly to get more accurate data''. The computer said

''Doing it right now setting up the Connection link between the mystery anomaly with Roxas's subconscious domain at once''. Namine said typing onto the keyboard creating a program to establish a link between them

''Program established and the anomaly is ready for diagnostic and analyze data retrieval all that is left is to initiate system's interactions with the unknown anomaly to begin the process Do you wish to continue with the procedure''? The Al ask its user

''sigh looks like I don't have much of a choice no risk no gain right if we're going to get to the bottom of this problem then I have to take this chance begin the starting procedure of the program now''. Namine pressing the Enter key to activate the Program

Once she initiated her new program the anomaly starts reacting to the computerize connection and began showing a video feed image play-backing the scene where Roxas is on his knees with his arms widely out losing control of his Darkness in a place she recognize the Betwixt and Between a transdimensional plane between the realm of darkness and realm of light where it also has a scientific theory if Technology is apply correctly and in sync with this Transdimensional plane energy signature that resides within the Space-time continuum it can be possible to create portals to see and visit alternate dimensions of the same and different worlds along with alternate versions of the original individuals. As the video progress she sees Xemnas and a darker version of Roxas being in front of him laughing manically then the whole area is suddenly being engulf by light blinding them and then a organization member appears behind Roxas who seems to have a female appearance and was seen hugging roxas from behind and providing comforting words to him allowing roxas's darkness to calm down enabling him to rise up and fight back to defeat his opponents by summoning his keyblade channeling light into it and point it to the ground. The light from his keyblade intensify the surround white light around them and is causing the dark aura surrounding roxas to dissipate and change into a glowing white aura making Xemnas and Dark Roxas being push back from it ending their threats to capture Roxas or worse his demise then the video ended.

''What did I just witness and who was that Girl and that voice its almost identical and very similar to Kairi just like mines and for some reason she feels so familiar like I met her before but I don't have any memories of her, but it feels like our paths have diverge with each other at some point during sora's restoration. Could it be that my memories were rearranged after my encounter with her? I'm not exactly sure right now but one thing for sure is that I need to find out more about her and see how is she connected to all of this and Roxas''. Namine says with surprising concerns about this new shocking development about Roxas's conditions

''Ping new data obtained on the Unknown Anomaly but its information has been broken, dispersed and fractured into many different playback memories which are locked inside Sora's Nobody's subconscious domain until further notice''. The computer said after analyzing the data it recovered from experiencing the memory's playback connection link with its Database

''Hmm...that memory I sawed records shows that it happened last night in his dreams so until Roxas experience more outcomes in his life to trigger more of these new memories I can't access the rest of the hidden memories about that Girl that had saved Roxas from the Organization and himself oh boy looks like our problem to revive Sora has just got more complicated and his awakening has gotten even more delayed now than before this is bad I got to do something about this in order to contain the situation''.

''Computer bring up all the files Organization Xlll has about that mystery girl in the black hooded that saved Roxas from Xemnas and his dark self immediately''. Namine told the computer as she rapidly type in command codes to hack into the Organization's defense network and computer systems security protocols from a long-range distance while also creating a secondary network to disguised itself as another part of Organization's Xlll data network base on the data from Diz, Riku, and King Mickey experience with the Organization members.

''Affirmative beginning Data transmission from the Organization's Database Archives gathering now''. The computer Al said connecting to the Organization Computer Mainframe

''Great this is excellent the data is coming in undetected thanks to the Secondary Network I created to make it look like its a stream for regular files being exchange going through their own security network, but its data is being leaded into our Main Network transmitting with no problems whatsoever good''!

''However, it will take a while for the Computer to sort through all that data and complete its transmission so I better get to work drawing pictures of that Girl in my Notepad so I can find out and record knowledge of her identify and get an understanding of how and what she meant too for Roxas and Organization Xlll, so until I get more info about her its best not to let Diz, Mickey, and Riku know about this predicament we're in right now until I know for sure about what exactly are we dealing with right here so we can take the necessary actions to deal with this problem discreetly and subtle without causing too much interference and meddling with the World's Order before this situation escalates into a Life-and Death Crisis for Sora and any other living beings out there in the Universe''.

''I can't let this happen I came so far and did too much work to let sora die now I promised him that I will restore his memories back to the way they were before and that is what I am going to do looks like I'm gonna have my work cutout for me more after all because of this newly added Challenge to my dilemma here goes nothing better get started right away''. Namine says putting her hands together and cracking them out with a confident smile on her face being filled with determination to solve this little memory puzzling game in order to help Sora and his friends wake up from their Slumber

(music end)


End file.
